Even Evil Has Reincarnates
by cubangreekchik
Summary: After 4 years of emotional and challenging struggles, our favorite gang finally defeat Naraku. Kagome & InuYasha finally admit their feelings but, something goes terribly wrong when Kagome purifies the jewel and gets seperated from InuYasha.
1. Enjoying The Moment

DISCLAIMER-

Unfortunately, this story and the characters herein pertain to Rumiko Takahasi.

Except for a select few... those are MINE! ALL MINE!!!!!!

[Clears throat]

This story is rated **M** for Maturity.

_Hanyou thoughts_

**Demon thoughts**

Human thoughts

* * *

Chapter 1: **Enjoying the Moment**

A grey-blued eyed, raven haired beauty sat in silence reminiscing of time's past. Kagome sat by the campfire, gazing into the fires blaze going back to the last four years. It was as though her life, if only for those four years were flashing before her eyes. _'It's been four years. Living two lives. FINALLY graduating high school. _

Kagome sighed._ Four adventurous, emotion filled, life changing years since I first fell through the well. Four years of withholding my true feelings for a certain silver haired, amber eyed hanyou. Four years of seeing two of my best friends, growing closer to each other every day. Four years of witnessing my best friends, my second family, suffering and aching to fill a void and make amends and correct the wrong done to theirs, ours and us. If my nightmares have any say in it... call it a gut feeling... but the end to the four-year agony is at its end... I feel it in my heart of hearts.'_

Kagome looked up from the fire and looked around their camp. Miroku and Sango were sitting on the other side, leaning into one another and talking and smiling. Miroku had learned to _somewhat_ control his lecherous ways towards other women... besides Sango… and Sango had finally let the lecher somewhat fall through her defenses...

"HENTAI!!!!" followed by an earth shattering slap resounded through the campsite.

"My lovely Sango! I've told you, I can not help it! It's this cursed hand!"

"No! It's your cursed lecherous ways Houshi! Next time, I will stick my Hiraikotsu—"

Miroku started waving his hands in front of himself, "Ghastly! No, my dear Sango!"

Miroku bowed his head and sighed, "I'll contain myself"

"Hmph! Lecher!"

'_Ok, so she lowered her defenses...somewhat.'_ Kagome's shook her head with a tiny smile.

Shippo was fast asleep cuddled into Kirara. _'He's grown so much during these years...' _Kagome thought with a bittersweet smile. After all, like a typical mother, it was hard for her to realize her son was growing right before her eyes and she could not keep him little forever.

She sighed and continued looking around, _'Where's InuYasha?'_ She looked up and found him staring intently at her from up in his perch. _'Sometimes you would think he was a bird-demon and not a dog-demon'_, she internally giggled. She smiled up at him and he automatically turned away in 'attempt' to hide a blush creeping unto his cheeks._' The big bad inu-hanyou, always blushing... I wonder why...?'_

They had grown a lot closer as well in the past years. She cuddled into herself further.

Sure, they would still bicker and fight. Kagome would still 'SIT' him in a heartbeat and InuYasha was still an overbearing, rude, irritating, bellowing hanyou but, beneath it all, at the end of the day, they shared a special bond and she wouldn't have it any other way. Kagome could also bring out the sensitive, caring and thoughtful side of him, which he would only show her. Indeed. He was her protector. They were best friends._ 'Yeah, best friends… and that's all we'll ever be…'_

_'But damn it all...'_ She thought to herself. _'I want more. I should be grateful for the time we share and how close we are but.... I just can't help but being a little selfish... I want more...'_

With a wistful sigh, she stood up, dusted her skirt off, "InuYasha, would you like to go and take a walk with me?"

He dropped down from his branch and was immediately in front of her crossing his arms over his chest and putting his nose in the air, "Keh! Why can't you just sit still? Do you like lurking around for fucking trouble? Are you stupid or just plain crazy wench?!"

Trying to get her twitching eyebrow in control, she turned to face him 'sweetly'…

"InuYasha, if you didn't want to go, a NO! WOULD HAVE BEEN SUFFICE!!!! I'LL GO BY MYSELF!!! I'LL TAKE MY BOW AND ARROWS TO DEFEND MYSELF!!!! AND IF YOU SO MUCH AS FOLLOW ME, I SWEAR TO KAMI! UGHHHHHHH! YOU DRIVE ME INSANE!!!!!!!!"

She started stomping off and when she heard him mumble "wench". She turned to him and did what she knew to do best, dripped in sweetness and a sing song voice, "Oh InuYasha...."

He started running in the opposite direction in hopes of getting out of her vocal range...quickly, "SIT BOY!"

"AHHHHH!!!!! WHAT IN THE FUCKING SEVEN HELLS WAS THAT FOR BITCH!"

She was livid.

"HMPH! You stupid, no good for nothing son-of-a-GAHHHH!" She threw her hands in the air. "And to think I would want you to sit (thump in background) by me so we can watch the stars together amicably but NOOOO, always has to ruin it by opening his infested, flapping trap hole! JERK! BAKA!"

With this she continued her anti-InuYasha tirade and stomped off towards a nearby hill, waving her fists around.

"Ou-ch", strained InuYasha from his crater.

Miroku and Sango sweat dropped. Shippo casually sucked his teeth and stated while shaking his head, "Idiot" and Kirara just meowed in agreement.

Miroku being the most valiant (or stupid) at the moment "assisted" in flipping InuYasha face-up within his crater and looked him directly in the face while shaking his head, "InuYasha go Apologize....NOW!"

Now, InuYasha was a little taken aback...apparently so was Sango. This was after all expected from her and not the 'passive' monk but, of course, InuYasha could not live down his stubborn reputation.

"Keh! Why should I apologize!? I've done nothing wrong! She's been nothing but bitching and moping lately! She's the one that should apologize to...." InuYasha stopped yelling where he lay because now he had his whole "pack" surrounding him and he could swear he saw flames surrounding them... _'Boy, they're pissed.'_

Sango immediately got in his face, "YOU ARROGANT JERK! Can't you get your head out of your ass for ONE MOMENT so maybe you can use those DOG EARS FOR SOME ACTUAL LISTENING?! Can't you—"

Miroku put a hand on her shoulder, "My dear Sango, allow me please."

With an indignant last 'HMPH' and glare at the hanyou she stood back. Miroku came and squat down to become eye-level with his friend. _'Am I the only one with patience in this group?' _he thought to himself as he started talking to the cratered hanyou.

"My friend, I think I may know why our Lady Kagome," InuYasha was growling at the 'our Lady Kagome' and Miroku was not at all fazed and continued, "she and I both have, instincts or gut feelings if you may, due to our spiritual powers. Although mine are no where nearly as powerful as hers, I as of late, have had something none to comfortable picking at the back of my mind...ominous feelings of what is to come… something inauspicious. I believe the final battle with Naraku is near. So near, that we can't let our guard down, one moment or second. I can imagine that due to Lady Kagome's enhanced or increased spiritual powers, she may be experiencing dreams or flashes..."

_'So that's probably why the wench tosses and turns all night AND I can smell fear emanating from her a lot lately as soon as she wakes. She's been having nightmares'_

Standing after the spell wore off, "KEH! FINE! OK! I'LL GO **LOOK **FOR THE TEMPERAMENTAL BAKA WENCH! BUT I AIN'T APOLOGIZING TO NO ONE!" and before they could blink he was gone.

Exhaling a breath and hunching his shoulders, Miroku stood, "Why can't I ever finish my theories?"

* * *

_**On The Hill Side....**_

Kagome sat there, with her knees gathered to her chest. "I. Will. Not. Cry..... UGH... why is everything so difficult with him?!" She started counting off on her fingers, "I try to be nice. I try to be friendly but, nooooo. Maybe, just maybe, if I act like _that_ clay pot and pull the attempted murder thing on him, he'll be as sweet to me as he is to _her..._"

She grabbed a fistful of her hair and gave a little screech to try to alleviate the tension building up in her chest.

She tried. She really tried willing her tears not to fall but, she could not help it. She was stressed about ...everything.... she had so much on her mind. Couldn't he understand? She knew that the final battle would be soon and they did not know what the outcome could be or would be... couldn't they just enjoy their time together? _'All these flashes I've been getting…these awful nightmares with so many, possible endings.' _

Sighing, Kagome put her head between her knees and tried inhaling and exhaling her breaths evenly trying to control her tears. She continued chanting her little mantra of "I will not cry". Again, to no avail when suddenly she felt a clawed finger under her chin.

She gasped, bringing her head up and looking into a pair of beautiful and worried filled amber eyes those belonging to her best friend, her true love, her hanyou. _'Oh damn, did he hear me when I called Kikyo a clay pot? The attempted murder, baka joke?' _She turned her gaze beyond his shoulder, while nibbling on her lower lip.

InuYasha looked at her and felt his chest tighten. She looks... defeated.... tired... and Kami help him, gorgeous. He sighed and started speaking, he was really no good at this, "I... I know Kagome."

She looked at him for a brief second, shock apparent in her eyes and once again turned her gaze away. "You all might think I'm all dense and stupid but, I know. I know that you... shit..." He huffed and continued, "We are all facing a lot of worries about what's coming soon...." He stopped speaking for a moment, willing her to look at him and not beyond him. When she finally turned those grey-blue orbs back unto his eyes, he could see so many emotions pass through those depths. It made his breath hitch but, he continued, she needed to hear some reassurance. Hell, so did he.

"You know me, I just seem to enjoy putting a foot or two in my mouth before letting anything good leave it sometimes...I'm not exactly a smooth-talker like the lech", he smirked at her but, the smirk didn't really reach his eyes and continued, "I'm – I'm worried about what happens next... I…I don't know if you're gonna leave me…us… Kagome... I need you here with me."

He looked into her eyes and saw the internal battle playing behind those mesmerizing eyes of hers, "And it's not because you're a jewel shard detector, not because you resemble a part of my past but, because you're Kagome... you're my best friend"

With sincerity in his eyes and another emotion Kagome could not pinpoint, he said, "I'm sorry."

Kagome could not close her mouth. At the moment she resembled a fish. Opening and closing her mouth. No words able to leave. She could not breathe evenly. _'Did he just APOLOGIZE? Did THE INUYASHA just APOLOGIZE? Whoa."_

InuYasha let a genuine smirk adorn his face, "Oi wench, close your mouth before you house flies in –" His statement was cut off by the wave of emotions he sensed off the miko and play of emotion crossing her face.

Trying to put coherent words together, tired of talking, tired of hiding her emotions, she did the only thing that made sense to her at that moment. She simply didn't care. She needed to take her chance because... she never might be able to take it. She placed her hand on his chin as if mimicking his earlier movement and inched closer to his shocked face, in a barely audible shaky whisper, "Apology accepted". With a boldness she had never had before hand-in-hand with her love-filled heart for him, she closed in and kissed him softly on the lips.

InuYasha could not move. His eyes were as wide as saucers. He could not think. Definitely could not speak. _'Did she just kiss me?_' Kagome pulled back and felt her face flush, she raised her hands to her cheeks in a blatant attempt to cover the embarrassment, and "I-I-I'm sorry. Oh Kami. I-I s-shouldn't have done that" She turned her gaze downward and started worrying on her bottom lip._ 'Oh Kami, why did I do that? Smart move Kagome, now he's going to think not only you're an idiot but a mistaken, desperate, carbon copy, ugh, good job but... oh hells, I needed that kiss, I needed to show him my heart.'_

As he looked at her face for some type of explanation, or for a look of remorse or disgust, she pulled back embarrassed and opened those grey-blue orbs to him; he realized with a startled shock that she actually _wanted_ to kiss him. _**HIS**__ Kagome _**wanted **to kiss _him._

He wanted to howl.

'_Well I mean, she has kissed me once before but, I always felt it was because there was no choice because, I was turning full demon and could not hear her voice... she needed to bring me back somehow, that was her only choice. No... that's not right, she had a choice and she made it on her own, in order to save me...and she said she loved me, just the way I am' _When she turned her gaze down covering her cheeks, he could all but hear the wheels turning in her mind.

"Kagome..."

He saw her flinch which in turn made him curse inwardly. Did she think he was going to scream or yell at her?

**'Of course she does you stupid baka! You scream at **_**our **_**bitch all the time!'**

_'Not true!'_

**'So true baka! Make our bitch happy!'**

'I kinda have to agree with him. You usually would scream and yell your lungs out if I remember correctly that one time she kissed you, on your way back to the village, you said that she was the one that jumped all over you and in turn pissed her off!'

_'I'm such an idiot. -sigh- AH WAIT?! What?! She is not our bitch! She's my bitch... wait! I mean, AH! Go away!'_

***snickers***

His bitch. When in the hells had he started thinking of Kagome as his? _'Oh yeah, four years ago, dammit'_

He looked towards her once again; she still was still looking at everything but at him.

"Kagome..."

She looked up, hesitantly. He smelled… embarrassment and shame radiating off of her but, not towards him... but _herself_. He could also see in her eyes such tenderness and care and not a trace of disgust or pity. He leaned forward and took down the barriers he set himself behind for one moment, just a moment, so she could see his emotions, and all he could only say was, "Do that again..."

She silently gasped in shock but with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips and with some hesitancy, a little shyly, she leaned forward, brushed his bangs out of his face and did just that, only this time, he was prepared and he sure as hell was going to enjoy it. He put a clawed-hand on the nape of her neck and deepened the kiss and grabbed her other hand and instinctively put it over his heart, which currently felt like it would accelerate right out of his chest and pulled her into his lap. He needed the assurance that this was real and needed to subconsciously assure her the same. He needed to let her know he wasn't going anywhere and neither was she so, as to speak with his actions, he pulled her up as much as he could against him. _'Kami, this feels right…' _is all they could both think.

When they finally pulled out of the kiss for some air, they rested their foreheads against one another. When InuYasha looked up to look into her eyes, he found that they were once again tear-filled. He felt a pang of pain in his chest... _'maybe she __**was**__ disgusted', maybe she only kissed me out of pity...' _but as soon as that thought entered it fled because she smiled a trembling, watery smile at him and said, "You want to go back to camp or si-" He cringed, she giggled, "_accompany _me out here and enjoy a peaceful night under the stars?"

He felt his heart expand in his chest. He had known for a long time what his choice was.... he was just never sure what hers would be. She was _his savior. His angel. His Kagome._

He never told her this, but that's how he felt. She saved his condemned soul. She made him see things within himself he never thought existed, refused to believe they were there. She made him believe he was worth something, that he was not just a lowly half-breed. She was his strength but, it **is** too dangerous to let the enemy know their weaknesses and damn him, as much as she was his strength she was his weakness.

Once this ordeal with Naraku was over he would tell her everything, until then, he couldn't risk it or her. He still couldn't help to feel that maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't feel the same but, for the time-being, he would enjoy tonight and leave that worry for later.

He had been stupid plenty before but, hell if he was going to be again. So with his trademark smirk, "Oi bitch, shut up and lay back."

She flinched and her eyebrow was twitching madly. She was about to sit his ass to the other side of the earth for ruining the moment but, when he gave her a chaste kiss to shut her up, she couldn't even compose the word in her mouth or remember what it was.

"Well aren't we the cocky one?" She mumbled.

"Keh." She leaned her head on his shoulder to look at the stars and he put his arm around her.

'_Someday_,' she thought _'maybe we can both have our happily ever after'_. She sighed mentally. '_Yeah, I'm forgetting Kikyo… what does this mean? His eyes… they said so much but, in my heart… I'm not sure if it was my wishing to see that or if it was reality…'_

She nuzzled in closer to him and decided to enjoy the moment.

* * *

**+Next Chapter+**

**+Bittersweet Need+**


	2. Bittersweet Need

DISCLAIMER-

Unfortunately, this story and the characters herein pertain to Rumiko Takahasi.

Except for a select few... those are MINE! ALL MINE!!!!!!

[Clears throat]

This story is rated **M** for Maturity.

_Hanyou thoughts_

**Demon thoughts**

Human thoughts

**Note:** Only those words that are not frequently used in fanfics will I put a translation to. I mean, come on… we know what a BAKA is…right?

* * *

Chapter 2: **Bittersweet Need**

A few days later the inu-gang continued traveling their way north. There had been a lot of youkai activity, although most had been lower level youkai, therefore non-impressive. Regardless, it had been annoying and tiresome all the same.

Winter was approaching quickly, therefore taking flight was not a good idea unless the humans of the pack wanted to freeze in the air or catch their death by pneumonia. They had been traveling by foot almost non-stop and were aching and weary.

"InuYasha, can we please stop for the night?" Kagome pleaded.

"Yes InuYasha, we've been going non-stop now for a good 6-hours, we should stop for the night", Miroku slurred from exhaustion.

"KEH! FINE!" then mumbling, "weak humans"

Kagome cocked an eyebrow at him and started using her right hand as if it were talking to her left, "I'm a big bad inu-hanyou, and I'm too good for these weaklings"

She then took her left and did the same to her right, "but InuYashaaaa, we're your friends and we like you just the way you are…" The group was around laughing and holding their sides laughing while InuYasha's eyebrow twitched at her "imitation" of him…

Kagome trying to stifle a giggle continued on her little show, going back and forth with her impromptu 'puppet hands', "KEH! WENCH!"…. switching… "InuYasha, SIT!"

**(thump in background)**

From his InuYasha shaped crater, "Bitch! Why?! I didn't do nothing!"

At this point, Shippo was rolling around the grass laughing so hard he could barely breathe,

Sango and Miroku were holding each other up so they wouldn't fall laughing and even Kirara was suspiciously mewing non-stop…InuYasha was mumbling curses from his crater.

With a satisfied 'hmph', Kagome stood up, clasped her hands together and with a huge smile she faced her friends, "soooooo that settles it, we're staying for the night!"

She dug into her yellow backpack and started taking out the sleeping bags to set up and her bathing essentials to hit up the local hot spring.

"Sango, would you like to go to the hot spring?"

"Oh yes! After 6_**-hours**_ of walking in this cold weather, I need it!" Sango stated, through gritted teeth and glaring daggers at InuYasha.

Grabbing their stuff, Sango looked over to Miroku with a vein popping in her forehead.

"MONK, if you come anywhere near that hot spring… if you so much as step on a blade of grass in the _**vicinity**_ of that hot spring… you will no longer be able to ask ANYONE IF THEY WILL BARE YOUR CHILDREN FOR LACK OF TOOLS & EQUIPMENT!!!!"

He slightly winced but all the same put his hand over his heart feigning innocence, "My dearest beautiful Sango, how could you ever think so lowly of me to actually believe I would spy on you AND Lady Kagome?" he asked with a goofy smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other before saying in unison, "Because you're a hentai?"

With that they walked off towards the hot spring but not before Sango could send an 'I-MEANT-WHAT-I-SAID-OR-CHOP-CHOP-HENTAI' glare in said monk's direction.

The monk sweat dropped and then smiled, "Perhaps… but so worth the torture…"

"Heed the warning Monk, heeeeeed the warning", InuYasha intervened while getting up from his crater.

"But my dearest friend, tell me it would not be worth the pain to catch a glimpse of those two beautiful maidens as they were meant to be seen?" He looked at InuYasha with glazed over eyes.

InuYasha keh'd and said "I DON'T WANT YOU CATCHING A GLIMPSE OF ANYTHING ON KAGOME! And erm...SANGO! KEH! Pervert… bouzo?!"

He looked over and saw the monk had disappeared, smelled the direction he took off to and smirked, "There is no WAY in hells I'm going to miss this beat down! Come on runt!"

Shippo rolled his eyes, "I'll never understand these idiots... they will never understand those women or the dangers that implies"

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the hot spring...**_

"Oh Kami! I didn't realize just how sore and achy I was until we settled in here!" Sango said as she was kneading the knots out of her shoulder.

"No kidding AND tired" stifling a yawn and leaning her head on the rock behind her, Kagome cast a sideways glance at Sango.

"Um, Sango... can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it Kagome?"

Kagome dipped herself lower into the water.

"I'm— I'm becoming worried now that, um, we're almost facing the end... but, not about what's going to happen to me or us during battle because after all we've gone through, I know we're made of tougher stuff but... I'm terrified of what's going to happen _after_ we get the jewel back in one piece." Kagome finished and tried containing a sob.

Sango got up and was immediately at her best friend's side. "Oh Kagome, what exactly has you scared then? Is it about the well possibly closing? About being stuck here or in the future?"

Kagome nodded her head and sighed. She painfully whispered, "I won't be needed here anymore... I won't have a duty to be here anymore. I'm afraid of what the jewel will do. We don't know for sure what will happen and I – ", Kagome hugged her friend back tightly and was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Kagome, listen to me. We will always need you. You aren't here solely for duty... you know that! This mission... it was so much more than a jewel hunt. You helped us heal, you kept us together... you made us a family! I'm sure the jewel will recognize your selflessness!"

Kagome spared a look up at her best friend and sister, "Oh Sango, I have a bad feeling....it's not you guys it's—"

_**(Twig Snaps)**_

Both girls raised their eyes to one another and Sango mouthed to Kagome "_shhhhh"_

Kagome played along and continued to "sob" inconsolably playing the poor, weak female while Sango was quickly assessing the situation.

Sango was eyeing around carefully for her weapon of choice and found a rather large rock by where Kagome's head had been laying. Picking it up, with an unrecognizable speed and strength, she thrust it in the direction of where the noise came from.

Hearing as it reached and hit its target, both girls made a mad dash for their towels to deal with the intruder.

As they look behind the bush the noise came from, there laid Miroku with a bump the size of a fist on his head while mumbling, "t-t-t-t-two...na-n-n-n-aked... bea....utiful....laaaa...dies...hug-g-g-ging..." and from where Sango stood she could see a smile and happy tears swarming his eyes.

When Miroku's vision cleared, he was staring at two _visibly_ irritated women, which both had a compulsive eyebrow twitch going on.

"Why, la-la-ladies, what brings you all to my place of rest and rela-rela-xation?" Looking up he tried to give his sweetest, most innocent smile but, the girls were not falling. _"Oh Buddha, I'm in deep..."_

"HOUSHIIIII!"

Sango was fuming, she was so red Miroku was sure if he touched her at the moment, his finger would sizzle, "-- INUYASHAAAAAAA! LEND ME THE TETSUSAIGA NOW!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs. By now, she was huffing and she could not be any redder in the face, it just couldn't be possible. It looked like she was engulfed in flames, '_Oh it's flames alright, fury flames' _

Miroku gulped, got up and tried departing his spot slowly. He knew that wild animals attacked if you made any sudden movements and his Sango was as fierce as her youkai-nekomata companion right now.

Holding a hand to himself and one trying to hold her back, "Sango, my dear, T-T-T-Tetsusaiga would no-not transform fo-fo-for you... it has a dull blade otherwise..." Miroku was a little confused as to why she was asking for Tetsusaiga.

"_Precisely_ Monk..." She bared her teeth at him, "ALL. THE. MORE. PAINFUL. IF. IT. TAKES. ME. LONGER. TO. CASTRATE. YOU. GOT. IT?"

By the time she finished her sentence, Miroku had run off squealing like a girl with a fuming, towel clad taijiya hot on his trail.

"I can't miss this!" Shippo started running behind the other two.

Kagome smiled and shook her head and still wrapped in her towel, sighed, grabbed a second towel and sat on a nearby rock. She started drying her hair and starting humming quietly and started singing not knowing she had a one-person audience.

* * *

_'I knew I shouldn't have followed the monk. I could only imagine if Sango caught me here... or Kagome.... I am NOT about to be SAT and BEATEN by both simultaneously, keh!' _

**+InuYasha's POV+**

_I slightly cringed_ when I heard the demon slayers threat towards the monk and winced at the possibility she just might make good of her threats for once.

Getting over my moment of silence for the monks family jewels, I looked over to _my_ Kagome. Although, she, of course, would probably laugh in my face is she knew that I thought of her as mine.

Even a lonely, lowly hanyou can dream. _'Keh, dreaming never solves shit!'_

She was staring off into the direction of where Sango had chased off Miroku with a small sad smile. I could still smell the tears in the air. _"I wonder what she was going to say? Damn monk always having to be a pervert....now, I won't know what's on her mind since, she'll only really share those thoughts with Sango"_

_'That's because you never really do ask her.'_

_'You again?! Why are you coming around more?'_

_**'Someone's gotta knock sense into that brain of yours...'**_

_'You're back too?! Listen, GO. AWAY. Don't wanna hear it!'_

_**'Make our bitch submit to her alpha, she can not be hiding secrets from her mate!'**_

_'MATE?! We aren't mates. TRUST ME, you WOULD know IMMEDIATELY! Besides! Who in their right mind would want to mate me?!'_

_"**Our bitch would!"**_

_'K-keh!'_

_'Stop feeling sorry for your baka self. Well the demon is half right, try talking to her and asking her instead of listening in...stop assuming shit.'_

_'(GROWL) She'll tell me when she is ready and then AFTER Naraku, we'll see about that other shit, now leave!'_

I looked over to where Kagome now sat drying off her hair, _Kami, her scent is wonderful... _I just sat there staring at her, wondering, what I ever did to actually just be blessed by her presence. Just when I thought there was nothing more I could love about her, she made my heart stop and then start beating rapidly…

**There will never come a day**

**You will ever hear me say**

**That I want or need to be without you**

**I want to give my all**

She smiled to herself for a second and started combing her hair. I stayed in my tree. I was astounded when I heard Kagome sing. It was a symphony of her emotions… sad… yet beautiful…

**Baby, just hold me**

**Simply control me**

**Because your arms, they keep away the lonelies**

Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. Her voice was shaky but, all the while she maintained her smile. _'She really has grown into an amazing woman.' _I saw her sigh and continue singing sadly.

**When I look into your eyes**

**Then I realize**

**All I need is you in my life**

**All I need is you in life**

**Cuz I never felt this way about loving**

**No**

**Never felt so good, baby**

**Never felt this way about loving**

**It feels so good.**

**

* * *

**

**+Normal POV+  
**  
She remained humming after the song was done. She took a shaky sigh, dropped her hairbrush and stuffed hair face into her hands and cried. Cried over the stress of four-years, cried for all those lost, cried for the pain of those she cared for and finally, cried for herself, and cried for InuYasha.

She shook her head as though, by doing that, the thoughts would just fall off her mind. She took a deep breath and held it. Then suddenly she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and breathe on her neck.

"EEEEEEP!!!!!!!" she started struggling and screaming.

He put a clawed hand up to her mouth, to avoid being 'SAT', "Shhh, Kagome, it's me, relax"

Relaxing immediately into his arms, "Inu....InuYasha?" She turned around and embraced him almost as if she was afraid to let him go.

He started a low comforting rumbling in his chest while drawing small circles on her towel clad back. _'Wait! Towel? Oh shit...no escaping'_

"Um...K-Ka-gome?"

"Mmmm?"

"You-y-, um, fuck, yourestillinatowelpleasedontsitme!" He cringed slightly, closing his eyes shut, preparing for the nose dive into the ground, but it never came.

He slowly opened his eyes as Kagome pulled back just a little in order to look him in the eye, gave him a saddened smile and whispered, "InuYasha, I trust you. I'm not going to s-" He cringed, "'it' you because I'm in a towel and you felt you needed to comfort your best friend..."

He was beyond a little shocked. She would have sat him into oblivion before regardless of the situation. What in the hells changed?

He blushed and cleared his throat, "I'll let you get dressed" He tried to turn and walk away but Kagome was holding a fistful of his haori and he couldn't get away.

"InuYasha..." She hugged to him tighter. "Please hold me...just....for... please... just a little while longer."

He couldn't help to think of the song she had sung before. _'She sounded so lonely, so sad…" _

He did not hesitate and sat down and pulled her back against his chest and nuzzled her hair. He felt the night being a bit too cold for her to only wear a towel so; he removed his haori and wrapped it around her. She cuddled into it for a moment and then put it on. She stood up and once the haori was wrapped tight around her, she let the towel drop from underneath.

InuYasha gulped and looked away, his face surely matching his fire-rat robes.

_'Holy mother of Kami. Do not think of a naked Kagome beneath your haori....do not get a hard on, do not get a hard on... think ugly thoughts, think of a naked Kaede-baba...oh no, I'm gonna puke'_

"InuYasha? Are you ok? You look like you're going to be sick!" She ran to where he was sitting and in an instant she was by his side, touching his forehead, stroking his cheek. "Was it the poison from that snake youkai you killed?!"

She kept touching his face and trying to get some type of response from him. He was sweating and was pale.

"I-InuYasha? Say something! You're scaring me!" He then turned and looked at her while his eyebrow was twitching and a vein popping in his forehead.

He then focused on her and his gaze softened, _'Now I'm worrying her because I got sick with that image of Kaede-baba'_

He smiled at her then and said softly, "Keh. I'm fine, just dazed off is all."

"You sure InuYasha? You looked like you were going to spill your stomach out...I thought that snake youkai had poisoned you."

She continued stroking his cheek. His inner demon kept screaming at him as a reminder that he had a half-naked Kagome in front of him, to take what was his.

His human side although, was battling the demon, keeping him in check. He slowly took a hold of her wrist and brought it to his lips and kissed her pulse point.

Kagome gave a small gasp. _'Get it together girl. It was just a small peck on your wrist. Nothing to get so riled up about...right? __**[sigh]**__... yeah tell that to my raging 19 year old hormones'_

InuYasha immediately detected the spike in her scent and it almost made his eyes want to roll into the back of his head.

He just stared at her and couldn't start comprehending what he saw and definitely smelt. She was sitting there, her grey-blue eyes staring at him with love, tenderness, lust and want. _'Her eyes always do reflect her feelings… she never bothers hiding them…'_

Her smell was her natural smell of fresh spring rain mixed in with the sweet and musky smell of her arousal. Her full mouth was slightly opened and she was breathing unevenly.

_'Hells, if that's the reaction I get just from that small peck on her wrist... Hmmm... I'm gonna have to do that more often' _

He smirked as he looked at her and let go of her wrist. He brought up a clawed hand to the haori she was wearing and pulled her forward. She gasped and stared wide-eyed at him. He smirked some more. When she was almost in his face, he released the haori and placed his hand in the nape of her neck and started massaging, careful of his claws.

She dug her face into his neck. Her breathing became even more so erratic and she had to do everything in her willpower to not let out a moan. _'I will not – oh Kami…'_

"Mmmmm" _'Uh oh. You were supposed to hold that in girl! What's gotten into me!?'_

She spared a glance at his direction and he was staring at her with... wait, lust...and LOVE?

"Inu-" she felt him curl a finger under her chin and brush at her lower lip with his thumb. _'Oh Kami, help me not jump him right here' _

InuYasha was mesmerized. Her pouty pink lips were as soft to his calloused hands as they had been on his lips. Her lips were slightly apart, while her breathing was no where near in control. He wanted to kiss her again. Scratch that. He wanted so much more than that, so much more that it hurt. They couldn't, not yet but, he leaned in closer, confident that she wanted what he was craving so much at that moment…what they _both_needed at that moment.

He replaced his finger with his lips and started kissing her slowly. When she gasped, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She responded immediately and started kissing him back fiercly.

What started as an innocent kiss was growing passion-fueled by the second. They were battling one another for dominance in the kiss… it was a safe tie.

She moaned into his mouth and that made him groan. She felt a little bolder and made her way into his lap, straddling him. He pulled her closer to him. He needed so much more, he needed her. He kept kissing at her hungrily.

Kagome needed him. She knew that nothing could happen until after Naraku's defeat but, Kami, she couldn't help her need. _'Does he still think of me as Kikyo's copy?'_

Not giving a damn she showed him how much she was not frigid, empty or cold like the original. She was warm, fiery and very much in love with the inu-hanyou in front of her.

They pulled apart for some much needed air and stared into each other. They were both flushed and panting. It was then that Kagome blushed severely at the sudden bulge she was feeling between her legs pressing into her naked womanhood. She tried containing the blush and started rubbing his chest where a frustrated growl was erupting. She looked up at him and licked her lips. "InuYasha..."

He nodded and grunted once, to let her know he was listening. She got closer to him and whispered into his ear, "InuYasha, I need you, Kami knows I need you..." and with that she held him close.

When she had said that, it sent a shiver down his spine, through his heart and straight into his groin. He almost let out a whimper when she got up.

"But, I'm ... I'm not sure....um… about something... heh..." She had her bright-fake smile plastered on and she was fiddling with her hair, winding it around her fingers.

InuYasha knew that smile was fake. When he raised a brow at her, she started wringing her hands together. Like a light-switch, she stood poised with her chin high and looked him with nothing but seriousness in her face. "InuYasha... I'm going to say something and I need you to listen and not talk."

He glared at her, "Oi bitch! What do you mean I can't talk?!"

"InuYasha... I'll say 'it'... either you listen or I walk away..."

"Keh."

Taking that as a 'fine', Kagome went and knelt in front of InuYasha who was now glaring at a nearby boulder with his arms crossed and his nose in the air. "InuYasha...."

When he wouldn't look her in the eye, she sighed and started to get up but, before she could stand she was pulled back into his lap.

"Spit it out wench, we ain't got all night..." He told her in a bare whisper that she barely caught with her human hearing.

His statement came through loud and clear... he was scared of what she was going to say. _'What could HE possibly be scared of? I'm the one who should be freaking out here!'_

She pulled back from his grasp a bit to pull his face to look at her and she too let the walls fall she had built to keep her secret, crumble.

Taking a deep breath and giving him a small sincere smile, "InuYasha... I love you." He looked at her with wide eyes.

He was dumbstruck. "K-Ka-gome, I-I-"

She lowered her head and spoke silently, almost to herself, blocking his visage of her face with her bangs. "I don't need to hear anything back from you now... I know... I know, you still love Kikyo but, I'm not her. I'll never amount to her and I can't compete with that –"

He grabbed her by the chin, none to gently and was growling, slightly snarling with red-rimmed eyes. "Shut up!" He said through clenched teeth.

Kagome went to open her mouth but InuYasha slammed down on it with his own. She gave a little whimper but, definitely not in protest. When he accomplished shutting her up, still grabbing her chin, he made her look him in the eye, "Shut. Up."

There was silence for a couple of moments. He was breathing in and out trying to calm himself. He could not and _would not_ allow his demon to take control. When he finally felt like himself, he opened his eyes and Kagome visibly relaxed. His eyes were now back to their normal amber.

"You stupid, dumb wench..." He had stopped snarling but was still growling.

When he saw that the vein in her forehead was starting to throb, "SI-"

He covered her mouth with his hand, "NO YOU DON'T BITCH YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME NOW!"

_'Fucking wench won't shut the hell up. Won't let me get myself in check_. _Won't let me put a fucking word in. STUPID, IRRITATING, FUCKING…BEAUTIFUL wench.'_

"Now you listen to me. Oi! Don't bite me!" He glared at her and she glared right back at him.

He could smell a bit of fear radiating off of her and he didn't like it one bit. _'She's never been scared of me…'_

"LISTEN dammit!" He lowered his voice and looked straight into those ocean orbs he could get lost in.

"You are not fucking Kikyo. I've known that forever! Nor do I compare you to her! You are RIGHT, you are NOTHING alike. I thought she was perfect –"

He could see the hurt in her eyes and quickly amended, trying to contain a growl, "But then I met you. Kagome... do you even realize how special you are? How different you are? How warm? How kind? How loving? Compassionate? Who else but you can make a family out of the oddest individuals ever? You, ya damn wench. I can sit here all fucking night until you understand it you hardheaded bitch…"

He was pissed. Kagome was now struck shocked and stopped her attempts of removing herself from his lap and looked at him with wild eyes.

When he saw her shrug, he wanted to break that pretty little head of hers.

"Keh! For someone who goes to this, 'Sss-cool' to get an education, you're pretty stupid…"

Counting to ten and ignoring the waves of anger coming from his miko, he continued, "Kagome, seriously though, how do you expect people not to compare you two when you constantly remind everyone of the association between you. You need to see who you truly are. You are not Kikyo nor will you ever be –"

He saw the hurt again, "Kikyo, the one I knew... IS GONE…has been. You are –" He let his hand lose from her mouth and put it behind her neck. He leaned forward until he was a whisper away from her lips, "you..._KA-GO-ME._"

He gently kissed her lips. He stopped and looked at her.

Snapping out of her shock and trying to regain composure, she pulled back some. "Um, I guess we should start heading back"

'_That doesn't mean he loves me though.'_ her head was down and her bangs were currently being used as a curtain against her eyes once more. He could feel sadness coming from her.

"Kagome..."

"Hmm?" She kept her gaze averted.

"I'm not good with words... since they have never been given to me..."

With that he got up and pulled her up with him and whispered in her ear, "I need you too Kagome". He pushed her into his body, showing apparent evidence that he needed her as bad.

_'Why did he have to do that? UGH!'_

She pushed her hips into him which caused him to groan, "I know, in more ways than one but... that's a start." She gave him a cheeky yet sad smile and with a chaste kiss, she jumped out of his embrace, leaving him in mild shock and quickly gathered her clothes.

He turned around to give her privacy, still spaced out and after she was dressed she handed him back his haori.

They did not say anything else. They walked hand-in-hand in companionable silence back to camp.

* * *

**+Next Chapter+**

**+Pasts, Presents & Futures+**

Credits -

Song was: "Never Felt This Way" sung by Alicia Keys / Brian McKnight


	3. Past, Present and Future

DISCLAIMER-

Unfortunately, this story and the characters herein pertain to Rumiko Takahasi.

Except for a select few... those are MINE! ALL MINE!!!!!!

[Clears throat]

This story is rated **M** for Maturity.

_Hanyou thoughts_

**Demon thoughts**

Human thoughts

**Note:** Only those words that are not frequently used in fanfics will I put a translation to. I mean, come on… we know what a BAKA is…right?

Also, any and all comments are accepted. Be it negative or positive. Constructive criticism only helps and positive feedback inspires.

To those that have commented, thank you

* * *

Chapter 3 – **Past, Present and Futures**

The inu-gang was steadily making their way north three days later. Kagome was riding on InuYasha's back, the wind whipping around them when all of a sudden InuYasha came to an abrupt stop, twitching his ears and sniffing around.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo, who were riding on Kirara landed next to them. Kagome was spreading her aura to see if something evil was heading their way.

Not sensing anything she got off InuYasha's back and walked forward to look him in the face. Whispering not sure if whatever it was, was nearby and could hear that they were alert, "What is it InuYasha?"

Trying to not give away what it was he had exactly smelled, he grunted and bent on one knee for Kagome to climb. When she didn't, he looked up to find her arms crossed, looking at him through narrowed eyes. He could have explained what it was to her but, "Keh! Get on before I leave you behind!" He stuck with his Inu-mannerisms.

"Not until you tell me what you sniffed out Dog-Boy!"

He veered his gaze away from her and replied angrily, "It wasn't – anything… I must've smelled it wrong and –"

"Yeah and I'm an ogre demon. The day you smell wrong BAKA, is the day I bear Miroku a child!"

Miroku, not sensing the comment for sarcasm, piped up at this and jumped towards Kagome, "My dear Ka-" but never arrived to where she was because he had been tripped by InuYasha and bumped on the head by Sango and her trusty Hiraikotsu.

InuYasha stomped towards Kagome, snarling in her face, "Mind repeating _that_ bitch?"

She looked up at his ears with a delicately arched eyebrow, "Did you get water in those things that you can't hear me at less than 2 feet from you?"

Shippo climbed up on InuYasha's shoulder and looked into one of the insulted appendages, "No Kagome, no water, just really dirty –"

"Why you little turd!" InuYasha went to swipe at the kits tail but missed, so he started chasing the little kitsune around the clearing.

Sango was still bopping Miroku across the head.

Kagome sighed and turned her back on the two and started walking away.

Fifteen minutes later, finally having caught… well stepped on Shippo, is when InuYasha and the gang noticed Kagome had walked away. He took off while Sango dragged the twitching monk back of Kirara and semi-squashed Shippo. Rolling her eyes at no one, she sighed. "Men."

* * *

_**With Kagome…**_

"Stupid, freaking, ahhh!" Kagome fell flat on her rear after attempting to kick a rock and missing by a mile. One whimper. Two whimper. Three.

"Oh Kami! That hurt!!!!!!"

Hearing chuckling behind her, she spun to see a really, big, monstrous, funky green, _'Me and my big mouth…'_ Ogre demon.

The ogre eyed her with his bug-eyes and licked his lips, which only caused more drool to fall from his mouth. "Mmmmm you look yummy…"

Kagome laughed nervously and waved her arms in front of herself, "Eh-heh, no! I don't! I taste awful! I have no meat, only bones and ummm…. "

'_Good job girl… I don't think that operation Hansel and Gretel is going to work on this one…'_

The thing started laughing and abruptly stopped and started heading towards her. Every step it took, the ground shook under her.

Kagome glanced to the side and caught view her bow & arrows. The ogre caught on to what she was planning and quickly stepped on her arrows, destroying them.

'_Only one thing to do…'_

"INUYAAAAAAAAAASHA!" The ogre swiped at her and knocked her into a nearby tree. In less than 30 seconds, InuYasha came into the scene and his demon blood raged when he saw Kagome in a crumpled heap and smelled her blood.

The ogre laughed at the loudly growling hanyou, "Heh, is the puppy mad that I hurt his master?" He continued laughing until he caught the red-eyed stare coming from said hanyou.

"**I'll kill you for hurting my bitch vermin!" **

With one slash of his claws he slashed the demon in half. Panting and gasping, he dropped on the ground. He turned to where the tiny miko laid and crawled to her. Whimpering, he turned her onto her back and sniffed all over her to locate where the blood smell was coming from. He nuzzled at her jaw, she didn't respond. He continued sniffing to detect where she was bleeding from, it was the back of her head. He sat her up and started licking the wound.

Sango and company arrived to the scene to see a very blood eyed InuYasha, tending lovingly to the injured miko.

Miroku was the first to attempt to approach the angry inu-hanyou, "InuYasha…"

**(GROWL)**

Sango put a hand to Miroku's shoulder, "Let me Houshi-sama…I don't think he'll hurt her… he'll only see us as a threat right now…"

Getting on all fours (which Miroku loved but, the moment was not appropriate for such thoughts), Sango bared her neck, as a sign of submission, to the source of the growl, "InuYasha… I need to clean her wound…I won't hurt her…"

Giving a curt nod and grunt, he allowed Sango to approach but, did not let go of the miko. "Where exactly is she hurt?"

To show the taijiya where she was wounded, he licked at her wound once more. In understanding, Sango slowly approached Kagome's head and took out the medical necessities from her yellow backpack.

"Is she going to be ok?" Sango snapped her head up and was surprised to meet InuYasha's golden gaze yet, still rimmed in red.

Letting go of a breath she didn't know she had been holding she nodded, "Yeah, she just hit her head pretty hard –"

Sango quickly shut up and glanced over at a ridiculously grinning Miroku. She turned her attention back to the hanyou that was sweeping the miko's bangs out of her face and rumbling low in his chest to offer comfort. _'Well that's a side I never thought I would see… I guess a snowball finally survived in the last hell…'_

* * *

The next night the inu-gang was setting up camp. Everyone was in a much better mood than the night before. No one had gotten sleep worried over Kagome's head injury. Miroku had safely kept his jewels intact from a tense Sango… barely.

The rest of them definitely did not miss the houshi's innocent smiles and the taijiya's embarrassed blushes. Kagome tried not to giggle. _'Hm? I'm going to ask Sango how exactly Miroku convinced her in not performing the insta-sex change'_

She laughed and snorted at her own inner joke and everyone was staring at her with a lifted eyebrow.

Calming down, she looked at everyone with the most genuine smile she had on her face in a while, "What? You don't want me to call out what I was laughing at houshi, believe me!"

This time around both he and Sango were 'fire-rat' red, which caused InuYasha to look at her with a 'you-know-something-I-don't?' look. She smiled at him, which caused him to give her a half-smile of his own.

"Alright!" She said rubbing her hands together trying to keep them warm. "Let's get some ramen cooking, I'm starving!"

"Keh. Get to it wench."

Kagome, beamed up at him. In all sweetness, she said, "Sure... just go SIT [thump] and wait while I cook it"

[mumbles] "Stupid bitch, fucking wench..."

"WHAT WAS THAT INUBAKA?!"

He flattened his ears to his head, "Ugh, nothing?"

Kagome kept cooking, "Hmph! [mumbles] Stupid, arrogant --"

"Oi! I AM still here and I can HEAR you!"

She glared at him and he whimpered into his inu-crater. "Guess the water or dirt cleared up huh!?"

"DON'T SCREAM! DID HITTING YOUR HEAD FORGET ABOUT MY SENSITIVE HEARING?!"

She gave him a haughty smirk and looked hungrily at aforementioned ears, "Hn, nope, haven't forgotten those…"

"K-keh…" _'Thank Kami I'm in this crater… little Inu isn't being so little after that look…..'_

* * *

Sango and Miroku sat together staring at Kagome preparing the ramen, humming happily while InuYasha was resting in a high branch of the nearest tree.

Sango leaned over to Miroku and said quietly as she could so a certain hanyou could not listen in, "Houshi-sama, is it me or are InuYasha and Kagome acting... differently? It seems like they are two different people. They haven't been fighting AS much and he's been only sat _ONCE_ today. They're also being very attentive to one another…"

When she didn't receive a response she looked over to Miroku and saw him staring at them with a small smile on his face. "Houshi-fsama?"

"Hmmm? Yes my lovely Sango, I agree. They seem more... serene. Do you think it could be something similar to our... mutual recognition yesterday?" he finished with a full-fledged smile on his face.

Sango looked at him in a cross between a blush and fury. She stated between clenched teeth, "Listen HOUSHI-SAMA, keep that lip tight or that'll be the _last time_ you get any 'mutual recognition' ever again!"

He started stuttering, "I'm so-s-s-sorry my lovely Sango, I promise I won't bring that up"

He finished in a defeated manner. She smirked and gave him a slight push, "Cheer up Houshi-sama, I just like mutual respect to come with 'recognition'".

"You're right ofcourse, my beautiful Sango, I apologize" He squeezed her hand and looked ahead.

* * *

InuYasha was observing those around him from his perch in a tree. He had grown fond of these humans and youkai. They were his pack. They had shown him respect, companionship, friendship, loyalty, acceptance. He never believed a hanyou such as himself would ever have any of those things. He noticed why Kagome was giggling regarding the Lech and Sango. They seemed to look at each other and blush or smile every five seconds.

_Miroku,_ had become like a brother of sorts to the hanyou... granted, sometimes, he just wanted to beat him for his lecherous ways but, the man was a good friend. _'We'll destroy Naraku to get rid of your kazaana bouzo, so Sango can bare those children you always ask for, keh, that is if she doesn't de-jewel you first', _he finished that thought off with an all too disturbing smirk.

_Sango, _she's probably lost the most out of all of us because of Naraku. Her village, her family, the pain of her brother being manipulated by that bastard. _'Sango, I can't promise Kohaku will be ok but, we'll avenge your family, friends and brother.'_

Shippo lay on the ground with those coloring wax smelling sticks Kagome brings, drawing Kami knows what. He had to admit though; the kit was good at drawing things, creative. He'd gotten a lot better in the past years. Although the kit was mostly annoying, he DOES have a soft spot for him. _'You suffered the most too Shippo, having your parents murdered just for a fucking shard' _

The thought made him growl low in his throat. Luckily, the kit had grown to accept his new found family and accepted Kagome as a mother.

_'A youkai accepting a human, not only a human but a miko as a mother' Yes_, just another way in which Kagome's pure heart never ceased to amaze him.

Kirara wasn't that far away, she lay close to the fire. Who would've thought? An inu-hanyou and youkai-nekomata, fighting side by side? He smirked. Cats and dogs, helping one another. He had to admit, she was as loyal as the rest and pulled her own weight.

He then looked over at the girl, no not girl...woman that was preparing his 'Kami sent ninja food'.

His gaze softened. She was humming happily and had a small smile on her face. He thought of how much she had changed in all these years... since the moment she woke him up from his 50-year slumber pinned to the Goshinboku. She was so naive, so clueless, yet fiery.

He had felt the need to protect her from the get go. Of course, he never would admit that and had made her believe he only needed her for 'shard-detecting' but, somewhere, deep down, he knew or rather felt, a bond with the weird futuristic girl. She had amazed him more than once, being so selfless, shedding tears for him, being brave in her baka ways. _'Seriously, who goes up to Sesshomaru and points and screams at him?'_ He smiled at the memory. Now, she had grown. In _**every**_ way. She was fearless, when it came to those she cared for, not that she wasn't before but, now, she didn't just throw herself into danger to protect those she cares for, it was more strategic... graceful even…well as graceful as the klutz could be.

She had been beautiful before but now, she could challenge the most beautiful of goddesses in that aspect. She had grown way beyond powerful with her miko powers. Maybe, even a challenge to Midoriko herself. She had more power in one finger than Kikyo had throughout her being.

Even her heart seemed more pure, if possible and she like the rest of them, was loyal to no end... perhaps even more so. She accepted him just the way he was.

In any form.

She never asked him to change. No. She was nothing like Kikyo. He never really thought so. She still kept comparing herself to the dead priestess but, there was no comparison. _'I guess that would be my fault for those times I did compare them and not really say what I feel' _

He sighed and looked around once more.

His pack. That's what they were… and he wouldn't have it any other way. He continued reminiscing;

_Kikyo_. Granted, she was his first love and in many ways he still loved her. He just wasn't **in** love with her anymore. Really, he doubts he truly ever did. She was just the first, besides his mother, to show him any acceptance. Even then, she didn't fully accept him; she wanted him to become human. She was his first friend. He owed her his protection because of the time they shared and because of that bastard Naraku. He would avenge her and himself. He owed her and their past love that much.

"Alright guys! Ramens done come and get it!" Kagome called out in a sing-song voice.

InuYasha was first on site. He devoured his ramen in record timing.

He heard Kagome giggle and give him a second serving. He looked at her with an arched eyebrow, "Why do I get two servings?"

She blushed slightly but did not look away, "Because, you haven't had it in a couple of days and considering how chilly it is, I thought you'd like two... "

Then with a smirk in place she added, "I mean... if you don't want it...."

He snatched the ramen and yet again, he slurped the second serving in record timing, "Keh! Done. Now, try taking my ramen away from me wench!" He said it in a teasing manner so Kagome just giggled and shrugged off the wench remark.

Looking over to Sango and Miroku, he leaned in conspiringly and whispered, "So… wanna tell me what your earlier crack regarding the bouzo and Sango was about?"

She giggled and re-capped what she had seen the day before…

**[Flashback]**

'_Did anyone get the number on that bus?'_ Slightly groaning, groggy and a bit dizzy, Kagome opened her eyes and was met with worried amber.

"Ugh, my head is killing me…"

Hiding his eyes with his bangs, "Yeah, you were seriously hurt… if I—"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Wh-What?!"

Struggling to sit up and accomplishing the task, she glared as best as she could under the current pressure she had in her head, "Don't you blame yourself! I was the one that walked into danger! Not you!"

Not being able to meet her gaze, "I-" He sighed. "I wasn't truthful and you had every reason to be mad and walk away…"

"No I didn't. I blew up before waiting to see if you would talk! If you blame yourself again I will S-I-T you so hard our great grandkids will feel their asses sore! Do you under—oh hells."

Blushing an unknown shade of red, she struggled with standing on her own two feet but had help from a hanyou who had the 'deer caught in headlights' stare down packed.

"InuYasha – I… well… I didn't….what I am trying to say…"

He tilted his head to one side and looked at her, blushing just as badly, "Did you… um… mean… what…um…s-said? Y-you… would want to have… pups… with me?" He whispered the last part and they each found their feet more interesting to look at in that moment.

"Yes." She did not hesitate in answering. At his look of surprise, she giggled, "Um, I need to use the little girls bush please…"

She walked past him a little unsteady but made her way outside leaving a inu-statue in her wake.

'_She. wants. to. have. my. pups. Holy shit.'_

"**If you do not claim our bitch soon, you won't have any pups! That wolf will take her away!"**

"_Keh! [cracks knuckles] I'd like to see that mangy wolf try!_

[sighs] 'You both are hopeless'

* * *

When Kagome stepped out the hut, she tried adjusting her eyes to the darkness. She saw Shippo and Kirara chasing and playing with each other. _'Hm, I wonder where the others are' _

Shrugging she continued walking to the nearest bush until she heard a noise about 30 feet away of what sounded like a rustling bush. Approaching slowly, as to not scare off whatever it was, she almost gasped and 'eeped' at the sight. Luckily she held her hands over her mouth.

Turning quickly and as quietly as possible, she did her business and rushed back to the campsite.

'_Oh my Kami! Sango and Miroku… Miroku and Sango… heavily making out!!!!!'_

**[End Flashback]**

InuYasha couldn't help but full out laugh. Kagome giggled. Shippo who had heard everything looked sickly. Kirara hissed. Miroku and Sango looked at everyone totally confused.

"What's so funny?" Sango looked straight at Kagome.

"Ohhhhhh nothing."

"Nothing?! Hah! A monk and a taijiya sucking face is nothing?!" InuYasha said between laughs.

"InuYasha!" The miko slapped his arm. "That's enough! I think it's sweet! Besides! We've sucked fa—" Slapping her head and instantly regretting it, she rubbed her head and mumbled, "Me and my mouth…" She grabbed her own head and put it between her knees to hide as much as her face as possible.

InuYasha, choked on his laugh and looked and the two sitting across from them and saw them shaking. They were laughing! "K-keh"

Miroku chuckled and wiped a tear from his eye, "Huh, didn't know you had it in you, you old dog!"

"Shaddup Bouzo!"

They were all sitting around in silence after they all had their laugh, when Kagome grasped at her chest and InuYasha was sniffing the air and had his ears perked.

Sango asked immediately, "What's wrong? What are you guys sensing? InuYasha, what do you smell?"

InuYasha, snapped out of his reverie and headed out in the blink of an eye. The rest of the group stayed quiet for a couple of seconds Kagome was the one to break the silence. All her earlier happiness out of her features and voice, "Kikyo."

Sango and Miroku saw the look on Kagome's face and stayed quiet. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence...

Miroku furrowed his eyebrows and spoke up, "I also sense another presence...."

"Naraku", they said in unison.

Kagome stood from where she sat and gathered her bow and arrows. "Shippo, stay here and hide, use your illusions! Come on guys, I don't have a good feeling about this..."

Shippo sprung and started wailing, "LET'S GO KAGOME! I wanna -"

"NO! STAY HERE! Stay safe! Hide!" Kagome never screamed at him nor used that tone... Shippo knew, there was no room for questioning. He hid.

* * *

**+Next Chapter+**

**+Final Battle or Just the Beginning+**


	4. Final Battle or Just the Beginning?

DISCLAIMER-

DISCLAIMER-

Unfortunately, this story and the characters herein pertain to Rumiko Takahasi.

Except for a select few... those are MINE! ALL MINE!!

(Clears throat)

This story is rated **M** for Maturity.

_Hanyou thoughts_

**Demon thoughts**

Human thoughts

**Note:** Only those words that are not frequently used in fanfics will I put a translation to. I mean, come on… we know what a BAKA is…right?

Also, any and all comments are accepted. Be it negative or positive. Constructive criticism only helps and positive feedback inspires.

To those that have commented, thank you

**--**

**Chapter 4: **Final-Battle or Just the Beginning?

_**In a nearby clearing...**_

"InuYasha, so you've come", she stated with an emotionless voice.

"You summoned me Kikyo, what do you want?" he said somewhat irritated. This was _not_ the Kikyo he once knew.

"Hmph. Maybe I just wanted to see how fast you would come running when I called for you. Just to make sure my –"

Her voice was now dripping with purposeful venom as she spat, "little _reincarnation_ still had no hold over you."

He growled angrily, "I have no time for this Kikyo! What do you want?"

She sighed. _'Oh InuYasha, I'm sorry that I must act this way towards you but... I must keep the act of hating you... to save you and those you love. You can't have it all. You never chose, so I must choose for you.'_

InuYasha's ears and nose started going haywire again; an angrier growl emerged from him accompanied by an enraged snarl, "Naraku..."

He grabbed the hilt of the Tetsusaiga and kept growling, looking around the area ferociously.

"That's why I am here InuYasha, the time has come to fight Naraku."

At that moment, Kirara came swooping into the clearing with his companions on board. Miroku spoke up, "InuYasha! We sense Naraku and he's heading towards us!"

"Keh! I know! This is it!" he sniffed again _'Dammit, that's not all I smell.'_

_'Two jewel shards, coming in fast! Oh no, Koga's coming too...GREAT...", _thought Kagome with an eye roll.

Just then, a whirlwind came to a halt in front of Kagome and grabbed her hands, "MY BEAUTIFUL KAGOME! I've come to protect you against Naraku since mutt-face always seems to fail to protect _MY WOMAN_!"

He looked over at InuYasha with a cocky smirk.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF KAGOME YA MANGY FLEA BITTEN WOLF!"

Kagome ignored InuYasha's little outrage and stared at Kouga sweetly, while Miroku and Sango were holding back a rather menacing looking, InuYasha.

"Kouga-kun..." she put on this biggest, brightest, sugar infested, fake plastered grin for him and in the blink of an eye, "KOUGA! I AM NOT _YOUR WOMAN_ FOR KAMI SAKE! INUYASHA CAN PROTECT ME JUST FINE! NOW OUTTA MY WAY WOLF! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR ANTICS! I GOT A BASTARDS ASS TO PURIFY!!"

Kouga was shocked and rendered speechless. Since when did Kagome curse or scream at him?

The inu-gang, were all shocked as well... except InuYasha had the most evil smirk on his face ever seen... until it turned into a scowl when he smelled another incoming presence. "Oh for fucks sake! What do ya want bastard?!"

As stoic as ever, "This Sesshomaru has unfinished business with that _other_ half-breed. I warn you _brother_…" he spat, "stay out of my way. This Sesshomaru will be responsible for Naraku's demise"

'KEH!"

Kagome approached Kikyo with determination in her eyes, "Now listen here _Kikyo_, we're all here with our own agendas of revenge against Naraku, including you. So how about you and I pretend we don't share a soul, that I am not any sort of enemy of yours and work together to destroy the malevolent bastard?"

Everyone was speechless. Kagome had told off Kouga one moment and had **told** Kikyo what she _**had**_, not _**needed**_ to do and used the word bastard...TWICE?

_'Someone's in a 'don't-fuck-with-me-right-now' mood' _InuYasha couldn't help but smirk of thinking how ballsy and HIM-like 'innocent' little Kagome was acting right about now.

Kikyo looked at Kagome. What did Kagome just see in those cold eyes? Respect? _'No, she hates me... she would never respect me right?'_

"I agree... Kagome. You have shown you are a strong priestess and our powers combined can bring the demise of Naraku"

'_She used my name… she didn't call me a copy or girl…' _At that, Kagome gave a terse nod to the undead miko in front of her and said for her ears only, "Thank you."

Suddenly, a gust of wind dragged in a scent that made all youkai present cringe their noses in disgust. "Come out Naraku, ya bastard!"

Naraku appeared with no one by his side.

"Kukuku, what's this? A reunion? Delightful." He then stared at the two priestesses present. "Hmm, Kikyo...Kagome..." He chuckled sinisterly before smirking;"I'm afraid Kikyo, that you will be the first I...hm? How should I say... re-kill? Ah yes... so I can absorb that beautiful and warm miko next to you after she takes back your soul... not before having my way with her first of course."

"YOU TOUCH EITHER OF THEM NARAKU AND I WILL NOT ONLY KILL YOU, I WILL MAKE SESSHOUMARU USE TENSEIGA TO BRING YOU BACK SO I CAN KILL YOU AGAIN! YA HEAR ME ASSHOLE?!"

Miroku noticing his usual lackeys were not by his side, "Naraku… I must say I am surprised you're here on your own…"

Laughing evilly, "Hn… Kagura and Kanna were no longer useful… so I gave them back their hearts…" Grinning he added, "Full of miasma ofcourse…"

Sesshomaru widened his eyes a bit. _'Kagura is dead?' _Regaining his stoic features, he let the wind drift over his face. _'Free like the wind. Just as your heart desired…Kagura.'_

Kikyo looked at Kagome, "Do you sense the jewel as well?"

Coming to the sudden realization, Kagome widened her eyes and turned to face her comrades, "InuYasha! It's the real him! I sense the jewel!!"

Naraku laughed once more, sending chills down all their spines, "Ah yes, speaking of jewels…"

He turned to Sango, "I forgot to mention, I retrieved Kohaku's shard a few days ago..."

Sango's face twisted in grief for a mere second, "You evil son-of-a-bitch!! Hiraikotsu!"

She flung her weapon and right before it hit him, he moved out of its path.

"Kukuku, you missed. Did I say something to anger you taijiya?" he smirked at Sango as she was trying to withhold her grief.

Sesshomaru walked to where Sango stood and stated, "Taijiya, you're brother is alive. This Sesshomaru found his body and Tenseiga pulsed asking for his revival…"

Sango gasped and bowed her eyes filled to the brim with tears, "Arigato Sesshomaru-sama, I am in your debt."

With no emotion held in his eyes, "This Sesshomaru does not require anything from the likes of you ningen, Kohaku had paid his debt when he saved what's mine."

_'What's his?' _Sango gasped. _'Rin?! My brother saved Rin?! That must be why he spared him' _

She stood with new found resolve. "Regardless, I thank you." Sesshomaru merely have a curt nod and with that, he turned his back to focus on the fight on hand.

"You bastard! WIND SCAR!" InuYasha had managed to cut one of Naraku's tentacles but it regenerated instantly and sent one of his tentacles towards InuYasha.

"INUYASHHHAAAAAAAAAA!! Watch out!!" Kagome screamed in panic.

"AHHHHHH! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" InuYasha was impaled with a tentacle right through the stomach.

"This son-of-a-mother-fucker just won't die!! Hey ya bastard and mangy wolf some help would be nice!!" _'I must keep on. Ignore the pain. Have to protect Kagome & Kikyo' _

He was fighting internally keeping his demon at bay. This was no time to lose his composure and control. His eyes were rimmed in red.

Kikyo and Kagome had been standing at a distance; Kagome was about to dash forward with her bow and arrow when Kikyo caught her wrist. "Kikyo, let go! We have to help!!"

"Yes, I know. We both need to shoot a sacred arrow in combination with InuYasha and Sesshomaru's swords."

"OK! Got it let's go!" Kagome and Kikyo ran quickly to where everyone was facing off Naraku.

"Kagome! Kikyo! Get back!" bellowed InuYasha with panic apparent in his eyes.

"InuYasha listen, we must combine our attacks!! Remember?! The Sacred Backlash Wave!! Sesshomaru, you must use Tenseiga to help us dissipate his soul!"

Sesshomaru was to say a bit shocked to say the least. He had underestimated the miko that traveled with his brother. She was smarter than she seemed. He was a little pissed that he '_THE SESSHOMARU' had_ not thought of it first.

"ALRIGHT! ON THE COUNT OF THREE WE ALL RELEASE OUR ATTACKS!"

InuYasha looked around him to make sure they were ready and nodded. "ONE, TWO, THREE...BACKLASH WAVE!!"

Kagome and Kikyo simultaneously aimed for the jewel shard in his chest, along with the backlash wave. Sesshomaru, also launched his attack with Tenseiga. They all stood and watched as all attacks landed on Naraku at once.

Naraku screeched in pain and shot out tentacles towards Kikyo and Kagome.

"Watch out! Kagome! Kikyo!" InuYasha was too injured and weakened after he released his attack to get to them quick enough. Even if he could save one, he knew he still wouldn't get to both in time.

Kagome grabbed Kikyo and pushed her out of the way and managed to avoid one of Naraku's tentacles. Almost. One of the tentacles managed to impale her right shoulder blade and went straight through the front.

"Ahhhhhhh!" _'Pain, so much pain'_

"Kagooome!" InuYasha tried to get to her but once he neared her he was pushed away by a barrier. _'No! She wouldn't!' _

"Ka-Kagome!! Let me in! Let me protect you! You're injured!!"

She looked at her beloved hanyou with tear-filled eyes, in obvious pain and straining, "I'm sorry InuYasha, I started this and I _must_ finish this."

"No! You stupid GIRL! KAGOME PLEASE LISTEN TO ME, LET ME IN!!" He was in a frenzied panic; his eyes were switching from red to gold.

She looked over at him one more time, smiled at him despite her pain and tears, she whispered knowing he would hear, "In case...In case anything happens... know that I love you InuYasha."

"NOOOOOOOO! DON'T DO THIS! KAGOME!! KIKYO, BRING DOWN THIS FUCKING BARRIER! PLEASE KAGOMEEEEE!!" He started trying to claw his way through.

Kikyo grabbed a hold to Kagome's hand, "We must combine our spiritual powers and finish him off now Kagome. He's weak and injured"

Nodding her head in agreement; they held on to each others hand and concentrated on their task. Kagome could still hear InuYasha's screams for them and tried to block them out to concentrate on ending this tragedy once and for all.

Everyone was standing around the barrier that contained Kikyo, Kagome and Naraku. Within a couple of moments, there were collective gasps. A light so bright, surrounded both mikos that they had to shield their eyes.

"They are gathering all their energy to purify what remains of Naraku and the jewel embedded in him", Miroku informed, still in awe of what he was witnessing.

Sango held onto his hand and asked trying to contain her sobs and speak in low tones as to not upset the near raging InuYasha, "Houshi-sama, can't the use of so much spiritual energy kill Kagome with the injury she sustained?!"

He looked over at her with a sadness in his eyes which was not missed, "Yes it could Sango but, I have faith in the Kamis that Lady Kagome is strong and can withstand it."

He knew he wasn't that sure of what he just told his Sango but, really, they needed to have faith. They stood and watched as InuYasha fruitlessly tried to break through the barrier. Not even the Tetsusaiga was being successful in putting a dent in it.

"It's time for you to die Naraku… you've caused to much pain and suffering…" Kagome strained through her pain and clenched teeth.

All of a sudden, the bright light surrounding the mikos shot out directly at Naraku and with one final ear piercing screech, he was gone. They saw both Kagome and Kikyo drop to the ground. The barrier dropped and InuYasha ran towards the mikos. Kikyo was on the ground but, conscious and Kagome was visibly out and severely injured. Kouga went directly to Kagome's side.

InuYasha ran towards Kikyo first, "Kikyo! Are you ok?"

"I will be. Tend to Kagome; she is weak from her injuries."

He did not need to be told twice. He ran to her, just to make sure she had a heartbeat.

'_Her heartbeat isn't very strong, it's skipping weakly'_

"Mutt-face, I don't like the way her heart sounds…" Kouga looked at the barely alive miko with saddened and yet evidently panicked eyes.

"Sango! Miroku! Oi! Bring me her backpack!! We need to tend to her wound! NOW!"

Miroku got on Kirara, "Sango stay here, I'll be right back, help InuYasha with Kagome and Kikyo" She nodded with teary eyes to where her sister & best friend laid.

Kouga looked at Kagome once more and managed to whisper, "I couldn't protect you any better than mu-- InuYasha. I'm sorry Kagome. Forgive me." He took out the jewel shards from his legs and placed them on Kagome. The shards were instantly purified. With that, he took off.

"This Sesshomaru will now take his leave." He started retreating but InuYasha stopped him by placing a hand on his elbow.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his brother, "What do you want little brother?"

InuYasha had his head hung low and his bangs covering his eyes, "Sesshomaru, I know -- I don't --" He sighed, "I know I have no right to ask you of this but, you could _please_ stick around in case – in case..."

Sesshomaru looked at his brother and at the strange girl that lay barely alive on the grass, and for an instant an unnamed emotion passed his visage. Had it been pity? InuYasha had missed it because his head was hung. "This Sesshomaru will stay until the miko is assured safe."

InuYasha was shocked. He expected to have to fight with the bastard, maybe attempt to take the Tenseiga before convincing him but, that had not been the case.

He stood straight and looked at his brother in the eyes, "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama" while he offered him a low bow.

Sesshomaru himself was taken aback by the respect and honorific shown by his younger bro-- _half-_brother. He acknowledged the hanyou with a nod of the head and in an instant InuYasha was back at his mikos side.

Kikyo was assisting Sango with Kagome's wounds. Miroku had just gotten back with the supplies. Kikyo then told Sango, "We're going to need to cut her clothing and not risk bending the arm in any way until we can see how bad the injury is."

Sango nodded and looked at InuYasha, "InuYasha, we're going to need your claws. I trust you not to be like Houshi-sama and peek for pleasure."

InuYasha nodded and with a few flicks of his wrist, had cut the clothes in different directions. He took off his haori and handed it to Sango. "Here, to cover her up." Sango offered him a small smile and took the article of clothing.

When the clothes were removed Sango couldn't contain her gasps.

"What?! What is it?!" InuYasha was immediately by their side. He looked at what Sango had been looking at and concern was definitely in his eyes.

_'She's bleeding too much... she might... not... make it and if not, the size of the wound will probably cause for an infection... which will probably kill her…that bastard almost took out her arm'_

Kikyo was having an internal battle at the moment. She knew, by returning the girls full soul, Kagome might have a larger chance at living and healing correctly. Her powers would double since she had already developed and trained them. A full soul could save her.

"InuYasha, may I speak with you privately?"

He looked at her with a stoic look that would make his brother proud (that is, if he didn't hate him so much). "Does it look like I'll be moving anytime soon?! I ain't leaving Kagome's side, Kik-yo"

"This concerns Kagome and her well-being. There may be a way to help her." She did not flinch at the tone InuYasha had used on her. She seemed completely unaffected.

He looked at Sango and silently asked for advice, she smiled, "Go ahead, if it helps Kagome…"

He irritably sighed. "Fine, come, that way I can gather fire wood and get a fire started. It's too cold and Kagome don't need to be getting sick more than she is." Turning and looking at Sango, "Scream my name if anything, I mean ANYTHING changes."

Nodding her head in agreement, he started towards the forest with Kikyo walking behind him.

Sango was working on Kagome's wounds but, she had not missed a beat in that conversation. _'Seems like InuYasha made his choice'_

Even though the moment was sad, she smiled a little smile at her best friend, who was still unconscious, "I think things will be OK from now on Kagome...wake up and be ok so you can finally be happy."

Miroku had brought Shippo back from camp. He had found a 'statue' in place of Shippo. _'He really took Kagome's advice.'_

He couldn't help it. He was proud of the little tyke for using any means to protect himself and for taking the orders he had been given.

When he had brought him to where Kagome laid injured, he started bawling and almost jumped towards her. Miroku had to grab him and hold him to his chest. Miroku was trying to comfort the little kit... after all, Kagome was like his mother.

Looking down at his hand, he could not help but wonder if his Kazaana was gone but, out of respect for Lady Kagome... he would wait to see... so they could celebrate their victory together. He looked at the injured miko with a pained look. _'May the Kami's shine on you today and grant you life... sister...'_

**--**

_**In The Forest...**_

InuYasha was using his claws to chop down trees in anger. Kikyo stood behind him observing. When silence is all that met his ears, he turned around in a fury, red rimming his eyes and quickly bleeding throughout the amber.

"What the hell were you thinking?? How could you let Kagome do that being so injured?! Do you hate her that much _KIKYO_!? Do you want to see her dead _soooo _badly?! I won't allow it! You will **NOT** take her from **ME**! I will **NOT** allow it!"

By the time he finished bellowing at her, she had stepped forward and placed a hand on his face. He tried refraining from recoiling away barely, just because he respected their past relationship.

"InuYasha, she summoned that barrier, because she would rather she die than all of you. I'm already technically dead. All I could do is honor what she was certain of what she needed to do. How could I not? How could I deny a request that was made to me out of pure love?"

InuYasha shielded his eyes from her with his bangs, "You brought me out here Kikyo because you said there's a way to help Kagome. What is it?"

Kikyo started stating her theory, "As you know, I house the other half of her soul..."

He looked up to look into her eyes. "Yeah, so?"

"InuYasha, I have come to terms with my death. The reason, the cause for all that happened 54 years ago, is now gone. I'm ready to give Kagome back her soul."

"What?! You're telling me you want to die?! How will that help her Kikyo?!"

"INUYASHA! Listen! For once. Do you not understand?! Listen before it's too late!" Kikyo was screaming and losing her patience, which was rare and caused the hanyou to listen fully.

"When the half I hold transfers back into her, her miko powers will grow, therefore, she'll be able to heal better and have a chance to live! She's already stronger than I and the other half of her soul will make her all the more powerful and assist in healing her!"

InuYasha did not know what to say. On one hand, he wanted Kagome to be OK, not die, he loved her, he could not live without her, but on the other hand, he did not want Kikyo to die... again... because of him. He didn't think he could bare living with that burden.

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He stuck his face in his hands and sat on his haunches, shaking his head side to side. "K-Kik-yo. How could I ask that of you? I- I- I don't know what to do!"

Kikyo lowered herself to where they would be at eye-level, placed her hand on his face and made him look at her. She smiled the first genuine smile he'd seen come from her in a long time. She was showing her true self, the Kikyo he knew long ago.

"InuYasha, not only did she heal your soul, you forget, she and I share one... she healed mine as well. I do not belong here any longer…"

Gazing into the sky her smile turned a little sad, "I'm tired InuYasha, I want to rest. I hate living off of other young women's souls. We never had our chance and I have learned to accept that. You are alive InuYasha; you have a real, true second chance. Make the most of your life. As much as we loved one another, we did not trust each other. Do not make the same mistake we made… with her. She trusts you with her life..." She put a hand to her chest, "I know that because I feel it here"

He looked into her eyes, looking for traces of a lie, remorse, hatred, anything...and what he found shocked him.

He found nothing but the truth.

He tilted up her face and kissed her softly on the lips before backing up, looking at her sadly, he took Tetsusaiga out it's hilt and once transformed stabbed it through her with tears burning behind his lids, threatening to spill. He got down to where she laid dying and held her, "G-G-oodbye Kikyo"

She smiled for him once more, "Take care of her InuYasha. Live long and full of happiness" Her body started turning into dust and warm, bright white lights danced around him, _'Goodbye InuYasha'_

**--**

_**Back in the battlefield...**_

Everyone sat in shock as a bright white orb went into Kagome's chest, she gasped one deep breath and a barrier erected around her body, slightly levetating her off the ground.

**--**


	5. Completed Soul, Touch & Go

DISCLAIMER-

Unfortunately, this story and the characters herein pertain to Rumiko Takahasi.

Except for a select few... those are MINE! ALL MINE!!

(Clears throat)

This story is rated **M** for Maturity.

_Hanyou thoughts_

**Demon thoughts**

Human thoughts

**Note:** Only those words that are not frequently used in fanfics will I put a translation to. I mean, come on… we know what a BAKA is…right?

Also, any and all comments are accepted. Be it negative or positive. Constructive criticism only helps and positive feedback inspires.

To those that have commented, thank you

**--**

**Chapter 5: **Completed Soul, Touch & Go

As InuYasha walked back into the battlefield he stood in shock for a moment before dashing to where Kagome was... floating?! Before he could reach her, he was held back by Miroku. "Dammit Miroku! Le'go!"

"She has a barrier around her InuYasha, I don't think you'd be able to get near her now without it purifying you!"

"I don't care! I'm gonna try! Le'go!" With a red eyed glare at the monk, his shook his grip off him and ran to Kagome.

Amazingly enough, the barrier let him through. He took Kagome and put her in his lap and held on to her like a lifeline.

Sango noticed Kikyo's absence and asked, "InuYasha... where is Kikyo-sama?"

He didn't look up to meet her gaze, with ears flattened against his head and in a raspy whisper, "She asked that I free her in order to return Kagome's soul...in order for Kagome to heal."

Sango sat there, mouth agape for a moment, closed her mouth and intelligently said, "Oh."

Still not meeting her eyes, "Sango, do you think I could be alone with Kagome a bit, please?"

With a nod and a bit shocked about him saying 'please', she stood from her spot and went to sit with Miroku and a still bawling Shippo.

InuYasha looked down at the precious miko in his arms and just noticed that his stomach wound had completely healed. _'How the hell did that happen?'_

**'Our... mate... is hurt. She did this. She is healing herself... and us. (Whimpers)'**

_'Typical Kagome... thinking of everyone else even while she's dying--'_

**'She will not die! Our bitch is strong!'**

Smiling down at the miko in his arms, _'Yeah, she sure is'_

Brushing her bangs out of her face he whispered trying to withhold tears. His voice thick, with agonized emotional pain, "Stupid wench... you just couldn't let me protect you? Did I fail you so much before?"

Taking a deep breath and letting out a shaky pitiful laugh, "I bet that didn't even cross your mind did it? You just thought of protecting your pack without caring what happened to you. My selfless, baka, wench."

He rubbed the back of his clawed fingers on her cheek, while finally letting a tear stream down his face, "You better not die on me wench. You promised me you'd always be by my side... you… you… can't break that promise. I haven't even told you, that... that I love you Kagome." He let a tear fall.

**--**

_**Kagome's Mind...**_

_'Where am I? InuYasha?! Miroku?! Sango?! Shippo?! Where are you guys?!'_

_'Hello Kagome.'_

_'Kikyo! What -- where? I can't see anything!'_

"_I'm here because, I was finally set free. We are in your subconscious."_

_'Your soul was set free? How?! Don't you have to --"_

_'Die? Indeed. I ... what did Naraku say? Ah yes, I re-died.' _She laughed.

_'Am I? You know... dead?' _Kagome was a little freaked out that the dead miko had laughed about her own death.

_'No Kagome. You have not died...' _She sighed. '_Not yet. You need to fight. You have much to live for...you are strong Kagome. I just wanted to assure you that you were in fact not yet dead, that you need to fight to stay alive, you MUST live... and also, before I made my final departure, I wanted to give you my blessing'_

_'Huh? Blessing?'_

_'You and InuYasha, you both love each other. Have what we could not.'_

_'Kikyo, (sigh) I love InuYasha, with all my heart but... I am not sure he feels the same... he still loves you...'_

_'Kagome, be not a fool. Believe your heart and soul, not always your eyes. Being a powerful miko, you have the advantage of advance sight, using your heart and soul is much more trustworthy than your eyes. That was our downfall. I trusted what my eyes saw… not my heart or soul. Yes, we, InuYasha and I, will always love each other in some way but, that love is long in the past and no where as strong as your love for each other now.'_

_'Kikyo... thank you... for... everything'_

_'No, thank you. For healing my wounded soul, as well as InuYasha's. Goodbye Kagome, it's time for me to depart and for you to wake up'_

_'Goodbye Kikyo'_

**--**

_**Back in the real world...**_

'_Ouch. Why does everything hurt? I feel like I got rolled on by a whale' _

Kagome tried opening her eyes and was immediately attacked by the light. _'Well that wasn't a "bright" move'_

Her mouth felt so dry. Her throat felt constricted. "Ugh, I-In-InuYasha?"

Shippo jumped up from his post watching over his adoptive mother, "Kagome? Kagome! Guys?! Hurry up!! She's waking up!!"

InuYasha was the first at Kagome's side, followed by Sango and Miroku. "KAGOME!" they all yelled in unison.

"Ouch, guys, please -- he-head—ache... wa-water..."

Sango was crying tears of joy; her best friend was going to be ok.

"Miroku, Shippo and I will get it Kagome! We'll be back!"

Miroku stared at Sango with a raised brow and Shippo was about to start whining until Sango covered his mouth with one arm and dragged the monk out with the other.

"In-InuYasha?" Kagome tried opening her eyes slowly this time and was barely able to and her vision was very blurry.

In a strangled voice, "Yeah Kagome, I'm right here." He grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart while his other hand swept the hair out of her face.

"What happened?" She was blinking excessively, trying to get her vision in focus. _'Dammit I want to see, need to see InuYasha!'_

"Don't worry about that now; we have plenty of time to talk later… Naraku is dead, finally. "

"Di-did you get the jewel?" She finally looked up at InuYasha and was so happy she could finally see his face. _'His eyes are red, puffy and swollen. Oh InuYasha… you haven't been taking care of yourself…'_

"Yeah we got it. Sango and Miroku are holding on to it"

She tried to smile and offer some humor, "You look how I feel dog-boy."

He gave a weak chuckle. She frowned before asking, "How long was I out?"

He was trying to contain himself. He wanted to cry tears of relief but, he needed to be strong, for Kagome... he didn't want her to know just yet, how close, just how close she had been to death. The smell of death on her would forever be imprinted into his mind. "Almost two weeks."

"T-t-two weeks?! What the hell happened to --" She was interrupted when InuYasha just grabbed her and pulled her firmly against his chest, nuzzling her neck. Shakily, she grabbed on tight to the front of his haori, "InuYasha?"

"Kagome... we...we..." He breathed deeply. _'I really need to get it together'_

"We almost lost you Kagome... _**I**_ almost lost you..." He started getting angry, "What were you thinking!? You could've died. Kami, you almost did!" He was visibly shaking trying to contain the anger, the grief, and the relief.

Her eyes were brimming with tears _'Oh yeah, now I remember. InuYasha's injuries… mine… a barrier… me and Kikyo... Kikyo?!''_

She grabbed on harder to InuYasha, "Where... where is Kikyo?"

He rubbed smoothing circles on her back, while nuzzling her neck once more, trying not to choke on a sob. "She's dead."

She gasped and tried to push back to look into InuYasha's eyes, she couldn't control the sob that escaped her mouth, "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was because of what I did with the barrier and the energy we took out Naraku with right?! She died because I didn't let you protect her! It should have been me!" She sobbed uncontrollably.

He pulled her back into his chest, "No! She didn't die because of you Kagome! Don't ever say you should die! She died because she asked **ME** to put her to rest!"

She sobbed louder and hugged him to her tighter, "You... you... you mean you? You had to kill her? Oh Kami, InuYasha, I'm so sorry!"

He tried not to sound distraught, "S'ok... she … she asked me to... release her to return your soul...' He kept trying to sooth the crying woman in his arms.

"Still InuYasha... you shouldn't have to be made to choose in that way. I'm so sorry", she choked out. _'What did I do…? I made him choose between us!'_

She felt him shake his head in the crook of her neck. "You have nothing to apologize for Kagome."

She was so furious at herself. She had never meant for it to come down to his choosing being so cruel.

"Yes! Yes I do! I'm such a terrible person! By doing what I did I made you choose InuYasha! And now –"

She inhaled sharply and whispered, "You don't have Kikyo anymore, she's –" Kagome planted her face in her hands.

InuYasha wanted to punch, quick, claw something. _'What part of this is O.K. does she not understand?! Fuck patience…'_

"Kagome. Look. At. Me. RIGHT. NOW!" He emphasized each word and was screaming by the end of his sentence.

'_Oh Kami, I can't take it if he hates me! Not love me is fine but hate me? I won't be able to live with.' _

When she looked up, he wasn't surprised to see her lower lip trembling and instantly regretted screaming at her. He groaned. This was too stressful for him.

Grabbing her face with both hands; he kept her nose to nose with him, "If I had to choose without one of your lives being at risk bitch, I'd still choose you. I wouldn't be able to bear with the thought of you dying for someone who's been dead… someone who needed to be put to rest."

He continued cradling her face in his hands and stroking his thumbs under her eyes, where tears continued to cascade.

She kissed both of his palms, although she could not stop the flow of tears, showing her heartache.

She nuzzled into his chest and suddenly remembered, "So that dream I had... it was... real?"

He pulled her away, _a little,_ just enough to have her look into his face, "Huh? Dream? What dream?"

"Kikyo... she...um… came to see me... in a dream... she...Kami... she --" Kagome was shaken up. _'Can things get any weirder?'_

"She told me about her 'release' and ..." She took a deep breath, _'Don't talk about the "blessings" just yet girl!' _she continued, attempting to keep her voice steady, "to say thank you for healing both your souls and goodbye"

He lips quirked up a little, "Yeah, she said the same thing to me... before she died"

Kagome's stomach grumbled. Her face flushed and she looked at the hanyou embarrassed and scratched the back of her head, "Eh- hehe, I guess after two weeks, I might be hungry?"

"Keh. The old hag made some stew, I'll bring you some."

He kissed her forehead, stood and looked at her for a moment longer before leaving the hut in search of some stew.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo entered a few seconds later. She offered them a small knowing smile, while she rubbed the remnants of her tears away.

_'What a coincidence that InuYasha and I got to finish a conversation without being interrupted with the return of my water... which takes no less than, 2 minutes?' _

"I'm so glad you're ok Kagome!" Shippo came up to her and gave her a gentle hug.

"Me too Shippo." She gave him a pat on the head and a smile.

"Yes Kagome-sama, you had us worried for a while." He offered her his trademark, ladies man, grin. Kagome chuckled, "It's nice to see you too Miroku..."

Kagome looked over at Sango and saw her with her head down, wringing her hands.

"Sango?"

Sango took a nose dive for her best friend and hugged her. "San-go, can-can't brea-the, still…hurts…"

"Oh! Sorry Kagome!" Sango released her with a big smile and giggle. "I'm just – just so happy to see you awake! You scared ten years off us!"

She smiled at her best friend/sister, she let out a breathe she felt she had been holding for the past two weeks, "I'm glad you're ok Kagome"

InuYasha walked into the hut with the biggest bowl of stew she'd seen. She looked at him and smiled.

"So am I Sango, so am I..."

Rubbing her hands together and slurping on the stew immediately, she looked up at her family with a huge smile, "Soooo... when can I take a bath?"

"Keh. The sooner the better" InuYasha, said scrunching up his nose for emphasis.

In a singsong tone she giddily said, "Oh InuYasssssha...Sit Boy"

**(Thump)**

"WENCH!"

"JERK!"

"BITCH!"

"BAKA!"

"STINKER!"

She gave him an incredulously appalled look, he smirked. "Wha...WHAT?! SIT! SIT! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!"

The innocent bystanders, sweat dropped and started chuckling, _'Thank Kami, everything's back to normal"_

_--_

P.S. : Sorry this is a much shorter chapter, in the process of moving and haven't had much free time between that and work!


	6. Celebrating Victories

DISCLAIMER-

Unfortunately, this story and the characters herein pertain to Rumiko Takahasi.

Except for a select few... those are MINE! ALL MINE!!

(Clears throat)

This story is rated **M** for Maturity.

_Hanyou thoughts_

**Demon thoughts**

Human thoughts

**Note:** Only those words that are not frequently used in fanfics will I put a translation to. I mean, come on… we know what a BAKA is…right?

Also, any and all comments are accepted. Be it negative or positive. Constructive criticism only helps and positive feedback inspires.

To those that have commented, thank you

**--**

Chapter 6 – C**elebrating Victories**

Kagome was frustrated. She crossed her arms over her chest and cast the hanyou before her a glare that would melt the morning frost.

"InuYasha! I haven't been home in over a month! I almost died! I would like to see my family you know!"

Trying not to wince at her 'almost dying' comment, he retorted, "Keh. Fine! We'll go for a couple of days to visit your family and we'll come back after three days!"

"Four!"

"Three! You ain't got anymore of those stupid 'tests' anymore! THREE!!"

Kagome pouted her lip, made sure her eyes watered and blinked at him with a look of pure innocence, a look that could challenge _his_ best puppy face.

"P-p-pa-weeeease can we stay four?" She clasped her hands together.

"Ke-k-Keh! Fine! Four! No More!" _'I hate it when she does the lost puppy look! Keh! And I'm the dog demon, hmph!'_

Kagome giggled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek _'The pup-faced baby stutter...Never fails'_

"Sneaky wench."

With another quick smile she asked, "Can we leave tonight after the celebration?"

"Yeah. I don't understand why in the hells they want to have a celebration for..." InuYasha stated with his ears flattened on his head.

Miroku cleared his throat and with a smile/smirk on his face, "Well for one, I am kazaana free, two, that my beloved Sango and I will finally be able to get married, meaning she'll bear my children--"

"Watch it Houshi!" Sango jabbed him with her elbow, in his side. She tried to sound angry but it sounded more playful than threatening. She wasn't kidding anyone. She was ecstatic. Sango continued with the reasons with a smile on her lips, "My brother is safe... we'll be able to rebuild our village..."

Shippo jumped unto InuYasha's shoulder, "Don't forget my parents were avenged!"

Kagome looked at her family on this side of the well and with a sad smile, "Kikyo was finally set free..."

At the mention of her name, InuYasha sported the look of a neglected child, "Keh. Yeah, yeah, I get it now shut it."

Kagome stood up and dusted herself off, "Sango, lets go take a bath so we can get ready for tonight! You can wear the kimono I brought you like a year ago!!"

Sango stood up and at that moment, Kagome noticed that Sango looked like a normal twenty-one year old now. Happy. Carefree. _'I guess burden can add on years'_

They left arm in arm, whispering and giggling.

InuYasha, Miroku and Shippo were left behind, looking as the two women in their lives strolled off to the hotsprings.

"Well, I'm going to go play with Satori!" Shippo ran off to play with his local crush.

InuYasha looked at Shippo's retreating little form, "Keh! I swear you rubbed off your lechery on that runt Bouzo."

Miroku had a wistful look on his face, "Ah yes, at least there will be a family member carrying the trait from now on…"

InuYasha observed the honest look displayed on the monks face, "So you really plan on stopping the ass grabbings now that you're getting mated to Sango?"

Miroku looked pained for all of two seconds. He sighed, "Yes my friend. There will be no need to grab the unattainable if what I want is right in front of me."

InuYasha looked at Miroku with a sense of longing. _'I hear ya Houshi.'_

As if reading his thoughts, Miroku cleared his throat before he spoke. "So... InuYasha... What are your intentions with Lady Kagome now that there are no battles against a greater evil to fight and no more lover's triangles?"

InuYasha looked at the Houshi with pure unadulterated-panic, "K-k-Ke...Wha?? What intentions?! Don't know what the hell ya talking about lecher?"

Trying to suppress a chuckle or full blown laugh, he clasped a hand on the hanyou's shoulder and looked at him with both, sympathy and understanding, "InuYasha, you and I, are both friends, ne? Anything you tell me, I swear to the Kami's will not be heard outside this circle of trust."

With a loud sigh he looked at the soon-to-be ex-monk. There was no trace of ridicule or lies. _'Keh. If he does lie and he tells anyone, I'll stick his head up his own—'_

"InuYasha? Your intentions?" Miroku had a dead serious look on his face.

"Miroku... I made my choice... _long_ before Kikyo's death. I've -- I never-- I have always been alone. Taught that hanyou's were not to be loved. Not to have mates. To remain alone until their deaths. I was never accepted. That is...until you all came along."

With a soft smile, Miroku said, "Yes, I know all that. You have yet to answer what you're intentions are with Kagome..."

"Keh! Let me get to it!" Under his breath he mumbled, "stupid monk" and he continued, "I plan on speaking with Kagome. I plan to tell her what I feel... tonight, while we go visit her home. I'll ask her and see what it is she wants... if she wants me... and where she wants to stay. I'm sure she'll want to purify the stupid jewel on whatever side she wants to stay, in case the well closes."

Looking straight into the monk's face with a smirk, "So to answer you ya nosey monk_._... I intend to ask her to be my mate and hope to the Kamis she'll accept."

**--**

Later on that afternoon, the men still waited for their women to finish getting ready.

"What the fuck is taking those wenches so long?! How long does it take to take a damn bath and put on a fucking kimono?!"

Miroku visibly rolled his eyes in regards to his less than patient hanyou friend. "Calm down InuYasha. I'm sure they will soon enough make their presence known."

"Keh."

InuYasha looked around and was surprised at how much effort was put into this 'celebration'.

There was food everywhere, cases of sake and the villagers all cleaned up nicely to celebrate their young 'heroes'.

A few moments later, the wind carried over the most beautiful, calming scent to his nose. InuYasha closed his eyes and immediately felt a sense of calm. _'Kagome'_

He turned around and had to do everything in his power to not drool, keep his mouth shut and not howl and _definitely_ not let his inner beast go hump her leg in front of everyone.

Miroku was not making the effort at all.

Kagome and Sango approached the men, a little nervously.

Kagome had to hold back a battle with herself not to laugh at the comical expression on Miroku's face _**and**_ the accompanying fierce blush of her sister next to her.

She had to admit, Sango was beautiful, but cleaned up the girl can give any woman a run for her money. She had brought her best friend a beautiful kimono from her time and Sango did the kimono more than justice.

It was a mauve-pink kimono with flowers detailed in oranges, purples and whites. Her obi was a beautiful lavender, which Kagome thought, went well with her trademark pink eye shadow. She kept her signature high ponytail but, Kagome made sure it looked a bit more elegant.

Kagome herself was nervous because she could not read or decipher InuYasha's face, his expression was blank. He did have a blush going on though.

She had wanted to 'fit' into the time period, a little more, so when she bought Sango's kimono, she bought herself one as well.

She was wearing a smoky-grey silk kimono, with red-outlined, pink sakura leaves, with a bright pink obi. She had barely-there make-up on but, just enough to accentuate her eyes. The only thing throwing off the beautiful assemble was her arm-sling. Her injuries still hurt and the sling kept her from moving that side too much.

When they finally reached the guys, Miroku grabbed a hand from both ladies and pressed a quick peck of both their hands.

He was obviously ignoring the warning growl coming from behind him.

"The Kamis must be feeling gracious to allow us to be in the presence of two beautiful women such as yourselves."

He turned to Sango, "My lovely Sango, you make this humble monk doubt if he is worthy enough to be called your husband" With that comment, he had Sango blushing like a school girl.

He held out his arm for her, "Thank you— Miroku, as long as you remember to keep your hands to yourself..."

Miroku pretended to be hurt by her comment but, was secretly ecstatic she had said his name, "My dearest wife-to-be, I am still a man of the cloth and--"

"Yeah yeah, just remember that HOUSHI and we'll be fine". She sent him a half-hearted glare and she linked her own arm with his and they walked towards the festivities.

Kagome looked back to InuYasha who was looking her up and down, still with nothing to give off anything positive or negative but definitely was eyeing her.

"InuYasha? Hello?" She kept waving her 'sling-less' arm in front of his face and no reaction. _'Maybe I am reminding him of Kikyo?'_

With a frown and sudden sadness, an accompanying barely audible mumble, she began heading back to the hut. "I-I'll go change."

Before she could take two steps, she was thrown over the hanyou's shoulder and taken out of sight from the rest of the villagers.

When he put her down, "InuYasha, what's—"

He grabbed her and pulled her flush against his chest and nuzzled into her neck.

"Don-Don't change... you look... look...Kami..." He shut his eyes tight and let out a grunt, "you look fucking beautiful Kagome."

Still not convinced, blushing just the same, she reached a hand up to his ear and gently started scratching, "It's ok InuYasha, if seeing me dressed like this brings back some kind of painful memory, I'll go change..."

"No, that wasn't it at all! Ka-Kagome... Just... when...(growl)..."

She furrowed her brow. "What is it InuYasha you can talk to—"

He didn't let her finish, he dove in eagerly for a rough kiss, licking at her lips begging her for entrance. When she opened her mouth, he half groaned half whimpered as he had been given the most precious gift.

He felt that if he didn't kiss her, touch her in some way, his demon would take over and do something about it. At least that was his excuse and he was sticking to it.

When he was sure she would stay quiet and before he lost all composure, he _really _needed all self-control to keep his demon at bay, he looked down into his angel's eyes, "You made me speechless Kagome."

He spoke to her now between kisses, "I ...needed...to...control...myself..."

He smirked, "It's hard to control my demon when you come out looking like that wench."

Trying to hold back an internal 'yippee' she blushed a little, ok a lot, looked him in the eye and with some uncertainty still asked, "So you like?"

He gulped and nodded.

She grabbed his hand and started pulling him back towards the village, "Good... I would hope you did...let's go celebrate"

**--**

Later on that night, the inu-gang was sitting together enjoying the music, food and of course sake.

Miroku and Sango were, for lack of a better term, a 'wee-bit' tipsy.

They were dancing, laughing and Sango even did some groping that made Miroku blush, which in turn, then made Sango laugh until she could not breathe.

Shippo was showing Satori his kitsune magic and she would clap, giggle and encourage the little guy.

Even InuYasha had had some sake but of course, "Keh! My Hanyou blood is nothing like you weakling humans; I can handle my sake fine!"

Hence, after another cup, he was feeling (not admittedly) tipsy. Kagome on the other hand, wanted a clear mind. She wanted to enjoy her family's joy and take it all in. _'I need to talk to InuYasha before we go back to my time'_

"Hey InuYasha... want to go for a walk with me?"

"O-K, Ka-go-me." He attempted to stand with some dignity with a little stumble here and there but, he managed with a triumphant wobbly proud smirk.

Kagome giggled and held out her hand, which he did not hesitate to take.

They walked towards the Goshinboku and once they reached it, Kagome released InuYasha's hand to walk up to the tree.

She lifted her hand and touched the mark where InuYasha had been bound by one of Kikyo's arrows for fifty years. Where she met and released the hanyou that would forever change her world. Where she met the love of her life and her best friend.

As she was reminiscing, she found herself being lifted bridal style to sit in the tree.

"InuYasha! You have to stop scaring me like that! You scare about 10 lives off me every time!" She wanted to sound angry but, that was impossible with a gorgeous tipsy hanyou nuzzling and nibbling on her neck.

"Mmmm, InuYasha... I... I...what...are...oh...you doing?" She leaned her head to the side to give him better access. "How can I talk with you doing that?"

"Uh-huh, exactly wench, now lemme concentrate here..." He all but slurred.

She groaned. "Oh, oh Kammmmmmi... InuYasha! I have something important to say!" She thought her eyes were going to roll out the back of her head pretty soon.

She almost whimpered when he stopped but, she didn't have time to voice it because she was now turned around so quickly she was nose-to-nose with a frustrated and 'happy' hanyou.

Kagome could not help it and started laughing.

"Oi! What's so funny wench?!" He bellowed, which in turn only caused Kagome to laugh more.

"Oi! I said –"

He was shut up when Kagome gave him a slow teasing kiss.

"Shaddup for a second InuYasha" She gave him a smile and he just blinked...once…twice.

"InuYasha, I've been thinking... and... um... I wanna know what you think."

She started fidgeting with his haori and twisting and bunching it in her hands.

_'Wench is nervous 'bout something.'_ InuYasha felt a panic building in his chest. _'Is she going to tell me she's not coming back?' _

Kagome had stopped talking because InuYasha seemed to be in his own world at the moment.

She waited for him to confirm that he was listening. She continued when he grabbed the hands that were fidgeting on him and gave them a small squeeze.

"Kag –"

He swallowed the lump in his throat. He was instantly sobered. "Kagome, just, please, say what you have to say…"

She nodded and smiled, "When we go back to my time this time around, I think it will be my last time back in that time."

Kagome stayed quiet for a moment, giving him time to react. When she saw him swivel his ears forward, and do the double blink, she knew she had his attention so she continued, "I don't know if after I purify the jewel the well will close and ... my era, my home... doesn't really feel like a home anymore. So I will be on this side when I purify the jewel. What I wanted to know InuYasha is… will you let me stay here with you?"

A couple of moments passed and he said nothing. He wouldn't even look into Kagome's eyes. His bangs curtained over his eyes not allowing her to see his reaction.

Kagome felt her heart was being ripped or in this case, clawed to millions of pieces. _'He doesn't want me here...' _

In a barely audible yet dangerous whisper, she gritted her words through clenched teeth, "You know what InuYasha? Forget it, if you don't want me around_ fine_!"

He went to grab and hug her but she was pissed off and starting yelling at him.

"LET ME DOWN INUYASHA! I GET IT!"

"What exactly do you get Kagome? Hm?" He said keeping his head down and his eyes hidden from her.

Kagome couldn't contain herself and starting crying and screaming, "I get it! You don't want me here! Kami! Did you think by not responding and playing dead that I would forget you were right in front of my face?! I wasn't practicing a speech on myself you know?!"

"Kagome..."

"InuYasha, I mean it damn it! Pl-P-Please let m-m-me d-d-own" She let out an anguished cry. She was sobbing beyond control to the point she could hardly breathe and was hiccupping.

He grabbed her again; her resolve was so defeated that she went limp in his arms.

He rested his chin on top of her head, "You really are a baka... I was quiet because I was in shock ya know? No one, I mean _no one_ has ever asked _**me**_ if _**they**_ could stay. I'm usually left or being rejected... Kagome... you would make me a happier beyond belief if you stayed."

Kagome looked up into her hanyou's eyes that played every emotion she wanted to hear out of his mouth but, she accepted his love by steps. "InuYasha, I-I love you. I belong by your side. _**You**_ are my home."

"Kagome..." He kept his mouth shut tight. _'Dammit Kagome, I love you too why is it so hard to say?'_

She put her fingers up to his lips. She knew it was a whole other thing to admit something out loud.

"InuYasha, I know... that is, I _**think**_ I know your feelings. Actions are much easier than words sometimes. I don't need the words right now InuYasha... someday I will though... right now... this is a good start."

He felt a burning sensation in the back of his eyes. How had he been blessed with such a beautiful, understanding, pure soul? He cleared his throat.

"You ready to go back home yet?"

She gave him _that_ smile that always lit up his life. "I'm ready to go say goodbye to my family, then I'll come back home"

**--**


	7. Out of the Past, Into the Present

DISCLAIMER-

Unfortunately, this story and the characters herein pertain to Rumiko Takahasi.

Except for a select few... those are MINE! ALL MINE!!

(Clears throat)

This story is rated **M** for Maturity.

_Hanyou thoughts_

**Demon thoughts**

Human thoughts

**Note:** Only those words that are not frequently used in fanfics will I put a translation to. I mean, come on… we know what a BAKA is…right?

Also, any and all comments are accepted. Be it negative or positive. Constructive criticism only helps and positive feedback inspires.

To those that have commented, thank you

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

**Chapter 7:** Out of the Past and Into the Present

Kagome was standing with InuYasha and company by the well, "Alright guys! We'll see in you all in four days!"

"Keh. A week. We'll be back in a week." InuYasha informed everyone while having his arms crossed and nose in the air.

Kagome and everyone looked over at him with one eyebrow up and shrugged.

"O-k. We'll see you all in a week." Without any other words spoken InuYasha picked up Kagome bridal style and jumped in the well. The blue-lights appeared and disappeared just as quickly.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo started walking back to the village when all of a sudden, (BOP!) "HENTAI!!"

Miroku was on the floor unconscious and Sango replaced Hiraikotsu on her back, grabs the monk by his robes and drags him back into the village with a little kitsune riding on a certain monk's chest.

**--**_**Meanwhile**__..._

InuYasha and Kagome came out the other side of the well. InuYasha put her down on the ground inside the well house. He started walking forward and noticed Kagome wasn't following. "Oi! You coming or what?"

Kagome was wringing her hands together and shuffling her feet and managed to whisper, "I'm all of a sudden very nervous. It isn't easy telling your family you'll be moving… let alone 500 years into the past you know?"

InuYasha understood. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on her head. "Kagome, I'll be there ok? That is if you want."

Kagome could only nod. She took a deep breathe and plastered a smile, "Ok, let's do this" and headed out of the well house and into what she determined to make her past.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

"Mama! I'm home!"

"Kagome dear! Welcome back!" Mrs. Higurashi gave her a daughter a big hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh, hello InuYasha!" She let go of her daughter and went to give the usually grumpy inu-hanyou a hug and a quick ear scratch. Which, he only allowed Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi.

"Kagome dear you caught me right before I left. I was about to go get some supplies for you."

_'Great escape. Maybe I'll gather more courage if I leave for a bit'_

"You know what mama? I'll go after a take a bath ok? Where's Souta and jii-chan?"

Her mother offered her a warm knowing smile, "Alright dear. Souta is over a friend's for the weekend and jii-chan is at a convention. I myself was going away for the weekend but I could stay if you wish dear…"

Kagome offered her mother a smile, "It's only two days mom, and you should go if you want."

"Alright. I'll be leaving tonight after dinner. You go on and take a nice warm bath now."

Kagome walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into her bathroom. _'I don't need to be told twice. I'll be missing this and plan to enjoy every moment of it…'_

**--**_**Back downstairs...**_

Mama Higurashi turned to the obviously nervous hanyou sitting at her kitchen table, "Alright InuYasha dear. Now, I know you have something to say to me. We can speak when Kagome goes to the store." She looked at him with a knowing smile.

"K-Keh? How could you possibly fu- um... know that?!"

He mumbled, "One sneaky wench is enough in this family"

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled. "Come now InuYasha, I know you as if you were my own son you know. It's been four years. I know when something is up and I can imagine it's mighty important by the amount of claw tapping your doing on my table."

He ceased the tapping immediately and gave her a smirk, "I see where the younger wench gets it from."

Mrs. Higurashi fully laughed out loud now and shrugged, "Keh."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Kagome stepped into her room and went straight for her closet.

She pulled out a pair of tight low riding skinny jeans and a tight red boat neck sweater along with a pair of silver ballet flats.

_'Might as well wear some of the clothes mom bought me over the years being I won't be able to use them anymore!'_

She got dressed and started combing her hair and putting it into a side swept braid when a knock sounded on her door, "Come in."

InuYasha walked in and almost went into a 'sit' position when he saw Kagome.

She was wearing a pair of those 'jene' things with a tight haori looking thing and silver shoes.

He mentally slapped himself.

_'Who the hell cares? Kami! That weird clothing accentuates every curve and dammit all if it doesn't look good on her!'_

Kagome looked over at InuYasha and saw he was blushing so hard that it caused her in turn to blush. "InuYasha...?"

"Uh-um, what are you wearing?" He said while getting redder by the second, if possible.

Kagome looked down at herself. "What do you mean InuYasha? This is what's worn in my time. Why? Do I look silly?"

_'Great, being in the feudal era for four years straight almost has me at a complete loss when it comes to fashion... so badly, in fact, that a dog demon from the 500 years past is pointing it out!'_

"NO! Not at all, you just look... different. In… in a good way." He blushed again.

_'Hell I don't mind the little skirts but fuck it all, these 'jenes' things aren't that bad either.' _He scoffed at himself. _'Great… I'm turning into the lecher…'_

Kagome recuperated from her little mental beating regarding fashion and gave him a bright smile.

"Ok, let's go."

He woke himself up from his momentary mental lapse and crossed his arms, "Hells no wench. I'm not wearing one of those hats again!"

Sighing, she checked the mirror one last time, "Ok InuYasha, I'll be back in a bit, I'll go get our supplies and come back."

_'Fuck! I don't wanna let her go looking like that! But then I won't be able to speak to Mrs. Higurashi and I wanna ask Kagome to be my mate tonight! If I ask her to change she'll sit me AND it'll get her pissed at me and it'll ruin that whole "Atmosphere" Kagome explained to me once…"_

He tried to contain the vein popping in his forehead and replied through gritted teeth, "OK"

She waved at him, "K! See ya in a bit!!"

**--**_**Downstairs...**_

"Do you need anything mama?"

Mama Higurashi popped her head out of the kitchen, "No dear."

"Ok mama! See you in a little while! Keep InuYasha out of trouble!!"

"Keh! I don't need babysitting, bitch." InuYasha came stomping down the steps.

Kagome looked at him as seriously as possible, lifted an eyebrow and said in a tone dripping with sarcasm, "Sureeee ya don't! Bye!"

InuYasha kept stomping his way into the kitchen and sat in the nearest chair, waiting for acknowledgment from Mrs. Higurashi.

She came and sat across from him and handed him a cup of her homemade tea, which he wished to Kami was ramen at the moment.

"Ok InuYasha what is it?" She said as she put a hand over his so he would stop tapping his claws.

"Um..."

_'Dammit this is harder than I thought...DO NOT BLUSH!'_ He blushed. _'DAMMIT!'_

Mrs. Higurashi was wise, lucky for him and tried helping him out, "Would you like to go sit by the Goshinboku?" He nodded and accompanied her outside. She sat on the bench nearby and tapped the seat next to her.

When he took a seat next to her, she took a sip of her tea before talking. "Has Kagome ever told you what the Goshinboku means to us as a family InuYasha?"

He shook his head no and stared at the tree as she continued, "Well, this tree has seen the happiest and saddest moments of our lives. It saw Kagome and Souta born. This tree is also where Kagome's father asked me to marry him. This tree was our comfort when he died. This tree represents to our family, the beginning of many happy and sad memories. Mostly happy…"

He looked at her in recognition, she smiled and kept going, "I guess this tree also brings many happy memories to my daughter, as an individual, as well." She turned her gaze to the hanyou.

"Higurashi-sama—" he started.

She interrupted waving a hand at him, "InuYasha, please call me mama, it'd make me feel better if you thought of me that way."

His heart warmed. He nodded.

_'Yeah I definitely see where Kagome gets her warm, pure heart from. Her mother has in fact always treated me as her own' _

"Mama Higurashi... Kagome means everything to me... and... I... wouldliketoaskhertobemymate." He blushed and looked away.

Mrs. Higurashi tried hiding a chuckle behind her hand, coughed lightly to control herself and said, "Hm? Is that sort of like a marriage custom for youkai?"

He kept his head down, panic of rejection still lingering in his heart.

"Yes, it's for life. We would be bonded forever. It means a lot more than a human marriage; our hearts, souls, blood and life would be bound. She would live as long as I do."

Mrs. Higurashi let the information sink in and nodded. "How long exactly do hanyou's live?"

He looked her straight in the eye, "Honestly, I don't know. I can assume about 1,500 years or so. A hanyou has never lived their life fully. They've never survived; they were always killed before they could find out just how long they could live."

He looked at her, "Demons can live way more than that but, since I am a hanyou, I wouldn't live nearly as much. We age normally until we reach about 18 in human years, and then our aging slows down almost completely. Being that I turn human once a month, my body ages more rapidly than the average youkai…so I can only assume the answer is roughly 1,500 years since a youkai can live beyond 4,000 years... I… I'm sorry I don't have the answer."

She put a hand over his, "I give you my blessing InuYasha... that means… I would perhaps see my baby again someday."

"Keh?" He was confused, he hadn't even mentioned they would be living in the feudal era.

She gave him a knowing motherly smile, "InuYasha, this has not been Kagome's home for a long time. You hate it here because of the smells and lack of freedom. It would only be fair if you gradually learned about our world."

"Mama Higurashi... I... um... Thank you"

He surprisingly gave her a hug and hoped she could feel from it what he could not express in words.

Love and gratitude.

She asked while in his embrace, "So when will you be asking Kagome son?"

He pulled away and looked at her once again; she had called him 'son'. That on its own filled his heart to capacity.

Accepted… once more.

He took a deep breath, "Tonight."

She gave a small 'hm' and took a sip of her tea. She looked at him and gave him a small smile, "Well, I expect a traditional ceremony when I see you all again."

He gave her a smirk, "Anything you want Mama."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

_'Ya think I got enough Ramen? Holy Kami! Maybe I should have dragged InuYasha along….'_

"Ugh. Too... many... bags..." Kagome was struggling with more bags she could carry.

"Higurashi-chan!"

Kagome almost dropped every bag. _'Oh great, Hojo.' _

She tried not rolling her eyes.

"Hojo-kun!" She let off a forceful chuckle. "Hi how are you?" She plastered her trademark fake smile on.

He gave her a bright, cheery sincere smile in return, "Good! How's your health?"

_'(Lightbulb) snickers' _

"Actually Hojo-kun, my rheumatoid-arthritis is killing me! Would you mind helping me carry some of these bags back to the shrine?"

Hojo smacked himself on the forehead, "Of course Higurashi-chan! You shouldn't be carrying anything! Here let me carry them."

He did. He didn't let her carry not one bag.

"Arigato Hojo-kun" _'I hope InuYasha doesn't act up, bright idea Kagome!' _

She wanted to backhand herself.

"My… this is a lot of ramen! Isn't too much sodium bad for your cholesterol?"

'_Ugh. This is gonna be a loooong walk.'_

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

_**Back at the shrine...**_

"Oh my Higurashi-chan, these sure are a lot of steps." Hojo was gasping for breath.

"Hehe, sorry Hojo-kun!" She was trying not to freak out about InuYasha. She kept looking around frantically for any sign of red and silver.

_'Too Late girl...he'll smell him for sure…'_

As soon as the made it to the last step, Hojo placed the bags on the floor and took Kagome's hands.

"Um Higurashi-chan..."

_'Gah! I've known him forever and he can't even call me by my first name!'_

"I was wondering... if you would like to –"

**(GROWL)**

Kagome turned around and saw a barely amber-eyed InuYasha snarling at Hojo.

_'Luckily he at least put on a hat…' _She mentally slapped herself._ 'Forget the hat! He's going full-demon on you!'_

Kagome turned back to Hojo, "Actually Hojo-kun, I'm sorry but..." She stepped up to InuYasha and put an arm around his waist and a hand over his heart, spreading out her aura to calm his youki down, "I can't go out with you. This is my boyfriend."

Poor Hojo looked heartbroken, "Oh... how long?"

InuYasha felt calmer and spoke up before Kagome could, "Four years."

Hojo looked at InuYasha with eyes as wide as saucers, "Four years?!"

He looked at Kagome now, trying to ignore the growling coming from her boyfriend, "Why didn't you say so?"

Kagome stepped up, just a bit angry, hands on hips. "I tried! My friends just pushed me on you! They've known I have been in a relationship four years..."

Kagome tried calming herself. It really wasn't his fault. "I'm sorry Hojo, you're a great guy but... I love InuYasha."

Hojo put a small and sad smile on his face, "That's ok Higurashi-chan... I just chose not to listen when you tried to tell me."

He then looked at InuYasha and bowed slightly, "You have an amazing woman InuYasha-san"

He looked warmly at the woman at his side, then back at the boy across from him, "Keh."

With a slight bow to Kagome, Hojo retreated and went down the shrine steps.

As soon as Hojo's figure disappeared, Kagome turned to InuYasha with a coy smile on her face, "Jealous much?"

He blushed and put his nose in the air, while still holding on to Kagome.

"I ain't jealous. Why would I be jealous of that Hobo guy?!"

She reached up and rubbed his ear until he started rumbling/purring. Taking advantage that his face lowered she gave him a quick lick on the lips and his eyes shot open but he made no attempt to move.

She gave him a half smile and got close to his face, she started sucking and nibbling on his lower lip and when he was about to respond (he was having a late reaction due to the ear rubbing), she pulled away and started running back to the shrine giggling.

"Oi! Get back here you teasing wench!" He yelled while chuckling. He let her get a head start, WAY head start and definitely not before grabbing his precious bags of ramen.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

"Mama! That oden was delicious!" Kagome patted her stomach.

InuYasha was sitting next to her and was mumbling, "Not as good as ramen"

Kagome reached over and started rubbing his ear, "Nothing is better than ramen for you."

_'Keh, yeah, what you're doing now is better...a lot better.'_

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Do you mind waiting for me upstairs while I talk to my mom?"

He nodded and made his way upstairs. Besides, he would be able to hear their conversation anyhow.

Kagome got up from her chair and started taking the dishes to the sink. "Here mama, let me help you wash the dishes. You can dry."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head and started the task on hand with her daughter.

Only meeting silence, while they stood there doing dishes, Mrs. Higurashi put down her drying rag and placed a hand on her daughters shoulder.

Kagome grabbed onto her mom and started crying into her shoulder.

Mama Higurashi put her cheek on her daughter's head and rubbed her hair. "Shhh, my baby. I know... I know. InuYasha sort of spoke to me. It'll be alright. I love you my baby girl and whatever makes you happy, whatever your decision may be, as long as you're happy, makes it easy for me to accept."

Kagome looked up at her mother with nothing but love and admiration.

"Mama, you know I love you and I couldn't ask for a better mother, even if I could have you custom made." She gave her mom a wobbly smile.

"I know baby." She chuckled and brushed her daughter's bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead. "I love you too and you're the best daughter any mother could have."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

It took Kagome a good hour before she started making her way to her room. She accompanied her mother until she went away for her weekend getaway.

She wanted to hold onto her mother like a lifeline and didn't want to let go but, she had chosen her path and that path and her destiny were InuYasha.

She dragged herself into her bathroom and washed her face, brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas.

Kagome walked into her room to see her hanyou sitting on her windowsill looking at the moon. As soon as she entered the room, he looked her way.

Kagome ran across the room and into his waiting arms and started sobbing again.

"Th-Th-That wa-wa-was o-one o-of the har-dest th-ings I-I have e-ver d-one!"

InuYasha did not say anything. He didn't know what to say to that. He lost his mother very young and not by choice. Kagome, she was making the choice and risk maybe not being able to see her again.

Five-hundred years is a very long time and things _could_ happen that were beyond his control.

After standing for a couple of minutes, InuYasha picked Kagome up bridal style and went to sit on her bed, leaning against the wall.

He started making calming, rumbling noises in his chest and within a few minutes she had contained her sobbing. She laughed and started wiping at her eyes.

"It seems all I do is cry lately!" Her statement sounded between laughter and frustration.

He looked at her and wiped away the remaining tears. "S'ok Kagome. It's been a long difficult journey."

She simply nodded and said, "Thank you InuYasha."

He brushed the hair out of her face and put some behind her ears, "Why you thanking me wench?"

She smiled. "For everything."

They silently held each other for a while.

_'It's now or never'_

"Kagome?"

She looked up without moving from her spot on his chest, "Hn?"

Kagome adjusted herself in his lap, to where she could look him in the eye, "Nani?"

He rested his forehead on hers, "I'm not good with words..."

She gave him a 'duh-I-know-this look' which he ignored and continued, "Demons don't marry but, they... um... hm... mate. They...um... mate for life. It's a bond of souls, hearts, blood and lives. They are bound to one another forever."

He stopped and looked down at her. She had her brow furrowed in confusion and tried to keep worry out of her features. "Um, ok, what does that have to do with us?"

He sighed and lowered his head, "I wanna ask you… I know that I may be worthless, not worthy of what I am about to ask but, Kagome, would you... um... would you... bemymate?"

She adjusted herself once more on his lap. Straddling his hips and grabbed his face with both hands.

Her eyes were brimming with tears and she had a smile on her face.

In a raspy voice, she said, "You are _not_ worthless. You are...you are… my everything. There is no one I'd rather be with _forever_. Yes, InuYasha, Yes... I'll be your mate, your soul mate."

With that said she kissed him with all the pent-up passion she felt. InuYasha kissed back greedily as if that would be the last thing he was to do on this earth.

'_You're my everything too Kagome… and so much more…'_

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

_Next Chapter: Pucker up, there will be a lemon… see you soon! _

**+Consummation of a Bond+**


	8. Consummation of a Bond

DISCLAIMER-

Unfortunately, this story and the characters herein pertain to Rumiko Takahasi.

Except for a select few... those are MINE! ALL MINE!!

(Clears throat)

This story is rated **M** for Maturity.

_Hanyou thoughts_

**Demon thoughts**

Human thoughts

**Note:** Only those words that are not frequently used in fanfics will I put a translation to. I mean, come on… we know what a BAKA is…right?

Also, any and all comments are accepted. Be it negative or positive. Constructive criticism only helps and positive feedback inspires.

To those that have commented, thank you

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Chapter 8: **Consummation of a Bond**

InuYasha and Kagome continued kissing each other hungrily.

Kagome could feel the proof of his want for her nestled between her legs, even through his hakama and her pajama pants.

Pulling away from their kiss, earning a whimper from InuYasha, Kagome left her spot from his lap and stood in front of him.

He looked a little confused and saddened. Kagome gave him a little smile with a blush building on her face.

InuYasha looked into her eyes and he felt as though he could get lost in the depths of those grey-blue orbs.

It was as though he was looking into a storm, one he wouldn't mind losing his senses in. "Kagome?"

He was confused as to why she put distance between them and why she was profusely blushing.

"InuYasha," she replied huskily, "I want you. I've wanted you since the day I met you. I don't want to wait anymore." With that said, she raised a shaky hand and started unbuttoning her pajama top.

Her gaze did not waver from her hanyou's obviously widened, shocked eyes. She felt a tug on her lips when she saw that he was blushing just as bad and had his mouth was agape. When she finished unbuttoning her shirt, she slowly, at a torturous rate, slipped the top off and let it drop to the floor.

He was in a trance…hoping to everyone and everything that this was not a dream.

He went to reach for her but, she shook her head slightly in the negative and received a low growl for her efforts.

He sat back against the wall with his arms crossed and a small snarl.

Giving him a gentle and shy gaze, she pulled on the tie of her pajama pants, shaking a little more badly then before and let them join her top on the floor.

InuYasha had no idea what to do with himself.

_'How could she possibly be any more gorgeous? Holy hells, I thought her uniform was revealing but, she kept THAT pretty well hidden!' _

InuYasha took in the goddess standing before him.

She had creamy white legs that went for leagues. A beautiful semi-toned flat stomach, from all the years of travel...and breasts..._'oh Kami'_... and breasts that look like they were made to fit perfectly in each of his calloused hands.

All his thoughts came to a cease when he saw her reach behind her back. A couple of seconds later, her breasts came spilling out of that contraption she called a 'bra'.

Instinctively, because she was unsure, she went to cover her breasts. She didn't have time to react when she was pulled flat on her back against her bed.

InuYasha could barely breathe or contain himself. He wanted her. He needed to touch her, to feel her…all of her.

He stated through clenched teeth, "Please... do-don't hide yourself from me Kagome. You're... kami... I don't think beautiful can cover what I am trying to get across."

Almost hesitantly, she removed her arms from across her breasts.

InuYasha looked down at her breasts and her nipples immediately came into attention at his praising gaze.

He bent his head and took a pink nipple into his mouth. Reactively, Kagome arched into him. Sucking and nibbling gently at her breasts earned him a moan which in turn earned her a hearty, happy growl.

Feeling as though he was being unfair to its counterpart, he switched and swirled his tongue around the other nipple and gave it the same treatment as the first.

"In-InuYa-sha... mmmmm... please..." She moaned under him. He smelled the spike in her scent and was doing everything in his power to keep his demon blood from taking over but, curiosity and his nose wanted to get closer to the source of that wondrous smell.

He looked up at her for a moment, "Kagome... you ... sure? You're still hurt..."

Her gaze did not waver from his. In a husky voice that sounded strange even to her own ears, "I've never been surer of anything."

Thanking whatever deity bestowed such a gift on him, he continued lapping at her as he continued his way down her body, licking every inch he came in contact with. Hearing her whimpering cries of his name from pleasure only made him more determined. He finally arrived to where the sweet scent was coming from.

He stuck in nose in the source and gave another growl. She opened up her legs for him a little more. He looked up at her and met her blurred gaze, "You better not sit me wench..."

With obvious confusion in her eyes, she met the realization of his words seconds later when she heard the rip of her panties.

InuYasha had almost been knocked back by the increase of her scent as soon as he got rid of that offending piece of cloth. He let himself look back at the source of her arousal. It was wet. Very wet. He found a little bud and at his touch, Kagome let out another whimper.

When he looked up at her, he saw that she was breathing hard and had her eyes closed and was biting on her lower lip. He had never seen something more beautiful in his life.

He opened her slightly, careful and mindful of his claws and felt the need to lap at her and this little bud. He dove in and started swirling his tongue, nipping and sucking at her.

Kagome was pushing herself off the bed in order to press his mouth further unto her. His fingers found her warmth and he stuck one finger in first. "Oh Kami, Inu-InuYasha..."

He was amazed and in awe. She was so warm, tight and wet. He stuck a second clawed finger into her and started pumping it in and out of her at a rapid speed, keeping in tune with his lapping, sucking and nibbling.

He felt Kagome start to tremble and felt her walls wrap around his fingers. When she was done trembling, he removed his fingers and found them soaked with her juices. She was staring at him through half-lidded eyes and he worked his way up her body until he was face to face with her.

He licked at his fingers and held her gaze, "You taste so sweet Kagome." She shocked him by grabbing onto his hand and sticking one of the fingers into her own mouth and tasting herself.

Seeing as her hanyou was shocked still and fully planning on taking advantage of the moment, Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped herself on top.

She looked down at her love, then bent over to whisper in his ear, "You are still far too dressed..."

With that said, she started working on his haori and kosode.

Parting both she now had a full view of his chest.

She ran her hands on his chest and took pleasure in it. She looked at him and licked her lips and leaned forward and started nibbling right below his jaw, across his collar bone and gave him a similar treatment on his nipples as he had done to her.

She could hear InuYasha's quick intake of breathe. She continued working her way down, stopping at his bellybutton.

Undoing the ties of his hakama slowly, she removed them and threw them behind her.

She looked up from the foot of the bed and _almost _let out a gasp.

_'Oh My Kami... he's huge! Will that thing fit in me?'_

Mentally shrugging it off, she started her way back up and planted open mouth kisses up his legs and inner thighs.

Feeling pleasurable smugness at seeing him clutching her bed sheets in a white-knuckled grip; with a boldness she had to take by the reigns before it failed her, she gripped onto the base of his shaft.

Looking up at him, she gave him a smirk and he had nothing but a look of shock on his face. Not taking her grey-blue eyes off him, she licked the tip and received a tortured groan. Taking it a step further she took him into her mouth and slowly released it out of her mouth, running her teeth gently over his length.

InuYasha felt like he wanted to explode. _'Where in the seven hells did she learn that?!'_

He wanted to look at what she was doing but, because of what she was doing it was hard for him to keep his eyes focused.

He felt Kagome start to pump him with her hand and felt her start lapping and sucking into her mouth a more sensitive nether region.

With his hands on his sides, he held the sheets and could feel his claws tearing the fabric.

He could feel a failing battle with his demon.

"**Mark our bitch now!"**

_'Can it! I will! Don't rush this!'_

**'(Growls) FINE stupid hanyou! I'll be back!'**

He felt Kagome take him into her mouth once again. He knew he would release soon.

"Ka-gome, I won't, I won't be able to hold much longer" She heard him but obviously didn't listen.

Within a minute, he growled his release and Kagome gave no indication she was going to let his seed go to waste.

Finally being able to somewhat, focus, he looked down to find _his_ Kagome, lapping up _his _juices as he had done for her and staring him right in the eye.

He immediately got hard.

She looked shocked. "How? I mean-- Doesn't it -- That fast?!" She was rendered speechless.

He smirked and flipped her on her stomach and raised her on all four. He leaned forward and huskily said in her ear, "Keh. I'm half-demon, you're in for a long night Koi." To add emphasis to the statement, he licked and nibbled at her earlobe which sent shivers all throughout her body.

She arched against him and grabbed on to the sheets, "P-Pl-ease InuYasha, I want you inside of me. I want to be yours… all yours…"

He placed himself between her legs and guided himself halfway in her. She groaned.

He leaned forward and spoke softly in her ear, "I know this is going to hurt, I'll try to be gentle... but this is the way the joining of mates ritual works. Also, Kagome, I may turn full demon for the marking... please... don't be scared."

She nodded her head and looked back over her shoulder slightly to meet his amber gaze, "I'll never be scared of you... in any form"

He felt his heart expand with her words, he reached and grabbed a hold to her breasts leaned over her and whispered in a growl, "Mine" as he thrust himself completely into her and broke her barrier which marked her as a virgin.

"Uggggggh!" She cried out, almost tearing the sheets with her nails. With one hand he rubbed soothing circles on her stomach.

They stayed completely still for a couple of minutes, when she adjusted to his size she started grinding herself into him. He took his cue and started moving in and out of her gently.

"Faster... harder... p-please..." cried Kagome.

He was not about to let down his bitch.

She met him thrust after thrust. He started feeling the same coiling feeling in his stomach as before. He felt her walls start to clamp around him, "So tight. So wet. So warm. All mine." He barely rasped out.

He felt his demon start to surface as he was about to release. He heard her start panting and screaming his name. He pulled her upright, not interrupting their thrusting.

He leaned his head forward and started licking the side of her neck, where he was going to claim her.

His claws grew, as did his fangs. He felt her release and as he felt his, he clamped his fangs on her neck and felt her tighten further around him.

She bellowed his name, "INUYASHAAAA!"

He let loose a howl that must have woken anyone within a 5 mile radius.

Kagome felt an indescribable burst of lights explode behind her eyes making her dizzy. Her eyes were heavy. Her heart was beating erratically.

She was floating.

Her lover, best friend and mate was lapping at her neck.

"**MINE. MY BITCH."**

She heard the rough voice and looked into his eyes to find amber replaced by fiery red.

She looked at him directly, bared her neck on instinct and said, "Yours. Your bitch"

He grunted his approval and licked at her mark. He pulled them to lie sideways and continued his ministrations on her neck while he was still in her.

Once, he stopped licking and felt him nuzzle where he had bitten. She tried to look at him in the eyes but was unable to find his gaze, "InuYasha?"

"Hn?" He looked up and she saw the amber she loved.

She smiled at him, "I love you."

He pulled her closer and gave her a sweet kiss. They cuddled for what seemed like forever but, were only really a couple of moments before she felt his "enthusiasm" come back.

She looked at him with an incredulous glare, "You have got to be kidding?"

He chuckled and looked at her with a look of innocence, "I told you, you were in for a long night Koi."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

The next morning, Kagome woke up to meet amber eyes. "G-mor-nin" She mumbled as she stretched.

He smiled at her and leaned down to give her a kiss. "Good Morning"

She went to turn in order to meet him fully but winced at how sore she felt.

"You feeling ok?" He asked attempting to hold back a laugh.

She tried to glare at him but, felt a smile come forward instead.

"I'm fine except this hanyou I know felt the need to make up for four years worth of frustrations in one night."

He leaned down to nuzzle her neck, "Hn, can't blame me."

She was about to respond when she caught a glimpse of something on his neck and when her vision focused she saw something that looked like a tattoo, she touched it. "InuYasha? What's this on your neck?"

He looked at her with a smirk. "That's your mark. During one of our sessions you bit into me like a demon. I guess since we were already bonded, you were able to mark your claim sneaky wench..." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "What does it say?"

She looked confused. She bit him? When? Furrowing her brows, she remembered... _'Ah yes,_ _I__ was on top' _She blushed in remembrance.

He laughed and as if reading her thoughts, "Yes it was when you were in the dominant position. I never thought I would enjoy you being the dominant one that much bitch."

She blushed full on now and gave him a jab on the shoulder. He laughed again.

_'I love his laugh. So rare. So beautiful. So genuine.'_

She smiled at him, leaned up and took a closer look at her 'mark'.

It was in Kanji and it said, "Beloved?"

He swung his head to meet her face and looked into her eyes with so much emotion and in a rasp, "It says 'beloved'?" She nodded.

She lightly traced her fingers over it, "What does the word mean as far as marking goes?"

He cleared his throat. He wanted to cry like a pansy.

_He_ was _her_ beloved. "The mark is the deepest feeling towards their mate…"

She continued toying with the mark on his neck, "That's accurate. I guess they could only fit one word into the mark huh? I would have wanted protector, my everything --"

He kissed her and tried transferring all the emotions he was having at the moment to her.

All of a sudden with new found strength, soreness and nakedness forgotten, she ran out of bed and into the bathroom, leaving a confused hanyou in her wake.

She closed the door behind her and took a moment.

_'I have to see what my mark says...this is the moment of truth...'_

Kagome walked up to the mirror and slowly lifted her hair away from her neck and almost broke down into tears.

'_Savior'_

He thought of her as his savior.

She didn't know if to feel happy or disappointed.

On one hand, she was happy he thought of her as such but, what did she expect?

_'Love of my life?' _

No… still it was bittersweet.

She sighed then giggled. _'At least it doesn't say BITCH or WENCH."_

Opening the bathroom door, she met a hard wall.

InuYasha, a very naked InuYasha, was outside her bathroom door.

She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him and embraced him as hard as her strength would allow her.

He hugged her back unsure of why she was crying.

Fear ate at him. Too many emotions were coming in waves from his mate. "Kagome... you ... you aren't regretting this a...are… you?"

She shook her head in his chest, "No my love, I wanted a moment to look at the mark you gave me... "

She lifted her head and wiped her tears with the back of her hand, "Savior?"

"You aren't disappointed are you?" He furrowed his brows.

She pulled back and looked at him, sighed and offered him a smile, "Not at all. I'm... shocked that you would think or feel that way about me…"

He ran the back of his hand on her cheek, "Kagome... you saved me, in more ways than one. You _are_ my savior."

"And you are my beloved." She got on her tip toes and offered him an innocent kiss.

He smirked at her, "Oh yeah?"

He pulled a squealing, laughing, naked Kagome over his shoulder and headed back towards the bedroom, "I think I need more convincing wench."


	9. Goodbye For Now

DISCLAIMER-

Unfortunately, this story and the characters herein pertain to Rumiko Takahasi.

Except for a select few... those are MINE! ALL MINE!!

(Clears throat)

This story is rated **M** for Maturity.

_Hanyou thoughts_

**Demon thoughts**

Human thoughts

**Note:** Only those words that are not frequently used in fanfics will I put a translation to. I mean, come on… we know what a BAKA is…right?

Also, any and all comments are accepted. Be it negative or positive. Constructive criticism only helps and positive feedback inspires.

To those that have commented, thank you.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Chapter 9: **Goodbye for Now**

The week passed by all too quickly. Kagome and InuYasha tried spending as much time as possible with her family. Granted, for them it might be a couple of months, for Kagome it would be centuries.

If, they lived that long of course.

Souta was crying uncontrollably but, understood why his sister was leaving. He knew he'd see her and his hero, one day soon.

Jii-chan was a mess. His only granddaughter was going to live in the feudal era with a demon.

After throwing a couple of 'lemon' sutras at the hanyou, he shrugged and warned him to take care of his baby. InuYasha gave him an irritated 'keh' him and mumbled something like 'crazy old geezer'.

Mrs. Higurashi was the most composed of all and reminded them she wanted a lot of grandbabies with 'cute doggie-ears'.

Both InuYasha and Kagome blushed at that.

The newly mated couple sat in the kitchen with the rest of the family. They were due to leave shortly.

Everyone, except Mrs. Higurashi sat in silence, she was humming happily while preparing her tea.

Handing her daughter a cup, "Kagome dear, have you finished packing what you'll be taking with you?" Mrs. Higurashi looked over at her daughter with a genuine smile.

Trying to contain her voice, handling the cup with both hands, knowing that these were the last moments with her family for centuries, she breathed in deeply and exhaled carefully as she replied with as much as a smile she could muster, "I'm not taking much mama, I don't want to mess up the time-line with too many things from this time period." She finished off in a whisper. Her mother simply nodded.

InuYasha sat by his mate with his ears drooped. He could feel the waves of sadness in her aura more than ever. Their mark connected them in every aspect. He could not only smell her emotions but, feel them when they were strong.

Standing up from her stool, Kagome stated, "We need to get going." She looked over her family as everyone got up to see them off. She didn't want to delay the inevitable.

Outside, by the well-house, Kagome hugged Souta, "You take care of mama and jii-chan Souta."

For an added gesture, she put him in a headlock and gave him a noogie. "Got it?"

He let off a sad chuckle, "Yes, onee-san." He looked over at InuYasha, with a renewed maturity, "You take care of my onee-san, InuYasha...aniki."

InuYasha looked over at the younger boy who always thought of him as a hero and nodded; "With everything I am...otouto."

The little boy gave InuYasha a quick hug around the legs and ran back inside the shrine house with audible sobs.

Kagome wiped some tears off her face and stepped over to her grandfather and gave him a tiny smile, "Jii-chan... "

The old man pulled her into a hug. "No goodbyes my child, we'll see you soon enough"

Kagome pulled away from him and looked at her mother, "Mama... thank you."

Mrs. Higurashi took her daughters hands in her own, "No... Thank you... for being the most wonderful, warm-hearted daughter a mother could ever ask for."

Kagome grabbed onto her mother fiercely. Her mother rubbed the top of her head, "There, there, like jii-chan said, we'll see you soon enough!"

Mrs. Higurashi pulled away from her daughter and walked over to a seemingly impatient (although Mama Higurashi knew it was anxiety and nervousness).

When he looked up to meet her gaze, she smiled at him and walked up to him for a hug, "I know you'll take care of my baby... all I'll say is, be happy and cherish each other."

He pulled from her to bow. "Mama, you are truly an amazing woman, thank you, for giving me an opportunity at happiness."

Mrs. Higurashi laughed and patted his cheek, "That was all you two."

He smiled at her, "Thank you, anyways."

Kagome and InuYasha stood hand in hand and they surveyed the family one more time.

"We'll see you soon." With that said, InuYasha carried his mate bridal style into the well-house and down the well.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

_**On the other side of the well...**_

InuYasha jumped out of the well and put down his mate.

She collapsed onto the floor, leaning into the well in uncontrollable sobs.

InuYasha sat next to her and pulled her into his lap. He let her cry. He did not try to stop it as much as he hated seeing her suffering.

Throughout the time he knew Kagome, he knew how much love she had for her family and felt each emotion that passed her heart, for they had grown to be his family and he felt it in his own heart.

They had been holding onto one another for a few moments until a tiny orange fuzz flew straight into Kagome.

"KAGOME! You're back!!"

Kagome wiped some of her tears and grabbed Shippo, gave him a hug and smile. "Hey Shippo. Did you miss us?"

The kitsune sucked his teeth and glared at InuYasha, who glared right back, "I missed YOU not DOG BREATH!"

Giving off a mini-version of a growl, he pointed an accusing finger at the hanyou, "WHAT HE DO TO MAKE YOU CRY?"

"Oi! WHO YOU CALLING DOG BREATH?! AND I DID NOT MAKE HER CRY!"

InuYasha was about to bop the kitsune on the head but Shippo started sniffing at InuYasha's neck.

He pulled back with eyes as wide as saucers and tears behind his eyes.

"Kagome...?"

Kagome was slightly panicked. She expected them to be shocked but was Shippo upset?

"Yes Shippo?" She said hesitantly.

He looked up at her and InuYasha with a hopeful look. "Does this... will this...?"

"Spill it runt!" InuYasha bellowed at the kitsune.

"InuYasha! Let him talk!" She emphasized with a jab in his ribs.

Shippo was shuffling his feet and looking at them with hopeful eyes, "Now that you two are... um…mated... will you guys be my okaa-san and otou-san? Can we be a family?"

InuYasha responded before Kagome could, "Keh! Whad'ya think runt?"

The kitsune looked up at InuYasha a little defeated and was about to walk away but, InuYasha grabbed him by the tail and pulled him up to his face, "Yeah runt, we'll be your okaa and otou."

Kagome looked at both her boys with a smile full of love and pride.

InuYasha felt it and gave her a smirk.

Shippo started jumping around in joy.

That's how Miroku and Sango found them.

"Kagome!" Sango ran up to meet her best friend.

"Hey Sango!" They gave each other a hug.

Miroku closed in on them, "Welcome back Kagome-sama." He looked over at InuYasha that had a smile on his face and a Shippo that was yelling "yay".

"What's gotten into those two?" Sango asked.

"Well..." Kagome started blushing "meandInuYashaarenowmatesandofficiallyadoptedShippo"

"Huh? Mind slowing it down Kagome-sama, we didn't quite catch that..." Miroku stated with a knowing grin.

InuYasha jumped in and bopped the monk.

"SHE SAID, lech…" He bopped him with every word he said, "That she and I are now mates and Shippo is officially ours. Any problem with that?" He made a show of cracking his knuckles to the now pale monk.

Sango stood still for a second before jumping and hugging both InuYasha and Kagome at the same time. "This is fantastic!"

She started dragging Kagome off.

"Oi! Where you taking my mate?!"

Sango looked back at the confused and angry hanyou. "I'm going to get details, you're on monk detail!" She yelled back, leaving a flushing hanyou and smirking monk behind.

InuYasha shook his head, "That bitch is getting just as lecherous as you bouzo."

Miroku looked dreamy-eyed, "One can only wish my dear friend…"

Miroku looked at InuYasha with a gleam in his eye, "So… are you going to give me any details?"

With a twitching eyebrow, "Not unless you wanna keep your head bouzo."

Miroku saw the mark on InuYasha's neck and could not help it, "Beloved huh?"

The monk saw black.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

_**At the Hot-spring...**_

The girls sat in silence for a couple of moments. Sango couldn't stop grinning at Kagome with a knowing look, while Kagome was blushing and keeping only her nose and eyes out of the water.

_'She's been hanging around Miroku too long'_

Sango cleared her throat, "So..."

No answer.

"Kagome?!" She giggled. "I want to know everything!"

No answer.

_'Alright, let's bring out the dirty ways' _Sango started getting teary-eyed.

"Kagome, I thought we were best friends... sisters... you don't trust me?" Sango allowed one tear to fall.

Kagome couldn't help it. She started laughing.

Sango was taken aback. Kagome was laughing at her while she cried?

'_She's been hanging around InuYasha too long…'_

Seeing the shock on Sango's face, "Sango, that's _my _trick..." She chuckled, "Alright I'll tell you... what do you want to know?"

"Can I see your mark?

Kagome nodded and tilted her head to show her friend. Sango smiled.

"Savior."

"Our mark is our deepest feeling for one another..." Kagome explained.

"Yes that's what I've heard. So meaningful. So real."

Kagome beamed at her friend, "Yeah it is."

Her best friend gave her a smile and then a frown, "Does... did it hurt?"

Kagome was trying to decipher if she meant the mark or the sex.

Realizing why Sango would be interested in knowing if the mark hurt or not, "Like hells. The first couple of minutes I felt like I would be torn."

Sango cringed and turned green. Kagome quickly clarified, "But, then it's unbelievable..." She sighed and had a love-struck look in her eyes.

"How unbelievable?" Sango smirked.

"Like Miroku _not_ grabbing another bottom ever again unbelievable."

Sango's eyes wanted to come out of her head and gulped. "Oh ... Kami."

Kagome had the smuggest look on her face, "Exactly."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

When the girls arrived back to Kaede's hut, Shippo was coloring next to Kirara eating some pocky, InuYasha was against the opposite wall with his arms crossed glaring at a very unconscious Miroku.

Almost afraid to ask, Kagome looked over at her mate, "InuYasha, what did Miroku do now?"

"Keh."

Kagome looked at Sango with a frustrated sigh and rolled her eyes, "Because 'KEH' explains it all."

Kaede looked up from where she was mixing herbs and smiled, "I hear congratulations are in order for ye two child."

Kagome blushed and looked over at a puffed out hanyou. _'Cocky aren't we?'_

"Yes Kaede-baba, we're mates now."

The old miko shook her head and mumbled, "About time."

They looked incredulously at her, "Huh?"

"Ye both kept dancing in circles but never meeting in the middle." She laughed but, it wasn't mocking it was happy.

InuYasha had to know, even though he tried convincing himself he didn't care what the 'old hag' though. "This is ok with you hag?"

He tried to sound gruff but, when he found her scent of nothing but pure happiness for them, he just had to confirm.

"Aye, that is correct InuYasha. Ye finally get a chance at happiness. Should I not be happy?"

"Keh." He blushed.

"I thought so." She continued mixing her herbs.

They were all seated around the hut and Kagome started on dinner.

Miroku was starting to come to and was groaning.

Sango looked at the fire for a couple of moments and then looked over at the happy looking miko, "Kagome, when will you be purifying the jewel?"

Sensing InuYasha's discomfort at the question, she looked over at her mate then at Kaede, "We should speak to-tonight Kaede, so that we may prepare me for the purification."

Kaede looked at the group, "I believe one or two days at the latest… we don't want trouble brewing because of that jewel once again…"

InuYasha didn't know why but, he had a bad feeling sink into his heart when the jewel was mentioned.

_'I need to calm down; it's only the purification NOT the wish. Why do I sense this isn't going to go right?'_

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

After dinner, Kaede explained to Kagome that she would need to hold a purification ceremony on herself before she attempted to purify the jewel. She also explained that barriers would need to be set in place so nothing evil would make its way through.

They all chatted for a while, played some cards and finally everyone settled in for the night.

All but InuYasha.

He was sitting in the same spot as before with the exception that his mate was laying in his lap.

He had not stopped worrying about their earlier conversation. His instinct was yelling at him but, what exactly was it yelling?

Wanting to leave the confines of the hut but not leave his miko behind, he gently lifted her bridal style. She snuggled further into his chest.

He couldn't help but smile a little and feel the warmth she brought onto him. Careful as to not wake her, he made his way to the Goshinboku and leaped up into his usual branch.

Kagome stirred. "Unh, Inu-Yasha?"

He swept the bangs out of her face, "I'm here Koi."

Struggling to sit up a little, she yawned and stretched. She took in her surroundings, "It's such a beautiful night."

"Yes, it really is."

When Kagome looked over to smile at him, she noticed that he had been looking at her when he said that and it only made her smile widen. She eyed the subjugation beads around his neck, touched them and concentrated.

InuYasha looked at her confused and when she opened her eyes she gave him a mischievous smile, "SIT"

He flinched on impulse. Nothing happened.

She giggled, "You don't need those anymore. I know you'll never hurt me… but, you still won't be able to take them off."

He 'Keh'd' but gave her a loving smile all the same.

She leaned back and kissed him softly before laying against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you InuYasha."

"You say that a lot wench, trying to remind yourself?" He said jokingly with a chuckle and nuzzling her neck.

She giggled, "Maybe... or just maybe, I don't get tired of saying it. It's what's in my heart."

He whimpered and nibbled her neck where her mark was.

He couldn't bring himself to say it; unless of course she was unconscious or fatally wounded.

The fear of rejection was still penetrated in his heart. Although he knew she meant every word.

Yes, he would call her Koi but, simply could not compose those three words for her. Those three words filled him with such happiness everytime they left her mouth. They were also three words he was deathly afraid of. He wanted to make her feel the same with those words.

"I don't get tired of hearing it Koi." He kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, Yeah" She said waving her hand and yawning, "I know, you love me too."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

**+Next Chapter…. Always Trust Your Instincts+**


	10. Always Trust Your Instincts

DISCLAIMER-

Unfortunately, this story and the characters herein pertain to Rumiko Takahasi.

Except for a select few... those are MINE! ALL MINE!!

(Clears throat)

This story is rated **M** for Maturity.

_Hanyou thoughts_

**Demon thoughts**

Human thoughts

**Note:** Only those words that are not frequently used in fanfics will I put a translation to. I mean, come on… we know what a BAKA is…right?

Also, any and all comments are accepted. Be it negative or positive. Constructive criticism only helps and positive feedback inspires.

To those that have commented, thank you .

Sorry for the short chapter… (oO)

Definitions:

**Suki da - **Is a very strong I love you. It would be the kind of "I love you" that would be said in a highly emotionally charged moment.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Early the next morning, Kagome and Kaede were by a river behind a waterfall. Kaede was explaining the self-purification ritual to Kagome.

Kagome was wearing a white yukata as part of the ritual.

"Kagome, cleanse ye self in the waterfall before we commence"

She stood up and stood under the waterfall.

"_This water is freezing! It's getting colder outside! I'm so gonna die of pneumonia.'_

After completing the cleansing, she kneeled again behind the waterfall.

"Child, ye must clear ye mind of everything. Ye can not think of anything but the purification. Ye must not have any darkness in ye heart. Think and visualize of only the good within ye heart."

_'Easier said than done... How can I think happy thoughts when I'm freezing now.'_

Kaede rolled her one eye at Kagome. "I felt that hesitation child."

"Eh heh" Kagome fidgeted. "I'm sorry Kaede, I'll try"

She started to clear her mind. She pictured the trees; the blue sky lacking the pollutants, the flowers, everything she felt was pure.

Love.

She pictured pure, un-tainted, love. She pictured InuYasha and herself. She pictured her family, her friends. She smiled. They were everything pure in her life.

When she finished her meditation, she felt magnificent. She couldn't remember feeling so, light-hearted, and so… free.

Kaede smiled knowingly, "Aye, this ritual should be done on a constant basis, it helps ye soul."

The young miko offered a brilliant smile to her mentor, "I'll remember that."

The older miko looked at Kagome, "Now remember child, once the jewel turns white, it is completely purified and you must make a selfless wish upon the jewel."

Kagome furrowed her brows, "What should I wish for?"

"I cannot tell ye that child. Only ye can answer that."

Kagome nodded her head.

"Are ye ready now child?"

Kagome looked up to meet her gaze, "Yes, I couldn't be more ready."

With a nod of her head, Kaede stood, "Let's head back to the Goshinboku, where the rest of your companions await us."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

_**Back at the Goshinboku...**_

InuYasha was pacing back and forth impatiently.

His instincts kept telling him that this was not a good idea but, the reality is, the jewel needs to be banished.

He knew that. Did not mean he liked it… nor did it make him feel better about the situation or ease the clenching in his gut but, he knew it needed to be done.

Miroku caught on to his friend's distress. "What is it that is bothering you InuYasha?"

Said hanyou was about to snap at the monk but swallowed it. He looked at his companion, "I have a bad feeling about this is all."

Sango looked at Miroku confused. Shippo had been sitting on her shoulder and jumped onto InuYasha's and was obviously feeling upset over his adoptive otou's anxiety.

"What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know runt. I ain't liking this one bit."

Sango who was just as nervous was becoming edgy with the comments coming from the hanyou. "We need to have faith in the events that are about to take place InuYasha! Kagome can't sense any type of negativity!" She finished on an exasperated huff.

InuYasha had his ears plastered to his head. "Yeah, I know... I just --"

"Hey guys!"

"Kagome!" InuYasha ran up to her.

She furrowed her brow, "You ok?"

"Hn? Yeah!" He lowered his mouth and gave her a quick kiss. They were both blushing as well as everyone present.

Except for the monk, who had a smirk in place… which he received a bop on the head from Sango who was rolling her eyes at him.

Kagome smiled, "Ok! Let's get this done. Kaede and Miroku, please set the barrier... no interruptions can be made and nothing with un-pure intentions can cross."

With a nod, they both worked on erecting a barrier. Sango, Shippo and Kirara stood to one side and InuYasha stood on the other close to his mate.

Kagome, withdrew the completed jewel from around her neck and held it in her hand. "Here goes nothing."

She started concentrating on purifying the jewel and after a few moments, the jewel turned completely white. Opening her eyes, she smiled. "Done."

She tried to walk forward and could not. "What? I can't move!"

InuYasha ran forward and went to grab Kagome and his arms went right through her.

She looked at him wild-eyed, "INUYASHA!"

"What's the fuck's going on?!" He turned to glare at Kaede.

"I do not know child." Kaede was obviously confused. InuYasha turned to see a fading Kagome.

The rest of the group had gathered around her and all attempted to reach and grab her.

They all failed.

"KAGOME! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!"

She was shedding tears, "This isn't what I wanted!! I don't ever want to leave you! I don't know what's going on!! I'm sorry – I'm sorry!!"

InuYasha got in front of the image of his fading mate and looked her in the eyes, "I love you Kagome. Don't you forget that! I'll come for you wherever you are! Don't give up! I'll come for you!"

Kagome smiled at him, tears falling, "You said it. You finally said it... Suki da... I'll fight... I'll wait... you'll come..."

She vanished.

InuYasha let out a howl of anguish.

The barrier was filled with a steady flow of tears.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Several hours later, the gang, sans InuYasha sat in Kaede's hut once more, in utter disbelief.

Sango had not stopped crying and was leaning on Miroku's shoulder and now wept quietly. Miroku was offering her comfort without lechery having shed tears of his own and Shippo was currently being consoled by an upset Kirara.

Sango looked at Miroku with puffy red eyes and hiccuped, "Have you seen InuYasha?"

Miroku shook his head, "No, he needs time on his own."

The taijiya nodded her head in understanding. "What do you think could've happened Miroku?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I do not know. I wish I had the answer to alleviate this feeling of loss that has been bestowed on us."

Sango gasped as an unwanted possibility flew in her head, "You don't think she could've been absorbed by the jewel, do you?" She tried to keep her voice as low as possible as to not upset Shippo further.

Miroku opened his eyes at the possibility and stood, "We need to find InuYasha that may be a possibility."

He grabbed her hand and she grabbed Shippo. "Come on Shippo, we need to try and save Kagome."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

_**By the Well...**_

InuYasha was sitting with his back leaning on the well and his head hung forward. Once he knew his pack was not around, he had allowed himself to cry.

He felt as though his heart had been ripped right out of his chest and he could not wipe the image of the fear, hurt and sadness in his mate's eyes.

He leaned his head back and looked up into the cloudless sky.

_'Where are you Koi?"_

He swiveled his ears and heard and smelt the approach of his pack.

There was no point in avoiding them. They had cried for her loss as well. He could feel their sorrow at that moment in waves.

He first saw Miroku, followed by Sango and Shippo.

Panting, Miroku was about to speak up when a royal purple light started shining before them. InuYasha was up with a hand on Tetsusaiga in an instant.

A beautiful woman, with long wavy black hair that reached behind her knees appeared before them, she had dark eyes and a diamond shaped mark on her forehead that glowed brightly, she turned her midnight eyes to InuYasha. "Hello InuYasha."

He growled, "Who the fuck are you and what the hell you want bitch?"

She chuckled. "My, aren't you a spit-fire... but… I can see why Kagome chose you."

That stopped InuYasha in his tracks.

He lowered his head "Ka-gome?" He snapped his head back up, "WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY MATE?! WHERE IS SHE?!"

The woman looked around to the whole group before speaking, "I am Midoriko."

Shocked was an understatement.

There was no word for what they were feeling at the moment. Even InuYasha was speechless.

Miroku walked up to Midoriko while Sango started glaring daggers at the back of his head thinking he was going to ask her his infamous question. She was soon disappointed.

He bowed respectfully, "Midoriko-sama... why is it you are here instead of in the jewel?"

She raised an eyebrow at Miroku before answering, "Who says I am not?"

"With all due respect Midoriko-sama, how is that possible?"

She now smiled and looked at InuYasha now, "Kagome purified the jewel to an extent that I can project myself but, am unable to really be free as of yet..."

Miroku was about to speak when InuYasha cut him off growling, "Where in all the hells is my mate?!"

A tear slid down Midoriko's cheek. "Let us sit by the Goshinboku, we have much to discuss."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

They all sat around in a circle, waiting for Midoriko to offer some explanation regarding Kagome's disappearance.

"WELL SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" InuYasha was quickly losing it. His eyes were red-rimmed and his demon wanted to tear the stupid bitch from limb to limb if she didn't start talking soon.

Midoriko sighed. This would be a trying task. "Kagome was sent back to her time."

InuYasha jumped, "WHAT?! WHY?!"

Miroku was losing patience as was Sango. Shippo had his head hung and quietly let tears fall.

Sango leaned over to the hanyou and grabbed his forelocks and glared into his face, "Would you let her talk?! We won't get answers with your constant interruptions!"

"Keh!" He sat back down with his arms in his haori sleeves, glaring a murderous stare at Midoriko.

Sango glared at Midoriko as well and clenched her teeth, "_CONTINUE_."

With a nod, she continued, "You must all understand the reasoning behind this. First, know that the jewel still exists. It is still in her possession."

InuYasha was about to interrupt but with a glare from everyone, kept quiet.

"As we all know, Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation..."

When she received a nod from everyone letting her know that they followed she continued, "Well, Naraku also has a reincarnation which lives in Kagome's time. Her era is in peril and she is needed there... as are all of you..."

They all snapped their gazes towards her, "WHAT?!"

"So the well's working?!"

"We can all pass?"

"What do you mean Naraku's reincarnated?"

"I'll be able to see Okaa-san?!"

All these questions thrown at her at the same time and her patience had been breached.

"SILENCE!"

They all snapped their mouths shut simultaneously.

With a huff and a mental hair-tug, "Let me finish. No the well is not open which means, no you can not all pass. Yes, Naraku is reincarnated and yes Shippo, you'll be able to see your Okaa-san in five hundred years."

Miroku questioned carefully, not wanting to disrespect the famous miko standing before him but, he had to question her sanity.

"Midoriko-sama, please explain. If Lady Kagome needs us... and she is five hundred years in the future, and YET we can not pass through the well... how can we help? We're mere mortals. Only InuYasha and Shippo would live that long..."

"As I said, yes she needs you. No you can not pass through the well. Yes I am aware you and the taijiya are mortals but, I have a proposition for you both… after I receive the needed answer to my question of course."

She looked between Sango and Miroku. "Would you both be willing to live as long as a hanyou, in order to help your friend?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and they could see their unspoken answer in their eyes. Sango was the first to answer the powerful miko. "Yes. I am willing."

Midoriko looked at Miroku, "Houshi-sama?"

"Yes, without a doubt."

InuYasha felt an unnamed emotion in his chest. His pack, they would really do anything for his mate. They loved her enough to live a highly extended lifespan to help his mate, not every human wanted to live that long.

Midoriko smiled. "Very well, I must explain some things further."

She looked back at InuYasha once more, "Your mate will suffer much. I have seen glimpses of what is to happen. When your times meet up, you MUST wait..."

"Keh! Like hell I'm going to --"

"INUYASHA!" Midoriko was now facing the hanyou.

"You must not interfere! If you do she will surely die! You must wait five years once your times meet as one. She must unlock her full potential. She must suffer to become stronger and not die! Not even you will be able to protect her! Naraku's reincarnation is nothing to scoff at! Nothing like the nemesis you defeated here! The future gives him advantages that can not be underestimated!" Midoriko was glowing as her rage fired.

She willed herself to calm down, looked at InuYasha in the eye and softened her gaze. "If you love her, do not be selfish. You must wait."

Lowering his head, he barely managed a whisper, "What…what have you seen?"

Knowing what he meant and understanding his curiosity, she shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid I can not tell you that. You can not stop what is meant to happen. I know it's in your nature to protect her from all but; unfortunately, she needs this to defeat this new evil. If not, believe me, there will be no future. Not for you…for her… or for anyone else."

He hated not knowing what his mate was to face but, he would not risk her. He nodded his head once in understanding.

Midoriko walked to Shippo who was clinging to Sango and she took him out of her arms and hugged him and rubbed soothing circles on his back, "Shippo, brave little kitsune... you must become strong for Okaa-san... she'll need you as well."

Shippo looked up at her with fierceness, maturity and determination. "Anything for my Okaa-san."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

_**500 Years in the Future...**_

Kagome opened her eyes in a daze. "Ugh...Inu-Inu-Yasha?"

Her head felt heavy, she felt dizzy and completely nauseated.

She opened her eyes and looked around. _'I'm in the well?' _

Kagome looked up and gasped, "I'm in the well in my time?!"

She quickly got up forgetting her discomforts and climbed a couple of steps up the ladder and jumped back in only to meet dirt.

She was shaking her head frantically, "NO! NO!" She started digging her nails into the dirt until they were bleeding, sobbing.

After a few hours, feeling spent. She dragged herself out of the well into the shrines kitchen. Her mother was there with her back to her. With a dry throat, she heart achingly called out, "M-Ma-ma"

Mrs. Higurashi dropped the stirring spoon to the floor with a clatter and spun, "Kagome?! Oh dear! What happened?!"

She ran to her daughter who had dirt on her face with tears tracking her cheeks and blood on her hands. "Kagome! What happened! Baby!"

Everything went black. Kagome dropped to the floor.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

A few hours later, Kagome awoke hoping it had all just been a nightmare. Once she opened her eyes, she realized, it was not a dream. It was all very real. With a knock on her door, Mrs. Higurashi walked in, "You're awake dear..."

Kagome simply nodded her head and started sobbing once again. Her mother held her in a comforting embrace. "Sweetheart, how would you like a warm bath? I'll bring you some stew and tea and if you'd like, we can talk."

With another nod Kagome stood and walked to the bathroom. She got undressed and walked over to the sink to wash her face, looking into the mirror she gasped and punched the mirror, causing it to break and cut her knuckles, "NO NO NO!"

Her mark was gone. With a whisper in the back in her mind, _"I love you Kagome. Don't you forget that! I'll come for you wherever you are! Don't give up! I'll come for you!"_

She once more fell into darkness.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

On the roof of the shrine, a lone figure shed a tear and whispered, "I'm sorry koishii. I'm sorry I can't come to you yet..."

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He cleared his throat and answered the call. "Yeah?"

A loud, sad sigh came over the line. "Oyaji, our plane is leaving in an hour; we gotta get away from here for five years… you know that right?"

The hanyou breathed in deeply and put a finger up to his neck where his mark should be and looked towards the Goshinboku. "Yeah runt I know. I'm on my way."

With that, he closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. He leapt into the Goshinboku and looked inside his miko's window.

She lay on the bed once more. Although unconscious, he could smell her tears and could also smell a hint of blood.

He had to fight his demon back and the urge to jump to her and see where she was hurt.

He wanted to claw and hurt something, his mate was in pain. Both emotionally and physically.

He whimpered but, made her a vow although she could not hear hoped she could feel.

"Soon. We'll be together soon koi... we'll put an end this bullshit once and for all..."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

**HOW ABOUT SHOWING ME SOME LOVE (OR HATE)? Let me know what you think of the story thus far.**

**Next Chapter…**

**+No Time Like the Present+**


	11. No Time Like the Present

First of all, thank you to all those that have commented.

Now, I know you guys are truly enjoying the story and I can continue without (please insert sarcasm here) sleepless nights and bashing my head into my keyboard in wonder.

Keep it up, let's me know where I stand… and let's be real… you take your time writing something and its nice knowing if those reading it love it or hate it.

Again **THANK YOU!**

**mm(•o•)mm**

**ARIGATO! **

DISCLAIMER-

Unfortunately, this story and the characters herein pertain to Rumiko Takahasi.

Except for a select few... those are MINE! ALL MINE!!

(Clears throat)

This story is rated **M** for Maturity.

_Hanyou thoughts_

**Demon thoughts**

Human thoughts

**Note:** Only those words that are not frequently used in fanfics will I put a translation to. I mean, come on… we know what a BAKA is…right?

Oh and this chapter is what I like to call a 'filler'… nothing really exciting happens… just a build up.

Short and sweet. (I'll try not to let it happen again.)

**Definitions: **Otouto- Younger Brother

Koishii - "darling" or "beloved"

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Chapter 11: **No Time like the Present**

_**5 years later…**_

A raven haired beauty sat in a high branch in the Goshinboku looking out into the night. Thinking back to how her life had gone upside-down in the blink of an eye. She felt a burning in the back of her eyes but, she would not subside to it. She had resolved to not unleash another tear. Tears did not solve anything.

They made her weak.

She sighed and carefully took in deep breaths and gathered her knees against her chest, not wanting her mind to wander off into the past.

That very, _very _painful past.

Her family was dead.

Dead.

All because she had been weak, because she let her tears overcome her and blur her instincts. Dead, because she could not protect them.

Gone. All except Souta.

She had evolved that day. She had a new resolve. She needed to become stronger. She would not allow that bastard destroy what little she had left. Her mission in life now was to seek and destroy him for everything he took from her and Kami knows how many others.

Kagome looked down and twiddled the jewel hanging around her neck. She had not made a wish on it because she knew it would blow up in her face. Whatever wish she could make would probably be considered a selfish wish and she could not risk anything backfiring on her.

Demons did exist in her time and continued pursuing after the jewel. Hunting almost nightly with Souta to obtain more information on this bastard, she was no closer to finding him and that made her moody.

She looked down to where her brother was practicing kenjutsu.

That day they had been attacked, he discovered that he too had spiritual powers of his own. That's how he had survived and had been able to protect the jewel. He too had a mission of vengeance against their mother and jii-chan's murders.

She looked at him with a small little proud smile. He would make their family proud. Now at almost 18, he reminded her lot of InuYasha.

Always trying to be her guardian and protector.

He felt her gaze and looked up at her and offered a smirk, "Hey nee-san, you done being lazy or are you coming down to spar?" She tapped her chin playfully and in a blink of an eye she had drawn one of her dual katanas and had it at her brother's neck.

She smirked right back at him, "Too slow otouto."

He swiped her blade away and looked at her incredulously, "What the hells? How do you do that?"

She swung the katana in circles and swiped it back into the hilt on her back and shrugged, "Simple determination."

"Uh-huh. You sure you're not a little bit of demon?" He did not look convinced.

She full on laughed and snorted in a very un-ladylike manner, "Only by injection."

Souta threw himself until the floor, pretending that he was about to throw up, "Oh ewl. T.M.I…Too much information!"

She grabbed him by his arm and started pulling him towards the shrine, "Get up brat. We have to start getting ready to go to the club."

He pouted which earned an eye-roll from her.

'_Sometimes you'd think that he was still 13 not 18…"_

"To answer your questions before you attempt to ask… YES… you have to go… it's _our _club, it's _our_ source of income…"

"Yeah, yeah nee-san I get it, let's go."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

_**Outside of Club Sanctuary…**_

"Why in all the hells are we here?? I am not in a partying or drinking mood damn it!!" A very attractive dark haired man with violet eyes bellowed.

"You are here, _little brother,_ because I have a surprise for you…"

"Keh! I don't care! I'm leaving!" He started turning his back when he heard his brother speak.

"Half-Breed…just wait, you shall see."

At that moment two motorcycles drove up and stopped right next to the small group trying to convince the young man not to leave.

InuYasha was a knocked back by the scent and almost let out a frustrated groan. _'Oh no. Is it? It couldn't be."_

'_Oh yes it could.'_ As soon as the helmet came off, he knew without a doubt he _had_ to stay.

His legs wouldn't move, even if he tried.

Before him stood a beautiful, jet black haired, grey-blue eyed goddess. Her hair cascaded down her back and fell right below her bottom. She was wearing black on red leathers.

He internally whimpered. _'Kagome…500, no 505 fucking torturous years… Koishii…'_

It took all of the willpower he had developed throughout 505 years to _not_ grab her and _ever_ let her go.

She looked at the small group that was staring at her as though she had grown three additional heads. She cocked an eyebrow at them but offered a smile. She liked their auras.

"You guys should come in. There's live music tonight." She looked towards InuYasha and offered a small smile. "Enjoy yourselves." She walked in.

Sesshomaru was trying to hold back a grin. "You see why this Sesshomaru insisted that you join us little brother?"

He could only nod.

Miroku stepped up, "She's even more of a beauty now 'Yasha' maybe I'll ask her –"

**(BOP)**

"Can it monk!"

Grabbing at his head, he whipped around to turn to the beauty in his life.

"Sango! I'm an ex-monk! I was going to ask about her work out regimen. It's apparent she's doing something right! Besides, you my lovely wife will soon bear my children! I only have eyes for you!"

Sango bopped him again for good measure and glared at him. Schooling her features she turned to her still stunned friend, "Yasha, she didn't recognize us… seems the concealment charms are strong enough… even against really powerful miko's…"

Looking back towards the door, Sango took a deep breath to contain herself. She had not been so near her sister and best friend in so long.

She truly missed her.

"She really does look good. Her eyes look a little empty and sad though, huh? Yash?"

He ignored Sango and looked back at his brother with eyes full of hope. "Can I confront her tonight?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No brother, not tonight. On her birth date which marks the anniversary when she first fell into the well almost 10 years ago."

InuYasha was pissed. "TWO MORE MONTHS?"

He lowered his voice and grated out of clenched teeth, "It's been five hundred and five FUCKING years."

_That _Sesshomaru was not fazed, "Then you can wait two more months, ne?"

InuYasha straightened out and fixed his jacket. "Bastard"

"Half-Breed"

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

_**Inside the club…**_

Kagome was running around making sure everyone was doing what needed to be done before she hit the stage. She mentally groaned. _'I really hate performing but, gah, it pays the bills…"_

"Are we hating life right about now Kags?"

Kagome swung her head around and sent a glare to her friend, "You seem to be very perceptive Chika…"

Chika laughed and shrugged, "Yeah, I know. You'll do fine."

Kagome slumped her shoulders, "I know. I just hate doing this. I'm not cut out for this shit."

Sighing once more, she straightened out her shoulders she headed towards the stage, "Let's get this over with."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

In the VIP section, near the bar, five people sat around in silence waiting to see the raven haired beauty make her appearance.

Sesshomaru looked at a very adult Shippo, "Have you been to any of these shows before?"

Shippo looked over at InuYasha and grinned, "Oh yeah. She's phenomenal. She's made a good living for herself despite not furthering in school…"

InuYasha frowned. "Keh. She didn't have a choice runt. Life hasn't been simple for her…"

Shippo frowned, "No it hasn't but, hopefully that'll change soon…"

He got a bop on the head from Sango, "What was that for?" He rubbed his head, "Your hand is too loose San—"

"Hush up, the show's starting."

The kitsune sent a final glare to his 'aunt' and turned around to face the stage.

The lights dimmed down and a soft melody began playing on the piano, with a backdrop that displayed a raging thunderstorm.

In the middle of the stage a figure dressed in a white dress that flowed around her appeared. There was a wind effect that made her dress and hair fly around her.

She looked like an angel.

"She's beautiful." Sango commented in awe. Her best friend had truly become nothing to scoff at. She could challenge the most beautiful being. Her other companions just nodded simultaneously.

No matter how many times Kagome did this, she was always nervous. She almost snorted from the irony. _'I can go headfirst into a battle no nerves but put me on a stage…'_

She could hear the men catcalling. She made a mental note to roll her eyes later.

'_Was that a growl?'_ Kagome shook it off. She must be going crazy.

The music for her song started and she started her 'act'.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors**

**Leading you down into my core**

**Where I've become so numb**

**Without a soul**

**My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

The lights suddenly showed a rock band on the right hand side of the stage.

InuYasha did a double take. _'Is that Souta? Keh. Brat's grown.'_

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside**

**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up) Before I come undone**

**(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become**

Kagome started walking towards the band her hair and dress whipping around her.

**Now that I know what I'm without**

**You can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life**

InuYasha flattened his now concealed ears. He knew it was neither of their faults that fate had separated them. Yet, he felt a tinge of guilt hearing her song.

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside**

**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up) Before I come undone**

**(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**

**I've been living a lie**

**There's nothing inside**

**Bring me to life**

Kagome dropped to her knees and reached a hand out towards the band.

**Frozen inside without your touch**

**Without your love, darling**

**Only you are the life among the dead**

Souta reached his hand out as well as if to trying to reach for her. He started his verse.

**All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see**

**Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me**

Kagome crossed her hands over her heart.

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems **

**Got to open my eyes to everything**

The lights started to strobe over the band.

**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**

**Don't let me die here**

**There must be something more**

Kagome started being pushed back by the 'wind' and outreached her hands toward the band.

**Bring me to life**

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside**

**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up) Before I come undone**

**(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**

**I've been living a lie**

**There's nothing inside**

**Bring me to life**

The lights dimmed on the band and Kagome remained in a low bow position.

When the last of the music dimmed, she stood and took a bow.

"Thank you. Now," she started walking towards the piano, "I'd like to share a song that I've been working on. It means a lot to me and so does the person I wrote it for. It's called 'Taking Over Me'"

She sat down and started playing a beautiful melody with the keys and suddenly stopped.

She looked up and smirked, "Hey Souta, how about we put a little rock into it?"

Souta chuckled but counted down and the band started playing. Kagome continued at the piano.

**You don't remember me but I remember you**

**I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you**

**But who can decide what they dream?**

**And dream I do**

InuYasha looked at his mate. She had her eyes closed and seemed to be in her own world.

**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**I have to be with you to live to breathe**

**You're taking over me**

She opened her eyes and hung her head.

**Have you forgotten all I know**

**and all we had?**

**You saw me mourning my love for you**

**and touched my hand**

**I knew you loved me then**

InuYasha could smell salt but, did not see tears. He knew where it was coming from and could see the brilliance behind those eyes but, she refused to let one drop.

'_I remember you Koi, do you remember me?'_

Her aura started flaring. Only those with spiritual or demonic powers could have sensed it and at that moment wished they couldn't sense it either. Another aura flared and InuYasha was surprised it came from Souta and Kagome instantly calmed.

**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**I have to be with you to live to breathe**

**You're taking over me**

**I look in the mirror and see your face**

**If I look deep enough**

**So many things inside that are just like you**

**are taking over**

**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**I have to be with you to live to breathe**

**You're taking over me**

**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**I have to be with you to live to breathe**

**You're taking over me**

**You're taking over me**

**Taking over me**

As soon as the song finished, everyone was applauding. All except, for the table of five. They all looked like they had been put in time out.

InuYasha had his head hung and his fists clenched.

'_How can they remotely think that I could be here and not want to hold her, kiss her and reassure her?'_

Kagome smiled uneasily at the crowd and cleared her throat. "Enjoy the rest of the show." With that she rushed off the stage.

Miroku whipped around to the group, "Who was that? He seems to have a high amount of spiritual powers. His aura is like Kagome's not as near as strong but very similar."

InuYasha was still trying to get over everything he had just seen. That song, his mate's aura and how it had fluctuated dramatically. He absentmindedly answered, "That's her brother."

Sesshomaru now met his brother's gaze and narrowed his eyes, "Why did you not let this Sesshomaru know this?"

"I didn't know. The kid never showed any potential like that."

Shippo sucked his teeth. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"You knew." Sango said a little too dangerously.

He sighed. "Yes but, remember, you guys told me to swear not to say anything. Nor you or I could interfere. There's a lot you don't know."

InuYasha didn't like that information one bit. It was true though, they couldn't interfere.

"We'll know everything soon enough runt, excuse me I need to test out, um, something."

Before anyone could say anything, InuYasha walked up to the bar and straight to Kagome. "Excuse me miss?"

Kagome looked up at him with a small smile, "Yes?"

'_He reminds me of InuYasha in some way…'_

'Yasha' cleared his throat.

'_I… I need to see if she still remembers me. I need to know if that song was about me…''_

"I wanted to compliment you. You sang beautifully."

She rolled her eyes but laughed. "It's part of the job."

"Oh, I see…" He gave her a smirk. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name…?"

She smirked right back, "That's because I didn't give it to you."

He took her hand and kissed the back of it, "My name is Takahasi Yasha, yours?"

Trying not to be surprised by the name due to the amounts of money behind it, she tried removing her hand as delicately as possible, "Higurashi Kagome."

"Beautiful name, for an equally beautiful woman."

She blushed slightly, "Um, thanks?"

"You don't take compliments well do you?" He stated slightly surprised… he really was. Kagome was beyond beautiful. Although he hated the idea of another man looking at his mate, the past 505 years had taught him something.

Being realistic and restraint.

She gave him a lopsided grin, "Oh. I do. But from my ma- um… husband." She scratched the back of her head.

That shot his restraint and realism out the window.

'_Husband?!_'

"Hm? Married? What's the lucky guys name and why is he not here keeping a beautiful woman such as you company?" He tried not clenching his teeth and tried harder at relaxing his jaw. He did _not_ need his concealment to break apart now.

He saw her visibly get sad. Even her aura dimmed.

Kagome was wondering why she felt comfortable enough around this stranger to answer his question but mentally shrugged it off. "His name is InuYasha and…" She turned her gaze to the side, "He had to go away for, um work, that's why he's not here…"

"So that...song..." He said gently, which made her turn her gaze back to his eyes, "Was it about him?"

She nodded and turned her gaze away once more. Something about this man made her comfortable.

Too comfortable.

InuYasha wanted to pump a fist in the air but that would be obvious so, he bowed, "He's a lucky man to have a woman such as you Kagome."

She bowed back and gave him a genuine smile, "He knows that."

'_Keh. Cocky bitch. MY cocky bitch.' _He turned, smirked and left. She was faithful to him and had not forgotten… most importantly…

She still seemed to love him.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

_**Two Months Later…**_

"Hey sis! Where are you? I got a present for ya!"

Souta continued making his way down the hall, "Hey fatty!" He grunted.

'_Where the hell did she go?'_ He walked into the kitchen and saw a note hanging on the fridge.

_Hey Brat,_

_Went to our dojo to get some practice in._

_Need to get the control back on my power._

_Swing by later so I can kick your scrawny butt._

_Love,_

_Your Sister._

_P.S. If you call me fatty ever again, I'll rip you limb to limb ya damn runt._

He smiled. She knew him too well. The doorbell started ringing insistently and he stomped his way to it to answer it. "Hold your horses I'm coming!"

Souta swung the door open a little miffed, "May. I. Help. You?!"

The four figures in front of him removed rings from their fingers.

Souta widened his eyes and stepped back, "What the — INUYASHA?"

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Songs and lyrics both belong to Evanescence – Bring me to life / Taking Over Me

**+Next Chapter+**

**Reunions**

**(See ya like in 2 weeks!)**


	12. Reunions

DISCLAIMER-

Unfortunately, this story and the characters herein pertain to Rumiko Takahasi.

Except for a select few... those are MINE! ALL MINE!!

(Clears throat)

This story is rated **M** for Maturity.

_Hanyou thoughts_

**Demon thoughts**

Human thoughts

**Note:** Only those words that are not frequently used in fanfics will I put a translation to. I mean, come on… we know what a BAKA is…right?

Also, any and all comments are accepted. Be it negative or positive. Constructive criticism only helps and positive feedback inspires.

To those that have commented, thank you.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Chapter 12: **Reunions**

"Oh fuck, my head hurts." Souta strained to sit up while holding a hand to his head.

"Watch your mouth kid, your sister would kick your ass through all seven hells and back for language like that."

Souta turned his head so quickly he thought he was going to be sick. "InuYasha?"

"Yeah brat, it's me."

Souta got up so quickly no-one saw it coming. He jabbed InuYasha right in the jaw.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO FUCKING LONG ASSHOLE?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT ONEE-SAN HAS GONE THROUGH?!"

InuYasha held his jaw, "Oi! What you punching me for?! How the hell did you learn to move and punch, like that?"

He was being held down by some guy he did not recognize and … a _kitsune_? He smirked at InuYasha regardless.

"Onee-san _has_ kicked my ass to all seven hells and back. You better hope she doesn't kick yours as well!"

"K-k-keh! I ain't scared." He did his infamous pose. Except now there was no haori. In its place was an expensive Armani jacket. He settled with crossing his arms and pointing his nose up.

Souta laughed. A deep, rich, crying his eyes out laugh. "Ugh, you sh-should be, she's _so_ gonna whoop your ass." Then becoming serious in a flash he lowered his head. "Why did you take so long to come, InuYasha-nii-san?"

InuYashas eyes softened. "Kid, that's something I rather discuss with your sister around. Where is she? It smells like she's been out of here a while."

"InuYasha, do you mind telling your bodyguards to let me go?"

The dark haired man to his right slapped the boy on the shoulder, "My apologies my friend. My name is Miroku. The kitsune is Shippo and this lovely young woman behind me, is my beautiful wife Sango."

Souta took a moment to process his thoughts. Oh shit. "You guys are onee-sans friends from beyond the well...?"

They all nodded.

He smiled, "Well Happy Birthday Sis! The hanyou, the ass-kicker, the Lech, and the pocky-eating-runt are back or… um… front?" He scratched his neck and shrugged, "Let me escort you guys to our private dojo."

He looked at InuYasha dead-on and smiled. "That way you can see what I mean about onee-san kicking your hyde."

"K-keh"

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Arriving to the dojo, they allowed Souta to lead the way. When they made it to the door, you could hear loud music blasting from inside. The young man stopped at the door and turned to look at his companions.

Opening a small metal box hung on the wall, he withdrew 5 pairs of what looked like shooting glasses. They all wore expressions that stated that they were obviously confused.

Rolling his eyes and releasing a frustrated sigh Souta gave them a heads up. "You guys need to wear those. You'll be behind a one-sided viewing glass but..."

He paused and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Onee-san's powers have been kind of 'sparking' on their own depending on her emotions and well, the light can blind you. Trust me. I lost my vision for a week once."

They gulped. Souta puffed out his chest in obvious pride of his sister.

On a more serious note he added, "I'm going to walk into the dojo to spar with her and try to wipe some energy from her. Keyword being, 'try'. If she sees you and gets too emotional, she might mistakenly purify you, even with her power restraint cuffs. So I must drain her as much as possible. Then and _only_ then MAY YOU ENTER."

He clapped the hanyou on the shoulder and offered a lopsided smile. "No biggie. Got it?" They paled and followed the walking torture inside.

The music got louder and louder as they walked deeper into the building. They arrived to a hallway with a long-narrow window. In the middle of the room was Kagome.

She was wearing grey yoga pants and a black sports bra. She had her hair in a braid and she was doing the kata with 2 katanas. On her wrists she wore 2 silver cuffs.

Seeing their obvious amusement and astonishment, Souta whispered, "It helps her spiritual powers be controlled during a fight."

He looked over at the awestruck InuYasha, "In the car, you said you guys were at the club two months ago and she didn't recognize you at all, right? Because, of those concealment rings?" The hanyou nodded.

"Well keep them handy just in case." Taking a deep breathe, Souta started walking into the dojo. "Wish me luck."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Turning off the radio, Souta approached his sister.

"Hey fatty!" Souta greeted his sister with a bounce in his step.

She stopped mid-kata to glare at him. "What did I say about calling me 'fatty'?"

He shrugged, "Something about, you'd tear me from limb to limb?"

She smirked. "You really wanna provoke me squirt?"

He chuckled, "Nah. Happy Birthday, Onee-san."

He walked up to his beloved sister and gave her a hug. She in turn put him in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Alright, I won't tear you limb to limb but, I'm going to kick your scrawny ass at least."

She released him and did a two back flips, with her two katanas in hand, she got in a fighting stance.

Souta removed his sword as well. "Bring it on... _fatty_..."

She commenced swinging her sword and he yelled, "Wait! We need ambience!!"

Kagome chuckled and rolled her eyes but didn't stand down, "Yeah, ambience. Something to make kicking _your_ ass all the more artful."

With the music blasting and both siblings in a fighting stance, none made a move towards the other. Kagome closed her eyes and swung her katanas in a circle and clanged them together in an 'x' above her head.

She swung them back for fighting stance. An aura surrounded both swords. Kagome opened her eyes and they were swarming with silver.

Souta gulped and almost faltered in his stance. "Oh Shit."

The onlookers were thinking the exact same thing and praying to be left in one piece after this ordeal was over.

Souta had not taken his eyes off of her but the next thing you saw, was him on his flat on his back.

Back flipping from his floor position, he charged at his sister and she flipped over him and back kicked him forward, making him lose balance.

Turning from her position she found a sword over her head and she crossed her katanas before the sword her brother wielded came down on her head. She was pushed onto her knees. Semi-turning her body and lifting her right leg sideways, she managed to swipe his legs from under him.

Tumbling sideways, she got herself off the ground, and they started spinning and avoiding each other swords. The clings and clangs of metal could be heard and one would think that the kind of speed being utilized was not human, but demon. Even for those with demon senses, keeping up with them, was a challenge.

Sango being the, or used to being, the only warrior woman in their group, felt pride that her best friend had come so far with her skills. Hell, she would probably be a challenge to her… and she had over 500 years fighting experience.

Miroku turned to InuYasha and whispered, "It seems like she might be able to kick your ass."

The hanyou paled and gulped. Shippo chuckled.

What happened next no one expected.

She round-house kicked Souta and Kagome remained in the middle of the dojo and Souta was thrown against a wall across the dojo. Kagome let out what could only be known as war-cry and slammed her katanas into the floor which caused a surge of power to carry across the dojo towards her brother.

Their audience had never been more thankful for eyewear. Ever.

InuYasha was hoping for a miracle.

Surviving the day.

After the power diminished, Kagome dropped to her knees, katanas still in her hand and breathing raggedly.

"KAMI DAMMIT KAGOME! YOU TRYING TO KILL ME FATTY?!"

Souta had almost shit his pants. Granted he knew his sister was powerful but this was all new power she had shown today.

Kagome chuckled through pants and gasps, "And you are what? A demon now? Scared of being purified? Watching porn doesn't classify you a demon squirt..."

He had a vein popping in his forehead and an eye twitching…incredibly fast. "No I am not demon onna! But it still hurts!"

Then he mumbled, "And I do not watch porn."

She laughed. "Yeah... ya do." He shrugged and his lips twitched.

Picking up a noise behind her, Kagome swung around and flung a Katana straight at the noise. It landed too close for comfort by the intruders head on the nearby wall.

Kagome glared hard at the intruder with pants and gasps, although her vision was hazy, she could make out red hair.

Shippo let out a low whistle while looking at the katana that narrowly missed him, secretly thanking kami he didn't have an accident in his pants. "Damn Okaa-san, I always knew you were scary when you got mad!"

The other katana dropped to the floor with a clang. "Sh-Shi-ppo?!"

Shippo ran to his adoptive mother dropping on his knees and wrapped her in a hug. "OH SHIPPO! I've missed you so much!"

"Keh wench, is he the only one that gets a warm greeting?"

With her vision now clear, she stared at the other four occupants in the room, straight into the amber eyes she was starting doubt she would ever see again.

"Inu-Yasha?" Her voice cracked. After five years and a promise to never allow it again, she let a tear slip and with it, came blackness.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

_**Back at the Shrine...**_

A couple of hours later, Kagome awoke to voices. She stayed still and tried to keep her breathing under control and figuring out what in the hells had happened.

_'Ok, I was sparring with Souta. I kicked his ass. Shippo. (Gasp) InuYasha!'_

She flung out of bed and immediately felt dizzy. Suddenly remembering that Sango, Miroku and Shippo were here too. _'Eh? Sango and Miroku? The well was closed, I checked. Everyday for 2 years. They couldn't even travel through it before. Meaning they must have survived for 500 years somehow…'_

She clenched her teeth… _'InuYasha… alive and kicking…. Five years after I was kicked by fate back here…'_

She let out a growl. "Five fucking years."

Placing her head in her hands she groaned. _'Happy friggin' Birthday to me. I always get the weirdest surprises on my birthday. Not, that I'm not happy they're back of course...and that they are alive but… they have major explaining to do… I need some serious time alone.' _

She got up and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and groaned. She looked like hell.

Picking up her hair in a messy bun, she stopped and rubbed the tattoo on the side of her neck.

'Savior'

Not being able to deal with the loss of her mark, after 'the event' with her family, she quickly went and got it tattooed at the exact location as her original mating mark, refusing to allow it to disappear.

Kagome went back into her bedroom and opened her window.

'_Hn. If they can wait five years to come back to me, they can wait a while longer.'_

She jumped out.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

_**Downstairs…**_

They had all been talking and trying to catch up without giving out too much information without Kagome being present.

InuYasha could hear that she was moving around upstairs in the bathroom and heard when she went back into her room. He had to restrain himself from running up there after her little display.

'_What in all hells is taking her so long?'_

He took a sniff. _'Shit'_

InuYasha abruptly got up and ran to the front door. "She's making a run for it."

Outside, he sniffed around for her scent but, was thrown off when he could not smell her.

"What in the…?" He got on all fours to smell for tracks.

The others joined him outside. Miroku approached his long time friend, "What's going on Yash?"

He looked up at Miroku and the others, "I can't smell her… it's like –"

"Like I wanted to be left alone for a fucking minute."

They all looked up into the Goshinboku and saw Kagome sitting in the branch she and InuYasha would sit in all the time, leaning back against the trunk her hands behind her head.

InuYasha straightened up and glared at her, "How in the fuck did you get up there so quick? And since when do you talk like that?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and jumped down from the tree and landed in a crouch in front of the hanyou. Keeping her head bent and her eyes hidden behind her bangs, "You know nothing about me. At least not now. You would if you would've been around. "

She snapped her head up and her eyes were glowing silver, "You said you would come for me. It's _fucking_ obvious you have _all_ been around for the past five years. You waited five years. You had all better have some real nice explanations because if not…" She looked around once more, eyes stone cold, "You can all go back to wherever you came from."

She sidestepped a flabbergasted hanyou and walked right back into the shrine slamming the door behind her…hard.

Souta walked up to his brother-in-law and put a hand on his shoulder, "InuYasha…life has been cruel to Kagome. She's just hurt knowing that you all were around and _not_ around to be with her." He bowed his head and whispered, "She suffered so much with your absence. She's become this stoic wall. She's not the same onee-san. She never really smiles anymore…not like she used to. Rarely laughs. She's miserable."

InuYasha had to control the rasp in his voice and barely managed to get out, "Why?"

Souta sighed, "It's not my place to tell you."

Sango was crying grabbing onto Miroku's arm. Miroku had his eyes downcast, sorrow apparent in them. Shippo had tears welling up in his eyes. They were all sharing the same feeling.

_Guilt._

InuYasha gave a nod and walked back towards the shrine. He needed to explain things to her… needed her to know it wasn't by choice he was kept from her. He'd be damned if she thought she could easily get rid of him. He needed her to understand.

He stopped and turned to look at everyone over his shoulder, "Give me a few minutes with her." He continued making his way into the house.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Kagome sat on the couch, legs gathered up and her head resting on her knees. She was mentally telling herself to remain calm, to not break down so easily, to not give in so easily.

She felt hurt, sad and most of all betrayed.

Shutting her eyes tight, she took in deep breaths and heard the front door click closed from behind her. She didn't have to look to know who it was.

'_Don't give in so easy girl. How could he not be here with you for five years? How could he stand-by and allow you to go through everything by yourself."_

Willing her voice to remain steady and as cold as possible, she spoke without bothering to face him. "Did you all come up with a good story or are you here to say goodbye for old time's sake?"

Within an eye blink she was slammed into a wall with a very irate red eyed hanyou fighting to maintain control. She turned her now silver eyes at him in a narrowed gaze.

"Is that the fucking welcome I get Kagome? Is that how much you missed me, _Ka-go-me_?" He was a hairsbreadth away from her face.

Through clenched teeth and trying to remind herself not to purify the living shit out of the love of her life, "InuYasha, let go."

He gave her his legendary smirk, "No. Never again."

Trying to calm her rapidly beating heart, "I'm not kidding InuYasha, let go of me."

He turned his head to one side, "Are you planning on purifying me koi? You look very tempted to do so."

She gave him a fake smile, "No." With that she swung an elbow into his chest and he fell back a few feet. He glared up at her rubbing at his chest, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

She shrugged, "I told you to let me go." She walked back to the couch and sat with her legs crossed and her arms crossed across her chest. She looked everywhere but at him.

He got up an approached his miko slowly. "Kagome…"

She turned and looked at him and what he saw broke his heart. For a second, he had seen the pain, anguish, loneliness and confusion in her eyes. He recognized those emotions for they were the same ones he felt for so long before he had met her and his pack.

He could see that it was taking a lot out of her by holding back what she really felt and her aura was fluctuating at incredible levels.

He took a deep breath and started again, "Kagome… I would never make you stay by yourself or allow myself to stay away from you for more than a second if not for good reason. You know that I –"

She interrupted him in a broken voice, "Then why InuYasha? Why did you wait five kami forsaken years to come back? Why weren't you here when you and _they_ were most needed? Why? Why should I forgive you? How can I forgive you?"

He walked to where Kagome sat shaking and her head bent, once more hiding her eyes behind a veil of nothingness. He crouched and took her hands in his own only to have her pull them back. He tried not to take it to heart; he could after all comprehend her feelings.

Betrayed.

In over 500 years, he had learned another quality.

Patience.

"I don't expect you to forgive me… I can only hope you will once you know the reasons."

He reached up and rubbed her cheek willing her to look at him, once she did, she did so with uncertainty.

He looked at her with gentle eyes, "It's been five centuries for me Kagome and I haven't been able to get you out of my mind for one moment. Do you think I would be here after such a long time if you meant nothing to me? Do you think anything could have kept me away without good reason?"

She looked at him for a couple of more moments blankly and started chuckling which lead to a full-blown laugh. He stared at her like she had finally lost it.

Trying to get herself together, she said in between gasps and laughter, "Oi, at least in five centuries you've gotten better with words."

He glared at her but, was secretly happy she had genuinely laughed.

'_Just like old times.'_

"Keh."

Settling down and wiping the tears of laughter away, she took a shaky breath and looked at InuYasha. "I…"

She looked down and fidgeted with the ties of her pants, "I can't say that I forgive you but…" She looked at him once more, a little gentler than before, "I'm willing to listen to your reasons."

He walked up to her and took her face into his hands, "Thank you."

Before she could protest, he lowered his head and gave her a toe curling sweet kiss. When he opened his eyes he found her staring at him as though searching for something, with a blush creeping across her face.

'_Why is she blushing? It's not like we haven't done more…'_

Clearing her throat and looking away, "This does not mean that we are picking up where we left off either."

It took everything within her not to rush to his side and hug him when she saw the hurt reflected in his eyes.

He approached her and looked at her dead-serious, "What does that mean Kagome?"

Straightening her back, she looked him in the eyes, "I will listen to your story and if it's convincing, I'm willing to be your best friend but not your lover or mate –"

500 years could never prepare him for that. Desperation unlike any other crept into his heart. He grabbed her face in his hands and his eyes were full of unshed tears, "Wha—"

She lifted her hand and stopped him from speaking. She gentled her gaze and spoke sincerely, "Do not misinterpret what I am saying InuYasha. I am not saying I will never be those things once again. I love you with all my heart, I always will but, regardless of the reason, I can't help but feel betrayed that you were not here for when I needed you most. I don't believe _anything_ or _anyone _would have kept me away from you ever if it was by choice."

He rubbed her cheekbones with his thumbs and kissed her forehead. "As much as this kills me... I understand that. I'll make you believe I love you and always have. I'll make you trust me again. I need you in my life koi."

Placing her hands on his shoulder and lifting her head she kissed his chin, "I hope so."

Stepping away from him and dropping her hands to her sides, she smiled sadly at him, "I think it's time we let them in."

InuYasha chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll let them in."

He stepped up to the door and opened it and three humans and one kitsune dropped in.

Literally.

Springing up Souta scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh, "Um… I'll be in the kitchen."

He had almost made his escape when his sister grabbed unto the back of his hoodie and yanked him backwards which caused him to fall painfully to the floor.

She crossed her arms, "Oh no you don't, you stay right here."

Groaning from the pain he glared up at his older sister, "Like I have a choice. I think you broke my back."

She play kicked him in the shoulder, "Suck it up pansy."

She turned to look at the other three standing by the doorway, which were obviously very nervous.

Taking another deep breath, Kagome went up to Sango and gave her an awkward hug. "I'm so happy to see you Sango; I've missed you…so much."

Sango was teary eyed and sniffling, she nodded, "Me too Kagome, me too."

Kagome approached Miroku and playfully glared at him before giving a small smile and hugging him, "Have you taken care of my Sango houshi? Or are you still groping other women?"

He grinned at her, "For five-hundred and five years –" InuYasha winced. She did not need reminders of the fact.

"And may I say Lady Kagome you are quite beautiful… would you –"

He was cut off by numerous whacks and slaps. "I was going to ask about her exercise regimen!"

Sango glared. Shippo sucked his teeth. InuYasha growled. Souta was rolling on the floor in laughter.

Kagome just shook her head and rolled her eyes. She had missed this.

Smiling, Kagome moved on to Shippo and put a hand on his cheek, giving him her motherly smile. "My little Shippo, you've certainly grown up."

She looked at his tails. "Six tails huh Shippo? I'm so proud." She embraced him.

"I've missed you my little kitsune."

Sniffling he said, 'Keh.' Kagome had to chuckle. "I see hanging around InuYasha has rubbed some rather charming traits off on you."

Stepping back and taking a breather. She looked up into the amber eyes she had missed for five-years. The eyes she would dream of every night.

Snapping herself out of her little daydream she slid the stoic mask back on, "Alright, let's get to the reason it took you all five years to get your asses here and how exactly..." She looked at the ex-monk and taijiya, "You two are here."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

**+Next Chapter+**

**+Rehashing Past Events+**


	13. Rehasing the Past

DISCLAIMER-

Unfortunately, this story and the characters herein pertain to Rumiko Takahasi.

Except for a select few... those are MINE! ALL MINE!!

(Clears throat)

This story is rated **M** for Maturity.

_Hanyou thoughts_

**Demon thoughts**

Human thoughts

**Note:** Only those words that are not frequently used in fanfics will I put a translation to. I mean, come on… we know what a BAKA is…right?

Also, any and all comments are accepted. Be it negative or positive. Constructive criticism only helps and positive feedback inspires.

To those that have commented, thank you.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Chapter 13: **Rehashing the Past**

The all sat around the living room quietly, attempting to let the current situation settle in.

It had been so long since they sat together and now, after so long they did with incredible amounts of tension. Far from the nights they sat around a campfire laughing, joking and playing games.

Souta was the first to break the silence and turned to look at the ex-monk and taijiya. "So, how are you two still alive and looking rather healthy?"

Glaring at his sister, after receiving a whack across the head courtesy of her, he cringed at the look on her face. "W-Why a-are y-y-you staring at me l-l-like that?"

"Because –"she hissed, "that was rude."

He bowed his head, "Sorry sis."

Shippo let out a chuckle, "I was wrong Okaa-san…"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the kitsune, "What do you mean Shippo?"

He laughed. "You were never scary before when you were mad… you are now."

Trying her hardest to hide it, she failed miserably. Her lips twitched and she smiled.

Clearing her throat, she looked at her two friends, "What my rude brat of a brother meant to say is...how is this possible?"

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks. They looked back to Kagome.

Sango started fidgeting, "Well… it has a lot to do with the reason we weren't able to be here Kagome."

Miroku nodded, "It is best that InuYasha tell the story so you understand how we are able to sit here with you today."

Turning slowly in her chair, she looked across at the hanyou with a lifted brow, "Well?"

Rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans, he leaned forward. "It all started with the day you purified the jewel…"

He told her the full story of how Midoriko came to them, how she explained why they couldn't come to her for five years and the how and why Sango and Miroku were still alive.

Once he finished, he looked at her as she stared at him blankly, emotionless.

After a few tense filled silent moments, Kagome slowly stood up. "Excuse me." She made her way to the kitchen.

About a minute later, they heard a loud shattering sound coming from the kitchen and they all ran in there. The kitchen window was shattered and the kitchen door that led to the backyard was open.

They found Kagome smashing the jewel against the wall. "Come out you stupid, life-destroying evil bitch!"

She raised her arm one more time and was about to slam it down when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She turned frenzied, tear-filled eyes to find worry filled amber ones staring back at her worriedly. Dropping the jewel, she grabbed onto to him like a life line and allowed herself what she had not for five years.

She wept.

Five years of all her bottled emotions rose to the surface. She sobbed so hard she was struggling for breath.

"That stupid, good for nothing, bitch. Why?! Why couldn't she come to me?! Why couldn't she offer _me_ some comfort?! Why should I protect this fucking jewel if it's going to rip everything from me?! Why?!" She yelled through her hiccupping sobs.

"Because you would have died and everyone else that you love would have died as well."

Snapping her head around, Kagome came face to face with the object of her rage. She gritted out, _"Midoriko."_

Before her stood a crying visage of the miko, "Yes Kagome, it is I."

Kagome charged at her but was unable to inflict injury upon her. Looking up at the ancient miko, "Why?! Why should so many people suffer because of _your_ mistakes?! How could you create such an evil jewel?! People I love _have_ died! Have you any idea what it is to see your family murdered before your eyes?!"

Sango gasped and held a shaky hand up to her mouth. Shippo looked away and both Miroku and InuYasha held onto Kagome trying to keep her from charging again and hurting herself and it was proving difficult.

InuYasha looked down at his mate wide-eyed.

Spreading her aura to try to calm down the enraged miko, Midoriko answered, "The jewel happened by error. I assure you that." Sighing and with tears flowing freely down her face, she continued, "I never meant to cause so much pain."

Kagome clenched her fists on her side, "How come you didn't allow them to come to me for five years?! You _knew_ what would happen didn't you?! Yet—"

A sob ripped from her heart, "Yet you did not allow me _any_ comfort or console whatsoever!"

Not receiving an answer, Kagome fired an angry silver eyed gaze at the miko, "Answer me! You knew didn't you?! Answer me dammit!"

Nodding her head in acceptance, Midoriko stepped forward, looking solely at Kagome. "Yes. I did. Had I allowed them to come in before Kagome, you would not be as strong as you are today and you would be dead. I foresaw this and did what I believed was the best. Believe it or not, this was the _only_ way. You have met Zenaku and know of the damage he is able to cause."

Kagome tried not wincing and throwing up at the mention of that name, "Yes, I have met him. So my suffering and my loss is only for the insufferable jewel…to make me stronger, to protect _your_ mistake. To rip everything from me… cause me so much pain that I would turn…" She jabbed at her chest, clearly shaken, "into this.

Turning her head to one side, she let out a dry chuckle. "Do you know what it's like to wish your own death because you can not deal with the misery of reality? I wish I would have died but since I am not…"

With determination in her eyes, she looked at Midoriko with nothing but disgust, "I assure you that I will kill that fucking bastard for all he's done and rid the world of you, him and _that_ jewel."

Giving her a small smile Midoriko nodded, "It is your destiny."

Kagome shook her head and chuckled again, "Fuck destiny. It's revenge."

Midoriko sighed, willing the girl to remember the light in her heart. "Kagome, you have to let light back into your heart and purity into your soul. In order to rid the jewel and Zenaku, you must rid yourself of the hatred you feel."

With that she disappeared.

Kagome yanked out of the hanyou and ex-monks grasp and marched back into the house into the living room, straight to the couch. She needed to sit if not, she felt like she would just pass out and under her current condition, stomping up the stairs to her room was unfeasible.

She rocked herself back and forth, tugging at her hair. She willed herself not to cry.

What was it about this group present that made it so easy for her to forget, so easy to cry, so easy for emotions?

She could not forget. She did not want to cry. She definitely did not want or need the wave of emotions.

She heard them come into the room. Looking down into her lap and unconsciously putting a hand where she was impaled 5 years before, she tried not cracking. Keeping her head hung, she whispered, "I've needed you all so badly. So… so much has happened. I've…I've had to change. Become a –"

Looking at her shaking hands she rasped out, "monster. I've – I've had to k-kill both humans and demons. I've had to fight. I've had to drag the last member of my family into this for a mere chance of survival." She closed her eyes, willing the tears not to fall, "I've had to become what I have always been against."

Looking up she met Sango's gaze with her eyes blue-grey depths full of unshed tears, "Sango, I underestimated you before. You are much stronger than I ever could understand… I admire you for that even more so now."

Not being able to withhold it any longer, Kagome let out a long needed sob and put her face in her hands. Souta looked up at everyone obviously dumbstruck. She seemed… broken and lost.

InuYasha did not know how to react. He walked to where his mate wailed and rubbed soothing circles on her back. Looking at Souta with an obvious look of bewilderment, he awaited an answer.

InuYasha had ofcourse seen her cry plenty. He had seen her at her saddest but, this Kagome seemed so broken, so beyond sad, and in so much pain that he was afraid there was no fixing it. The mere thought caused him to whimper.

Clearing his throat, feeling a similar sensation to his sister, he rubbed at his eyes harshly, "She hasn't cried in five years, not until today… she cried the first few months she was thrown back here but –"

Kagome sprang from her seat, wiping furiously at her eyes and rasped, "Enough."

She looked at him almost apologetically her eyes holding so much turmoil, "It was my weakness that created all the pain in the first place and it's me that will rehash that story. You don't need to Souta. It's too painful. You were too young."

She turned her gaze and softened it when she met InuYasha's. He took her hand and yanked her to his lap. She didn't even blink. It felt normal; made her feel complete, even after so long.

She didn't give a damn about him not being around for five years at that moment. She needed comfort and her comfort was him.

She sighed and started a recount of the event that took place five years ago…

**+FLASHBACK+**

_Kagome and her family were finishing their dinner. Her family looked at her with worry._

_The miko kept playing with the food on her plate but, did not make any attempts at consuming it._

"_Kagome, is the food not sitting well with you dear?"_

_Kagome looked down at her slightly rounded belly and laid a hand there. She spared a glance at her mother. "I'm fine mama, I'm just not hungry."_

_Her mother sighed, "I know sweetheart but you have a baby growing inside of you… you need to eat…InuYasha would want –"_

_Kagome side swept her plate out of the way and sent it crashing into the wall. She stood so abruptly her chair tipped over, "I KNOW MOTHER! I KNOW! I CAN'T HELP IT! I'VE LOST MY MATE! I CAN'T HELP BUT NOT FEEL HUNGRY! MY ONLY HUNGER, MO-THER, IS TO HAVE HIM HERE! WITH ME! TO SEE ME GROW WITH OUR CHILD! TO HAVE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE HERE!" _

_She started backing out of the kitchen with widened and tear filled eyes, "Mama, I'm sorry…I…" With a sob she turned and ran outside straight to the Goshinboku. She got on her knees and rested her forehead on the tree and began sobbing. Whispering InuYasha's name. So fueled with her despair, she did not notice a dark presence approaching. _

_When a shadow cast over her, she turned her head up and was face to face with the creature that had haunted her in the form of nightmares many nights through many years. "Na-raku?"_

_He gave her an evil grin, "No. Naraku was a weakling compared to me… I am Zenaku."_

_Before Kagome could respond, run or attack. She felt a stab of pain through her abdomen. She looked down and saw a tentacle impaled into her and blood was seeping everywhere._

"_Kukuku…and they claim you to be the all powerful reincarnated priestess that destroyed me in the past along with Kikyo?" He sucked his teeth and looked down on her again, "I'll be taking the jewel. Now, be a good girl and tell me where it is…"_

_Trying to stay conscious, fueled by her hate and anger, she spat at him, "Never."_

_He lifted his head and looked towards the shrine, "Hn. Then I have some convincing to do."_

_He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her towards the shrine, her mother was walking outside at that very moment and Kagome panicked, "MAMA RUN!!"_

_Before Mrs. Higurashi had time to react she was impaled by a tentacle right through the chest which was surrounded with what seemed to be electricity. Kagome summoned up some power in her weak state and attacked. Zenaku was thrown back about 30 feet, allowing her some time to try and escape._

_Kagome fought to control her body and dragged herself up and huddled into the house. Jii-chan and Souta were in the living room and sprung up when they saw her._

"_Onee-san!"_

"_Kagome!"_

_Kagome could barely hold on, "Jii-chan…run… Souta… protect … the…jewel… don't let…let… anyone… get near… it…RUNNNNNNN!" She blacked out._

_When Kagome awoke, she felt pain everywhere. As she opened her eyes, she saw white and bright lights. She was in a hospital. _

_She tried looking around to see her family. __"Mama?"_

"_No sis, it's me."_

"_Souta?" She couldn't focus her vision._

"_Yeah" She knew it was him but, why did he sound so hoarse?_

"_How long have I been out?"_

_Souta cleared his throat, "A little more than a month sis."_

"_Unh, Where's mama and jii-chan?"_

_Souta got up from his chair and silently embraced his sister tightly. "Souta?"_

_He started sobbing uncontrollably into her shoulder. At that moment, a doctor walked in. He was a burly man with a kind face._

"_Ms. Higurashi, it's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"_

"_Horrible. Like I was stabbed…" She chuckled then gasped. "My baby! How's the baby?! He's alright isn't he?!" She started kicking off her sheets. Her stomach was flat._

_The doctor approached her and laid a hand on hers, "I'm sorry, Ms. Higurashi… We attempted all that we could in order to save the baby but…"_

_Kagome opened her eyes wide and clutched at her womb. She couldn't speak and managed to rasp out a quiet, "No."_

_The doctor looked at her with eyes full of apologies. "I'm sorry. A nurse will be right in with your medications Ms. Higurashi."_

_The doctor turned and left the room, leaving the siblings alone together._

_Souta who was still hugging his sister and held on to her tighter, "Sis..." _

_Kagome grabbed Souta and sobbed into his shoulder. He grabbed onto her trying to be strong, trying to control his tears. "Onee-san… that's not all…"_

_She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back to see his face, tears soaking her beautiful face, "What do you mean?"_

_He was trembling. How would onee-san take the news? He took a deep breath. "Mama and jii-chan are gone too."_

_She furrowed her brows. She was confused. "Gone? What do you mean gone Souta? Where did they go?!"_

_He shook his head. "No, onee-san. Gone. They…they died. They were murdered."_

**+End Flashback+**

Kagome looked up to meet their gazes. The look she gave them shattered them all. She rasped out, "The last memory my mama and jii-chan had of me was my screaming at them and treating them like a spoiled little brat, spitting hateful words at them when all they were trying to do was help."

She had her pant ties in a white-knuckle grip. "If I hadn't been so weak, crying for so long... had some faith that we would meet again...like they did…" She looked at InuYasha, trying desperately to swallow the horrendous knot in her throat, "They could still be alive today and –"

"That's enough Kagome!" Souta stood and his aura flared, giving off that he was beyond angry. He turned and screamed at her, "Onee-san, the one day you lose your temper with mama, you think that would be her only memory of you? Jii-chan, him too? So you cried out of pain three months... I DO NOT BLAME YOU! You are one of the strongest people I know sis! Don't you _**dare**_ continue blaming their deaths and putting that burden on your shoulders... it's that fucking bastard Zenaku!" He lowered his voice and looked at his sister with honest eyes, "I don't blame you. You should not blame yourself either."

Kagome bowed her head, "Gomen-nasai otouto. You're right."

Her friends and mate still stared at her in shock. Even Shippo hadn't known the full events of what had happened, especially, that she had been pregnant.

Snapping out of his shock, InuYasha grabbed his mate and ran with her up to her room, leaving everyone to simmer in their thoughts about the newly acquired information.

InuYasha held Kagome against his chest as he sat against her wall. He let his suppressed tears fall. He was no longer ashamed of them. He was mourning for Mama Higurashi who had accepted him with open arms, for the crazy old man, who in his own crazy ways, showed him acceptance and for his pup. Most of all... he was mourning for his mate. In just one day, that bastard Zenaku had killed so much within her.

Feeling wetness on the top of her head, Kagome looked up to see the most shocking sight she had ever been met with.

Her hanyou was in full demonic state and crying. She tentatively reached a hand up, tracing the jagged purple marks adorning his face.

"InuYasha?" He closed his eyes and shook his head. When he reopened them, they still were outlined in red but, the amber had returned for the most part.

He rubbed his thumb on her lower lip, nearly choking on the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry koi. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you from any of it... I couldn't protect our pack... and… and our unborn pu-pup."

She wiped the tears from his eyes as her own spilled. "InuYasha… I…" She released a shaky sigh, "It still hurts like hell that you could not be hard headed for once and ignore what _she_ told you. I'm yet trying to let it soak in."

Looking at him, she saw that his eyes were closed but continued, "But I am sorry that I had so little faith in you."

He opened his eyes and stared into hers. He kept silent knowing that she had to vent some of the things she had in her heart.

Not being able to deal with the intensity of emotions she saw in his eyes, she lowered her gaze and whispered, "Please give me some time. I need…" She clenched her eyes tight, "I need to take this all in. I need to forgive completely." She looked up once more to meet his gaze. "Not only you but, myself. I need to become worthy of you once again."

He shook his head and cradled her head in his hands and gave her a small smile, "You've always been worthy Kagome… even more so now."

She turned her surprised eyes away from him, "How can you say that I am worthy? How can you say that?! I'm a monster InuYasha!"

He chuckled and turned her head to rub his nose against hers, "Now you can understand my predicament so many centuries ago."

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, he once more laughed and gave her a chaste kiss and offered further explanation.

"When I thought I wasn't worthy, you made me feel like the worthiest person in the world. When I thought I was meant to be alone, you offered me companionship. When I wanted to change who I was because, I saw flaws in it, you made me see that there was nothing to change. Throughout it all, you never turned me away. Don't ask me to turn you away koi. I wouldn't be able to bear it."

Letting out a choked whimper, she embraced him with all her strength and cried into the crook of his neck. He held her and comforted her, whispering his promises of love and protection.

Whispered promises to never let her go ringing clear and true in her heart.

Straddling his lap, she wrapped her arms tighter around him and she began kissing his neck earning a groan from him. "Promise?"

He tightened his hold on her, "Koishii. I've never broken a promise." With that he turned his head and searched out the sweet lips he had missed and yearned for so long.

Kagome did not deny him or hold back. She needed this as much as he did. For one moment, everything that had happened in the past five years was nothing more than a distant memory.

For one moment, she was that young, naïve, pure, free-spirited girl that fell in love with the rude, arrogant, loud mouthed, stubborn hanyou.

Breaking from the kiss, Kagome slowly opened her eyes to look at her beloveds face. She stroked his cheeks. "I've changed a lot InuYasha. I'm not sure I can ever be the old me ever again."

He placed her hand over his heart. "I've changed as well but what hasn't changed is what's in here and that's all I give a damn about."

Looking away from him and towards her window, she let out a sigh, "How do you know that hasn't hardened as well."

He chuckled and shook his head, "Keh. If you were so stone cold Kagome, we would not be sitting here like this right now. You wouldn't have wasted a minute of your time on us. You would've kicked us out on our asses."

Grabbing her chin gently, he made her look at him, "Your heart could never be dark or cold…as much as you wanted it to be that way. Nothing that was once so pure could really ever become that tainted by free will."

He placed his hands on her hips and rubbed circles with his thumbs.

She smiled tremulously, "You have matured and gotten a lot wiser in five centuries…"

He only nodded and focused on her neck. He furrowed his brows and sounded a little annoyed, "How come you still have your mark?! I lost mine and almost went crazy not having our scents mixed five-hundred years dammit!"

' _Count to ten Kagome. So much for maturing in five centuries…'_

Kagome slightly glared at the obviously perturbed 'matured' InuYasha, "Five hundred and _five_ years and I _did_ lose my mark. This…" She pointed at her neck, "Is a tattoo. When I lost it, I couldn't deal with it! I couldn't control anything else that I had lost, but be damned if I didn't get my mark back!"

He was taken a little aback by her ferocity. Huffing, she took off her two silver cuffs she wore on her wrists, she held her wrists up to him. 'My Protector' on her right wrist and 'My Everything' on her left.

It was what she had told him she wished his mark could've said, the morning after their mating.

He grabbed her and embraced her tightly.

'_Leave it to the wench to get me all mushy'_

She pulled back from the embrace and earned a slight growl for her efforts. "You know..." She tried smirking but failed. "You haven't changed much… but there's still a lot that needs to be said and it needs to be said in front of everyone."

He looked at her as if she had grown a third head, "And you know I have not had my mate around for 500 –" At her glare he faltered "—erm... 505 years! I want alone time dammit!"

She laughed. Right in his face and gave him a little pout. She grabbed some of his forelock and twirled it. "So were you faithful to me 505 years?"

"K-Keh."

Grabbing one of his furry ears, she yanked until he was in her face. Vein popping in her forehead, "That better be a YES I WAS FAITHFUL 'KEH' or I'M GONNA MAKE 'KEH'-BOBS out of your—"

There was a knock on the door. "Onee-san, we're waiting. We need to clear the air. You can have a – um – reunion later."

She flew out of his lap and with a look of total hurt and dismay, then switching back to fury she bit out, "You know what? It might slip my mind if _**I**_ was faithful or not."

He was up in an instant, sniffing all around her. "I don't smell any other males on you..."

Then he sniffed again and widened his eyes in realization, "Wait I don't smell you at all?! What.the.fuck?!"

She chuckled, "I can block out scents. I wouldn't be a very good hunter if I was detected, ne? Didn't you notice when you couldn't smell me outside?" With that she turned on her heel and left a very pissed off, stuttering hanyou behind.

After a moment, he huffed and stomped out of the room right after her. "Oi bitch! You better tell me who I have to kill right now!"

When he heard her laugh, _that_ fake laugh, he bellowed louder, "It was that wimp...HOBO? HOMO? HOTO? MOTO? TOTO? Oi! Don't keep walking away from me! Get back here!"

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Everyone turned and saw Kagome skipping down the stairs with one of her infamous '_This-is-a-complete-fake'_ smiles, with a hollering hanyou hot on her tail which, she was obviously ignoring.

She bounced herself until she was right in front of Miroku and grabbed him by the ear and twisted.

He grimaced in pain and yelled out, "OWWWWWWWW! OWW! OWWW! OWW!"

Kagome kept smiling and hissed, "I want dates, times and names for all the bitches that my…" She growled, "_he_ slept with, got it?" She let go of his ear and he looked between Kagome and a now pale/confused looking InuYasha while rubbing the nearly torn appendage.

Miroku let out an incredulous "What?"

Kagome shrugged and sat down in the armchair. InuYasha lifted her and sat below her, ignoring her trying to pound him and grabbed her arms and held them at her sides.

Souta sighed… a long, hair pulling sigh. "You guys are so immature."

His sister abruptly halted her struggle and attempted to look as dignified as possible in her 'mates' lap and responded, "You're right. This isn't a joke."

They all agreed. "Anyhow, when the..." She gritted, "'event' occurred and I awoke in the hospital and got the news. I um, you can say, flipped out."

Souta snorted and rolled his eyes mumbling, "Yeah, flipped out." He turned to the rest of the group, "Try white padded walls and super-drug relaxants flipped out."

Kagome threw a remote at his head, which hit its intended target. Souta tried to figure out how she got loose from InuYasha's hold.

She sent a cold narrowed gaze at him and continued, "Anyway, yes, after my…um… 'stint' in a facility… I was now in charge of maintaining this household and plotting to put an end to that son-of-a-bitch who shall remain nameless. Luckily, mama and jii-chan both planned for the unexpected so they had set a little money aside for Souta and me. We needed money so I could fund our hunts and obviously survive."

She furrowed her brow and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Being that I didn't continue my education because I was going to stay in the feudal era –"

She caught InuYasha pressing his ears to his head. She turned to him and told him in a serious tone, all hostility put to the side… momentarily, "It was not your fault. We didn't expect me to get thrown back here... the future or present...wasn't in _my_ future plans. I never regretted my choice."

Turning back to the group, "I didn't know what I wanted to do as far as a business so; I started gathering a small team of 'experts' to help me out with hunting this asshole out while I figured out where my…_our_… life was going. I actually have a miko on my team, her name is Ai, she's incredibly smart and pretty powerful. She's more of an informant than anything else but, sometimes, she's out on the field with Souta and me. She's very good. A bit hyper and seems ditsy but, great fighter and archer if I do say so myself. There's also another female, although she's young, she's an expert in any weapons you can think of and the martial arts. Her name is Chika… reminds me a lot of you Sango. Hit first, questions later – Oh and fair warning Houshi, you better watch your hands around her... one thing she is not like Sango in... She _**will**_ cut your hand off... or rip you a new Kazaana...if you catch my drift."

She received a proud grin from her best friend and horrified look from Miroku and snickers from the rest.

"Lastly, we have a male – Do _**not**_ growl InuYasha – which is our... well lets call it 'communications and intelligence' expert, who can also kick some massive ass. His name is Norio. This group all has some type of agenda to getting Zenaku so, we all work together to accomplish our goal. From what we know this monster is very powerful but, does not go by the name Zenaku when disguised as a human. We have yet to figure out what his alias is. " She paused for a moment to get her bearings.

"So that's when I decided, I needed to start a business in order to continue funding this project. I kept looking around for something reasonable, until I found the club now known as Club Sanctuary. We get to stand in the midst of some of the upper class, both human and demon. We get to rub elbows and obtain information."

Souta laughed and looked at his sister, "Rubbing elbows? Is that what you call _elbowing _a gut to get information nowadays?"

She smirked and shrugged, "Tomato, Tomatoe"

She allowed a small smile while she reminisced, "Kami, must have been shining on me for once because, I got an incredible deal for the club. Great location. Great Price. Not much to fix. Apparently, the previous owner... Takahashi something or other really wanted to get rid of it, thankfully it's massively successful."

Hearing Sango chuckle, Miroku cough, Shippo snicker and InuYasha 'Keh'. She looked around the group with an uplifted eyebrow. "What?"

Miroku was the first to calm down from his 'little' attack. "Did you say Takahashi?"

She was confused. "Yeah, so?" Her tone suggesting he was slow on the intake.

"InuYasha... please take out your identification for your mate."

Kagome crossed her arms, "Ex-mate."

If looks could kill, Miroku would have died by a thousand amber daggers.

Kagome stood from her spot, whirled on him with her hands on her hips, "Well?"

Reluctantly, he took out his identification and prayed to whatever higher being to really, _really_ survive the day.

She snatched it from his hand and looked at the I.D. in her hand first observing the picture and then the demographics.

_'Yasha Takahashi, 6'2", Brown Hair, Violet Eyes...am I missing something?' _

She looked over it again..._'Yasha..' _

"TAKAHASI!"

InuYasha blanched.

'**Mate will kill us'**

_'I never knew that club was hers! It wasn't me!'_

'Yeah, by the looks of it... you're dead.'

Pinching the bridge of her nose trying to keep the headache at bay, what she really wanted to do was pull her hair and punch a certain hanyou in the face. As calmly as possible under the stress of it all, "InuYasha…"

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS? DID YOU INTENTIONALLY SELL ME THAT CLUB? YOU WERE AROUND AND NEVER THOUGHT OF COMING BY TO SEE YOUR 'MATE' EVEN IN YOUR CONCEALED FORM? WERE YOU TOO BUSY BANGING SOME OTHER BROAD YOU JERK?!"

Taking a deep breath she continued as an epiphany hit her, "WAIT! YOU DID GO! TWO MONTHS AGO AND HIT ON ME YOU FUCKING JERK! YOU WERE TESTING ME?! KAMI! I DIDN'T EVEN GET THAT ON MY OWN EITHER DID I?! NOOOOOOOOO WHY WOULD HIGURASHI KAGOME HAVE SUCH LUCK?!" She was stomping her foot and fuming. She started to whirl to walk out but was stopped mid-stride.

He had had enough. He snapped, he whirled her back around and stood nose to nose with her. She defiantly stared straight into his eyes, cocking her chin defiantly. "LISTEN HERE YOU DUMB, IRRITATING BITCH! I COULDN'T COME TO YOU EVEN IF I WANTED TO! MIDORIKO CAME TO ALL FOUR OF US…YES _**505 YEARS AGO **_AND SAID IF WE INTEFERED YOU WOULD DIE! I WAS NOT GOING TO RISK THAT! I WAS NOT GOING TO RISK YOU!"

He jabbed his finger at her head, "CAN YOU GET THAT THROUGH THAT THICK FUCKING SKULL OF YOURS BAKA?!"

Taking a deep breath, he calmed his tone and hung his head. "Do you have _any_ idea Kagome... what it's like to not see you in over 500 years? Yeah, granted I saw you born, grow up, go back to the past, come back crying most of the time because of my being an idiot, finally see you decide to stay with me, only to see you get thrown back here, see you scratch at the bottom of that well for hours and do nothing because there wasn't a damned thing to do but wait? I left to Europe the same day you came back through that well. I couldn't handle being in the same country and not comfort you. I had nothing to do with the club, I promise."

Looking at his shocked wide-eyed mate, "I'm sorry Kagome. When Midoriko came to us, she said you needed time to become stronger. That because of that _**fucking**_ jewel, Naraku reincarnated just to get it and _**you**_. I guess everything comes at a cost. For you it was your family and our pup. For me, it was being without my mate 500...505 years, feeling helpless without being able to protect you, losing you...waiting and hoping to be able to make it to you and hope to kami, you would be ok…only to realize, the pain, torture and anguish you were forced to go through alone while I couldn't do a damned fucking thing about it."

The silence hung around the group like a fog. The tension could be cut with a chainsaw.

Kagome hung her head and once again hid her eyes, clenching her fists at her sides, nails digging into her palms, causing her to bleed. "I would have become strong even if you told me what I was facing. You were always too hardheaded for everything. Why did you have to listen to someone for once? Why? Did you all have so little faith in me?"

InuYasha look like he had been slapped as did the rest of them. Souta carefully approached his sister and hugged her. "Would you have risked any of them onee-san if you were told that, if you stayed or didn't, it would determine their life or death without knowing what the consequences would be? If the tables had been turned and Midoriko approached you and told you, if you got near InuYasha his life would end…would you have risked him?"

Shaking her head in the negative, Kagome playfully glared at her brother, "When the hells did you become so deep and wise?"

He smirked and playfully rolled his eyes, "Where have you been? He-llo… I've always been deep."

She slapped his chest and snorted, "Yeah, as deep as a puddle."

She remained hugging him but turned to look at the group. "I apologize to you guys. I know I might be a... bit…different now"

The whole group 'Keh'd'.

She smiled through her tears. "O.K….a lot different but, it's my defense mechanism. It helped protect me and my brother. It'll take time to adjust on not depending solely on myself and Souta anymore... all I ask for patience. I know... it's a lot to ask."

Looking back at InuYasha, "So if you had nothing to do with the club...who did? Takahasi isn't a vast last name..." She gasped and pointed a finger in his face.

"You don't mean to tell me you're one of _the_ Takahasi?!"

When he nodded, she smirked, "Well look at that. My ma—... umm... ex-mate is part of one of the richest families alive..."

She looked at Miroku and Sango, "What's your last name?"

They responded in unison, "Fushinegwa"

Both, Kagome and Souta looked like a pair of fish. Opening and closing their mouths.

Kagome elegantly stated in obvious shock, "Holy fu-cken Kami. Well Souta... bring out the formal tea set, we got two of the richest families sitting in our shrine..."

Souta shook his head and whistled low. "Ain't that something?"

They all laughed. Kagome looked at Shippo. "What's your last name?"

He puffed up his chest, "Takahasi of course! I was adopted remember Okaa-san? You're not that old to be senile!"

She playfully glared and swatted at her kit, "I'll let the 'old' comment slide, you 500 something year old brat!"

Looking back at the love of her life, "So, if not you than who basically handed me my club?"

He gave her a half-smile and shrugged, "Might have been Sesshomaru?"

Jaw dropped, "What? Why? He never liked us! He hates me! Well he hates everyone but especially you and me!"

InuYasha chuckled, "500 years and a mate can change a demon... we actually only try to kill each other every other year... for fun. The rest of the time, you can say it's a truce...besides –" he shrugged. "We're pack."

Kagome was still in awe, "Wow. I guess so... WAIT? Mate? Do I know her?!"

He gave a nod, "Rin."

_'I knew he had a soft spot for her...'_

"Oh shit."

He looked at her in mild surprise and playfully teased her. "Oi! When did you get such a dirty mouth? It isn't the first time today I hear ya! You're as bad as me 505 years ago."

She blushed. A 'fire-rat' red blush. Rubbing her neck. "Eh...heh-heh...Part of that defense mechanism thing I told you about?"

He scoffed, "Not very fucking likely."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh bite me, dog-boy"

He smirked, a fang overlapping his bottom lip. He walked up to her and leaned into her ear, "Soon. I plan on overtaking that tattoos spot."

She blushed a lovely magenta.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

**+Next Chapter+**

**+Reintroductions and Introductions+**


	14. Reintroductions & Introductions

DISCLAIMER-

Unfortunately, this story and the characters herein pertain to Rumiko Takahasi.

Except for a select few... those are MINE! ALL MINE!!

(Clears throat)

This story is rated **M** for Maturity.

_Hanyou thoughts_

**Demon thoughts**

Human thoughts

**Note:** Only those words that are not frequently used in fanfics will I put a translation to. I mean, come on… we know what a BAKA is…right?

Also, any and all comments are accepted. Be it negative or positive. Constructive criticism only helps and positive feedback inspires.

To those that have commented, thank you.

This isn't something I do often but, I wanted to say a special THANK YOU to a couple of readers that always have something nice to say and take their time to comment.

_**Vln.Vla2008**_

_**StalkerishEmmettFan**_

_**freak0star**_

_**BoredGirl17**_

_**BatteredPoet**_

_**ARIGATO!**_

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Chapter 14: **Reintroductions & Introductions**

The group was sitting around all chatting, laughing and reminiscing, talking about all their good and bad memories.

"Kami Sango! I would've thought that the houshi here would have given you at least a hundred kids by now!"

Sango blushed, "Well, we wanted to wait to be back in your life Kagome." She took her best friends hand, "I wanted you to be involved… you are my sister Kagome. I wouldn't allow my children not to grow up without you."

Kagome hugged her best friend tightly, "Sango, thank you."

Backing out of her hug, Kagome looked at her friend, "Hey Sango where's Kirara anyway?"

InuYasha interrupted, "Alive and well. That neko has to be well over 1,700 years old."

"Yeah, now she's just a lazy house cat!" Shippo laughed.

There was a rapid non-stop knocking at the door. Souta got up to answer it, his eyebrows knit, "Sis we expecting anyone?"

Kagome rushed up and got her katanas and got in fight stance, "No."

Souta flung the door open in time to see a blur, "HIGURASHI-SENSEI!"

"Ai? AYYYE!" She was enveloped in a huge hug forced to drop the katanas on the floor.

Everyone sweat dropped, Shippo drooled.

"Ca-nt – Bre-athe. Ai…"

Releasing Kagome with a gasp, she giggled. "Oops. Um, why was I here? Oh yes! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIGURASHI-SENSEI!"

Kagome could only shake her head. "Have you been snorting pixie-stix?"

With the brightest smile on her face, Ai giggled, "NOPE! This is all natural!"

Kagome mumbled, "Yeah, that's the terrifying part."

Clearing her throat she turned around and introduced her to the room, "Guys this is Ai, the miko I told you about."

They all gave her a bow.

"Ai, this is InuYasha, my um..."

Ai gasped and bowed, then took his hand and shook it vigorously. "MATE?! I've heard so much about you!"

InuYasha couldn't help but smirk; "Really now?"

Kagome glared, he continued, "You'll have to tell me more Ai-chan…"

She blushed, "Nah-uh, it was girl stuff!"

Kagome rushed her off, with her own blush, glaring at a certain hanyou, to make the rest of the introductions, after Miroku's cut off question and a slap from Sango, of course.

Kagome ended introductions with an open mouthed Shippo, "Ai, this is my adoptive son, Shippo." Ai blushed. Shippo blushed.

Kagome mentally rubbed her hands._ 'Perfect.' _Apparently not all had changed with her.

Shippo was trying not to look like an idiot in front of the beauty in his presence. Ai was gorgeous. Sure she was quirky but, was beautiful none the less. She was about 20 years old. She had shoulder length, wavy chestnut colored hair and dark chocolate eyes. She was petite. _'Not that I mind, I never hit the growth spurt hard'_

Getting over her embarrassment, she bowed. "I've heard much about you too Shippo-kun. Kagome really adores you."

He looked at his mama and grinned. "Yeah, I pretty much adore her too."

"Oh alright! Enough of that!" Kagome waved off.

Ai turned back to Kagome, "Sooo any special plans tonight Sensei?"

"Ai, Kagome is fine." She looked around the room, "No, I was heading to my condo in the city."

"Great! Because, Chika and Norio want to go out to dinner to celebrate your 24th birthday!"

Giving in to the obvious defeat and looking at her companions, "Well…I…um?"

InuYasha stepped up and kissed her temple. "Have some fun tonight. We all need the fun."

Kagome pouted, "How about we have dinner at my place? We're expecting a call Ai…"

Ai looked thoughtful for a moment and then her eyes widened in realization, "You're right! But Kagome, we can go out for dinner and if we get the call we'll book it out of there!"

Kagome looked at the wall clock and turned back to Ai, "What time and where did you guys want to meet up?"

Taking out her cell phone Ai dialed a number, "Chika, what time and where?"

"_No can do Ai. We just got a call that we need to be in a teleconference in 3 hours. Tell Kagome that Gonzalo is trying to confirm details before telling us anything. So get your asses here at 20-00 hours sharp!"_

Separating the phone from her ear Ai grumbled, "Alright already Ms. Rowdy!" Closing the phone she looked at Kagome, "I'm assuming you heard."

Kagome laughed, "Alright. Gives us time to get ready and meet up."

Giving a quick 'yipee' Ai hugged Kagome before dashing out the door. Shaking her head Kagome chuckled, "What will I do with that girl?"

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Uncomfortable silence is the only thing that could describe the drive over to Kagome's condo. Neither, InuYasha or herself could think of anything to say. InuYasha obviously smelling the uncertainty and anxiety on her sparked up a conversation, "So… how did you learn to fight like that? How did you finally learn to use your powers? There aren't many mikos nowadays…"

Kagome turned her gaze towards him for a moment and then focused her gaze directly to the front. "After what happened, I became determined. I enrolled in gymnastics, any martial arts I could get my hands on and my powers…" She stayed silent for a moment before continuing, "Well, determination. I had it right there under my nose…I just never really put too much effort into it. I discovered just how much power I had when I confronted a youkai here for the very first time. He pissed me off and I accidentally turned him into ash."

InuYasha looked over at her and then back at the road, "So that's why you use the cuffs? How did you manage to get a sword that can house your reiki?"

Kagome turned in her seat actually feeling the weight being removed from her chest. She thought that going over everything again would simply weigh her down. Apparently, she was never really able to freely speak to anyone… not like she had spoken to her friends from the past or InuYasha.

"Yeah, I read a lot of books that I found searching through jii-chans things and a lot of meditation, learned a couple of spells. It's kind of like your old beads of subjugation… only that my cuffs help restrain out of control power. There's a special word I use if I need them removed in the midst of a battle. About the sword, pretty much the same as my bow and arrows which I still use from time to time and sometimes bullets too."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow at this, "Bullets?"

Kagome nodded her head, "Yeah. Enchanted bullets if you will. Normal bullets can hurt a youkai but, not kill them necessarily."

He sighed and mumbled, "You've really been busy."

She grasped the hand he rested over the shift and rubbed her thumb on it, "Yeah. Had to."

They remained silent all the way to her place.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Once they arrived, InuYasha followed Kagome up to her condo. He was impressed. Apparently, she had done pretty well for herself.

"So I take it the club is doing well?" He said as they entered her apartment, removing his jacket.

Typical Kagome, everything was in its place and it was clean and homey.

She looked at him and nodded her head, "Yeah." Furrowing her eyebrows at the distant look in his eyes, she approached him and looked up into his face.

It took him a moment to compose himself and look into her eyes. He said, "What?" sounding more harsh than intended.

She smiled sadly, "Although it's been five years I know when something is eating at you…spill it dog-boy."

He snorted and looked away, "Nothing is wrong with me."

She crossed her arms and glared at him, "_InuYasha_…"

Glaring at her, he offered a smirk, "Can't 'sit' me anymore wench"

And as soon as he had said it, he had regretted it. She looked like she had been slapped.

'_Just a reminder of something else that no longer tied them together. Good going dumbass.'_

She turned away attempting to hide her hurt, but her smell was clear. "I'm going to take a bath." She walked off into what he could assume from the scent was her room. Once she had closed the door, he rubbed a hand over his face.

'_It's like she doesn't really need me anymore.'_

'You're an idiot.'

'_Here we go again….'_

'**Our mate does need us… were you even in the same room when she told you what happened? And did your nose temporarily go on hiatus? Because I know I smelled 'need' when we were in her room…'**

'He's right you know. Do not start with the assumptions unless you want to lose her before you get her back.'

'**You should be proud of having a strong mate.'**

'_Keh. Bastards.'_

He got up and made his way to Kagome.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Kagome sunk herself lower into her bathtub, trying to relax her mind and not let what InuYasha had said get to her.

'_What's his problem? He's still as bi-polar as ever!'_

Gathering water with her hands, she splashed it over her face and laid her head back. She was beginning to relax when she felt a sudden cold breeze waft over her face. Keeping her eyes closed, she reached under the towel she had near and put her hand on the dagger she kept there.

"Calm down wench it's me."

Snapping her eyes open, she crossed her arms over her chest, "InuYasha! What are you doing in here?!"

He sat on the edge of the bathtub but did not look at her, "I said something hurtful in the living room before and…" He sighed, "I wanted to apologize."

The glare died and she softened her eyes, "It's fine Inu—"

"And…" he interrupted her, "I wanted to tell you what was bothering me."

Kagome remained silent and looked at him. Trying to contain the surprise that he had in fact changed… _a lot_. It was never easy to get him to spill his guts… at least… never this quickly. Not without a lot of 'SITS' or nagging on her part.

He lowered himself next to the bathtub to be at eyelevel with her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "After what I've seen you are capable of…and knowing how much you have accomplished… personally and professionally…I just felt that maybe…"

"I wouldn't need you anymore." She finished for him. He nodded.

"Baka"

He glared at her and was about to talk _or_ yell but, she held a hand to his mouth, "I'll always need you."

He leaned over the tub and gave her a quick kiss. Huskily he added, "Do you need someone to wash your back?"

He ducked from the flying loofah that was aimed for his head.

"Get out! We'll never make it anywhere if you wash my back!"

He started laughing and walked out of the bathroom with a new bounce in his step.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

InuYasha waited while Kagome got ready. Looking around her place, he found that she had many pictures of her friends, her family, even them when she used to take her camera to the feudal era.

He walked up to one where he looked, as usual, irate because she was tweaking his ears and she was giggling. He smiled at the memory.

Looking at his watch, he huffed out in impatience and turned to go knock on Kagome's door.

"Keh. Women! Why do they always—"

His statement was cut off as soon as he eyed his mate.

She stood by her bedroom door dressed in a white buttoned up ruffle sleeved blouse that was unbuttoned showing the right amount of cleavage, low riding dark blue skinny jeans with a pair of silver ballet flats.

The only makeup was lip gloss and mascara that only made her eyes more dramatic. She wore small diamond stud in her ears and as simple as she looked, kami help him, it took everything not to take her right there.

She rubbed her palms on her jeans nervously, InuYasha followed her hands movements. For a moment, he had actually become jealous of her hands… wishing it were his running over her curves.

She shook him out of his daydream when she looked at him expectantly, "Huh?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "I said, do I look ok?"

He approached her and held her shoulders; with the shoes she was wearing they were almost eye to eye. "No you don't look ok."

She opened her mouth to respond and looked at him hurt.

He smiled, "You never look ok. You always look beautiful."

She chuckled, "Oh? So now you became a smooth talker too? You've been hanging around Miroku too long."

InuYasha grabbed her waist, "Keh, let's go"

With a smirk, InuYasha leaned into her ear and whispered seductively, "It may be your birthday koishii but tonight, I'll be the one unwrapping presents…"

'_Do I have to go anywhere?' _She mentally groaned, accompanied with a shiver.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

_**Club Sanctuary…**_

The reunited group walked into the club almost an hour later. It was due to open within the next hour and a half. Ai bounced in and started dancing up to a tall and definitely gorgeous man.

Shippo could be heard growling which earned an amused stare from his pack.

Kagome chuckled and wanted to wipe that smug look off her mates face.

She too walked (more like strutted) up to the demi-god of a man and kissed him on the cheek. Norio was pure man/god.

6'4", athletic build, jet black hair and eyes so dark they seemed black. Impeccable style, brains, manners, sex appeal and all out warrior when need be? Yeah.

'_Damn fine man'_, all three girls present thought.

Turning back to the group, Kagome smirked, especially at her fuming mate.

'_Seems like he's finally learned to keep control.'_

She cleared her throat, "Everyone this is Norio. Norio, this is Sango, my best friend, Miroku a brother of sorts, Shippo my son and my … um…InuYasha."

He gave a deep bow, "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you all at last."

Sango having hung around a lecherous Miroku for 509 years was drooling and strutting up to the man. Miroku, having hung around InuYasha for that same amount of time, growled and yanked on his wife.

Kagome laughed, "Lecherous Sango, who would have thought…?" Norio offered a tiny smug smile.

Stepping back to her angered hanyou, she linked her arms with his and led them all to the bar.

As soon as they sat, they heard a loud crash and a guy literally flying in their general location, followed by a tiny, petite, dark browned hair, hazel eyed female.

"HENTAI!" She scoffed, "Michio my ass! Strength of three thousand men?! HAH! You're parents must have been humorous!"

"OI!"

Said girl turned in their direction and had the decency to blush, immediately she bowed, "Gomen-nasai, Higurashi-Sempai."

Kagome couldn't hold it, she chuckled seeing her team-mate, and friend, Chika the martial arts expert, twisting her hands and scuffling her feet like a little schoolgirl.

Kagome pointed at the man on the floor with an upraised eyebrow.

Chika looked up and offered a cheeky grin and then remembered the guy she threw. She whirled around and glared at him.

"Get out! If I see you anytime in this decade I will make sure you need a catheter to piss from the rest of your life!"

All that was left of the man was his dust trail.

Sango chuckled and leaned into Kagome, "That must be Chika."

With apparent pride Kagome said, "Yeah, sure is. See what I meant Houshi…?"

All the men gulped and paled, with the exception of Souta who was blushing.

Chika walked up to Kagome and gave her a hug, "Happy Birthday boss lady!" She pulled back and looked at her boss, "Well well, aren't we looking mighty hot?"

Kagome smiled awkwardly, "You don't look too bad either there Chika."

Chika was wearing a black leather miniskirt, with a black off the shoulder sweater and black leather knee high boots. Her pixie cut with bright red cunks was done messier than ever and her makeup was minimal.

In Souta's eyes, she could not be any more gorgeous.

Kagome introduced her to the rest of the group and Souta approached Chika… cautiously, "Hey Chi"

"Ka."

"Eh?"

"Souta, its Chi-ka."

He flushed embarrassingly. _'Dammit I only wanted to be friendly…'_

Seeing his frustrated look, Chika softened. There was something about Kagome's brother that warmed her.

She smiled a bright genuine smile at him, "S'ok. No harm done." Before she knew what she was doing she kissed him on the cheek.

They both blushed a nice crimson red.

Chika hurried behind the bar, "Anyone want anything to drink?"

Nodding her head, Kagome replied, "White wine please."

"Brother."

Everyone turned around to see a very tall, stoic handsome middle-aged looking man.

"Keh. Sesshomaru."

Kagome sputtered. _'Sesshomaru? Holy Kami, does every member of this family look good in human and demon form?'_

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. "Happy Birthday Mi—."

Before he could finish that thought he was jabbed by his much shorter beautiful mate. "KAGOME-CHAN!!"

The next moment Kagome was wrapped in a tight hug. _'Can no one hug me tenderly today?!'_

Struggling to breathe, "Hi Rin."

She smiled, "You look amazing!"

Kagome blushed and gave her thanks under her breathe. Rin sat with the women and started chatting away.

Sesshomaru sighed. InuYasha smirked, "I'll never know how you mated someone so bright and happy. To top it off, you're daughter is also nothing like you. Speaking of, is my beautiful niece Maemi coming?"

The ice lord couldn't help but soften is gaze, "Ile, she can't come tonight but, we shall have a dinner soon to introduce her to your mate."

Kagome's cell phone rang and she answered it on speaker, "Higurashi."

Everyone turned silent.

"Hola Gonzalo, como estas?" Hi Gonzalo, How are you?

"_Muy bien Señorita Kagome, la llamaba porque__ tenemos algunos adelantos acá en España que creo que le interesaría." _Very well Miss Kagome. I was calling you because we have some leads here in Spain that I believe are of interest to you.

Kagome sat up straighter, "¿Cómo cuales?" Such as?

InuYasha looked on in interest. _'Since when does she speak Spanish?'_

"_Últimamente ha habido mucha actividad rara y le puedo decir con toda confian__za que creo con son de el sujetó que usted esta investigado.__" _Lately there has been a lot of strange activity and I can tell you with all confidence that it has to do with the subject you are investigating.

Kagome thought for a moment, "¿Usted puede preparar todo para nosotros llegar haya mañana temprano?" Can you have everything ready for us to arrive early tomorrow?

"_Con mil gustos Señorita. Todo estará listo para su llegada." _With all my pleasure Miss. Everything will be prepared for your arrival.

"Gracias Gonzalo" Thank you Kagome hung up her phone and looked at everyone in the group. "What?"

Miroku spoke up, "That was extremely –" (BOP!)

Sango glared at him, "You better not."

Chika chuckled and pointed at Sango, "I love her."

InuYasha had heard the conversation and being around for centuries knew many languages but, still, he wanted to see how much she was willing to trust them and share, "So? Was that the important call you were waiting for and what happened?"

She recapped her conversation and then turned to Norio. "Do you think you can arrange flights to Madrid?"

InuYasha keh'd. "No need. I have a plane."

She looked at him anxiously, "You don't have to InuYasha…really. You guys…" She looked at all her friends, "have your own lives."

Sango stood one hand on her hip and another pointing at Kagome, "We're here because we needed to be here to help you. So suit up, listen up and shut up."

InuYasha smiled, "Well said."

Kagome got teary eyed and whispered, "I'm _really_ not alone anymore…"

Realizing by the looks on everyone's face she blushed, "Did I just say that outloud?"

Miroku got an idea. "Kagome, Sango and I have some things to do first thing in the morning but, we can meet you in Madrid tomorrow early afternoon…" Turning to the rest of the table, "We can give you guys a ride tomorrow. Kagome and InuYasha can go ahead of us and get the details."

Everyone agreed. Kagome was suspicious. "What are you up to monk?"

Feigning his infamous innocence, "Whatever do you mean? I also figured two planes on hand would be better, in case."

InuYasha made a mental note to thank Miroku later.

Sesshomaru spoke up, "Miko…" Gaining another elbow in the gut from his mate, "_Kagome_… we will also be assisting in any way needed. Actually, our daughter is currently in London which is why she could not attend dinner tonight but, she would be happy to assist if need be."

Kagome bowed her head, "Thank you."

InuYasha stood from the table and extended his hand to Kagome, "Come on, we need to stop by your place get some stuff."

She furrowed her brow, "How about yours?"

"Keh. Consider it done."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

**+Next Chapter+**

**+Clear the Air+**

This chapter title is still tentative.

This story may seem a bit slow but, I do want this to be a long story. Also, our characters have personal issues as well to deal with besides fighting evil. )

I'm also working on a second story. I want to have a lot of chapters completed before I start posting. It's called, _**The Four Souls of the Jewel. **_Here's a summary and it might change.

_500 years ago two individuals meant to live a life of purity and were never meant to love, went against all odds, a pregnant miko warrior sacrificed her life and of her child to imprison an evil hanyou within a sacred jewel created from her aura and heart. A prophecy was born. Four very different souls would be reborn and join forces to defeat the evil once and for all with five guardians alongside them. Nine lives would be changed forever. This is a story about how when love, friendship, courage and wisdom coincide…it can conquer all._

WILL BE RATED M. (Because of the goodies Ü)

InuxKag, MirxSan, KouxAya, SessxRin, ShipxOC

Huh huh huh? What do you think?


	15. Clear the Air

DISCLAIMER-

Unfortunately, this story and the characters herein pertain to Rumiko Takahasi.

Except for a select few... those are MINE! ALL MINE!!

(Clears throat)

This story is rated **M** for Maturity.

_Hanyou thoughts_

**Demon thoughts**

Human thoughts

**Note:** Only those words that are not frequently used in fanfics will I put a translation to. I mean, come on… we know what a BAKA is…right?

Also, any and all comments are accepted. Be it negative or positive. Constructive criticism only helps and positive feedback inspires.

To those that have commented, thank you.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Chapter 15: **Clear the Air +Lemon contained+**

Kagome sat aboard InuYasha's plane attempting to hide her awe. InuYasha was up in the cockpit speaking to his pilot, giving him directions and making small talk. She continued looking around the luxury of the plane. The big leather seats, the homey atmosphere… It was an airborne house.

On the way to the airport, InuYasha had called his personal assistant and gave her instructions of what to do while in his absence.

Kagome furrowed her brow. InuYasha had a personal assistant. He was an important man.

So caught up looking at everything, she did not notice InuYasha eyeing hear with an arched eyebrow. Chuckling to himself, he pushed himself off the wall, "Close your mouth wench or are you trying to catch flies?"

She looked up at him slowly, trying not to show him her internal struggle, "How rich are you?"

He shrugged and took a seat beside her. His casualness to shrug off the subject made her weary. She cleared her throat. "Where's the restroom?"

He looked at her a moment, trying to search her eyes, trying to read into her obvious discomfort. Nodding his head towards the back of the plane, "In the bedroom."

She nodded slowly, unbuckled her seatbelt and scurried to the bedroom located in the back. Once inside, she shut the door slowly and rested herself against it. Trying, making the effort to not let this all bother her.

Here she was, on a luxury jet, with the hanyou she knew over five centuries ago…only… this wasn't her hanyou not really.

In his place was a mature, educated, wealthy man.

She was _now_ the brash, uneducated, not exactly middle-class but not exactly rich woman.

How would they fit with one another?

Pushing herself off the door, fighting the buildup she was sure were tears behind her azure eyes, she walked into the bathroom and washed off her face with cold water and taking in deep breaths.

After a few moments, she shut the water off and braced her hands on the sink, taking in steadying breaths. Assuring herself that both her breathing and heartbeat were at a steady pace, she glanced up in the mirror and gasped, twisting herself around putting a hand on her chest, "Kami! InuYasha you scared the life out of me!"

He looked into her eyes a couple of moments longer. "Tell me what's wrong with you."

It wasn't a plea, it was a command.

Nervous at his proximity, "I-I'm just afraid of flying." She croaked out obviously not so convincingly. He laughed with no humor behind it. "You used to fly at full speed on my back Kagome. Tell me what's really wrong."

Averting her gaze from his probing eyes, she sighed. "I'm just overstressed. It's no big deal. You know me, always thinking 20,000 thoughts a minute."

Feeling fingers toying with her hair, she closed her eyes to enjoy the feel of those fingers and felt the sting in her eyes again at the gentleness in her hanyou's touch…feeling her heart breaking with every caress.

Willing herself strength, she looked up at the pair of worried violet eyes looking at her trying to assess her.

"We…we don't fit together anymore do we?" She whispered.

His eyes shone in understanding and gentled instantly. "How so?"

Feeling desperation rip at her chest, her breathing became erratic, "You're educated, you're wealthy, you're high up there in society! I barely graduated high school, I'm middle class and I … don't fit the picture of society!" She squeezed her eyes shut and started marching out of the bathroom only to get stopped by a surprisingly gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome…" he started softly, "Who was I five centuries ago? I was a rude, abrasive, homeless, penniless hanyou that could barely read, that had never dealt with _anyone_ ever, who only had the clothes on his back and a sword on his side as far as belongings and yet, that did not matter to _you_." He placed his hand on her other shoulder and wrapped his arms around her front, placing his chin in her hair. "You never saw that. You saw me and in exchange, you gave me the world with your acceptance. _Yes_, I have an education, _Yes_, I have money now, _yes_ I have status but none of that means anything." He lowered his face as he tilted her face to meet his, "You are worth more than _any_ of that shit."

InuYasha kissed her, the kiss all the sweeter for how close he'd come to losing her. It had been touch and go there, and for a while, he hadn't known what thoughts floated into that beautiful hard head of hers. Turning her in his arms, he had the opportunity to show her just exactly what she _still_ meant to him and that her decision, allowing him back in her life, was a good one.

He had every intention of savoring this precious time with her to the fullest.

Not pulling from the deep kiss, he asked her, "Remove your concealment koi…let me smell _your_ scent… _please._"

Begrudgingly pulling away from him a moment, she closed her eyes and chanted a couple of words and as soon as the concealment vanished, he was hit with the strong impact of her scent. Her sweet scent tinged with the slight musk of her arousal. Growling lowly, he yanked the ring off his left hand and his human façade was gone.

Before Kagome stood her hanyou. Long beautiful silver hair, piercing amber eyes and the triangle furry appendages she adored. She looked at him with a small, unsure smile.

Pulling her to him, he inhaled her fragrance deeply before slamming his lips back on hers. Now he could taste her too. She tasted like the most delicate ambrosia, and, as he realized again how closed he's come to losing her he tightly and carefully closed his arms around her shoulders.

He let his clawed fingers trace their way up her neck and into her thick raven locks, and he reveled in how she pressed against him, boldly giving and taking until he was forced to draw back. Her eyes had dilated and now the gray-blue glittered like black opal lined in silver. Her breath came in gulps and the pulse at the delicate juncture between her neck and collarbone beat erratically.

He was working relatively hard at keeping his demon from surfacing. It had been over five hundred years and he _would_ savor this moment.

He took her bottom lip between his teeth, "Will you be with me Kagome? Will you be my mate again?"

Staring at him wide-eyed, she grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her. "Yes InuYasha…" He started closing in on her with eyes full of triumph but she held her hand to his lips gently, "Yes I will but, once this is all over."

He grabbed her roughly by her shoulders and jerked her, "Why? What reasoning?"

Although he was still holding onto her shoulders almost painfully, she smiled at him and reached a hand to rub his cheek. "Because… I don't want anyone to come after you. Remember our markings tie us in all ways. If you get killed, I get killed and vice-versa."

Seeing the logic behind her words, he let go of her and sat himself hard unto the edge of the bed. He bent his head low and his bangs covered his eyes, "I'm sorry for hurting you just now."

Kagome walked towards him to stand in front of him. She got on her knees and placed her hands on his thighs and he automatically tensed. She laid her head on his lap, "Just because I don't bear _your_ mark, it makes no difference InuYasha…I'm marked already. You marked my soul, my heart and when your physical mark was gone, I imprinted it once more."

Wrapping her arms, lightly around his waist, she straightened up a little and put her head against his chest, listening to the quick beat of his heart. She whispered, "Love me InuYasha. Make love to your mate."

Inhaling sharply, InuYasha grabbed Kagome by her waist and placed her on the bed, looking into her face with all the love he possessed.

Kagome could see it all. His struggle for composure, his want for her and the love that ran deeply for _only_ her. At that moment, she was completely sure that nothing else mattered.

Not money. Not education. Not even social status.

He clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, "Kami Kagome… I-I want to desperately dig myself into you right at this moment b-but I do-don't know if I can avoid my demon blood from tak—"He gasped, "From taking over and marking you."

She held his face in between her palms and rubbed her thumb under his lip. "I trust you as a human, hanyou or demon." She smiled at him, "I know even your demon finds logic in what I said…"

"**I'll behave for you mate."**

Kagome looked up and was startled to see blood-red eyes looking at her with nothing but gentleness. No hostility. She smiled even brighter and nodded her head. "I know. Can I please have my hanyou back so I can have all three sides of you?"

Keeping his eyes open, the red receded back into luminous gold. Leaning her head up, she kissed the tip of his nose and rubbed one of his ears. "There you are."

He smirked, "Here I am wench and I ain't leaving."

Looking at him seriously, "I'll hold you to it."

In a swift move, she was no longer under him. She sat straddling his hips leaving him flabbergasted under her. She smirked at him and ripped her shirt sending buttons flying across the cabin. He quirked an eyebrow at her. "If I remember correctly, you used to chew my ear off whenever I ripped your clothes."

She chuckled and leaning over she licked the tip of his ear, "I would _never_ chew your ear off. I like them _way_ too much." When she sat back up he was surprised to find her completely bare except for her panties.

"When…How…?" He sputtered. This was definitely _not_ his same innocent Kagome. Nevertheless, he _loved_ the woman she had become.

Still straddling him, she grabbed his forelocks and pulled him up to her face. Growling, she asked, "I thought I said make love to your mate. Does it matter how fast the clothes come off?"

"Keh." He gave her a lopsided smile, "No." As quick as she had, he pinned her to the mattress with her hands by her head. Delving in, he nipped at her bottom lip, earning a low moan from the goddess below him. He dragged his teeth from her jaw line to her collarbone, leaving goose bumps in their trail. She turned her head, panting, to give him more access.

He smiled smugly into her neck and worked his way down to her breasts while still pinning her hands by her head. She struggled futilely to disengage herself from his hold and let out a gasp, arching her back when she felt his hot mouth find her nipple.

She had felt it before. The passion, the heat, the devotion….

Nothing could prepare her for this new spark she felt ignite within her.

He kept making his way further down her body, taking his time to rememorize the planes of her body. Did she have any idea how much he had missed her? How much he had yearned for her?

Reaching the apex between her legs, he slowly and torturously dragged her panties down her long toned legs. Looking up, he quirked an eyebrow. "No hair?"

She shrugged and cast him a coy smile, "More comfortable."

He emitted a low growl/groan, kissing around her core, slowly driving her to the brink of insanity. She could feel his warm breath and the feather touches of his lips but nothing more. She arched her hips towards his face, "InuYasha please stop teasing." He chuckled, sending shivers up her spine and was about to reprimand him but stopped with a startled gasp when she felt his wet tongue lave greedily at her.

She moaned his name, grabbing at the back of his head, urging him on until she started feeling the brink of her orgasm. Only to feel he had stopped when she was about to climax.

Looking down, she found him staring at her with a smirk. She was about to give him a piece of her mind but, again, was left speechless when he quickly pulled himself up to where he was face to face with her and plunged into her with no warning.

"Kami!"

He stilled a moment, giving her time to adjust. It was obvious that she had not had sex with anyone for five years. She was as tight as the first night they had been together.

He lowered his head and nipped at her jaw. "Still mine." He pulled out almost fully and thrust into her just as quick. She wrapped her legs over his shoulders and around his neck, pulling his head down she said through clenched teeth. "Faster."

Obeying her wishes, he pounded into her at demonic speed. The sound of their skin slapping resounded through the cabin of the plane. Kagome gasped, moaned and screamed his name.

Not slowing down, he pulled her to sit slightly and kissed her fiercely. "My beautiful Kagome. My mate. Aishiteru."

Kagome felt the tears prickle behind her eyes and with a strength she had not known she possessed pushed herself forward causing him to land on his back and her end up on top of him. Ravishing his mouth, she let the tear drop. "You said _it._ You finally said it." Kissing him once more, she sat upright and arched her back, enjoying the ride. The ends of her black hair feathering his legs, her almost silver eyes looking directly into his gold ones… she was a vision.

InuYasha knew exactly what she had meant. It was the first time ever that he said he loved her without her being unconscious or in danger of dying. He realized what a fool he had been and regretted not being able to say it during five centuries... well directly to her face. He could see it in her eyes. That simple phrase…it had meant everything to her.

He had been a fool.

Both began feeling the tightness in their bellies begin to uncoil and with a gasp of each others names they shared their orgasm.

Kagome lay on his chest panting and he just laid there doing the same. He toyed with her hair and she looked up into his eyes and smiled.

A true, reminiscent smile of his Kagome from long ago.

Lifting her head, she kissed him softly. "I love you too InuYasha….more than you can imagine."

Enjoying the bliss of having his mate in his arms he smiled.

'_I'll try to mend your broken soul like you mended mine koi…'_

She traced lazy circles around his chest, a small smile playing on her lips.

He rubbed lazily on her shoulder and looked at the clock on the wall. "We should be in Madrid in about six hours."

"Mmhm."

"How did you meet this Gonzalo guy?"

Her movement on his chest stilled and she was about to move away but, he gently held her hand. "What is it?"

She rolled to her back to stare at the ceiling, her hand in his still. "He was one of the people to investigate my family's murder. He worked as a contractor for an agency that deals with demonic killings." She turned on her side to look at him, "He helped me a lot. We became very close friends." At his growl, she laughed, "Not _that_ close! Well not for me at least."

He pulled her until she was on top of him staring down into his face. He tried to remain calm but, he was liking this Gonzalo less and less by the second.

"What does_ 'for you at least' _mean?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. He was still ever the possessive one.

"He has feelings for me that I could never reciprocate. That's why he left Japan and started his hunting of information again worldwide. Whenever he comes across something that might be of interest to me…he lets me know."

InuYasha clutched her to him tighter, "If he even looks at you the wrong way, I just might have to claw his eyes out."

She looked at him seriously, patience lacking in her tone. "He is a good friend InuYasha. I don't feel that way. Please tone down on the jealousy. If you have _not_ noticed, I am laying fully naked on top of _you_ and no one else…" Her face changed from serious to mischievous in a second, "Which reminds me…"

She spread her legs a little and rubbed herself on his groin eliciting a feral growl from her hanyou. "We have five hours to kill."

He lunged.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Kagome felt like she had been in a battle for days. All her muscles were sore and she was sure to have bruises somewhere. She stretched and winced but with a huge smile on her face. _'Well I'll never look at flying the same way ever again.'_

She felt arms wrap around her from behind and feather light kisses on her neck. "What are you smiling about?"

She chuckled, "It feels like I was in a seven day battle and I couldn't feel better if I tried."

InuYasha nibbled on her earlobe and she sucked in a breath, "Is that so?"

She swatted his hands away, "Enough of that, we'll be landing in about thirty minutes."

She laughed at the pout on his face. The true portrayal of a lost puppy.

Then P.A. system came on, "Takahasi-sama, we will be arriving shortly. Please strap yourselves in."

He looked at his mate, "Saved by the pilot."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

They landed in Madrid Barajas airport, on the runway designated for private jets. Kagome and InuYasha stepped off the plane and waited while their luggage was being removed. He looked and saw numerous trunks being removed.

"What in the hells did you bring Kagome?"

She looked at him with an uplifted eyebrow, "My…personals…ofcourse."

"Personals?"

She looked at him with a glare and whispered harshly, "My artillery."

He laughed, "Did you bring an arsenal?"

She looked at him coyly, "Perhaps."

"Señorita Kagome!"

Both whipped their heads around to see a gorgeous, tall, sandy haired, green eyed man waving at them.

Kagome smiled and waved back, "Gonzalo!"

Gonzalo stepped forward and took one of her hands and brushed a kiss on her knuckles. "Te ves preciosa como siempre querida." (You look beautiful as always dear) Obviously ignoring her companion who was growling.

Clearing her throat she removed her hand gently from his grasp. "Gonzalo, please speak Japanese. It's rude speaking a foreign language in front of others who do not understand."

InuYasha stepped forward and smirked at the man, "Entendi perfectamente pero si no le importa, prefiero Japones." (I understood perfectly but, if you don't mind, I prefer Japanese.)

Kagome looked at him with her mouth agape. Gonzalo scrutinized the man before him and tried containing a scowl but, quickly replaced it with a smile and offered a short bow of the head. "My apologies sir. My name is Gonzalo. I am a friend and consultant for Kagome."

"InuYasha. Kagome's mate."

Gonzalo sputtered, "Mate?" He looked at Kagome for confirmation.

Kagome scratched her head, "Yes Gonzalo, mate."

InuYasha could smell the jealousy in waves off of this man and wanted to grab Kagome and show him exactly whose she was. Gonzalo's incredulous stare turned into something else for a brief moment that was missed by Kagome but, not InuYasha.

Anger.

Gonzalo straightened himself more, "I see. Congratulations." He pointed his palm in the direction of a car, "This way please." Kagome went first but InuYasha stayed behind for a moment and started walking forward. Stopping next to Gonzalo, he shot him a warning glance, "If I catch you looking at my mate with a microbe of disdain or lust. I will kill you. Understood?"

He looked head on at InuYasha, "I would never look at Kagome with disdain, lust perhaps. Love, even more. Do not threaten me demon." He turned on his heel and walked towards the car without so much as a backward glance.

Cracking his knuckles and rolling his neck, InuYasha set off towards the vehicle_. 'I promised Kagome I wouldn't hurt the bastard but, he has it coming.'_ Looking towards the sky and taking a deep breath, he sighed. _'Kami, give me the patience.'_

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

**+Next Chapter+**

**+Know Thy Enemy+**

**(Chapter title still tentative)**

So…it's taking me a little longer to post. Sorry about that. Lots of things going on at once but, I will continue…. It might not be weekly but, it will happen once or twice a month. You all are not abandoned. Pinky promise.

**NOW, love me or hate me. Feedback, si vous plait!**


	16. Know Thy Enemy

DISCLAIMER-

Unfortunately, this story and the characters herein pertain to Rumiko Takahasi.

Except for a select few and the PLOT... those are MINE! ALL MINE!!

(Clears throat)

This story is rated **M** for Maturity.

_Hanyou thoughts_

**Demon thoughts**

Human thoughts

**Note:** Only those words that are not frequently used in fanfics will I put a translation to. I mean, come on… we know what a BAKA is…right?

Also, any and all comments are accepted. Be it negative or positive. Constructive criticism only helps and positive feedback inspires.

To those that have commented, thank you.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Chapter 16: **Know Thy Enemy**

Sango sat beside her long time, _'Boy is that an understatement',_ husband on their way to Madrid to meet up with Kagome and InuYasha, along with the rest of those that had been left for the second trip.

Looking towards her left, she looked at her husbands face. To anyone, he seemed to be sleeping but, she after all, knew him better than anyone and could tell that the wheels in his mind were churning regarding the last twenty four hours.

Could it have only really been yesterday they finally reunited with Kagome?

This had to have been the longest day in her nearly eternal existence. Lifting her hand, she swept a lingering hair out of her husbands face, "What are you thinking about darling?"

His eyes remained closed but his infamous smile played on his lips. Grasping her hand he laid a tender kiss on her palm. "I was just thinking of how much Kagome has changed."

Flicking his nose, she glared and he looked at her with widened eyes, rubbing at his nose. "What?"

She continued glaring, "You better be talking about Kagome on the inside _Miroku._"

He tried not to but, not succeeding he guffawed. "Sango! We've been together over five centuries and you are _still_ acting jealous?!"

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest while he continued smirking. Letting the air out of her lungs slowly she shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's a lot to take in twenty-four hours. Kagome…she seems so…" She drifted off, sorrow filling her eyes.

"Broken."

She looked into her husband's eyes, tears overriding her vision, "Hai. I guess it's making me moody."

Wiping the tears from his beautiful wife's face, he leaned down and kissed her nose, giving it the opposite attention of what she did to his. "We'll try our best to repair what's broken my love."

She sighed, "Do you think it'll be easy?"

Miroku sighed as well, "Absolutely not."

Sango play punched him, "Kami! Be positive! You're supposed to be my pillar of positivism!"

Chuckling, he lifted her face and gave her a tiny kiss, "My dearest wife, will you and _only you_ bear my children?"

She smiled coyly, "Anytime houshi….anytime."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Chika sat back in her seat quietly observing all those around her. She really did like the 'newcomers' but, she couldn't help but feel a little reserved about them. Kagome had not exactly explained why they waited five years and to be completely honest with herself, she was pissed off about it.

Souta glanced curiously at Chika, wondering what could be going through the firecrackers mind. Usually, Chika and quiet was a dangerous combo. He decided to do an intervention.

"What's going through your mind Chika?"

Chika snapped herself out of her reverie to look up at Souta. Shaking her head a little, she sighed and looked ahead of her. She felt his presence sit in the seat next to her and felt him place a hand lightly on her arm. She looked over to where he sat. Resigned to the fact that he would not stop until she gave him an answer, she whispered while stealing glances at Shippo, Miroku and Sango. "I just don't get them and I'm a little iffy about them, that's all."

Souta furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?"

She leaned towards him so no one else could hear, "Like why did they wait five years to show up?"

She saw the sudden understanding dawn in his eyes and he smiled at her. He leaned in a little further and continued to speak in low whispers, he recounted the story of the how's and why's.

Chika huffed out exasperatedly, "Well I still don't understand how she forgave so easily."

"Have you ever been in love or loved unconditionally Chika? Be it romantically or otherwise?"

She whipped her head to the side and saw him looking at her gently. His intense gaze made her squirm and made her nervous. "N-no."

He smiled, although she knew it didn't reach his eyes, "Well, for InuYasha and the love he and they," he nodded his head towards what she referred to as 'newcomers', "have for my sister, they put their selfish desires to be with her aside and allowed her to grow, allowed her to live. They did not know what she would be put through, if not, I'm one thousand percent sure InuYasha would have told Midoriko where she could take her plan and shove it."

Chika remained silent, unable to avert her gaze from his. This time, he smiled genuinely and rubbed his thumb in the back of her hand. "I'm positive one day you'll understand what true love is and what that implies fully."

She could not explain the sensations his words penetrated through her being but, they warmed her chest and caused her to gasp.

'_That stare, those words, his touch…'_

She gently removed her hand and looked away. _'What the hells was that about? What the hells is this feeling?'_

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Norio remained silent throughout the flight. He was never one for many words but, was one for many thoughts. That he had many of.

He was happy to see that his boss finally had some light come into her dull eyes, was happy to see her reunited with her family from beyond the well. Silently, though he would never admit, he was a bit envious of it all.

Hordes of women, always, threw themselves at him. He was not stupid, nor blind. He was good-looking, rich and intelligent. He had it all. Well, all except for what mattered.

Although he was surrounded by people he cared and admired, coming home to an empty house was almost as bad as the emptiness he felt in his heart. Before Zenaku had killed his parents, his parents shared a love for life and each other that would put a fairytale to shame.

He had always admired that about them and wished the same for himself.

Trying to mentally slap himself from his train of thought, he reprimanded himself. Yet he mentally sighed, _'That type of love is not meant for everyone…'_

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Ai could not stop giggling while talking to Shippo. He was really funny and had done a fantastic job at getting her mind off of the flight. She hated planes.

"So Shippo-kun, how old are you in human years?" She smiled at him.

Shippo made a show of mentally counting, "Hmmmm. I'm about twenty-one or twenty-two in human years."

"So you're almost my age?"

He smiled, "I'm going to guess that you are… twenty?"

She play slapped his arm, "Nah-uh! Don't ever tell a girls age!" Then she giggled and whispered conspiratorially, "You got it right!"

They chuckled and giggled for a couple of more moments and then she asked seriously, "Was it hard? I mean, to live without seeing your adoptive mother for so long?"

Shippo looked at her with a gaze that tore her heart. He rasped, "You have no idea."

Not wanting to push it but, wanting to genuinely know more, "What was she like back then?"'

He smiled and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was traveling down memory lane. "She was fantastic. She was very young, very sweet, always spoiling me… well us…" He laughed and snorted, "Always getting kidnapped. Always fighting with Oyaji but…" He looked at her once more, "But always being the most loving, understanding individual ever. She was…_is_… the best person one could ever hope to meet and cross paths with."

Ai was serious and nodded, "I agree."

"How did you meet Okaa-san?"

Ai smiled a little smile that Shippo could tell carried some sadness, that is, if he hadn't smelled it first. "I met Kagome around three and a half years ago. I had just been removed from the orphanage because I was 'one of the older ones' and they needed to get rid of some of the older ones to make room for the babies that _would_ most probably get adopted before the older ones."

Shippo's eyes widened but, he remained silent while she continued.

"I remember walking in the pouring rain, not having any idea of where I was heading and what I would do when I felt this warm sensation spread in my chest as I walked by this club—"

'_Club Sanctuary…' _Shippo realized.

"I went inside, following my instincts. When I got to the bar, Higurashi-sensei walked up with a cup of warm tea in her hand, a towel and a dry change of clothes. She smiled at me and simply said, 'I was waiting for you.'" Ai looked up at Shippo and smiled, "She felt my aura approaching. She said she could see within my soul and explained to me that I too was a miko. She offered me a job, the proper training of my powers, a home and the family I never had."

Taking one of Shippo's hands within both of hers, she looked him head-on once more, "So yes, your okaa-san is the best person I could have ever crossed paths with…and I'd do anything for her. She's my teacher, my best friend, my mother, my aunt, my sister, my family."

Shippo took his clawed hand and wiped the tear that spilled from Ai's eye, "We're all your family now Ai-chan."

She smiled a blinding smile at him. "Hai."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Kagome and InuYasha walked into their hotel with Gonzalo in the lead. Kagome could tell that Gonzalo was none to happy that she was reunited with InuYasha. She sighed. _'He needs to get a grip…I mean come on! I never led him to believe we would be more!'_

Reaching their room, Gonzalo opened the door and allowed Kagome to pass but refused to hold the door for InuYasha. InuYasha stared him down and growled, voicing his hostility. Smirking, Gonzalo said, "Problem hanyou?"

InuYasha was dying to bash this guys face in but, was cut off when Kagome suddenly threw her bags on the floor, none gently, stomped her way, lividly towards Gonzalo pointing a finger in his face. "I am going to say this once in Japanese or better yet, let's do Spanish so no corners are cut, hn?"

She took a deep breath, "Para de joder a mi marido. No lo voy a tolerar ni un segundo más. Si no te conviene una amistad, te vas a follar, si aceptas mi amistad bienvenido." (Stop fucking with my husband. I will not tolerate one more second of it. If a friendship is no good for you, go fuck yourself, if you accept my friendship… I welcome it.)

She was breathing harshly by the end of the statement and Gonzalo did not interrupt but his eyes told her everything. Her words hit deep.

"Yo aprecio nuestra amistad con todo corazón Gonzalo pero es todo lo que hay entre tu y yo. Solo eso. Si no puedes comportarte…pues nuestra relación seria solamente profesional de acá adelante. ¿Entendáis?" (I appreciate our friendship with my whole heart Gonzalo. Only that. If you can't behave…well then our relationship will only be professional from here on out. Understand?)

InuYasha was trying with all his will not to smirk and stick his tongue out (along with a certain finger) at the prick that was testing five-hundred years of his hard earned patience.

Gonzalo's stoic mask did not slip once. Turning his back to Kagome and speaking in Japanese, "We will be meeting at the point at 9 P.M. tonight to discuss the details of the information we have regarding Zenaku's incarnations."

Kagome's eyes widened, "What?!"

Turning to InuYasha, her breathing came out in gasps, "Incarnations?!"

InuYasha rushed up to her and slipped his arms around her before she collapsed, urging her to breathe. Putting aside his hatred for a moment, he looked up at Gonzalo. "How many?"

Switching his worried gaze from Kagome, he turned angry eyes at InuYasha. "So far two. We will speak more tonight." With that he turned and left without a backward glance.

Kagome was still struggling to breathe and InuYasha urged her to the floor. "Koishii put your head between your knees and concentrate on breathing."

She did as she was told and after a couple of moments, her breathing became controlled. _"Incarnates. That bastard can create them too…'_

InuYasha was stroking her head, "Hey… you ok?"

Looking up to see his face, she offered a lopsided half-smile. "Sorry I freaked out for a minute there…"

"Does that happen a lot?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's been a long time since I've had a panic attack."

InuYasha looked at her pale face. He didn't dare ask because he knew the answer. Those panic attacks contributed into her being put in a mental health facility.

She had become a danger to others and herself.

Wordlessly he picked her up bridal style from the floor, walked over to the bed and laid them both down. Fitting her body into his, he kissed her temple and played with her hair until she found sleep.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Several hours later, the whole group was now in Madrid and making their way over to meet with Gonzalo.

Everyone was silent in the car and Chika spoke up, "Oi, Kagome how did Gonzalo take it when he saw InuYasha?" Said hanyou growled and Kagome rolled her eyes and groaned.

Chika started laughing, "That good huh?!"

Sango felt a little left out, "Who's this Gonzalo?"

Kagome stayed tightlipped but the ever so anxious Ai answered, "He's an investigator that specializes in demon crimes that has an adult love-crush on our Higurashi-sensei."

Everyone but InuYasha and Kagome laughed.

Kagome thanked the Kami's when she saw they were arriving and bolted from the van before it came to a full stop, yelling "We're here!" behind her.

Chika and Ai skipped towards the gate and were instantly met with Gonzalo. Chika being well, Chika, decided that busting his chops would be a great icebreaker.

"Hey lover boy! How are you?"

He scowled, "Bite me Chika."

Chika feigned hurt and being appalled, put a hand over her chest "My word Gonzalo. You broke my heart and that hurts!" Then flicking his forehead added, "But I bet it doesn't hurt as much as that 2 by 4 up yer ass!"

They started yelling and screaming obscenities at each other and once Kagome was sure she could keep a straight face and failing miserably, "Ok…ok! Let's get down to…" She stated between laughs, "B-business."

Nudging Kagome's shoulder, Chika smiled, "Feel better?"

Wrapping her arm around her friend, she smiled back, "Tons."

InuYasha came around the other side and mimicked Kagome's gesture. "I think I like you Chika."

The martial arts expert, smiled, "You ain't too bad yourself."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

They all entered a big conference room and each took a seat at the conference table. Gonzalo remained standing and turned on the projector.

"Ok. The reason for which I asked you all to come to Madrid is because we have found some interesting information regarding Zenaku."

Clicking the button he held in his hand, two pictures of two females came on screen.

"To your right, we have Nariko. The closest incarnation to Zenaku. 6'0", long fire red hair, near black eyes, with a tan complexion, approximately 155 lbs. She has no special attacks that we know of only that she is a very efficient fighter and has great speed and strength. As far as weaknesses, we were unable to dig anything."

Everyone except Kagome and InuYasha were speaking and trying to understand.

Sango stood up and slammed a hand on the table, "He has incarnates as well?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Kagome turned to look at her friend, "We just found out this afternoon Sango. He's more and more like Naraku than we can imagine."

Gonzalo cleared his voice and received a raised eyebrow from Kagome. He ignored her and continued, "Next to your left, we have Lai. She is not as close to Zenaku as Nariko but, we have reason to believe that she might be informative. She's 5'2", sandy brown shoulder length straight hair, hazel colored eyes. Her complexion is tan and she is telekinetic. We have also heard rumors that she can overpower minds… mind control if you will. Again, weaknesses are unknown at this time."

Taking a seat at the front of the table, Gonzalo turned to the group. "Nariko is currently in Madrid. Lai is in Paris. You'll usually find these females at clubs, usually, gothic dark clubs. Lai particularly has a favorite in Paris. Club Sacre Crouer."

Kagome wanted to laugh. The demoness hung out at a club called 'Sacred Heart'.

"We might be able to obtain the human alias that Zenaku uses from one of these incarnations."

Turning to look at Sango, Kagome spoke, "That would be ideal but, I think that they would probably battle to the death without betraying their master."

Chika got up and smirked dangerously, causing everyone to shrink back in their chair, "So we get them to talk."

Raising an eyebrow, Kagome smirked as well, "Hm."

Utterly confused Souta spoke up everyones obvious mental thought, "Um, care to share, we aren't mind readers."

Both Kagome and Chika spoke in unison. "Torture."

The martial artist, clasped her hands together, "We can tie them up and cut off part by part till they spill."

"Hm. Maybe I can purify bits and pieces."

Chika stroked her chin, "No that's too suttle."

Everyone looked on as Chika and Kagome spoke of ways to torture so animatedly as if they were talking flowers.

"Oi Okaa-san, morbid much? Sheesh. I'm a demon and I am having a little trouble stomaching your ideas."

Kagome sent a look to her adoptive son that would have made the ruler of the underworld, cringe, get in fetal position and beg for mommy. "Whatever it takes." She looked purposely around the table, catching each and everyones eye, "This is who I am. I do what I must to get information and deal with the bad guys." Casting them all with a dark smirk, bangs over her eyes, "Still ready to deal with a monster?"

Shippo got up and approached his mother, crouching down to look her in her eye, he whispered, "You are not a monster mama. They are. I'm just still getting used to this new side of you. I'm sorry."

Kagome loosened her mouth which had been in a tight line and ruffled Shippo's hair. Sighing, "I'm sorry too kiddo. I forget that it's only been about a day since our reunion and you guys are _still_ getting used to this."

Wanting to break the tension in the room, Ai cleared her throat, "Higurashi-sensei, when will we be making 'contact'?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose and leaning her head back in the chair, she remains silent for a couple of seconds. With a smile spreading over her features, she straightens out and folds her hands in front of her. "Well, in case this is a trap, we do not want to move in right away. I say we go to Paris first since they do not expect that. We'll go by train since I believe they will be keeping an eye at the airport and not expecting us to make our move. We'll leave tomorrow bright and early. We'll meet at the underground garage of the hotel and leave from there, in case someone is staking out the hotel. We'll take separate taxi's going different routes to the train station. We will not make small talk with the drivers about where we are heading in case, Zenaku's henchmen ask. They won't see our move so; they will not know where we are striking first. Obviously, Paris will not be on their mind. They know we want the big catch being Nariko. With so many destinations by train and airports…well their guess is as good as any. When we get to Paris and once we find this Lai, we can try to bind her powers and try to obtain the information needed. As little torture as possible."

Everyone sat with their mouths agape. Souta whistled. "Wow."

InuYasha was impressed and damned proud of how she came up with a very intelligent solution with little risk in seconds. He smiled. _'Keh. Still a sneaky wench.'_

Miroku cracked a huge smile, "Kagome, you are still as quick minded as ever."

Kagome actually blushed. "Oi! Enough of the praising looks!" She held her hands to her burning cheeks.

InuYasha chuckled, "Can't help it wench. You impressed us."

Rolling her eyes and giving them all a two finger salute, she strolled out of the room uttering, "Bakas."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

**+Next Chapter+**

**+Sur a Paris! Recontrer Lai.+**

_**On to Paris! Meet Lai.**_

So, I have officially started working on story #2 but, I will not be posted that anytime soon. I'm planning for December. I'm still having trouble finding time to type this one.

Luckily, I already have a layout for the next 3 chapters of this story and I really don't want to start posting story #2 until I have a whole lot of chapters (like 15 Ü) completed. I have all these ideas going through my head and sometimes, they scatter around and jumble when I try to get them out. My mind is a scary place… I get lost there sometimes. Mou.

**NOW, love me or hate me. Feedback, si vous plait!**


	17. Sur a Paris! Recontrer Lai!

First of all, sorry… it took me longer than a week to update. I've been miserably sick. Work has been hell on earth. Ugh. (sighs)

But I'm back… yey! (Pops out noisemakers and confetti)

(Looks around and see's everyone sweatdrop)

What? (o_O)

Well hopefully the long chapter will make up for it.

**DISCLAIMER-**

Unfortunately, this story and the characters herein pertain to Rumiko Takahasi…but couldn't I just wish? Eh.

Except for a select few... and the plot! Those are MINE! ALL MINE!!!!!!

(Clears throat)

This story is rated **M** for Maturity.

**Note:** Only those words that are not frequently used in fanfics will I put a translation to. I mean, come on… we know what a BAKA is…right? If not, google it…I did =)

Also, any and all comments are accepted. Be it negative or positive. Constructive criticism only helps and positive feedback inspires.

To those that have commented, thank you.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Chapter 17: **Sur a Paris...****Rencontrer ****Lai! ****(On to Paris! Meet Lai!)**

The group stepped onto the platform at Austerlitz Train Station after nearly fourteen hours, stretching all the kinks from their muscles.

"Oh my kami! I can't believe it! I am in Paris!" Ai was bright eyed in amazement but turned her brightness into a pout and lowered her head. "Too bad we can't enjoy it or really sightsee…"

Kagome looked at the young girl with empathy and understanding, Shippo placed a hand on Ai's shoulder, "We can come back some day soon Ai-chan and we'll do some real sightseeing.

Instantly brightening, she clasped her hands together hopefully, "Really?"

Shippo chuckled and Kagome walked up to her and flicked her nose, "Yes, really. After all this is done, I believe we are entirely due a vacation. Maybe, we can do more than Paris –"

She was abruptly cut off by Ai that had pounced on her and started skipping and singing. Kagome could only smile and shake her head. _'So easy to make that one there happy…'_

"That was sweet of you wench."

She turned to face her mate that was currently looking at her with so much admiration that it made her breath hitch. She laughed. "Well, it's true. They deserve a vacation…" Snorting she added, "Hell we all do."

Taking out her cell phone, she dialed a number she was all too familiar with.

"_Moshi Moshi Kagome-dono."_

Kagome bit her tongue to avoid growling at the infuriating man on the other end, "What hotel are we staying at Gonzalo?"

"_No Hotel. You all are staying in my flat. It has enough room. It's located in the Latin Quarter…"_

He rattled off the address as Kagome took down the information, blatantly pushing sarcasm, "Well great. Oh and Gonzalo?"

Gonzalo replied through audibly clenched teeth, _"Yes, Kagome-dono?"_

Kagome smirked, "Hm. A piece of advice? You know, partner to partner? Comrade to comrade? Friend to friend? Build a bridge and get over your fucking tantrum. I suggest that whatever inanimate or animate object is stuck up your ass be removed, stat. Although, I have the pestering feeling that's where your balls might be hiding. Get that checked out. Goodbye baka."

She shut her phone rather brutally, mumbling a few choice curses that would make a sailor blush, glaring at the phone in her hand as if trying to melt it with a stare. Turning around she found everyone looking at her and trying their best not to laugh at the look of consternation on her face. She blinked twice, looking like a child that got caught with a face full of chocolate yet standing by her plea that it wasn't her who ate it. Offering her best look of innocence, "What?"

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Kagome bent to lace up her boots when she heard a whistle. Continuing to lace her boot she turned her head to the side and offered a smile, "See something you like?"

InuYasha smirked. "Actually…yes I do wench." He began walking towards her like a predator to his prey. She straightened out immediately and held her hand palm out, "Nah uh, no, no time for that now, we're going on a mission."

He pouted and she fought back a laugh. She finally realized what he was wearing and lifted a brow in appreciation. He was wearing a snug black t-shirt, black cargo pants, along with black combat boots. She smiled and nodded towards his boots, "You finally got accustomed to those things huh?"

He scrunched up his face and growled, "Yeah, still hate the damned things though."

Kagome strapped in the holster on her hips that held her two guns and the holster across her chest that would hold her katanas on her back. Just as she was finishing strapping herself, she heard a low growl and looked up to a pair of up-close, darkened amber eyes.

InuYasha grabbed her lightly by the hips and whispered in a husky voice, "You know koishii…" He licked his lips and Kagome could not help but stare at the temptation. "You look sexy in a Lara Croft'ish kind of way." Reaching up, she rubbed her thumb over his lips and he took advantage and placed a kiss on her thumb.

Smiling up at her mate, she got on her tiptoes and gave him a chaste but searing kiss. She looked at him with nothing but adoration in her grey blue eyes. "Hn." She pushed away from the wide-eyed hanyou and started braiding her hair only to be stopped by a hand over hers. She felt hot breath by her ear, "Let me."

Kagome stood stock-still while InuYasha braided her hair. Once he finished he kissed her over the tattoo on her neck and sighed, sending a shiver down her spine, which in turn caused him to groan. He pushed back and gritted out, "Wench…" He closed his eyes and started chanting, "We're going on a mission, we're going on a mission, we're going on a mission."

Before forgetting about the mission altogether, Kagome headed towards the door and cleared her throat, "L-let's see if everyone is ready and head out to Club Sacre Cœur." As she went to grab the door's handle, she was pulled by the wrist and slammed into a hard chest. Before she could protest, InuYasha slammed his mouth on hers and made her forget what she wanted to protest about in the first place.

Once he was satisfied, he pulled away and offered her a triumphant half-smile. "Now I'm ready." He walked around her and out of the room. She looked after him mouth agape and let out a frustrated groan and followed him out. Coming into the living room, she laughed. "My, oh my, aren't we just the hottest group around?"

Sango was dressed in the modern take of her slayer outfit; Miroku was dressed similar to InuYasha, except he was sporting a black polo, as was Shippo. Ai and Chika were both dressed like herself, all in leather and Norio was dressed in a black fit t-shirt and black leather pants, along with black combat boots.

Wiping the smile off her face and placing the business façade in its place. "Alright, let's go."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

_**Outside of Club Sacre Cœur…**_

The group sat outside of the club in an unmarked black van. Norio was setting up the communications unit that would give them the eyes and ears they would need to keep tabs on Lai.

Norio turned with two small objects in his hand to Chika and Ai, "These are the bugs you girls need to _somehow_ get on Lai so we can get audio and visual. These…" He handed them a transparent, plastic, round tablet looking gadget. "Will _also _allow us to track her once she leaves the club."

Kagome looked at the women, "It'll be up to you girls of how you get close enough to plant the bugs." Both women nodded in understanding.

Ai turned to Chika, "Ready?"

Chika smirked, "Hell yes. Let's go."

Both women jumped off the van and made their way inside the club. Norio immediately had visual of the inside of the club.

"_I can see her…Ai and I are going to get us some waitress jobs so we can approach her."_

Shippo knitted his eyebrows together. "How will they be able to do that on such short –"

All of a sudden, he saw the visual of the women knocking two of the waitresses out. "Oh."

Kagome chuckled. "They'll be fine."

The girls took the trays filled with orders for the V.I.P section and made their way over. Almost immediately, everyone in the van leaned forward as soon as they got visual of Lai. She was scantily dressed and surrounded with hordes of men and women. They heard Chika speaking in French, as a close up of Lai came up on screen.

"_Bonsoir mademoiselle votre verre__." _(Good evening miss your drink.)

Lai looked up at the two waitresses with a predatory smile on her face. _"Merci __beaucoup, familier un__?_" (Thank you very much, feel like one?) She patted the seat next to her on either side. Ai was heard responding, _"Oui, merci" _(Yes, thanks.)

Miroku looked on curiously and asked absentmindedly, "Just how many languages do you know between all of you?"

Kagome chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her neck, "Um, a few."

They all, sans Norio, looked over at her. InuYasha lifted a brow, "How many do you know wench?"

She turned her eyes away and blushed, "Six."

Sango stuttered, "Six? You barely knew English when you graduated seven years ago. How did you learn six?"

She looked at them head on and shrugged, "Had to do something with my time. So I studied as much as I could as fast as I could."

InuYasha looked at her sadly. She really hadn't given herself much time to think about anything else. _'Keh. No wonder she's so damned tired.'_

Their attention turned back to the screen where Chika was coddling with Lai. Lai could be heard giggling and whispering inaudibly. Chika and Ai stood explaining that they had to get back to work. Taking out a card, she offered one to both Ai and Chika.

A few minutes later, Chika and Ai entered the van.

"Oh yuck!"

Scoffing, Chika over exaggerated having the chills, "That bitch is absolutely disgusting."

Ai just nodded her had with a pout in place.

Norio looked at Chika curiously, "Just where did you plant the bug?"

"On her chain." Turning she looked at her boss, "So what now Higurashi-sempai?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, she leaned back on the vans couch rubbing her eyes. "We wait. We're not going to attack while she's in the club. We'll follow her. Did you slip the concoction?"

Ai smiled, "Yep."

Souta looked between his sister and Ai confused and voicing everyone's thoughts, "Concoction?"

Everyone winced when they saw the genuine evil smile cross Kagome's features. "Did you expect me or any of you to get near her without binding her powers?"

InuYasha shook his head and chuckled, "Keh. Sneaky wench." Sango looked interested. "How long will it last?"

"About ten to twelve hours."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

The gang fought sleep as they awaited Lai to leave the club. Finally after waiting two and a half hours at around 2:30 a.m. They saw Lai getting up and picking three of the men that had accompanied her throughout the evening to continue accompanying her to her flat.

"_Tomber sur quelqu'un mes amants__" _(Come along my lovers.) A couple of moments later, the group could see Lai strutting out of the club with a trail of men following behind her like lost puppies. Souta let out a chuckle with no humor behind it, "My isn't she the energetic one?"

Kagome made a show of gagging.

Norio turned in his station and activated the tracker portion of the bug once Lai got inside her car.

As soon as the visual came back up, everyone gasped. The men all turned their heads to one side and the girls blushed from their roots. Suddenly, the audio got louder and Kagome wanted to hide somewhere…fast. As she was looking around for the perfect spot, she felt arms wrap around her waist. InuYasha leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "That's how eager you sound when I make love to you."

Kagome blushed so much more, she was sure it looked like she had an impossibly high fever. She playfully pinched his arm and barely managed to rasp out, "Hentai." He chuckled low in her ear, "Only for you."

Shippo scrunched up his nose, "Um, ewl. Not in front of your kid."

Kagome covered her eyes and banged her head into the side of the van while muttering about "horn-dogs" and "nosey kitsunes that should plug their noses and ears".

"We're arriving at her building."

Kagome straightened up and walked towards the screen and looked at it closely. "PH. Penthouse. Go figure. Shippo, what's the ETA?"

"About two minutes Kaa-san."

Kagome looked at the building that was in the distance, staring up to where the penthouse would be with a look of fake guilt. "Gee, I hope she won't be mad if we interrupt her orgy." She shrugged, "Oh well." As they arrived at the building, she jumped out of the back of the van, not waiting for it to come to a complete stop. InuYasha shook his head and sighed, "Sneaky wench"

They all jumped out after her and walked up to where she was standing. Kagome looked at the group. "Ai, go in and distract the front desk guard. Chika, once she distracts him, put him to sleep. Norio, switch the feed to ten minutes prior, making sure that no one is shown entering or exiting the elevator or building and put it on still screen." They all nodded and proceeded.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all heading into the elevator. Norio inserted an electronic keycard and pressed the 'PH' button and they proceeded up.

Kagome placed her hands on the hilt of her swords and clenched and unclenched her fingers, spacing out.

Chika broke the silence, "No one interrupts her once we are in there. Higurashi-sempai will try 'resolving' the issue herself. If we are needed, she will let us know."

InuYasha and Shippo growled. "Like hell I'll fucking –"

Kagome whirled and narrowed her now silver eyes at him and hissed, "I suggest you listen to what she just said."

He did not back down, "Bitch…"

"I mean it InuYasha. I don't wanna accidentally purify you."

He snarled at his mate, "Is that a fucking threat?"

She sighed, "No. It's not. I haven't had full control of my powers lately and if you jump in, I might not recognize you at that moment and purify you…by accident. I'm just trying to protect you. Please trust me."

He straightened out and gruffly said a mumbled, "Fine."

Just before they reached the penthouse, Norio stopped the elevator. Sango looked on confused, "Why are we stopping here? Between floors?"

Souta explained, "We don't want them to hear the chime of the elevator so, we're climbing up." Norio removed the top-hatch from the elevator and Kagome was the first to jump up. Peeking down into the elevator, she reached out a hand, "Ai, crowbar."

Ai handed over the crowbar to Kagome but, before she can grab it, InuYasha takes it from Ai's hand and jumps up to the top of the elevator. Without looking at Kagome, "Let me do something."

Kagome wanted to tell him something…anything…but, nothing came out of her mouth. Her voice was non-existent at that moment. InuYasha opened the elevator doors easily and stepped aside. "After you." She nodded once and stealthily jumped into the foyer of the penthouse.

The floor plan of the penthouse was very open and mentally, Kagome was thankful. It made things easier if Lai decided to get too violent and made her chase. Continuing forward, she made her way towards where the moans, groans and screams. Scrunching her face in disgust, she removed her guns from their holster. Taking a deep breath, she kicked in the door. "Don't move!"

The men jumped and began making their way towards her and she pointed one of her guns at them. "I said… don't move."

Groaning but, not removing her sights from the very naked and smirking Lai, "And for Kami sake…put some clothes on will ya? Yash, Roku, Nor…tie them up."

Within a blink of an eye, they had put the men to sleep and proceeded to tie them. Turning her full attention to the demoness laying on the bed. "Lai…" She scoffed, "Your name suits you."

"Well…" The demoness pretended to dust herself off, "How may I help you since you so rudely interrupted my delicious fuck fest that I was so thoroughly enjoying?"

Not able to contain a snarl, "I want information on Zenaku."

The demoness laughed and stopped to look Kagome dead serious in the eye. "Well… I am so sorry you wasted your precious time. I won't be the one telling you anything. Whatever you think _you_ can do…I guarantee he'll do worse. I am not talking."

Before Lai could react, Kagome leapt at her and grabbed her by the neck. "Yes you _will_ bitch." Breaking a vile of green liquid, she stuffed it into the demonesses face. After struggling with all her power for a couple of moments, the vile effectively knocked her out. Binding her with spiritually charged binds and pulling the sheets around Lai, she flipped her over her shoulder and walked out into the living area where they all waited for her. "Let's go, seems I have some convincing to do and we need to leave before the guard wakes up and see's us."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

About an hour later, Lai starts to awaken. Groaning, she struggles with opening her eyes and glances around. Seeing a group of nine people before her, she snarls and tries to get up, "Let me go!" Activating the binds, she gets a small but painful spiritual charge through her body that makes her sit back down. Breathing raggedly she looked at Kagome dead on. "You miko bitch."

Chika, obviously not known for patience, opened a blade and held it up to Lai's neck, cutting the skin there superficially. Lai widened her eyes, "You! You were in on this? How dare you?!"

Smirking, Chika clucked her tongue. "Nah uh uh. We asked you a question first."

Giving Chika a smirk of her own, she crinkles her forehead in concentration, attempting it a few more times until she heard another female laugh. Lai opened her eyes in time to receive a slap across the face from none other than Ai. "Yeah forgot to tell you _'amant'_. We bound your powers. No throwing or blowing anyone around with them."

Looking around wildly, Lai started thrashing and screeching. Sighing her impatience, Kagome roundhouse kicked the demoness in the chest, throwing her and the chair she's tied in against the back wall, shattering it.

Taking one of her katanas out of its sheath, she sparked it with her powers. Crouching, she leaned into Lai's face, who in turn could not stop staring at the sword in utter horror. "Tell me Lai… do you enjoy being Zenaku's slave?"

Thrown off by the question, the telepathic demon did not have time to mask her evident disgust. Knowing that she had been caught, she let out a defeated sigh. "No. I do not."

Not softening her gaze but, showing the demon some understanding in her voice, "Then let us free you. I just need his name. His human name."

Lai laughed cynically. "How can _you_ a mere human _help_ me?"

Not tearing her gaze away, Kagome answered genuinely. "By killing him."

Lai had to admit, the human miko was convinced she would. She could not sense an ounce of lie in that statement. Lowering her head, "Even if you did that…if he found out I helped you….he'd kill me in a heartbeat… Literally speaking."

Kagome's eyes widened in realization, "He's holding onto your heart isn't he?"

Snapping her head up, the demoness nodded awestruck that she could know that. "How could you possibly –?"

Kagome interrupted her, "Simple. He's a reincarnation of Naraku."

Still in shock, Lai came to another conclusion. "How do you…are you? You…you're…?"

Knowing exactly was she was about to ask, she answered. "Yes. I along with the woman I was reincarnated from both killed Naraku over five centuries ago."

Setting her sword back in it's sheath, Kagome sat across from Lai on the floor. "Do you know…he killed all his incarnations back them…just to absorb them and take their powers for the final fight? Do you not want to do _some_ good in your life? From your aura Lai… I can't sense that much evil."

Uncharacteristically touched by the miko's statement, Lai offered a half-smile. "I _am_ all that bad. Doesn't mean that I want to kill innocent people unnecessarily though."

Kagome once again stared the demoness square in the eyes, "Neither do I Lai but, if I can't get the information from you… I will have to kill you. Painfully that is."

The group looked at each other; wishing one knew what the other was thinking…especially Kagome.

Chika looked onto the scene, here impatience to get this over with, evident. She believed in 'torture until the talk' methods. Souta, completely understood what his sister's intent was. After all, this wasn't the first time.

InuYasha, Miroku, Shippo and Sango looked at Kagome with both concern but appreciation. Before them was a glimpse of the Kagome they knew more than five-hundred years ago.

The gentle, kind, forgiving, unbiased Kagome they knew.

Norio and Ai knew their boss and friend wanted to spare the demons life but knew she could not and she would snap and do nightmarish things to Lai if she did not speak…soon.

Taking a deep sigh, Lai looked Kagome straight in the eye with a surprisingly genuine, gentle and almost caring gaze. "Could you do me a favor _bien-aimé_?" (sweetheart)

Kagome nodded her head.

"If I tell you what I know…will you kill me…just not _so_ painfully?"

Tilting her head to the side, Kagome placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently, "Yes."

Miroku stepped up and whispered abashed, "Why _would_ you kill her if she speaks and gives us the information Kagome?"

Not turning to face him but continuing to look at Lai, she answered, "Because she knows that if they caught a waft…a mere glimpse… or just felt she gave me any information…he'd kill her…and would make sure she suffered for a while before doing so." Now she did turn her face to the group standing behind her, "Her destiny is death regardless. She is asking me to kill her and allow her to go peacefully. Besides," She smiled a little for the demons benefit trying to lighten the mood, "She might be lying and run directly to Zenaku _because_ she fears him and tell him that we are fishing around for information."

Lai smiled genuinely at the group and shrugged, "That's right. I'm a pawn and I'll truly be able to be free once I die." Looking back at Kagome, she managed a face cracking smile, "Get a pen doll, I'm only going to be able to give you this information once."

Standing, Kagome placed ofudas all over the perimeter of the room and cut Lai's bindings. The demoness chuckled, "Thanks. Guess I'm not going anywhere huh?"

When Kagome only raised an eyebrow at her statement, she stood and stretched herself and commenced giving her what information she knew. "Well, I assume you know that Nariko is in Madrid. _Well_, she will not be there for long. She'll be in London within the next two or three weeks to meet with one of Zenaku's business partners. She is the main link to him, she's his right hand. She is the _only_ one he 'trusts' and she's the only one that actually carries her own heart. She will be in the Kensington area. Where exactly? I do not know. Think of the scummiest area and she will probably be there…with massive amounts of bodyguards. Why? No idea…she is strong enough as is. I can tell you that I do not know Zenaku's human name and highly doubt anyone but her, actually knows it since she is the only liaison he uses for his business that I know of. I can tell you that he has quite a few other incarnations. I have only met a couple of my 'brothers and sisters'. There's Kenachi who manipulates fire. You'll usually find him working directly with the Yakuza. Zenaku has a lot of…." She chuckled full of sarcasm, "Surprise, surprise, hands on with the illegal activities in Japan. Drugs, prostitution, weapons and gambling…anything dirty…Zenaku is involved. Kenachi, he has white hair and red eyes… doesn't bother with concealing himself… he usually only appears at night. There's another incarnation that I have met once…her name is Keiko. She's about my height and she has long pitch black hair with a eyes the same color. She's really pale. She sucks souls through a mirror she carries."

Sango gasped, "Like Kanna."

Lai looked at her, "Kanna?"

Kagome urged her to continue, "An incarnate of Naraku's"

Nodding her head, Lai continued, "Kenachi is usually in Tokyo and Keiko moves around a bit… I don't know where she would be. Zenaku…I don't know where he resides. He moves around a lot. When he needs us, he summons us and usually, it's to a place that could very well be an illusion."

Kagome massaged the back of her neck and looked around to everyone else. "Any other questions?"

Everyone shook their head 'no'.

Looking back to Lai, Kagome approached her and gave her a hug and whispered, "Thank you Lai."

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and allowed a tear to fall, "No thank you."

Kagome unsheathed her sword so fast no one saw it coming. They finally realized what she had done when they saw Lai's body fall to the floor and Lai's head land away from her body. Flicking her sword to rid of the blood, she replaced her sword in its sheath and offered a prayer. Throwing two ofudas on the body, Lai's body turned to ash.

Turning, she walked out of the room without so much of a look back to see if anyone bothered to follow.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

**+Next Chapter+**

**+Coping+**

**NOW, love me or hate me. Feedback, si vous plait!**


	18. Coping

**DISCLAIMER-**

Unfortunately, this story and the characters herein pertain to Rumiko Takahasi…but couldn't I just wish? Eh.

Except for a select few... and the plot! Those are MINE! ALL MINE!!!!!!

(Clears throat)

This story is rated **M** for Maturity.

**Note:** Only those words that are not frequently used in fanfics will I put a translation to. I mean, come on… we know what a BAKA is…right? If not, Google it…I did =)

Also, any and all comments are accepted. Be it negative or positive. Constructive criticism only helps and positive feedback inspires.

To those that have commented, thank you.

**+SLIGHT LIME CONTAINED+**

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Chapter 18: **Coping**

No one spoke a word on the way back to Gonzalo's flat. Kagome sat up in the frontseat with Norio, unable to face her family. She knew what she must look like.

A monster.

A monster no better than Zenaku himself.

She knew that she should feel at peace with herself. Afterall, she had saved Lai from a far more painful and eventual death… Right?

'_Am I trying to convince myself or is that the truth of it?'_

Kagome shook her head and wanted to laugh like a maniac. The truth was, no matter what her reasoning and how much she believed she did the right thing, she could just not find it within herself.

She had been able to do what was needed with no emotions before her family from the past showed up four days ago. Was that a good or bad thing? _'Will I be able to finish what I started?'_

Right now, all she wanted was to get into a fetal position and cry to her hearts content.

Luckily for her… she was good at keeping tears at bay. She had had plenty of practice.

As soon as they arrived at the complex, Kagome practically jumped out of the van before it came to a full stop. She ran straight up the stairs, flung the door to the flat open and ran directly for the bathroom…spilling the contents of her stomach.

The sound of Kagome hacking was the sound that everyone was met with once they ran in behind her into the flat. Sango was about to run after Kagome but, was stopped when Chika placed a hand on her shoulder. The taijiya sent her a withering glare that said she was clearly not impressed with being stopped and not allowing her to comfort her sister. Chika looked at InuYasha, whom had a worried clearly etched on his face and they silently agreed that he was the only one that could possibly help her at the moment.

Patting Miroku on the back, InuYasha looked at Sango with a look pleading for patience, "Get some rest…let me take care of her –"

Sango sent him the same glare she had offered Chika but was stopped short when she saw her 'brothers' pleading gaze and a word she rarely heard during the five centuries she, Miroku and Shippo had spent with the hanyou.

"—Please."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

InuYasha walked into their bedroom and scrunched up his nose when a wave of vomit and tears wafted into his nostrils. Pushing aside the disgust because of his oversensitive sense of smell, he walked into the bathroom and almost collapsed to his knees when he saw his miko.

She was leaning over the toilet looking so tiny, so pale, so very fragile and so utterly broken. Wordlessly, he picked up a nearby washcloth and dampened it under the sink. Kagome was so lost in her own world or trying to ignore him that she did not even acknowledge his presence.

He confirmed his suspicion of her being in her own world when he placed the washcloth on her forehead and she jumped, looking at him startled and with wild, frightened eyes.

Kneeling down beside her, he looked at her with gently and understanding. Trying to let her know without words being spoken, with just one look, that she _was not_ and _would not_ be alone ever again.

Fully understanding what he was telling her, she choked and rasped out, "How can you even touch me or look at me right now?"

Not tearing his gaze from hers, he trailed the back of his knuckle down her cheek, "The same way I always have."

"But I –"

Placing a finger on her lips, he got up and walked over to the bath turning on the water. Eyeing some lavender bath salts, he added them in. Turning back to her, he tugged at her elbow and pulled her up. He began removing her clothes as she stood there completely motionless, still looking lost. Once he completely undressed her, he turned her around and started undoing her braid. Running his fingers through her hair once, he lifted her off her feet and placed her in the warm bath water.

Stripping out of his own clothes, he sat himself behind her in the bath and lathered up a washcloth and started to wash her body gently. Almost afraid that too much pressure could break her. Kagome just looked at the tile wall in front of her. Remaining silent because, she was too shocked to say anything. What could she say? _'Yeah..umm sorry about killing someone who didn't deserve it…I hope you don't throw up at the idea of loving me!'_

InuYasha kept washing her body slowly and when he washed over her tattoo, she whimpered and let out a choked sob. He dropped the washcloth and held her tightly to him…shushing her and whispering reassurances into her neck.

"I-I-I k-killed her. She d-didn't deserve it."

Leaning on her shoulder, he rubbed over her heart that needed much soothing. "No koishii…she didn't but, you had to do it… we all understand that –"

Kagome slammed her fists into the water and hissed through clenched teeth, "I am no better than that – that monster!"

She was whipped around so fast she had not even realized she had been turned until she was eye to eye with a golden, surprisingly not angry but worried gaze.

InuYasha had never been thankful for staying away from _his_ Kagome for as long as he had but, now, he did in a way. It had taught him the patience highly needed when it came to this specific woman. Always carrying all faults on her shoulders. Believing that she was the cause of anything and everything negative around her.

'_Baka…'_

"You're nothing like that monster. You would have truly been a monster if you let her live to be killed by _him_."

Grabbing onto him, she wept into his neck while he continued rubbing circles on her back. Sniffling, she leaned back and took his face into her hands and barely managed to rasp out, "I love you…_so_ much InuYasha… I just pray to kami you won't hate me by the end of this. I don't think I could stand that."

Leaning forward, her kissed her tenderly and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Never. I could never hate you because I know that you are not evil Kagome. You wouldn't be here crying over Lai if you were malevolent. I love you and you'd better remember that wench."

Shooting a wobbly smile at him, she picked up another washcloth and lathered it, washing her hanyou tenderly only to be stopped. InuYasha removed the washcloth from her hand and turned her back around.

Confused, Kagome lowered head, believing that he was after all disgusted with her at the moment until she was snapped from her self-reprimanding thoughts by warm water being poured over her head followed by her hanyou, massaging shampoo into her scalp.

Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear, "Let me take care of my mate for once Kagome…_please._"

Loosening her tense body, Kagome almost melted into a puddle of nothing and she heard herself release a small moan followed by InuYasha chuckling. As she got used to the amazing sensations of having her mate wash her hair, she felt more warm water spill over her head once more and felt herself being lifted out of the tub and wrapped in a towel.

Starting to make her way into the bedroom, she felt herself once again lifted and staring into InuYasha's face. Not tearing her gaze from his, she faintly heard the sound of sheets rustling and found herself lying face down on the bed and weight on her back. Her hair was pulled to one side and her mate's talented hands started working on the knots in her back.

Leaning forward, InuYasha placed open-mouthed kisses wherever he worked out a kink, smirking when he started smelling his mikos arousal.

Kagome felt like she was getting a piece of heaven that she did not deserve but, pushed the nasty thought aside as soon as he felt InuYasha's lips creating an invisible trail on her back. Without her consent, her throat released another moan.

InuYasha worked his way back up her back and placed a hand under her on her stomach, his hair tickling her back. He leaned into her ear and she could swear she heard a smirk in his voice, "I said I would take care of you wench." Sliding his hand further down, he found the core of her arousal and carefully slipped a clawed finger into her slit.

Kagome moaned into the pillow and pushed her body off the bed, grabbing fist folds of sheets into her hands. InuYasha continued thrusting his fingers in and out of her until, he started feeling her walls clench. He quickly flipped her over and saw her flushed face and ragged breathing. He smiled down at her when she let out a frustrated groan. Leaning forward he captured her lips in a melting kiss. He leaned his forehead on hers with his eyes closed. "Wench, gimme a minute. The scent that comes off you when you're about to orgasm calls to my demon and my demon _really _wants to mark you…"

Kissing the tip of his nose, she let out a little sigh, "Thank you koibito. You don't have to force yourself –"

He whipped his eyes open to look at her bewildered, "Force myself? You're kidding. You should be flattered bitch."

Trying to contain her laughter, she failed but, quickly got herself together. "I am absolutely flattered I bring out your beast koi but… I know it's hard on you and –"

"Then let me mark you Kagome."

Her azure eyes looked into his amber and she searched those depths for a response to her own quarry. _'Should I really keep that wall between us?'_

He could see all the questions running through her mind and let out a little sigh. "Listen… I know you said you did bear my mark and all that but… to me koi… it isn't the same. You have to get rid of that barrier. If something happened to you Kagome… like you dying…I would not be able to live another year, let alone, another century or five without you."

When Kagome made an attempt to speak he shushed her, "Just sleep on it ok?" Silently nodding her head, she put her arms around his neck and her head on his chest. She let out a huge yawn, indicating just how tired she was and let out a mumbled, "I love you." before falling asleep. Sticking his nose in her hair and allowing her scent to calm him, he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, "And I love you mate."

They fell asleep naked and content in each others arms.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Stretching herself, Kagome groggily asked, "Mmmm InuYasha what's that delicious smell?" When she received no response she looked over to the other side of the bed only to find it empty. Taking a deep whiff of the smell her stomach grumbled. _'When did I last eat? I'm starving!'_

Torn between getting out of the overly comfortable bed _or_ directing herself to the delicious smell, the miko made an important decision. "Ugh, I have to get up if I want some of that…" Dragging herself out of the bed, she made her way to the bathroom for her morning ritual. Dressing herself in some gray yoga pants and black tanktop, she lazily brushed her hair and threw it into a messy bun. Absentmindedly, she patted it. _'Maybe it's time I think of getting a haircut.'_

Walking out of the room, she saw everyone lounging around, chatting, smiling and eating some of the mouth-watering culprit that dragged her out of bed. Sango was the first to spot her, "Ohayo!" She pointed her thumb towards the kitchen, "There's tons of omelet, toast, sausage, ham and bacon left in the kitchen!"

Kagome looked at everyone's smiling faces with a confused look and then shook it off with a grunt and wandered into the kitchen, all the while wondering where InuYasha was.

She made a beeline directly to the coffee machine and could have wept when she found there was none. She was definitely _not_ a morning person without it and could be extremely terrifying without it. Just when she was about to clobber the damned coffee apparatus, a cup appeared in front of her nose.

Taking the cup and looking into the persons face as if they were a kami themselves she took a deep whiff, took a sip and let an 'ah' out of contentment. "Thank you."

InuYasha chuckled, "I was told that you weren't much of a morning person anymore and you basically made all seven hells look like child's play without it."

Not detaching her mouth from the cup but, dignifying a stare over the rim, she offered a small smile and mumbled, "Remind me to thank Souta."

He gave her his infamous smirk, "Wench. We _all_ thanked him for the warning… believe me."

Savoring another sip, she regrettably detached her mouth from the cup and looked at her mate's face dubiously, "Are they all ok with me?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt someone grab her and hug her from her side and nearly spilling some of her coffee spilling over the rim. "You know Kags, you doubt us way too much."

"Sango! You scared ten lives off of me!" Setting her cup down her hugged her best friend back and smiled…a real smile. "I have to work on that, ne?"

The taijiya nodded her head and tears worked their way into her eyes. Kagome could plainly read what lay behind them and grabbed to hug her best friend again, rubbing her back. "I missed you too Sango."

Quietly, InuYasha left the kitchen to give the 'sisters' much needed bonding time.

Shaking her head and giggling, Sango wiped her tears. "You know… I refused to marry the monk at first after your disappearance. I wanted him to wait five hundred years…just so you could be there."

Kagome laughed. Really laughed and clutched her stomach, "S-Sango, th-that would've been the death of him! Imagine Miroku having to wait that long! He would've created another whole new kazaana in his hand!"

Giving her best friend a knowing smile, "Oh. I know….but then, I realized, our marriage wouldn't carry over through the centuries so… when all this is over… and we are 'reborn', we want to get married again… this time… including you."

Kagome could not stop smiling, "Hai. We'll do that. Maybe… I can ball and chain InuYasha in human terms after all this is done…" She lowered her head, suddenly saddened. "I mean… that is… if he would… want that." _'Want me…'_

Sango knocked Kagome on the head. Whipping her head up in astonishment, she was met by a nasty glare from the demon slayer that made her want to cringe. Sango pointed an angry finger in the mikos face and chastised her, "Listen here Kagome Higurashi…starting today, do not doubt any of us…" Gentling her gaze, she placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and squeezed, not missing Kagome's slight wince. "Please. You deserve happiness too Anue… stop berating yourself and thinking you are not worth anything when you are probably worth more than the lot of us in this flat or building."

Grabbing onto Sango, Kagome hugged her fiercely and giggled. "Damn. Did I ever need you Sango. You always did knock sense into me… at least… not so figuratively but, you always made me see what I refused to see."

Clearing her throat and willing the kamis for dry eyes, "And that my dear Kags, is what sisters and best friends are for."

Not being able to hide her own tears of happiness, Kagome nodded, "Hai. Sisters."

Miroku walked in on the tender moment and with a face splitting grin. Walking up to his two favorite girls, he embraced both females. "Such a lovely reunion. Makes my heart expand in my –"

Suddenly, he was whacked across the head by two different pairs of hands.

"Hentai!"

"Houshi!"

Holding his palms out, he tried backing away from the two very irate and equally dangerous females, "I couldn't help it! They are two very, _very_ lovely rears!"

"BOUZO! Did _you_ just grab _my_ mates ass?!"

Miroku turned to find a very, not tender nor patient looking at the moment InuYasha leaning in the kitchen doorway with nostrils flaring. Squealing like a downright girl, he ran… followed by a pouncing and predator like InuYasha.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other with wide-eyes and mouths agape for a moment.

Blinking twice, Kagome whispered, "What just happened?" Looking at Sango once more, they simultaneously started cracking up.

The other occupants of the flat wandered into the kitchen and each raised a confused eyebrow at the hysterically laughing girls.

Souta cleared his throat, "Um, why is InuYasha-nii-san chasing Miroku like a bat out of hell?"

Gasping for breath from laughing so hard, Kagome turned to her brother, "B-Be-Because he gra…" She doubled over in laughter and squealed out, "Because he grabbed my ass and squealed like a…little…girl…when…he saw InuYasha!" Kagome and Sango were both beat red and crying from laughing so hard.

The rest of the group remained looking at the two like they had finally lost it.

Sango waved her hands at them, "You…You had to be there!"

The next moment Miroku literally, dove into the kitchen and hid behind his wife. "Sweetheart please! I was only trying to cheer you girls up! Don't let him kill me for kami sake!"

InuYasha stalked into the kitchen breathing raggedly heading straight towards the cowering monk. Miroku cringed and closed his eyes. _'It's been a long life Kami… thank you for the happiness you have bestowed on me…'_

Miroku awaited the final blow with sweat dripping on the side of his face. When he heard coughing, giggling and laughing, he cracked open one eye and saw InuYasha hugging Kagome from behind smirking down at him. Turning his head, InuYasha gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek and nuzzled it, "Feeling better?"

Kagome looked at his face. He could see pieces of her self erected walls start to diminish. Gifting him with one of her bright smiles, "Much. Reminded me of all those times in the Feudal Era."

Clearing her throat and hating to rain on everyone's parade, Chika spoke, "Kagome, we need to plan our next step."

Not taking her eyes off her mate and still smiling, Kagome responded, "Let's go back to Japan. We know Nariko is heading to London but, not right away. This will give us a chance to get all our affairs, like the club, in order. First, we need to stop by Madrid before we head back."

Ai jumped and clapped, "Higurashi-sensei! Then we can have a small celebration for your birthday! Since we didn't get to do anything before."

Before Kagome could respond, InuYasha interrupted. "Sounds like a great idea Ai-chan and please…" He smiled at the younger miko, "Call her Kagome like she asked… I'm sure she prefers it."

Kagome pouted and mumbled, "I can speak for myself ya know."

Nipping her on the cheek and earning a squeal he chuckled, "Yeah. But I kinda like knowing what you're thinking my love."

She tried sounding aloof, "Showoff." But failed miserably when she blushed like a schoolgirl.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

"So… tell me my pet… did they fall for it?"

A small, sandy haired female smiled at her master. "_Oui_ Master."

The man smiled. "They believe you are dead."

Lai strode up to Zenaku and started massaging his shoulders. "Yes, you should have seen my little theatrics. _'Oh, please kill me if not Zenaku will do much worse!'_" She laughed evilly. "They will be in London soon trying to find Nariko but, I'm almost positive they will be going back to Japan soon _mon amore._" She spat, "Fools! How could they not know that I can only be killed by you? You do hold my heart and only you my master have the privilege of ending my life." She purred as she leaned into him and maneuvered a hand down his chest, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Zenaku grabbed Lai and placed her on his lap so that the petit demoness was straddling him. Slicing her clothes off with a clawed finger, he leaned forward and suckled on one of Lai's nipples, causing the demoness to hiss.

Smirking, he tugged at her nipple with his teeth, let go of it and grabbed both breasts with both hands. "Hn. Then I believe we need to send Kenachi and company out to play with our little miko bitch. Make her bitter and make that jewel so tainted that she'll make it much easier to grant me my highest desire."

With that, he threw Lai on her back and started ravishing her body.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Didn't expect that didya? =)

**+Next Chapter+**

**+Home+**

**NOW, love me or hate me. Feedback, si vous plait!**


	19. Home

**DISCLAIMER-**

Unfortunately, this story and the characters herein pertain to Rumiko Takahasi…but couldn't I just wish? Eh.

Except for a select few... and the plot! Those are MINE! ALL MINE!!!!!!

**(Clears throat)**

This story is rated **M** for Maturity.

**Note:** Only those words that are not frequently used in fanfics will I put a translation to. I mean, come on… we know what a BAKA is…right? If not, Google it…I did =)

Also, any and all comments are accepted. Be it negative or positive. Constructive criticism only helps and positive feedback inspires.

To those that have commented, thank you.

* * *

_**So a lot of you thought I should give our favorite couple a break… well… here it is… nothing über exciting.**_

* * *

Chapter 19: **Home...**

_**Two Weeks later…**_

Kagome sat outside her childhood bedroom window cradling a cup of hot coffee in her hands while looking over at the Goshinboku which was currently covered in white.

Lifting her head, she let the light snow land on her face and smiled, reflecting on how drastically her life had changed once more over the last two weeks. So lost in her thoughts she did not hear the snickering coming from below and definitely did not hear the _swoosh_ of a snowball heading for her.

"Oof!" Her mug flew out of her hand and she whipped her head to glare at the culprit. She found Souta smiling up at her evilly with another snowball in hand.

"Hey Onee-san. Losing your touch already?"

Letting out a feral growl, Kagome jumped off the roof and ran after her laughing brother. "Come here you little brat!!!!"

Kagome started laughing and jumped on her brother's back, making him fall face first into the snow. Taking his head, she stuck it in the snow. "How does that taste ya brat?!"

"MmPh"

She leaned forward and tried to keep the laughter out of her voice. "What? Did you just say you like it?"

"Mph!"

She smirked, "Oh you diiiiiiiid." She started piling snow on his head and rubbing his face into it… and that's how she was caught when her mate and family found her.

InuYasha stood there with a smile on his face on seeing his mate's childish joyous expression and laughter.

Sango and Miroku wore pretty much the same expressions as well as Shippo.

Shippo leaned over and whispered to his father, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Smirking, InuYasha bent over and made a snowball. "Keh. Yeah runt. Snowball fight!"

Kagome whipped her face up in the midst of stuffing snow into her brother's pants and widened her eyes, shaking her head. "No. Nah uh."

They all charged.

Kagome flew off her brothers back and ran to the back of her shrine where much of the forest had been preserved. She ran laughing, dodging branches and jumping tree roots. She knew InuYasha would be the one to follow her so she ran in zigzags trying to spread her scent.

InuYasha ran after Kagome not at full speed in order to give her the advantage. His heart was soaring at hearing her laughter, reminding him so much of a time long passed. While reminiscing, he noticed she had disappeared from his view. Stopping, he sniffed the air to follow her scent and furrowed his brows.

'_Her scent is everywhere. Where did the wench go?'_

He tried following the strongest of her scent and came up empty. Grumbling to himself about 'sneaky wenches' and 'fast human bitches' he stopped and crossed his arms over his chest. Faintly hearing a rustling of leaves, which he paid no mind to, he sat on the snow covered ground looking around.

He was still grumbling when suddenly he heard a twig snap above him and looked up in time to catch a falling, laughing Kagome taking them both to the ground.

A still laughing Kagome, straddled an amused InuYasha. When she looked into his eyes, she immediately stopped laughing at the intense look he was giving her.

She knew that look too well.

It had been two weeks since they had had any time alone together. He had a multi-million dollar company to run and she had her club to run. When they did get some time together, it was working to retrieve more information on Zenaku with the rest of the gang and nothing more than a few kisses and a couple of hugs had been shared.

He wanted her and they had just played the perfect little game of prey and predator.

She definitely being the prey.

She cleared her throat, feeling strangely a little uncomfortable with his stare and yet excited at the little bit of red that seeped into the amber of his eyes.

She started lifting herself off InuYasha only to have herself flipped and onto her back, with an arrogantly smiling InuYasha looming over her.

"Inu-" She was cut off when said hanyou captured her lips in a kiss as sweet as sin itself. Placing his hands behind her, he grabbed her backside and pushed her up into his body, letting her know how she _still_ affected him.

Kagome fisted her hands into his hair and attacked his mouth just as fiercely. Releasing a small moan from her throat and eliciting a growl from his. Pulling apart only because she was after all human and did need to catch her breath, she looked up at his now closed eyes. Reaching up she rubbed on one of the furry triangular appendages on his head, which had him opening his eyes. He looked down into her smiling face.

He took in all her features. Her full lips were red and swollen from his attack on them, her cheeks were rosy and her eyes shone with such happiness that they took his breath away.

Kagome looked at his furrowed brows and rubbed in between them, "Well... what was that mind blowing kiss for?"

Snapping out of his trance, he gave her a quick peck on the lips before answering with a smirk on his face, "Keh. Had to wench. I haven't seen you so happy in so long that I couldn't help it. You made me feel like a pup again."

She giggled at the goofy smile on his face, "Hm. InuYasha?"

He leaned in until he was a hairsbreadth away from her lips, "What is it wench?"

Pulling his head down, she whispered into his ear, "I can't feel my ass. It's frozen."

Throwing his head back, InuYasha laughed a deep guttural laugh, picked up his mate and sped her off to the nearest fireplace.

* * *

The whole group sat in front of the fireplace trying not to laugh at the mumbling Kagome who currently had her backside aimed directly at the fire.

Miroku looked on with a very familiar lecherous smile.

"So Kagome… what exactly is it that you were doing that you were on your back so long that you got ice burn on your…might I say… lovely rear?"

Shooting a withering glare at the ex-monk, Kagome flashed him a very unladylike hand gesture. "Keep your tongue to yourself before I remove it."

"You know Kagome, I'm curious too."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome looked disbelievingly at Sango, "Not you too!"

Sango smirked, "What do you expect after being married to _him_ for five centuries?"

InuYasha spoke up, "Keh. I'm surprised she doesn't go around groping people."

They all laughed at that and all of them noticed that Shippo seemed a little dazed. Having her motherly instincts kick in, Kagome rushed to the grown kitsune's side.

Crouching in front of him, she brushed his bangs out of his eyes, snapping him out of his gaze. "You ok Ship?"

Shippo looked down to disguise his blush, earning a lifted brow from Kagome.

"I…uh…well…"

InuYasha stood from his place and walked over to whack the fox demon across the head, "Oi! Spit it out already. You've been talking _non stop _for over five hundred years! Keh! The trick was always getting you to shut up!"

Glaring at his 'father', Shippo snootily replied, "Kami Oyaji! I was just thinking…"

Smirking at his son, "Wouldn't happen to be about a certain miko would it?"

Blushing ten different shades of red, Shippo crossed his arms, 'Keh'd' and looked out the window.

Kagome clasped her hands together as did Sango. "Ohhhhh… our Shippo has a crush?!"

Narrowing his eyes, he looked back at the women in his life, "It's not a crush!"

Miroku slung his arm over the kitsune's shoulder, "So it's love?"

Closing his eyes, Shippo nodded once.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Shippo glared at his 'uncle', "Well what are _you_ going to do about you and Chika?"

Everyone whipped around to stare at Souta. His sister pointed an accusing finger in his direction, "You like Chika?!" Opening and closing her mouth disbelievingly, she yelled, "What the hell?! Why didn't I know this?!"

Muttering and rolling his eyes, Souta replied, "Maybe because you'd overreact… like I don't know… like your doing now?!"

Kagome had a scary smug, pensive look on her face that made everyone in the room cringe. InuYasha knew that look, his mate was scheming something.

"Kagome…"

Plastering the best look of innocence, she turned shining eyes to her mate, "Yes koi?"

'_Keh. Sneaky ass wench. Trying to butter me up…'_

Sending a pointed glare at her, "Do _not_ get into it."

Blinking twice, she furrowed her brows, "Whatever do you mean?" She tried hiding the smirk and failed.

Shaking his head slowly, InuYasha lowered his head with a small smile. _'Always wanting to play cupid that one…'_

Mentally rubbing her hands together, Kagome stifled a chuckle. _'Love is in the air! Ohhh… I have to get them together!'_

Ignoring her friend that was bouncing and saying 'yipee' Sango looked at InuYasha, "So what are you guys up to tonight?"

Kagome stopped mid-bounce, "Well there's a snowstorm tonight so, I'm not opening the club. I was planning on heading to my condo –"

"Keh. Let's get together for dinner and a night in at my house."

Kagome smiled at her hanyou, "That sounds like a plan. I haven't been to your house yet."

Sango clapped her hands together, "Alright! We'll see you tonight!" Grabbing Miroku's hand she dragged him out.

* * *

Kagome stepped out of her bathroom wrapped in a towel with a bounce in her step and humming. Everyone had gone ahead back to their own homes before heading to InuYasha's for the night. Souta had gone to the dojo for a workout.

Stepping into her old room, she stood in front of the mirror and started brushing her hair with a small smile on her face.

Looking at her own reflection she almost gasped at the utterly different person staring back at her. Her eyes were no longer empty and held a new life… new hope in them... she somehow glowed and it caused her to smile a little more.

InuYasha sat outside her window just observing her. Even through the window he could sense the peace in her aura that had definitely not been there a couple of weeks ago. He could hear her humming while she brushed her hair and brought his mind back to the time he heard her singing sadly at the hot springs such a long time ago…except, there was no sadness displayed there now.

Kagome had finally gotten all the knots out of her hair and nodded at her reflection pleased with the results. Placing her hairbrush back on her armoire, she opened one of its drawers and retrieved her underwear. Dropping her towel she put them on. Going into her closet, she scrutinized and rummaged until she found an old pair of tattered jeans and dark green turtleneck.

After pulling them on, she turned to her desk to get a hair band and screamed her head off, tripping on her pant legs when she tried to back up and landed flat on her ass. InuYasha flew in the window as quickly as his laughter allowed him.

He laughed so hard he had tears streaming down his face. Once the laughter had subsided into chuckles and hiccups, he turned and almost started losing it again at the look on Kagome's face.

She almost whimpered in pain, "Holy hells, what is all this damage my ass is taking today?!" She pouted her lip.

She was lying on the floor, turned a bit to her side, rubbing her backside while mumbling, "Asshole, prick, jerk, baka, come mierda, estupido…" and any other names in every language she remembered.

InuYasha sobered at the childish look on her face and crawled over to her and rubbed her backside. She slapped his hand out of the way. "Get your hands off it baka! This is the second time my ass has been hurt thanks to you today!"

Smirking he leaned his face in. "Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?"

Unconsciously, Kagome licked her dry lips. "N-no i-it's o-okay." Getting up, InuYasha lifted her up with him.

Keeping his hand on her waist, he looked into her eyes. Feeling a little antsy under his intense gaze, "What?"

He looked her up and down, "How is it possible that you could make old jeans and an everyday turtleneck look so damned sexy?"

She gave him a lopsided smile and a tiny whack on the chest, "I do not."

"Kiss me."

She looked up confused. "What?"

Smiling, he repeated himself, "Kiss me." He could hear the increase in her heart rate and definitely smell her stirrings of arousal.

Not being able to resist temptation, Kagome put her palms on his chest and leaned up and got close to his lips. Smiling, Kagome pecked him on the lips and backed away quickly. Smirking at her mate and his befuddled look, "That's for hurting my ass twice!"

Walking passed him, she squealed when she felt a pretty hard slap on her ass.

Glaring back at InuYasha, he gave her a toothy grin and shrug, "Might as well make it three-for-three."

* * *

InuYasha pulled up to iron gates and pressed a button on the speaker located there.

"InuYasha-sama? Is that you?"

Looking up, he looked straight at the camera smiling. With forced gruffness, "Yes old hag, now open up!"

Kagome smacked her mates arm, "InuYasha! Be respectful!"

"Keh!" Looking out his window he smiled, wondering how Kagome would react to the surprise he had for her.

After a moment or two they pulled up to a massive estate and Kagome had tried within all of her power not to gape… and failed…_miserably._

Swinging herself in the seat to face InuYasha, she pointed at the mansion, "_This_ is your place?"

He squirmed in his seat and looked at her suddenly uncomfortable. "Yeah."

Truth be told, he was nervous out of his wits. _'What if she thinks this is too showy? What if she doesn't like it? Would she move in with me here?'_

After stopping the car, InuYasha remained in the driver's seat with a spaced out look on his face.

Hearing his name in the distance, he tried to focus, "Kagome?"

He looked up to see worry filled blue-grey eyes looking at him. Kagome touched his forehead and started shooting off, "Are you ok baby, I tried snapping you out of it for about five minutes. You looked spaced out. I thought you were sick. You seemed so pale –" Taking his face in her hands she kept rambling, only to get stopped when InuYasha pinched her lips together, earning a blush from the woman.

Shaking his head InuYasha chuckled, "First off, yes I'm fine. Secondly… did you just call me baby?"

Kagome's original blush turned into a lovely fuchsia color.

Smirking at her he added, "Third and finally, I'm a hanyou. I don't get sick so easily."

Releasing her lips, Kagome scoffed and went for the door handle fuming. _'I was worried about the jerk and he's mocking me!'_

She knew InuYasha would try to grab her so she used all her speed to dash out of the car and started stomping towards the mansion. She had only gotten about five steps closer to the estate when she saw InuYasha in front of her. Crossing her arms across her chest and turning her head, she did not look at him but stated as calmly as possible, "_InuYasha_…get out of my way before you further piss me off."

InuYasha took in her body language, she was seething. Why though? What had he done?

"Koishii?"

She snapped her now silver eyes at him and he gulped, holding his palms out, "What did I do?"

Stomping up to the hanyou she poked him in the chest with an outraged finger, "I worried about you baka and you _mocked_ me you jerk?!" Kagome crossed her arms once more and sniffed. She was damning her eyes for becoming watery. What was it about the idiot that turned her into a blubbering pansy?

Attempting not to let her anger get the best of her she lowered her head, "I just won't worry anymore… silly, foolish me for even worrying about the big, bad hanyou."

InuYasha was a little thrown off with her fast changing moods. Just an hour ago, she was peaceful, like he had not seen her in forever, then five minutes ago she was worried…as usual… and now, she was seething _and_ depressed? He couldn't help it; he smiled at the furious posture she was in.

'_I always did think she was adorable when she was mad…'_

She heard him chuckle and whipped up disbelieving eyes at him. He was amused!

She clenched her teeth and gritted out, "And now you're laughing at me…"

Shaking his head, he fought down the grin, "No, I'm not."

Loosing her composure, she whined, "Yes, you are!"

Before she could blink, she was wrapped in his arms and she feebly tried to push herself away from him.

He kept smiling as he held her in place, "Oi my bipolar wench…" She stilled in his arms, "I was _not_ mocking you. I just found it highly amusing that you would call me baby."

Lifting her chin, he did smile now, "I liked it right along with all that blushing."

Leaning into her ear, he whispered, "And when you get angry _'baby'_ it does things you can't imagine to me." He kissed right behind her ear and felt her shiver. Leaning back with a smug look on his face, he grabbed her hand and practically had to drag the dazed miko.

Reaching his door, he threw it open and dragged Kagome inside. "Oi hag! Come out!"

Snapping out of her trance, Kagome once more slapped his arm and hissed, "Be nice!"

"Well hello child, I must say it's been some time."

Whipping her head around, Kagome widened her eyes, "Kaede-obaba?"

Her world went black.

* * *

**+Next Chapter+**

**+…Is Where The Heart Is…+**

**NOW, love me or hate me. Feedback, would be great!**

**Sorry for taking so long but, being an adult blows! Work has been insane, I'm going on vacation soon, Christmas shopping and some other madness in the asylum. I mean… um…erm... home. Besides, I've been working on story number 2…which I may post for the New Year.**

* * *


	20. Is Where the Heart Is

**DISCLAIMER-**

Unfortunately, this story and the characters herein pertain to Rumiko Takahasi…but couldn't I just wish? Eh.

Except for a select few... and the plot! Those are MINE! ALL MINE!!!!!!

**(Clears throat)**

This story is rated **M** for Maturity.

**Note:** Only those words that are not frequently used in fanfics will I put a translation to. I mean, come on… we know what a BAKA is…right? If not, Google it…I did =)

Also, any and all comments are accepted. Be it negative or positive. Constructive criticism only helps and positive feedback inspires.

To those that have commented, thank you.

* * *

**Definitions: Kusottare - Asshole**

_**And let us continue…**_

_**Home…**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19:…**Is Where the Heart Is**

"Cherry Blossoms… chocolate syrup…"

InuYasha looked on amused at his passed out mate.

"Orange elephants …giant balloons…"

Kaede lifted an eyebrow and commented, "Do you think she hit her head when she fell?"

The hanyou snorted, "No, this is normal. She mutters nonsense constantly in her sleep. Besides, I did _not_ just stand there while she got her head hit! I did catch her!"

"Mmm InuYasha…"

Aforementioned hanyou blushed thirty shades of red before scooting Kaede out the door quickly, "Umm… I don't want her to pass out when she see's you again. Wait right outside Kaede-baba!"

"But –"

He shut the door in her face before she could finish her sentence. He whipped his head around to hear his half mumbling, half moaning mate utter his name like _that…_ and had to do everything in his power not to launch himself and ravish her while she was still passed out.

He twitched his ear towards her to make sure she was still unconscious and not purposely trying to torment him.

After satisfactorily hearing her steady breathing, he made his way to her bedside and sat, smoothing away her bangs from her face. He wondered if she would become angry with him once she awoke. Would she think that he was hiding things from her?

After five centuries, he still could not wrap his mind around how to deal with this particular woman. '_Keh.'_

Hearing her groan, he continued brushing her bangs from her face, as she started, with difficulty opening her eyes.

She stretched and smiled sleepily, "Mmm, hi there."

'_Ok, she looks happy so far…'_

Forcing a small smile he asked, "How you feeling?"

She chuckled, "I'm ok. I had the weirdest dream though. Must be all the stress…"

Swallowing the knot in his throat, he nodded, "Oh yeah? What did you dream about?"

She smiled nostalgically, "I dreamt that Kaede-baacha greeted me in the foyer of your home." She chuckled sadly, "Kami, I miss her."

"Koishii?"

She looked up into his eyes, grabbed the hand that kept playing with her bangs and tunred her head to kiss his palm, "Yes my love?"

"It…uh…I mean…"

Kagome lifted an eyebrow at her stuttering mate.

Taking a deep breath, InuYasha rushed out, "It wasn't a dream."

Kagome sprung out of bed, "What?!"

InuYasha stood back, "Koi, please calm –"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kagome was flinging the door open and running out of the bedroom. "Kaede-obaba!"

Kagome halted in her tracks at seeing the kind face of the old woman who had been like a grandmother to her. With tears springing into her eyes, she croaked out, "Is it –"

She took a deep breath, "Is it _really_ you?"

Kaede could not help the misting over of her own eyes, "Hai child, it's me."

Kagome sprung like a gazelle, arms outspread to the woman. Once she reached her she embraced the old woman tightly breaking down into sobs.

Kaede cried as well, rubbing the girls head soothingly. "I've missed you my child."

"I-I-I've missed you so much Kaede-baacha…"

Kaede laughed and held Kagome at arms length, "My… you've gotten even more beautiful child. You're all grown up!"

The younger miko blushed and wiped her tears laughing.

Kaede looked over at InuYasha who currently stood in the doorway of the room. "Well, this old woman is going to make some tea. Would you like some?"

"Keh."

Kagome nudged her mate, who had now moved next to her, with her elbow. "I'd love some."

**

* * *

  
**

Kagome sat with her mouth forming a little 'O', still holding the cup of tea in her hand. Kaede took a sip all the while with a smile on her face.

"So you…"

"Hai."

"…"

InuYasha laughed at his speechless mate, "Oi. She was part of the deal with Midoriko. We didn't know why but, the wench said that and I quote, 'Kaede will be much needed in Kagome's future.'"

"Hai. So she kept me around for five centuries with raging arthritis and one eye."

"Hey baaba at least there's a glass one in there now!"

As they kept quarrelling back and forth, Kagome kept a blank stare at the two in front of her, not bothering to blink. Suddenly, sadness marred her face as she whispered, "She knew what would happen to my family and she knew that I saw you as a grandmother…"

Standing up Kagome pushed her bangs out of her face, stopped and turned to look over at InuYasha and Kaede who had stopped fighting when her aura had flared. Kagome's face looked horrified, "Is it awful of me to be thankful to her for doing that?! For bringing you all here, even at the cost of my family not being here?!"

Almost hearing the wheels turning in Kagome's head, Kaede approached her, "No. It's not. Unfortunately or fortunately, we are all born with our destinies mapped out child." Placing her hand on the young miko's shoulder, she continued, "She fully knew what lay ahead Kagome, that did not mean she choose for it to happen that way. She toyed with destiny to allow the other part of your family to help you through the loneliness and despair despite the rules. No. I…_We_ do not believe you to be awful." Kaede grabbed Kagome's chin gently and made her meet her eyes, "Their deaths, child, were going to happen whether or not we were here. She chose to somewhat give you some of what had been taken from you back."

Kaede embraced Kagome and added softly, "Sometimes we become angry without understanding things fully. Sometimes we go as far as hating ourselves and blaming others for things out of their control. Life is never perfect sweetheart. There must be two sides to everything. Without evil there would be no good, without hate there would be no love and without selfishness there would be no selflessness. You see? Without one there would not be the other. It is so easy for us to accept the good but never the bad. Do not question yourself anymore. Accept your life, let light into your heart, do good unto others and the balance will tip your way. It's all you can do. Besides, I would say the scale is very much in your favor now…"

Kagome slowly smiled, nodded and tightened her embrace on the woman, feeling a new weight lifted off her chest, "Thank you."

**

* * *

  
**

Miroku looked at his wife lecherously, earning him a raised brow from her.

"You need to be quick my love. You must use your body and hands aptly."

Smirking at her husband, she replied, "Don't I _always_?"

Sango stood up and started making use of her hands.

"Oh, Oh! It's right on the tip of my tongue!"

Sango urged her on, "Keep going Kagome!"

Kagome growled in frustration, "No no, do something else! This isn't working for me!"

Sango rolled her eyes.

"BOOB! It's a BOOB!"

"Ugh! This is so frustrating!" Sango bit her lower lip.

Suddenly, a buzzer rang. Sango stomped her foot, hands on hips and sent a pointed glare to her husband, "How did you not get _that_?!"

He looked at her quizzically, "....?"

She mimicked a microphone, "This indicated it was a song."

She pointed her thumb at herself, "Me or my."

She placed a hand over her heart, "HEART!"

She did a forwarding motion with her hand, "WILL GO ON!" Staring at Miroku incredulously, "BOOB?! WHERE IN THE HELLS DID YOU GET BOOB?!"

InuYasha chuckled, "What else would the lecher think you would mean?"

Sango smacked her husband upside the head, "Boob?!"

He smiled at her, "Well my dearest Sango, when you, and might I add, lovingly placed your hand on my haven..."

At her smack, he rubbed the back of his head, "Well, actually you lost me when you mimicked a microphone..."

A louder smack resonated through the room, bringing out the laughter in everyone except the seething Sango. She mumbled, "Hentai."

Ai leaned towards Shippo, "Does she always get this way when playing Charades?"

Shippo shrugged a smirk on his lips, "She's a sore loser."

Sango sent a withering glare at the young fox, "I heard that you brat."

Kagome leaned back on the floor her back resting between InuYasha's legs who was currently sitting on the armchair, "Miroku, I believe you love the abuse you get served."

He sent his million dollar smile her way, waggling his eyebrows, "Of course."

Sango couldn't help it and her lips twitched. She leaned over and kissed the ex-monk on the cheek, "My lech."

He frowned at her and tapped his lips, "You missed."

Scoffing, she added, "Don't push your luck."

Kagome looked around observing those around her. Shippo was chatting comfortably with Ai, _she_ was silently comfortable with InuYasha who was busy playing with her hair. Sango and Miroku were having their own version of masochist foreplay... and Souta... was sitting by the window looking out at the snow a bit melancholic.

'Where are Chika and Norio?'

Getting up from her position, Kagome walked to her purse and removed her cell phone. InuYasha eyed her curiously as she held one finger up at him and walked into the hallway.

'Hello?!"

Kagome whispered, "Chika where are you and Norio?"

She was met with silence, "Chika? Hello?!"

"Sensei..."

At Chika's dour tone, Kagome's heart rose to her throat, slamming a hand against the wall, she yelled, "CHIKA WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Norio was the one that answered, "Kagome-sensei... we passed by the shrine on our way to InuYasha-sama's and..." Kagome could hear his loud sigh come through, "The shrine was on fire. Roads are blocked. Firemen, Policemen are not allowing anyone through."

Leaning against the wall and slumping down, she spoke through the knot in her throat, "Are you sure it was the shrine and not something near it?"

"It's all over the news, turn on the t.v."

Remaining on the phone, Kagome walked back into the family room ignoring the worried looks thrown her way. Everyone stood immediately sensing the rage in her aura. Walking straight to the large plasma television, Kagome turned it on and lowered her cell phone.

_"This is Tifa Watanabe reporting to you live from Tokyo. We are currently located at the Sunset Shrine, a historical site that has stood here for more than 300 years witnessing as local firemen try their best to put out the raging fire that blazes. There are currently no reports as to if this fire was accidental or provoked. It is known that, thankfully, in the home that stands next to the shrine, the Higurashi residence, that there was no one home at the time the fire commenced. Roads have been blocked by local authorities due to there being a forest located behind the shrine, which might spread the fire further; Mother Nature is definitely not helping in the matter. Although a big snowstorm is to hit tonight, the air is relatively dry, causing difficulties in snuffing the fire. Authorities are urging that any residents residing in any of the nearby homes, please temporarily evacuate your homes until the fire is controlled. For the rest of our citizens, please refrain from driving or being on the roads since weather conditions later on tonight will without a doubt be unsteady. That is all the information that we have at this time. Please stay tuned for live updates."_

Placing the television on mute and staring coldly at the vision on the screen, Kagome raised the phone to her ear once more and hissed, "I don't care if you guys have to walk, skate, run or fucking fly...get here STAT. New mission."

Closing the phone, she took a deep breath before turning cold, silver eyes to those in the room.

Sango stood crying with a wide-eyed look hanging on to Miroku to dear life. Souta let the tears run down his face unchecked. Ai looked at her sensei with tears in her eyes, as well as Shippo. InuYasha started slowly approaching Kagome, cautiously for he could see the silver and blue swirling in her eyes. He wanted to comfort her somehow but knew that would be a difficult task at the moment.

The only link she had left to that life, that happy life she once had, had cruelly been burnt to the ground...literally.

Taking two more steps towards her, she snapped her gaze up to meet his and held her hand up palm forward, shaking her head. She spoke in low tones, head down, "I want to be in your arms now InuYasha, I do but," She looked up at him, "I can't lower my defenses right now. It's out of my control and I don't want to hurt you." Smiling tightly, a tear running down her cheek, "I will take a rain check on it though."

He felt desperate. He didn't know how to help his mate. Every time it seemed that he... they... all of them... had healed or at least licked some of her wounds...someone or something reopened them. He knew what that was like. Reopening the same wound in the same spot, over and over? It would never heal right without the proper care. Someone, Zenaku, was making sure light never reached her heart and soul again. He restrained the growl that wanted to emerge.

_'Keh, fucking bastard has another thing coming.'_

Hating to even admit it to himself, let alone others, he needed help. Plucking his cell phone out of his pocket, he turned and groaned when he found the number he needed.

"You had better have a good reason for calling me at this hour half-breed."

"I would not call you otherwise bastard." He responded in a whisper so Kagome could not hear him.

"Very well, what may this Sesshomaru help you with?"

Taking a few steps away from his family but not out of seeing range, he spoke, "Sesshomaru, turn on the news. Zenaku burned down Kagome's family home."

InuYasha could hear a loud gasp and immediately found himself getting bombarded with questions, "InuYasha, is Kagome ok? Is her brother ok? Is she with you? Do you know where we can find the bastard? Have you contacted Kouga? Who else can we call for backup?! Did you --"

InuYasha heaved a sigh, "Rin breathe."

"Rin, please hand me the phone this instant."

"Sesshy! They need our help!"

He could hear the restraint in his brother's voice. "Rin."

He had to hold his laughter at his sister-in-laws threatening reply, "Fluffy..."

"Rin. Your mate is well aware that the kusottare needs help. Let this Sesshomaru speak to the baka and resolve the matter." Mumbling Rin handed the phone back to Sesshomaru, "This Sesshomaru and his mate will get dressed and head to your home. I will call the wolf and his mate to see if they would like to offer their assistance."

"Keh. You know the bastard always runs at the first sign of trouble."

"Not if his mate is with him. She would incapacitate or take away his right to bear any other pups."

InuYasha smirked, "Alright."

* * *

Close to an hour later, they all remained in the family room, sans Kagome which went out to the sunroom to meditate since, the weather impeded her to do so outside.

They were all still awaiting the arrival of Chika, Norio, Kouga, Ayame, Sesshomaru and Rin. InuYasha continued pacing back and forth, frustration apparent in his every move. Zenaku had declared an official war with the step he just took and as much as he hated calling in backup, he would not risk his mate but would definitely risk his pride fully.

At that moment, he could hear the front door open and smell his brother and Rin, immediately followed by Kouga and Ayame. Stepping out of the family room, he was immediately face to face with Kouga. "What kind of trouble did you get Kagome into now Inukuso?!"

The red-haired wolf demon behind him, yanked on his ear, growling, "Kouga..."

"Ouch Ayame ouch!"

She did not relinquish her hold, "Kagome is _his_ mate. We're just here as their friends to offer our support. Worry about _your_ mate, not others."

Pouting his lower lip, he sighed, "Fine. I won't get into Inukuso and Kagome's business."

She yanked once more, "And you will not call him Inukuso! He has a name, InuYasha. I-nu-Ya-sha."

"Yes mate."

Smiling, she released his ear and went to hug InuYasha which had a smug look on his face.

Rin was currently bickering silently at Sesshomaru, who looked unaffected but, to those that had been around him for centuries knew better. He was silently cringing at the implications of what would happen once they got home.

Even the ice king would melt at the promise of no loving ... for some time…a long time.

Sesshomaru exasperatingly looked away from his fuming mate, "Where is the miko?"

"She's meditating. Her aura was all over the place, right along with her powers...and being that there are a couple of youkai here, she did not want to accidentally purify anyone or _anything_."

At that moment, a loud banging was heard at the front door. Kaede opened it to find two freezing figures standing outside of it. "W-w-we-we're h-h-h-here."

Sango and Miroku guided the two humans inside and directly into a warmer room, handing them blankets and brandy to warm them up.

Souta, hurried to Chika's side and started rubbing her arms, crouched in front of her, "How in all the hells did you two get here so quick?"

A shivering Chika, looked up into Souta's worried gaze and smiled awkwardly, she responded shaking, "Walked past the road blocks, grabbed a bus, got off and flagged a taxi, walked from the gates. It's fucking freezing out there!"

Feeling the calmer, yet furious aura approaching, everyone stood stock still. Kagome walked into the family room.

Kouga tried, he really did, not to drool at the picture of Kagome.

'_Damn, she's hot.'_

After an elbow to his ribs and a glare from his mate he stopped ogling immediately.

Ayame approached the miko bravely. "Hello Kagome."

Taking a deep breath and mustering her best smile, Kagome relaxed a little and approached the female wolf demon and gave her a brief hug, "Hello Ayame."

Out of her embrace, Kagome nodded her head a little towards Kouga, "Kouga-kun, hello."

Kouga guffawed and put Kagome in a tight hug, "I got a good mate now! Give me a hug! It's been forever! Oi! Stop growling Inuku-" Wincing at his mistake, "Yasha!"

InuYasha all but barked out, "Flea-bag... remove your arms from around my mate before I remove them for you!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped away from the childlike behaving demons and cleared her throat, "Once you are all done acting like baka's we have more important matters to attend to."

Lowering their heads in apparent shame, they both mumbled, "Gomen."

Kagome went and sat in the armchair that InuYasha had occupied before and looked at Norio and Chika, hard eyes softening, "Gomen-nasai about making you go through so much to get here."

Norio lifted up a brow at her, "It is what we do."

Kagome nodded her head, "Arigato"

Turning to look at everyone, she started stating her theory slowly, "I do believe Zenaku is behind this but, it is not Zenaku's hand that lit that fire."

Sango was the one to speak up, "Kenachi?"

Kagome widened her eyes in surprise and nodded, "Yes, Kenachi. Remember Lai," she swallowed the lump in her throat, "mentioned, that he was a fire manipulator…which happens to be in Japan, according to her."

Rin walked towards Kagome and crouched to be eye-level with the miko, "Kagome… anything you need from us, count on it."

Breathing became hard for Kagome, the knot in her belly twisting painfully. She would not cry. She now had a family to defend and she would not let anything happen to them. Taking a shaky breath, Kagome looked into Rin's eyes and then met everyone's one by one. "I ask that you please…" Dropping down from the couch and bowing low on the floor, arms outstretched before her, she trembled, "_please_. That you, my only family, assist me in defeating this bastard." On a whine, she rasped out. "_Please_."

Kagome felt herself get dragged from the floor and burrowed into a chest. Hearing a soft rumble, she relaxed. InuYasha whispered into her hair, "Koishii, don't beg. Don't you _ever_ beg. You don't need to. We'll help as long as we're breathing."

Nodding her head, she whispered, "There's not much we can do tonight, I'm tired, let's go over our next step in the morning."

Shippo spoke up, "Mama, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame and I will stand guard."

She merely nodded.

Ai grabbed Chika, who was still shaking, "I'm going to watch over Chika to make sure she doesn't get sick."

"I'll take her some warm soup."

Chika looked up, appreciation shining in her eyes, "A-Ari-ga-to So-Souta."

Sango and Norio bowed and excused themselves.

When everyone but, InuYasha, Sesshomaru and Rin remained, Kagome let out a guttural growl/sob, grabbing the front of InuYasha's shirt in her fists, "My home InuYasha… he destroyed my _home_."

Feeling a shadow over her, Kagome looked up and was surprised to find a gentle eyed Sesshomaru staring at her, "Mi—Kagome. Were your memories of that place forever destroyed in that fire?"

Kagome looked on confused but shook her head, "Kami, no, that bastard could never destroy that."

Smirking, which shocked Kagome into oblivion and she would have probably laughed if not for the magnitude of the situation, Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow and was about to speak but, was interrupted by his mate before he could get a word in.

Rin smiled brightly at the young miko, "Kagome what Sesshy so _eloquently –_" She glared at her mate, "_tried_ to say is, memories are not material… you keep them in your heart and soul. Home… is where the heart is."

Feeling the arms around her tighten, Kagome looked up into loving amber eyes, she whispered, "Home _is_ where the heart is."

**

* * *

  
**

**+Next Chapter+**

**+When You Play With Fire…+**

**NOW, love me or hate me. Feedback, would be great!**


	21. When You Play With Fire

**DISCLAIMER-**

Unfortunately, this story and the characters herein pertain to Rumiko Takahasi…but couldn't I just wish? Eh.

Except for a select few... and the plot! Those are MINE! ALL MINE!!!!!!

**(Clears throat)**

This story is rated **M** for Maturity.

**Note:** Only those words that are not frequently used in fanfics will I put a translation to. I mean, come on… we know what a BAKA is…right? If not, Google it…I did =)

Also, any and all comments are accepted. Be it negative or positive. Constructive criticism only helps and positive feedback inspires.

To those that have commented, thank you.

**So Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone! I've been lost but, life as usual has been a little nuts! My mother broke both her arms before Christmas, Grandma was in the hospital and I take a vacation after a year and guess what… I ended up in the hospital too! Oi! **

**And I mean…realistically… I do have a life.**

**Anywho! Enjoy!**

_**And let us continue…**_

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 21: **When You Play With Fire…**

The snow storm had ravished during the night and everything was covered in a vast blanket of white. Everyone remained at InuYasha's mansion, standing guard and assuring that if someone dared try anything, not only would they be up to a serious challenge but would surely fail.

No one would get to or harm Kagome anymore.

InuYasha held a cup of coffee in his hands, staring out the window of his office not really focusing his gaze on anything. He closed his eyes and thought back worriedly to the night before.

**+FLASHBACK+**

_As Kagome and InuYasha said their goodnights to the others in the household,, he walked them up silently to his room. Upon entering, his mate went straight to the window, placing a hand on the glass and staring out of it with an empty gaze._

_Sensing that her aura was calm enough, InuYasha approached her carefully, not to startle her._

_He started to speak, "Kagome…"_

_She lowered her head slightly with a sigh and shook it in the negative, "I don't want to talk about it anymore tonight. I fully understand that the shrine is a material thing but within that shrine, it held every single tangible thing to my family. I know it sounds foolish but…" She chuckled without any humor, "Sometimes, I missed my mother so much, I would go into her room and lay with my head furrowed in her pillows… just to get a waft of her lingering scent." Turning anguished eyes on him a moment and turning to go into the bathroom, she whispered, "It consoled me. It made me feel comfort and now… that's gone too." She entered the bathroom without a backwards glance and shut the door._

_InuYasha did not move from his spot as it dawned on him how much this pained her. He understood completely, because he too, when she had gone, had looked forward to the scent of spring rains for centuries to bring him some peace and calm in his soul… to remind him of her in some real way. _

_Removing his clothes and getting into bed, he waited for her to come out of the bathroom. When she did hours later, she silently crept into bed into the furthest corner away from him, facing the ceiling. Silently, she extended her arm and InuYasha silently intertwined his fingers with hers. Neither of them slept a wink that night._

**+END FLASHBACK+**

Grabbing at his bangs, he let out a loud sigh when a knock came on the door. Knowing the scent, InuYasha grunted, "Come in runt."

Shippo opened the door and walked in, looking at the hanyou with a sad stare. "Oyaji… I'm worried about oka. She's been down in the gym working out non-stop with Sango, Chika, Ai and even Miroku. They are all worn out and oka is not showing any signs of stopping. I'm worried about her."

InuYasha grunted and nodded his head not meeting his adoptive sons stare.

Shippo continued, "The news hasn't stopped talking about the fire. Luckily, they were able to put it out and no one was hurt. The fire was contained."

InuYasha threw a newspaper Shippo's way, "Yeah I know, they haven't found the 'cause' of the fire."

Growling, Shippo glared at the paper, "Just confirms what we knew."

Getting up from his seat at the window, InuYasha walked over to the kitsune and ruffled his hair. InuYasha voiced his concerns, "I'm worried about Kagome too. I don't know what to do kid. I feel helpless…"

Shippo wanted to smile. The hanyou had changed in so many ways. All those centuries ago, he would have not been caught dead admitting something worried him. "Oyaji...maybe...you should try..." Shippo rubbed his eyes and spread out his palms, "I don't know? Talking to her? Get her mind off of things for a while..."

InuYasha looked at Shippo with saddened eyes, "I _have_ tried that runt."

Shippo placed an arm around InuYasha's shoulder, "Then keep trying Oyaji... I know you aren't the best when it comes to deep conversations –"

He was stopped by a whack across the head from his father accompanied with a glare. Grunting and mumbling, 'I've gotten better at the talking thing', InuYasha stomped off determinedly, earning a triumphant smirk from his son.

**

* * *

  
**

Kagome was panting and glaring at her opponents. Growling, she placed her hands fisted on her hips and scowled, "HOW ARE ALL YOU GUYS TIRED?!"

Looking up from his bent down position, Miroku looked at Kagome and spoke between breaths, "My…apologies… Kagome….but…"

Sango looked at her best friend exhaustingly, "We're out of practice Kagome. There hasn't been a need for such intense training in a while."

Kagome narrowed her gaze and was about to speak when her hanyou walked in and left Kagome speechless. There he was in black drawstring pants and a red wife beater and his hair was braided down his back. She closed her mouth and straightened up, arching a delicate eyebrow.

InuYasha smirked at her, "Keh. What do you expect from pathetic weak humans? They can't keep up."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked at him dead-on. "In case you forget, I'm a 'pathetic weak human'."

He took the remaining steps to where she stood and smirked slightly, stroking his chin, his smirk turned into a half smile, "That's right you _are_."

She couldn't hold it, her mouth twitched a little and although she fought the smile, it came through. She took, what she hoped was a seductive step towards him. "So pathetic am I?"

InuYasha put on his best puppy face and nodded.

Kagome took another step towards him and took one of her fingers and dragged it across his chest earning a shiver from the hanyou, "Weak am I?"

InuYasha closed his eyes and tried controlling his breathing and nodded.

Kagome looked over his shoulder and saw that everyone had taken their leave. Placing both of her palms on her hanyous chest, she got on her tip toes and playfully bit his chin, giving it an open mouth kiss afterwards.

InuYasha grunted and tried to remember how to breathe. This woman was going to be the death of him. Not a demon. Not old age. She was going to be the cause.

After a few moments, he realized that Kagome wasn't quite so near him anymore. Popping one eye open, he saw her standing a few feet away, arms crossed with the smuggest look on her face he had ever seen.

"This weak, pathetic human just turned you into slush my big bad hanyou."

Playfully growling at her, he took the steps that separated them and grabbed her sticking his nose in her neck. She smelled like the rain forest and sweat…which surprisingly was very pleasant. He just held her to him taking in her essence and felt her go slack in his arms and because of the sweat didn't pick up on the smell of her tears until her heard her quiet whimpers.

He sat crossed leg on the floor, not letting her go for a moment. He completely expected that she start her charge and work out her aggressions with him but, as usual, her mood was always doing a 180 before he could blink. He sat there silently letting her vent her frustration.

After a couple of minutes, she pulled back and took his face in her hands and looked at him with the most heartfelt expression on her face. "What is it about you that turns me into mush?"

Taking her hands, he kissed both of her palms before taking her hands in his own and placing them between them. He looked at her with a soft gaze, "Keh. Because you don't have to act tough around me and you know it."

Kagome giggled and nodded her head wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. "Hai, that's very true."

Not sure how to ask but spitting it out, "How do you feel?"

Kagome pulled a deep sigh and briefly closed her eyes before looking straight at InuYasha and replying softly, "Exhausted… pissed off…but… I feel better about the situation because… after turning the thoughts in my head… you are _all_ right. I needed the comfort of the shrine before but, my comfort is right here." She placed a hand over her heart and his. She gave a little smile, "It's hard regardless but, I am just more determined to finish this and have my happily ever after with you."

InuYasha leaned over and kissed her softly and stroked her cheek. "We will have that koishii. Do you understand me?"

She meekly nodded and took another deep breath grabbing the edge of his wife beater and twisting it in her hands. He knew what that meant, nervousness. He wanted to laugh at the very younger Kagome action she was doing.

"Koibito…"

He snuggled up to her, "Hn?"

"I've been thinking about our… um… us…"

He leaned back and tilted his head in a very confused puppy way. Kagome did everything in her power not to giggle but she did smile and took hold of one of his ears and rubbed causing the inu hanyou to close his eyes and purr…er… 'growl'.

With his eyes closed and 'growling', he peeked an eye open, "Spit it out wench."

She took a deep breath and was about to speak when Miroku interrupted running into the gym out of breath.

They both turned their heads looking expectantly at the ex-monk, he had the stupidest smile on his face.

"Bouzo… get it over with. Whaddya want?!"

Clearing his throat Miroku stood straight, "Sorry to interrupt but, we have news that Kenachi is heading this way."

Kagome dropped from InuYasha's arms, "How?"

"Sesshomaru and Kouga went to the shrine to pick up his scent and located it. Sesshomaru has had Jaken and others following him. He's on his way and should be here within the hour."

Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand and dragged him. "Let's go get ready."

**

* * *

  
**

Kagome paced around the foyer awaiting everyone else. InuYasha was the first to come downstairs with a missed friend. Kagome smiled and walked up to her hanyou and lovingly placed a hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt and in response got a hum. Kagome looked at InuYasha surprised and got a toothy grin from him. "Keh. He's learned to communicate through the centuries. He missed you. He missed having someone to protect."

Smiling, she leaned in and kissed the hilt of the sword. "I missed you too."

Trying not to laugh at the audible hum that sounded more like a sigh, she looked up to see a pout from her mate. Knowing exactly what was bothering him; she leaned up and kissed him softly. "Not more than you my main protector."

"Keh."

Shaking her head and giggling, she stated, "You'll have to explain what that means someday."

"Keh."

She contained another bout of giggles, "Riiiight."

InuYasha mumbled, "You didn't have to go kissing my sword…"

She laughed and waggled her eyebrows, "Don't like me kissing your sword?"

InuYasha had the decency to blush, "Keh."

Kagome kept giggling and upon hearing something that sounded strangely like singing, she and InuYasha looked up to find a bouncy Rin and somber looking Sesshomaru walking down the stairs.

Cocking an eyebrow, InuYasha looked at his sister-in-law and cautiously asked, "_Why_ are you so happy?"

Looking at him, she scowled and bounced over to a very confused Kagome. After recovering that Rin had actually scowled at _him_ he turned to his brother.

"What's up with your mate?"

Dropping the cold act, Sesshomaru looked at his brother and sagged, _actually_ sagged his shoulders, "My mate is royally pissed off that I would not let her partake in the fight."

Hearing a growl, both brothers turned to find Kagome holding back a growling Rin who pointed an outraged finger in their direction. "He thinks that I'm still a friggin' child!!"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes, "Rin. I do not believe you are a child, I just want to see you safe."

Kagome placed a hand over her heart and whispered to her mate, "Did _the_ Sesshomaru actually refer to himself normally and _not_ as a third person…twice?!?"

InuYasha nodded quickly and stepped towards Kagome looking at Rin patiently. "Rin, when's the last time you fought a battle?"

Rin looked at him nastily, "I married and mated your brother! You can answer that!"

Trying not to laugh, InuYasha softened his eyes and tried to ignore the others that were currently creeping into the room. "Rin, what if I said you have a more important job than actually fighting?"

Looking uncomfortable, Rin shifted from foot to foot, "Yeah? Like what?"

InuYasha smiled, "Like healing the wounded…"

Rin nodded quickly and smiled, "Ok!" She bounced out of the room.

"You have to teach this Sesshomaru that art."

Laughing Kagome spoke between breaths, "I think that trick is only applicable to anyone _but_ your _own_ mates."

Sesshomaru's lips twitched and Kagome almost had an aneurism. Shaking her head and looking at her watch, she patted herself to make sure she had all her equipment. Looking up, she found Sesshomaru, Kouga and Ayame looking at her with an eyebrow raised. She was about to ask when she heard InuYasha growl followed by a laugh from Kouga.

"Alright! Alright! Sorry, can't help it InuKuso… your mate has changed…_a lot._"

Kagome blushed and Ayame just rolled her eyes at her mate's comments.

Shippo dashed into the foyer and looked at Kagome, "Oka, E.T.A about 15 minutes."

Nodding her head, she turned towards the door, taking a deep breath. "Let's do this."

* * *

InuYasha stood beside his mate who currently held her chin up and stood ramrod straight, the wind whipping her raven tresses all around her. He had not been able to completely enjoy and take in and enjoy what she had said to him earlier.

"_I've been thinking about our… um… us…" _

That statement confused him. What had she wanted to talk about? He quickly struck down the panic building in his chest.

'_Keh. The faster we kill Kenachi the quicker the wench can tell me what that was all about...'_

'_**Kami. I wanna hump her leg when she's dressed in that get-up looking like that.'**_

'As eloquent as ever. Can't say I blame you…'

'_Keh.'__**'Keh.'**_

He placed his hand on Tetsusaiga, ready to unsheathe it as soon as Kenachi came into sight.

He would not let that bastard live passed today.

Kagome looked over her shoulder to see her extended family all standing in a semi-circle around her in protective stances. She then looked over to her right and saw InuYasha tense, his silver hair and piercing amber eyes staring straight ahead. Feeling her gaze, InuYasha looked over and smiled tensely. Extending his arm, Kagome looked down and saw his hand. Extending her own arm, she entwined her fingers with his, just as she had the night before.

Becoming lost in his eyes she didn't realize he whipped his head around and barely registered she had been thrown into the cold snow, InuYasha's heavy body draped over her.

Kagome looked around seeing a crater in the snow with smoke coming out of it and her group facing every direction. InuYasha growled.

"Damn it! Sesshomaru can you pinpoint the location of where that fire ball that whizzed right by our heads came from?!"

Sesshomaru delicately sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes. "No. His scent is everywhere and it smells like there are plenty more with him."

Kouga snapped, "Like how many asshole?! HOW. MANY?!"

Sesshomaru's finger tips glowed green as he sent a narrowed stare at the now pale Kouga, "Hundreds mongrel. Mostly lower level demons from what this Sesshomaru senses. Much like the hordes Naraku used centuries ago."

Kagome pushed against InuYasha's chest, "Get up!"

InuYasha scrambled off her chest, ears plastered to his head.

Whipping around, Kagome looked at Miroku, "Miroku! You and Ai are barrier set up in case of emergency. If you see any demons heading towards the house, set it up and keep them out!"

"You fools it's no use!"

InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ayame and Shippo all growled. Even Kagome. She screamed out, "Come out you pathetic, ball-less, excuse for a fucking demon! Scared of a girl ya prick?!"

Kouga leaned over to Shippo and whispered, "Mutt face _really_ rubbed off on her…"

Kenachi chuckled darkly; his voice bouncing off everywhere, a thick forest of trees surrounded them, therefore not allowing them to pinpoint a location.

Chika whispered, "Do not separate yourselves. That's what he wants."

They kept looking around aimlessly and once again heard laughter along with clucking of the tongue. "Hn. I guess my _beloved_ sister Lai forgot to mention I could also manipulate sound….pretty thrifty ey?"

InuYasha snarled, "Enough talk! Come out NOW bastard!"

Kenachi started humming indifferently with chuckles here and there while throwing more of his fire balls their way. They kept rolling, ducking and running from the fire. Kagome narrowed her eyes and reached down into the pack she carried around her waist, removing what looked like some sort of pocket knife. The group eyed her curiously. Bringing the contraption up to eye level, she pressed a button and the pocket knife looking thing turned into a bow. Locking it, she reached down into her belt and took out what looked like a pen. Placing her bow under her arm, she extended the tool in her hand and it became a long stick. Again, pushing a button on it, the head and fletching of the arrow appeared. She looked at her group who all, sans Norio, Chika and Ai, had their eyebrows raised and amused expressions on their faces. Taking the bow from under her arm she armed it with the arrow and shrugged, "I rarely use these things anymore so, I got it compact size. It's better for long range shots and better than carrying a sniper gun."

Kouga let out a breath of air and low whistle, "Damn that's hot...very MacGyver" Even Ayame agreed and nodded her head.

Kagome smiled wryly and focused her attention back to the task on hand. If her demons couldn't sniff him out and they couldn't track his voice…well… she would have to track him some other way…

His aura.

She chuckled mentally, _'Try out-beating that you piece of shit.'_

Briefly closing her eyes, she concentrated on locating him. After a couple of seconds, her eyes flew open and she fully smiled, "Bingo."

Pulling back on the string, she released the arrow quickly with a loud whoosh, immediately lowering her bow. Seconds later, a loud screech was heard along with the strong smell of blood. "You BITCH! You purified my arm!!!"

Kagome lowered the bow and smirked while examining the non existent dirt under her nails, humming as annoyingly as the fire demon had before, "Well then you better thank Kami I was feeling generous and didn't aim further south! NOW COME OUT BEFORE I FORGET THE MEANING OF THE WORD GENEROUS!!!"

The demons on her side and even the humans winced at the volume of her voice by the end of the sentence.

InuYasha glared at his mate, "Dammit wench! I think you busted my ear drums!"

She glared at him and whispered through clenched teeth, "I'll show you some busting later… you _better_ watch your tone with me InuYasha_._"

He flinched and she smirked, fully pleased, at the panicked look on his face.

Kenachi continued screeching and dragged himself out of the forest holding his arm.

Everyone stood stock still.

Head lowered, shaking his head slowly, Kenachi let out a crazed, guttural laugh.

Dropping the bow, Kagome unsheathed her dual katana's and swung them around and then brought them into position. Kagome stared wide eyed as his arm regenerated. Kenachi looked up at that moment and licked his lips with a half smile, red eyes piercing straight at Kagome. "Forward."

Hordes of demons came out of the forest and straight towards the group.

Sango ran forward, "Hiraikotsu!" Her giant boomerang knocking quite a few demons out of the way. Taking out her kodachi, she made her way through the demons.

Sesshomamru stood in place looking absolutely bored. Using his energy whips and Tokijin in his other hand, he kept the mass at bay.

Kouga kept kicking them and gloated as Ayame used her leaves to fight them off.

Miroku was having way too much fun waving his staff around and would turn every so often to admire his wives behind.

Chika was side by side with Sango. Both were very similar in fight style while Ai kept throwing ofudas with one hand and a nunchaku in the other.

Souta was trying to fight off the demons around Chika and his sister with much fervor.

InuYasha kept cussing and swinging Tetsusaiga around like a madman. "Wind Scar!" He chuckled when he saw a couple dozen demons perish from his attack.

Kagome breathed harshly as she fended herself from the incoming attacks. Hearing a chuckle almost directly in front of her, she whipped her head up and met red eyes. Finishing off the demon she had been fighting with one final slash, she squared her shoulders and snarled, spitting out his name as if it left a bad taste on her tongue, "Kenachi."

He half smiled at her, "Miko." He removed his sword and pointed it at her. "My master seeks your head, along with that jewel but…" He chuckled, "He wants to take your head personally. He asks that I deliver you to him, alive and… barely harmed."

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek and made it seem as she was deep in thought, "Hmmm… nope sorry can't do that. Tight schedule and all." With that she shot forward trying to strike the demon from above his head only to be pushed back roughly and landing in a crouched position about twenty feet away.

Widening her eyes, she tried thinking of another form of attack. _'Damn he's good. He's too fast and strong…'_

Pushing herself off the ground, she smirked and swung her katana's in a circle and clanged them in the air, charging them with spiritual energy. Slamming her swords into the ground, the energy shot its way towards the fire demon but, being quick, Kenachi jumped out of the way before the hit landed.

Throwing back his head and laughing, he straightened his head and grew serious as he said, "My turn."

With that, he shot various balls of fire in multiple directions around Kagome. Kagome stood there with a wide-eyed stare seeing no way out and with not enough time to create a strong enough barrier. She could do nothing but close her eyes and await her death.

"Kagome!!!!"

The miko's eyes shot open in time to see her brother take a hit in the back by one of Kenachi's balls of fire.

"Souta!" Kagome rushed to her brother as he slumped to the ground. InuYasha ran towards the siblings. With her head down, Kagome yelled towards InuYasha, "Have someone get him inside now! It's time I finish this!"

InuYasha picked up his brother-in-law and whipped around to Norio who was holding back a frantic Chika. "Get him inside!" He handed over the boy to his comrade. Turning around once more, he saw his mate breathing heavily, her hair whipping around in every which direction. Swirls of blue, white, silver and pink surrounded her.

Her aura the day that they were reunited was not a quarter of what he was witnessing. He took a quick glance at her wrists. She was wearing her cuffs.

Barely audible, he heard her whisper, "_Purity"_

The colors in her aura swirled more intense and her cuffs fell to the ground. When she looked up, her irises were swirling in all the colors surrounding her. She looked ethereal. His comrades stood still and the demons had backed off sensing the spiritual energy.

InuYasha stepped forward, "Kagome…"

Surprisingly, she threw him a quick smile, "Do me a favor koi?"

He gulped and nodded once.

Smiling fully, she nodded her head towards the hordes of demons slowly backing off. "Wind Scar their asses while I take care of this bastard?"

InuYasha laughed, feeling his chest swell that she wasn't trying to handle everything on her own, "Sure but, if you need me –"

She giggled, "I'll let you know." Looking back to Kenachi who looked torn about what he should do, she raised a brow, "Oh? No big talk? No trying to attack? Why is that?"

Apparently wounding his ego, he snarled, "Bring it bitch."

She pointed both katana's at him, "With pleasure."

* * *

InuYasha stomped his way back to his companions, "Let's finish this to watch Kagome's back."

They all nodded and made quick work of finishing off the lower level demons.

Sango leaned on her knees. "Kami! That was a work out!"

Kouga nudged InuYasha and pointed towards the currently battle engaged miko. "Oi, your mate is handing him a good beating."

InuYasha and crew turned around to witness the main fight.

Kagome could feel her miko powers coursing through her veins. It gave her the push of speed and strength she needed. Kenachi would try to land a blow and she would dodge. He was quick, she became quicker. Besides her power driving her forward, her anger for what this bastard did to her brother drove her harder.

Kenachi looked at her in a mix of admiration and shock, "You're good."

She smirked, "I know."

InuYasha had to hold back the pride from bursting in his chest. _'Cocky bitch. MY cocky bitch.'_

Summoning another flame, Kenachi thrust it at her. Predicting his move, Kagome flipped over it and once she landed on her feet, pushed off the ground as hard as she could and impaled both katana's into Kenachi's gut, both protruding in a cross out of his back. In a swift move, she forced them open like scissors and cut the demon in half. Being that he had the ability to regenerate, he was not dead yet.

He looked at her angrily and started cussing and cursing her. She held out her hand and Ai, knowing what she wanted handed her various ofudas.

Thrusting one on both parts of his body, she smiled, "These impair the ability to regenerate."

He started beckoning another flame but was cut off when two daggers were stabbed into his hands. Flicking two more ofudas on the body, Kenachi started screaming bloody murder as his body melted.

Dusting her hands, Kagome explained, "And those two, cause a _really_ painful death to demons. Slowly spreads spiritual energy through a demons body. Not a quick death. Enjoy."

"I hope my master kills you in the same fashion you bitch!"

Stepping with her boot clad foot on his quickly disappearing neck, she leaned down and tsk'd, "I hope you learned your lesson. When you play with fire, you're going to get burned."

As the remainder of the body melted away, Kagome stepped back and slowly faced her family. Taking a step forward, her vision started to blur and she quickly slumped to her knees. InuYasha ran towards her and grabbed her before she fell back.

She smiled faintly and whispered, "Thank you." before falling unconscious.

* * *

**+Next Chapter+**

**+Our Bond+**

**Lemon! Limon! lol**

**NOW, love me or hate me. Feedback, would be great!**


	22. Our Bond

**DISCLAIMER-**

Unfortunately, the characters herein pertain to Rumiko Takahasi…but couldn't I just wish? Eh.

Except for a select few... and the plot! Those are MINE! ALL MINE!!!!!!

**(Clears throat)**

This story is rated **M** for Maturity.

**Note:** Only those words that are not frequently used in fanfics will I put a translation to. I mean, come on… we know what a BAKA is…right? If not, Google it…I did =)

Also, any and all comments are accepted. Be it negative or positive. Constructive criticism only helps and positive feedback inspires.

To those that have commented, thank you.

**Migoto – **Beautiful

**Onna – **Woman

Oi…. Sorry about the delay all… I've been massively sick and stuck at home. My laptop broke and I couldn't come UP some damned stairs to use my desktop and quite frankly…

My mind was not in it.

So for this chapter… we will be opening some paths to another couple… (^_^)

**ALSO, DUE TO ME BEING HEAVILY MEDICATED MY GRAMMAR MIGHT NOT BE 100%. I PROMISE TO FIX THIS ONCE MY IQ SPIKES AFTER WITHDRAWAL. **

**LOL**

_**And let us continue…**_

* * *

Chapter 22: **Our Bond…**

InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede sat in the kitchen eating their breakfast quietly.

Kagome had awoken two days after her collapse following her fight with Kenachi. She has used so much of her spiritual energy she had drained her body into complete exhaustion and for the past four days she would only get up to visit the still unconscious Souta and go back to her and InuYasha's bedroom and lay in bed. She only ate after much convincing from Ai that she needed nutrients in order to gain energy in order to slowly heal Souta. Ai was too new with her powers to actually heal.

InuYasha slammed his palm on the counter earning a wince from those present. "Dammit!" He got up so quick the barstool fell back and clattered on the floor. Everyone looked on silently.

Norio walked into the room just in time to see InuYasha grabbing at his bangs and muttering curses under his breath. Being Norio, he calmly cleared his throat.

InuYasha whipped his head up and growled at the interruption of his tirade. "What?"

Slightly arching a brow, Norio spoke in his usual calm tone, "If I may Inuyasha-sama, I think I know how to get through to Higurashi-san."

InuYasha relaxed his features signaling Norio to continue.

"Just be there for her."

InuYasha's mouth opened and closed for a couple of moments before he sputtered, "Keh!" He crossed his arms and glared at Norio, "You don't think I've done that?"

Raising another amused brow, Norio crossed his arms much like InuYasha, "Really? Well where is your mate now?"

Scoffing and rolling his eyes, InuYasha cockily replied, "Keh! In our bedroom."

Not bothering to cover the smugness in his tone, Norio replied, "Wrong."

That's all it took and InuYasha rushed out of the kitchen.

The remaining audience in the room all looked on confused. Sango spoke up, "Where is she Norio?"

Norio relaxed his posture and walked up and prepared himself a cup of tea. "She's in the entertainment room venting the other way she knows how…" He stared at everyone, gaze showing a semblance of emotion, "Playing the piano, venting her sorrows through song."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

**+--+--+--+--+--+--**

InuYasha followed his mates scent throughout his very large home, cursing for the first time ever, just how big it was. He started slowing down when he pinpointed his mates scent along with the slow thrumming of music coming from his entertainment room.

He opened the door slowly as if not to make any noise and peered into the room. Kagome sat in her white cotton nightdress, black raven tresses spilling down her back at the piano, strumming the keys softly.

Her aura seemed sad, he could smell the tears but, he _had_ to know what was bothering her. She was so engrossed she had not even sensed him in her perimeter and that highly concerned him. _This_ Kagome did not let anything slip near her without her immediately knowing. This only saddened him further, realizing that his mate was far from being anywhere near okay.

InuYasha could hear the approach of everyone approaching sans Chika and Souta. He wanted to turn and growl at them but he did not want to take his eyes off his mate.

Kagome was humming softly, apparent that she was in her own world when she started singing softly;

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

InuYasha flattened his ears against his head.

_**  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_

InuYasha let out a tiny whine. _'So that's it. Souta got hurt so she's thinking about Mama Higurashi…'_ He continued listening ignoring the sadness from the group behind him.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
**_

The swirls of color that had surrounded her almost a week before, weakly started circling her once more and in a non defensive way. InuYasha felt the pull of her reiki. His features softened. She was unconsciously calling out to him.

_**  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have**_

The smell of her tears along with the pull was his undoing. He stepped into the room and made his way towards Kagome in time to hear her sob the last part.

_**  
All of me**_

She started breathing in heavily and gasping for air. InuYasha came behind her and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his face into her neck. Tears streamed unchecked down both of their faces.

**

* * *

  
**

The group remained outside. Sango straightened up and glared at everyone. "Okay, they need their privacy. SCAT!"

Everyone ran, except her beloved lecherous husband.

Miroku started sputtering, "But my dearest Sango! We'll miss the best part if we—"

At her murderous glare, he winced and lowered his head, mumbling, "Whatever my beautiful wife believes is best."

She smiled triumphantly at him and groped his ass as she passed him earning even more sputtering from him. Turning her head over her shoulder and winking at him, "I have a surprise for you in our room if you behave my –"

Miroku grabbed his wife's hand and dashed down the hall towards their personal rooms, leaving a trail of dust in his leave.

* * *

Kagome struggled to breathe. The arms around her offered comfort and within that comfort, she allowed herself to dissolve. She could feel the wetness on her neck and shoulder and it broke her heart further that she was the reasoning behind his pain as well.

Raising her arms, she reached back and awkwardly hugged InuYasha, being that he was holding on to her for dear life and she couldn't really move. InuYasha rubbed his nose up and down the side of her neck until he reached the crook and kissed her lightly there.

Kagome took a deep breathe and let out a resigned sigh, "I'm sorry."

Voice still rough from the emotional debacle he had just gone through, he shook his head that was now resting on her shoulder, "Don't be. You don't need to be sorry for anything."

Needing him to loosen his hold, she reached up and scratched one of his ears causing him to immediately slacken his clutch on her. Taking the momentary opportunity, Kagome turned around and put her arms around InuYasha's neck.

Finally, she would be able to directly face her mate after avoiding him for four days now.

She lifted her hands and caressed his face, he did the same to her. They both each searched one another's faces as if finally, for the first time since their reunion, clearly saw each other. Kagome completely let all walls fall and hid nothing.

No more doubting. No more questioning feelings. No more lack of trust. No more hiding and definitely no more secrets. No more doing things alone.

Tilting her face slightly, Kagome slowly closed the distance between herself and InuYasha.

The kiss started slow, a confirmation that all was right. Taking matters into his own hands, InuYasha grabbed the back of Kagome's neck and increased the pressure of the kiss eliciting a small moan from the miko.

It took everything in her willpower to move back from such an earth-shattering kiss but, she had something to say and was going to say it now before something else came in the way.

If this whole experience had taught her anything it was, never to leave anything for tomorrow that could have been done today.

Pressing her forehead against his, she waited for him to open his eyes and when he did, she had to fight back the proud, smug smile trying to make its way onto her face. He looked so dazed that she had to wait another moment before his lust filled eyes became clear.

Smiling slightly, she rubbed her thumb across his lower lip not removing her gaze from his. "I'm sorry. So sorry."

He was going to interrupt her but she shook her head and pressed her fingers against his lips. "Please, let me get this off my chest."

He only nodded in acceptance and allowed her to continue. Not changing the distance between them, Kagome continued, "As I was saying, I'm sorry that I've been so difficult. I'm sorry I am so hot and cold with you and everyone else. None of you deserve that."

See looked up momentarily and saw that he remained quiet and was completely focused on what she had to say, she resumed, "There are so many emotional scars within me. I'm holding on so tightly to what was and not what could…no…what _needs_ to be. I'm ready to let go of ghosts and hold tight to happy moments and my present."

Tears overflowed in her big blue-grey eyes, spilling down her cheeks. InuYasha did not stop staring at her with apparent pain in his own amber orbs. Giving a small smile of reassurance and building up bravery, she continued, "Do you remember that I was trying to say something before we got interrupted by Miroku the day of the battle with Kenachi?"

InuYasha nodded. To be quite honest, his curiosity had been getting to him for nearly a week now. Now that curiosity was replaced with slight panic as well as slight excitement.

"What I was trying to tell you…" She gave him another small smile, "If you'll accept me if I am worthy enough of it my love…" She pulled back from him and bared her neck, "Will you once again honor me by marking me as yours? Completely and utterly yours?"

She had her eyes closed and her neck bared when she heard him heave a shaky gasp. She could feel herself trembling all over but, not because she was scared of him. No, never of him. She was scared that he would finally realize she was nothing but damaged goods and head for cover.

In the next instant she felt his hot breath on her neck and the ghosting feel of lips on her, giving her goosebumps and causing her to tremble further. The lips that were currently overpowering her senses moved up her neck, along her jaw softly and stopped right next to her ear. "It would be my honor that you consider _me_ worthy enough of that request. You are my light, my love, my _everything_ Kagome. Never doubt me or yourself again."

Before the full statement could settle in, Kagome felt herself being lifted, hitting the piano keys with her bottom as she settled on her hanyous lap successfully straddling him.

Kagome started to quickly try to make away with InuYasha's clothes only to be stopped by a smirking InuYasha, who clucked his tongue once and placed her hands behind her back, not with a grip hard enough to hurt her but, enough to restrain his fierce miko. When he looked up at her face, he saw confusion, hurt and rejection. He kept his smile in place; using one of his hands to keep Kagome's face directly faced his.

He started by kissing her lips. "Don't." He kissed her nose, "Ever." Her left eyelid, "Doubt." Her right, "Again." When he pulled back, he saw the tears once more building behind those stormy eyes, "I'm going to make love to you and make you mine…slowly."

He dug under her chin and started rubbing his lips with an occasional nibble on his way down her body. He slowly started pulling her cotton nightdress over of her shoulders until it pooled around her waist. He ran his hands slowly and teasingly up and down her sides, staring at her without any shame which caused Kagome to blush furiously under his gaze.

Biting his own lips, InuYasha shook his head a little before letting out a breathless, "Beautiful. Always beautiful."

Grabbing Kagome by the ass, he lifted her and placed her back on top of the piano, continuing to remove her nightdress and kissing and licking every exposed inch of her skin. Kagome could not sit still as her want for her mate increased.

"Please…" She begged. InuYasha chuckled against her skin as he dipped his tongue into her belly button. "Patience mate." He completely took off her dress and licked his lips.

She had been completely bare under that thin little white number. He wanted to reprimand her for even considering walking around that exposed but, couldn't find it in him to care so, he continued his trail down her body.

Kagome arched with anticipation when she felt his hot breath right over where she so much needed him. She could feel how soaked she was and was sure InuYasha could smell it which she confirmed when she looked down after hearing a low growl and a look of utter concentration on his face. He lowered his head without a glance her way and dipped his tongue into her core causing her to further open her legs, arch and let a very un-lady like, "Shit." come out of her mouth. InuYasha once again chuckled, sending the vibration throughout her whole body.

He kept working at her with his mouth and fingers until she felt a white light explode into the back of her closed eyes, screaming his name as she climaxed. She was breathing raggedly and sweating as InuYasha slowly crept over to her face and kissed her on the lips. She could taste herself on his tongue.

Once she finally opened her eyes, she playfully glared at InuYasha. "You still have all your clothes on and have already given me one orgasm." She pouted, "Not fair."

He grinned toothily at her, "Alls fair in love and war but…" He bit down playfully on her neck but not enough to penetrate her skin, "I'll be courteous to my hearts request."

Kagome crossed her arms over her naked chest and mumbled, "Damned smooth talking hanyous, too good for their own well-being…"

InuYasha sat up, grin still in place and started to slowly remove his shirt, revealing little by little his impressive abs and chest and admittedly making Kagome slightly drool.

Kagome internally smirked and reached out both hands, slowly raking her nails down InuYasha's chest, making sure to run over his flat nipples and visibly making him twitch in… southern areas. Sitting herself up, she licked the path she had created with her nails and when she reached for his jeans, undid the first button and crammed her hand inside his pants, cupping him, earning a gasp from her mate and a feral groan. "You're going to be the death of me onna…"

She only murmured a feminine, 'mmm' and looked up to see red seeping into the amber eyes she adored with her entire being. She finished undoing his pants and in a surprise move, flipped them around so she was on top. She heard him growl and released some of her reiki to control his youki, as she finished undressing him.

The moment she had placed her feet on the floor, her hands slammed into the piano by InuYasha who was now behind purring or growling as he preferred to call it.

"**Mine, again, mine."**

Kagome mused to herself how even his demon self, had become gentler and more loving. Yes, it was still rough but, much more controlled than years ago. She was startled out of her amusement when she felt the tip of his 'full demon' at her entrance.

InuYasha reached around while resting one palm flat on her stomach and the other groping her breasts as he started easily moving in and out of her.

Kagome felt whole at that moment, complete. She could feel her reiki reaching out to join and wrap around InuYasha's youki.

InuYasha picked up the pace and began thrusting in and out of Kagome faster and harder.

She whimpered, moaned and her hands kept slamming into the pianos ivory keys, each note expressing each thrust coming at her.

"InuYa—" She groaned, "sha. I'm going to come…"

"Oh – fuck –Kag—" She felt two clawed hands grab at her hips and flipped her, her ass now sitting on the piano keys and her legs wrapped InuYasha's waist, the heels of her feet pushing into his perfectly round rear. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and cleared the nook of her neck, leaning in he placed the crook of his neck by her mouth so they would both be able to mark each other simultaneously. The coil was there waiting to be released.

With a shrill scream of his name, InuYasha bit over the tattoo on her neck to reclaim his mark as Kagome bit into his.

They held onto each others necks until the aftershocks of their orgasms completed. They were both drenched in each others sweat and fluids.

Kagome was gasping for breath as was InuYasha. She started laughing uncontrollably.

InuYasha lifted his face from her neck to look at her with utter puzzlement and anger on his face, "What the fuck are you laughing at?"

She looked at him and stretched her arms up high staring at him through half lidded eyes, "That was fucking amazing, I feel phenomenal…"

Trying to get over the fact of his 'innocent' Kagome now was accustomed to cussing, he smiled. "Keh. Yeah it was." He hugged her body into his. "Now I feel complete."

She let out a satisfied, "Mmhm"

Remembering the mark, she looked at the juncture of his neck. Still trying to recover, she squinted until she was able to see his mark and smiled, looking over at him.

"What does it say Koi?"

"Hmmm… it says Beloved Soulmate."

"Two words?"

She nodded. "Yes, but it's a phrase that describes down to a tee how I feel." She furrowed her brows, "Is that not normal? A phrase?"

He shook his head. "No, it's not…" He contemplated that thought a moment, "Let me see yours migoto."

She blushed and turned her head for him to see mumbling, "I'm not beautiful…"

To say he was shocked was the understatement of the millennium. "What?"

She cleared her throat, still looking away, "Well what does my mark say?"

He grabbed her chin and turned her to look at him, "Oh, no no. You're not changing the subject. Maybe I have 'water' in my ears but did you just say you're not beautiful?"

Still not meeting his eyes, she sighed, irritably she mumbled, "Well its true!"

He laughed…laughed like she never heard him laugh before. It would be almost contagious, if his laughing at her expense had not pissed her off. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?"

He immediately tried stopping as soon as he smelled tears. Her tears. Between laughs, "You are such a baka! You? Not beautiful? That has to be the dumbest thing to come out of your mouth mate…"

Seeing her not relieve her position of crossed arms and pout, mind you while still being naked, made him laugh even more, he grabbed her chin gently. "Stop fishing for compliments wench."

Sputtering, "I WAS NOT!" Then calmly looking down,"I'm plain."

"You are no where near plain koi. There's nothing plain about you."

She kissed him. "I don't care who else thinks I'm beautiful, as long as you think I am, that's all I care about…" Biting his lower lip a little, "So what does my mark say mate?"

Looking over at the spot, he let out a very, if not, too smug, 'Keh'

Narrowing her eyes, "What? Please don't say it says 'My Bitch' because I will seriously cast-"

"It says Beloved Savior" He smirked up at her.

Before she could jump off him to go look, he glared at her, "How about some trust…? You can see it later!"

Sighing in defeat and slumping her form, "O.K."

InuYasha sighed and stuck his nose in her hair, "Can we stay here a little bit? Just like this?"

Kagome laughed and snorted, "I won't ever look at a piano the same way again and this brings a whole new meaning to entertainment room."

With another 'keh' he brought her closer and felt like he had finally come home.

**

* * *

  
**

Chika sat cross legged and jittery in an arm chair next to Souta's bed. She had been in that position for almost the entire week since Souta had been injured, with the occasional moment to eat, bathe or use the bathroom. Besides that, if she slept, it was in that chair and she refused to move from Souta's side, her eyes focused solely on him.

He had not moved, complained and had been breathing shallow for the past agonizing week.

It was driving Chika insane.

She had tried to deny her feelings for the younger man but, this whole experience had been a rude eye opener. She would not deny her feelings anymore where he was concerned.

And because she was sure she would confess her undying love, she was a sac of nerves.

She heard a light tapping on the door. Checking her watch she knew exactly who it was. Ai opened the door slowly and walked in with an unsure smile on her pretty face.

"Any change?"

Chika shook her head slowly, "None."

Ai nodded her head softly and held out a jar. Chika lifted an eyebrow at the object, "What is that?"

Blushingly Ai answered, "It's a special concoction that's been in my family for generations. It helps heal wounds quicker. I had to write to my aunt in Okinawa to send me the recipe." She started murmuring,_ "Old fashion women that don't believe in phones…"_

Chika smiled gratefully while taking the jar of Ai's treatment cream. "Thanks Ai."

Ai waived her off and went back into perky mode, "Now, you have to apply that 3 times a day on all his injuries! Bye!"

Chika chuckled and shook her head watching the small spry miko disappear back into the hallway. _'Crazy girl.'_

Getting up from the arm chair, Chika stretched and cracked several bones successfully, getting out all the muscle cramps and releasing a moan of relief. There wasn't a bone in her body that was not complaining and yet, she could not find it in herself to care.

Grabbing the tub of cream Ai had just left; she unscrewed the and scrunched up her nose when the smell hit her.

'_Nasty.'_

Walking towards the bed where Souta laid, she started removing the bandages softly with a look of utter concentration on her face. Her brow creased in worry and she assessed the damage, "Oh Souta…" She whispered in soft agony.

She dipped her fingers into what she now officially named, _Le Crème Sewage_ and started applying it feather soft into the young mans wounds. So immersed in the application of the ointment, she did not notice Souta's twitch and had no time to act as she was pinned underneath a clearly glazed, frenzy eyed Souta. He had her arms pinned painfully by her head and his chest was heaving. He looked at her without recognition.

Startled by his behavior but not wanting to aggravate him further, Chika gave him her softest stare and spoke softly, "Souta… it's me Chika. Don't you recognize me?"

As if he had been smacked in the face, he immediately loosened his hold on her and dropped his head on the junction of her neck. Chika could feel his tears. "I am so sorry Chika… I hurt you…" Before she could respond, she felt a light touch around her wrists. She hadn't even moved from her position.

Chika remained looking at his face, willing him silently to meet her eyes. When his gaze remained on her 'harmed' wrist, she spoke, "Souta look at me…"

When he did not make any attempt to divert his gaze from her wrist, she spoke in a stronger tone, "Souta…"

He flinched as if she had hit him once more and this angered her. She lifted her arms and grabbed his hair and forced him to look at her. Injuries be damned, he'd be seriously hurt by her if he did not look her in the face.

She glared at him, "You. Did. Not. Hurt. Me. Baka!"

He went to say something, she was sure in the negative, so she decided to shut him up the only way she could think how.

Kissing him hard.

Souta gasped in surprise and Chika took that moment to escalate the kiss. Their tongues battled it out and for being quite injured, Chika was impressed.

The man _could_ be dominant.

'_Hn.'_

Having her temporary fill after snapping back to reality and reminding herself he was in fact still injured, she pulled away, both of them breathing heavily.

She almost laughed at the dazed look on his face. She smiled, "I've been waiting all week to do that. You ever scare me like that again ba-"

She was now cut off by _his_ lips. This kiss said so much with little to be left to say. He pulled away from her and rested his forehead on hers. "I've been waiting to do that since I met you."

And for the first time ever, Chika's eyes filled with tears of joy and not of pain.

This instance taught her a valuable lesson.

Some walls are meant to be climbed by certain people.

Souta had just escalated that wall and she awaited him on the other side with an inflatable landing pad.

There was no going back.

Chika Noroshi was helplessly, incorrigibly in love with Souta Higurashi… there was no use denying it anymore.

And she could not be happier…

'_Now… how to tell him…'_

"I love you."

She side swept him on the head, "You stole my thunder!"

Souta just laughed and kissed her again. "Gomen."

Chika pouted and popped him quickly on the lips, "And I love you Higurashi."

* * *

**+Next Chapter+**

**+TBD +**

**NOW, love me or hate me. Feedback, would be great!**

So Chika and Souta confessed to one another but, our dear Chika will not make his life easy. Poor Souta… always being pushed around by women…

O Well. (^_^)

**_Song : My Immortal - Evanescence_**


	23. Ghosts of the Past

**DISCLAIMER-**

Unfortunately, the characters herein pertain to Rumiko Takahasi…but couldn't I just wish? Eh.

Except for a select few... and the plot! Those are MINE! ALL MINE!!!!!!

**(Clears throat)**

This story is rated **M** for Maturity.

**Note:** Only those words that are not frequently used in fanfics will I put a translation to. I mean, come on… we know what a BAKA is…right? If not, Google it…I did =)

Also, any and all comments are accepted. Be it negative or positive. Constructive criticism only helps and positive feedback inspires.

To those that have commented, thank you.

**I can't even begin to apologize for this absolute late update. Unfortunately, a lot has occurred from extremely close death in the family, to health issues, to work…which in all honesty has kind of put this in the backburner** _**but**_, **here is my update and will update as possible. NO, THIS STORY HAS NOT BEEN DROPPED… SIMPLY PROCRASTINATED. **

Now, I don't usually do the Q & A thing when it comes to reviews but... I had one that sounded concerned that I had wimpified (yes, I made that word up) our dear Inu...

**demon master inu:** i like everything no complaints exept

im a big inu fan an i fell that inu is bein shown as too weak

i mean strength wise

could u make him a little stronger than kagome exept when she goes to the

state that she loses control her powers

Please & Thank you

demon master inu... you have to remember that, 500...erm... 505 years ago, Inu and the gang were constantly battling it out... in fact...Kagome was thrown into a war with no fighting experience and was never left to fend on her own because InuYasha always assured that she was protected by him or one of the inugang members...mostly him. Throughout so many centuries, the Inu Gang has not needed, due to Naraku's demise, to use their skills on such a constant basis but, Kagome has been fighting on her own with minimal to no help for five straight years.

InuYasha is no wimp but, our Kagome is merely a couple of steps ahead being that she's HAD to be on her toes at all times for 5 constant years. He's also matured throughout centuries and is not the same hardheaded, showoff, arrogant, sword swinging hanyou... he's actually matured and more level-headed at times even more so than Kagome. Needless to say, the story is probably no where near over and although there are various (23) chapters up, a total of maybe two or three months have passed by... Maybe Kagome will learn once more to allow herself to be protected and InuYasha to protect her intensely... not like before but somewhat.

I hope that helped you get into my mind as to where I'm taking these characters.

**This chapter is relatively short but, I do have some more which I am working on… **

_**And let us continue…**_

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Chapter 23: **Ghost of the Past**

Kagome sat back and allowed herself a small smile as she observed her family. Her family and friends, all in the same, getting along, laughing and teasing one another… looking blissfully like she always dreamed. Happy and carefree even though she knew, carefree was far from everyone's mind while Zenaku was still alive and surely planning on getting to them for the jewel. Kagome mentally scolded herself. She would enjoy the peaceful day it was because she knew that a long and hard battle still lay.

She looked over at Chika and Souta, who which was still slowly recovering, being all amorous and attentive of one another. Kagome was still attempting to get used to it. Afterall, this was her little, well now adult brother, in a grown up and very real mature relationship.

She then looked over at Ai and Shippo, who shared a look and both turned around blushing furiously. She was nudged on the shoulder by her mate who had a curiously upturned brow. Kagome smiled hugely at him.

"What are you smiling about wench...?" When he saw her smile get even bigger he swallowed, "Do I even want to know what clocks are churning up here creating devious planning?" He said while he tapped his claws on her head. Kagome laughed and looked over at Shippo once more, jutting her chin in that direction and whispered, knowing full well InuYasha could hear her, "I was just wondering when Shippo is going to get enough courage to do something about his feelings for Ai."

"Keh. If he were anything like his old man, he would have just gone up to the wench and taken care of business."

Kagome had to hold in her laugh as she turned her body to look at InuYasha with her amusement apparent. "Oh yeah? Just like his old man huh? If I remember correctly..." She pointed at herself, "I initiated our first kiss... twice. Our first confession. Our first time –"

InuYasha pinched her lips together. "Shaddup." He let go of her lips and grouchily crossed his arms, nose in air.

Kagome couldn't hold it; she let a giggle... or a few… escape her. She lowered her head onto his lap and looked up at his statue posture through her eyelashes. "InuYasha?"

He grunted once.

He was listening.

Kagome pulled out an old trick. She grabbed a lock of her hair and started twisting it around her finger without saying anything. When InuYasha looked down, he raised an eyebrow, arms still crossed, "Spit it out wench."

Kagome sighed. "Does it bother you that I did initiate all our firsts?"

His eyes softened and the statue facade crumbled. He grabbed a lock of her hair and played with it. "No wench, of course not. It would have probably taken me a couple of decades back then to work up the courage."

Kagome smiled at him tenderly and grabbed his hand, kissing his palm. Her hanyou blushed a bit, reminding her of simpler days.

_'He's probably still not used to public displays of affection'_

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

A couple of hours later, everyone was doing their own thing in the family room while, InuYasha continued playing with Kagome's hair and Kagome kept tracing circles in InuYasha's palm, they were so focused on one another they did not notice a shadow hovering over them.

They both almost jumped sky high when they heard a throat clearing. When they looked up they saw a smirking (and not in a deadly way) Sesshomaru with a delicately raised eyebrow.

"Brother."

"Bastard."

Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes, "Kagome."

Kagome almost passed out when he actually called her by name so, she was able to manage a nod.

Sesshomaru's attention went back to his half brother. "I know you are in the midst of rekindling your relationship and fighting a war but, you do have other responsibilities to uphold to maintain appearances."

InuYasha rubbed his face and looked at his brother, "Is there really no way we can fake some sort of illness and you handle the company until further notice?"

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, "Hn. I had not thought about that option. Seems miko," He looked at Kagome, "That your powers might help a hanyous brain cells to heal or generate"

"Why you fu—"

"InuYasha."

InuYasha looked at his mate. "What?! Don't tell me you're defending him while he insults me!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and mumbled, "And here I thought you grew up."

At that moment Rin came in with a bowl of ice-cream and turned to look at her mate and pointed an annoyed finger at him, "And YOU should be beyond acting like a puppy. Leave your brother alone."

Kagome looked at her, "How did you know what was going on if you weren't in the room?"

Rin smiled smugly, "You try having a half demon kid. Your senses and intuition spikes even more than when you mate a demon." She glared at Sesshomaru, "Cut the ice glaring at your brother."

Kagome burst out laughing and snorted. Everyone who was in the room looked at her like she had finally lost it. In between breaths Kagome managed to gasp out, "And...here... I... thought...Ses...Sessho...maru...had the...whips..." Kagome straightened out for a couple of seconds to gesture a whip and whip sound.

Everyone in the room, except for Rin who had a haughty look and Sesshomaru an appalled one, opened their mouths agape before joining in on Kagome's hysterical laughter, including Rin sans Sesshy.

Sesshomaru harrumphed and walked out of the room talking about 'lowly imbeciles' while Rin, still laughing, "'Awwww Fluffkins! They were just kidding! You wear the pants and own the whips! I swear Sesshy!" She exclaimed while running after him.

After a few more moments of hysterical laughter, they started to settle down. Kagome let out a satisfied sigh while shaking her head and wiping away tears from her laughing rage, "Honestly. I never thought I would see the day that someone would say something like that in Sesshomaru's presence and live to laugh about it."

Shippo smiled at his adoptive mother, "Keh. The old dog has gotten socially better. I bet he walked out of here because he was about to crack a smile..."

Kagome looked doubtful earning a chuckle from everyone, Sango cut in, "That's the kami honest truth! The first time I heard Sesshomaru chuckle, I started looking around for the licking flames of the seventh hell."

Kagome widened her eyes, "Kami, I would've had a coronary."

InuYasha smiled, "Ok. Stop talking about 'The Sesshomaru' I can hear him growling and harboring plans of your demise."

They all stayed in comfortable silence for a couple of moments and then the doorbell rang. They could all faintly hear Kaede mumble, "I'll get it, don't hurry yourselves."

About ten seconds later, InuYasha was crushed in an embrace by a beautiful black haired youkai, causing Kagome to growl impressively for a human.

InuYasha rolled his eyes at his mate which, only caused her to growl louder and aura to flare.

The beautiful demoness in his arms, turned her head and raised an eyebrow at her. She was about to march forward and rip her a new one when Rin pranced in and let out a squeal, "Maimi!"

The demoness smiled wholeheartedly, "Okaa!"

Kagome stopped her rant and trying to fight the group's restraint on her, "Okaa?"

InuYasha smirked at his perplexed mate, "Kagome, meet my niece Maimi."

Kagome marched up to him and punched him as hard as she could in the shoulder. "Ow! Why'd you go and punch me wench?!"

She hissed at him, "Because..." She started snarling, "You could've mentioned that sooner than letting me think something else!"

"Well you should have trusted me ya stupid wench!"

Shippo muttered in a corner, "Here they go."

They kept bickering at one another but there was one individual in the group who could not take his eyes off the newcomer.

As usual, Norio quietly took in everything and for the first time ever... he was stuck and solely concentrated on one specific someone.

Maimi could feel eyes boring into the side of her head, turning in the direction of the stare; she widened her eyes at the instant electrical current she felt coming from him.

Maimi's breath hitches in her throat, "Norio."

Norio slightly bows his head, quickly averting his eyes but not before Maimi caught a glimpse of betrayal pass through them, "Maimi-sama"

She winced at the honorific.

Turning on his heel, he walked out of the room, leaving everyone silent and raising a curious brow at the female hanyou. Instead of saying anything, she crossed her arms over her chest, glared at them all and pointed her nose in the air.

Kagome broke the silence by giggling, "You are_ so_ InuYasha's family."

Maimi smiled a little, looking a little ashamed and bowed slightly, "Forgive me aunt Kagome. I had heard stories about you and I still provoked you."

Kagome cocked her head curiously, "Stories?"

InuYasha keh'd, "Yeah….Rin and Sango… even the damned monk had a field day telling her stories of your 'SIT' fests." Kagome wrapped an arm around Maimi's shoulder, "I think you and I will get along justtttt fine… now…" Kagome stood in front of her, "How about you tell us how you know Norio?"

At that moment, Sesshomaru walked in, dragging a very still Norio by the scruff of his neck. Once in the room, Sesshomaru flung Norio forward who straightened out as if he had walked in on his own two feet.

Not once did he look at Maimi.

Maimi, very much like her father…and mother… glared icily at her sire. Sesshomaru glared right back, "Yes do tell daughter, how it is you know Norio?" Maimi could see the green seeping into her father's fingertips and rolled her eyes, "Father. Still as overdramatic as ever I see."

Sesshomaru not impressed, did not stop the glowing of the poisonous whips coming to life. Once again rolling her eyes, Maimi mumbled, "Drama King." Trying to ignore everyone else in the room, she looked at Norio. "Norio…please look at me."

She could see his hesitancy but after a moment, he finally lifted his head. She was about to speak when Norio shocked everyone. He glared at Maimi and stepped into her face with a look of clear hatred. "You should have stayed where you were."

Looking up at everyone, he shocked everyone once again by yelling and pointing at Maimi, whose head was down, face hidden. "You all want to know how I know her?! She was my fiancée! She was the love of my life! She betrayed me! I thought she was dead!"

Lowering his arms to his sides, his fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles were turning white, he kept talking through clenched teeth, "Now… I find out she's half demon, alive and that I never really knew her at all. I started my chase of Zenaku, believing he had something to do with your death." His head whipped up again and he stared at her menacingly, "TO AVENGE YOU!"

Maimi let out a sob and covered her mouth, "I had to do that to save you, I –"

"BULLSHIT!" Norio yelled at her, his face red and eyes furious, with that he began to leave the room, only to have Sesshomaru block his way. Norio glared at the inu-youkai, "Out of my way."

Even Sesshomaru knew better than to mess with a man with a wounded pride…and heart so, he allowed Norio to pass and stared heartbrokenly at his daughter heaving broken sobs in the middle of the family room.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

**+--+--+--+--+--+--**

**+Next Chapter+**

**+Alive & Kicking+**

**NOW, love me or hate me. Feedback, would be great!**

(^_^)

Next chapter we'll learn more about Maimi and what her story is.


	24. Alive & Kicking

**DISCLAIMER-**

Unfortunately, the characters herein pertain to Rumiko Takahasi…but couldn't I just wish? Eh.

Except for a select few... and the plot! Those are MINE! ALL MINE!!!!!!

**(Clears throat)**

This story is rated **M** for Maturity.

**Note:** Only those words that are not frequently used in fanfics will I put a translation to. I mean, come on… we know what a BAKA is…right? If not, Google it…I did =)

Also, any and all comments are accepted. Be it negative or positive. Constructive criticism only helps and positive feedback inspires.

To those that have commented, thank you.

**Hey all! I actually had some time tonight so figured, "Eh, what the hell." AND I'm doing this with a crippled hand! Yeah…**

Also, I would appreciate some feedback. How am I doing kiddies?!

Short but, eh, it's a lot more than what I've done in the past couple of months.

_**And let us continue…**_

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Chapter 24: **Alive & Kicking**

The tension was so thick in the house for the past couple of weeks; it could be cut with a chainsaw. Norio and Maimi stayed out of each other's paths and everyone yet had to find out the story behind those two. InuYasha had regressed to his cranky, youthful self and would mumble at random times 'Keh' and about his 'days of privacy and peace' were over. After the fight with Kenachi, everyone had set up camp at his place and there were no moments of silence in the Takahashi household. Too many personalities intermixing add the stress of not gaining any clues on Zenaku's location… well… they were pretty much over one another. Kagome was over it and determined to do what she did best.

Meddle.

If that didn't work, she would bash all their heads together until they kiss and made up.

Kagome stormed through the house, aura flaring, ignoring the concerned looks, ignoring the calls of her name. She was looking for her target and nothing would hold her back. Stomping into the 'Surveillance' room, she locked onto said target, marching right up to him and yanking him out by his ear into the hallway with the rest of the household as audience.

She released Norio's ear, which he rubbed while glaring at her but remained patient, "Have I done something Higurashi-sensei?"

She was so infuriated, her breathing was ragged. InuYasha attempted approaching her but she held out a finger for him, telling him through body language to stay put.

Taking that finger, she jabbed Norio in the chest, her glare not faltering, "Listen here Norio. I don't know what your fucking problem is but, you need to solve it…NOW."

Norio's eyebrows furrowed, "I don't under—"

Kagome pushed him backwards, his back hitting the wall, "I made myself crystal clear. We are a team… a _family._ If _you_ have a problem with one of us you better solve it. We won't get shit done with your sadistic ass mood."

His impatience growing clear on his face, he spoke through gritted teeth, "With all due respect, _that_, is none of your business."

Feeling exasperated and the fight leaving her she spoke softly, "Norio… we need to surpass this, give her a chance to explain what –"

At that, Norio exploded, arms open and yelling at Kagome, "EXPLAIN WHAT?! How she pretended to be dead?!"

He turned to the rest of the group where a numb looking Maimi stood. "How _she_ pretended to love me? How _she_ pretended she wanted to be with me?! She's a traitorous bitch! She's a fucking –"

He never finished his statement because Kagome slapped him clearly across the face. He held a hand up to his face and looked at Kagome wide-eyed, "That, Norio, is a woman and my family and you _will_ show respect!"

Norio was about to raise his hand back at Kagome but stopped it mid-air and wide-eyed at what he was about to do. InuYasha rushed in front of Kagome and snarled and growled at the obviously wrecked human man. His eyes were rimming red, "You ever touch so much as a hair on her fucking head and I will shred you into fucking pieces, I promise you."

"Enough."

The quiet statement has everyone stand to attention as though it had been screamed. Maimi's eyes remained on the floor. Raising tear-filled eyes, she met Norio's blank stare. "I did love you. I did want to marry you but, I would not allow Zenaku to get to you through me. So… I faked my death. I never told you what I was because I was afraid of losing you…due to the fact you lost your parents because of youkai."

Standing a little straighter, reminding everyone much of her father, she wiped her eyes and cleared her throat, "I know there is a much more important mission, which I would like to be part of and plan to be but, under the circumstances, it is best that I do not remain here. I will go to my parents until I am summoned. Excuse me."

As soon as she had left the room, Norio dropped to his knees and covered his face. The stress of the situation was too much. Subconsciously, he did not want to lose her for a second time.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he lifted inflicted eyes to InuYasha who had calmed and had and understanding look in his eyes, "Listen kid… we all make mistakes to protect the ones we love. I know I may be biased when it comes to my niece but, her heart is very pure… much like Rin and Kagome. I'm not saying forget it all and forgive anything but, you both need… closure…that much is clear. Let her speak and listen. Then, say your piece."

"He's right you know." Everyone turned shocked eyes to Sesshomaru. "My baka brother has a point. I remember when my little girl was full of life once upon a time and one day, she started walking around like she was lost and hasn't been the same since. I can't say I enjoy the idea of a human man…" He spat the word for emphasis, "Being the reason of putting light behind her eyes but… what kind of father would I be to not permit her happiness? This Sesshomaru is not saying to forgive her… I would not expect that of my mate but… I would expect her to listen to my reasoning if her heart ever did belong to me."

Norio stood on his feet and gave a small bow, "I have no words to express how much –"

He was interrupted by a slap across the back. Whipping his head to glare, he found Chika smiling at him coyly, "Stop that polite crap. We know you better now. Go sweet talk Maimi… not us baka." He gave her a small smile, "Indeed."

Making his way to Maimi. Miroku was scratching the back of his head, "Ironic that she would fall for the human Sesshomaru… kind of…weird and –"

He was slapped by several different hands across the head. He rubbed at it, wincing. "What?!"

They all said in unison, "Baka."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

**+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Shippo and Ai walked side by side out to the gardens in companionable silence. Sighing, Shippo mumbled, "I'm so tired of everyone always fighting with one another. How can that be love?"

Ai tilted her head slightly, towards Shippo, offering him a small smile, "I disagree. They say there's a thin line between love and hate. As much as they fight, they would drop any pettiness at a drop of a dime to protect one another, no question. That Ship is the purest love of all."

"Keh."

Ai giggles, "Really! Look at InuYasha-sama and Kagome-sama! They are constantly at one another's throats but, their love is so deep it survived the biggest test of time… and tests, period! They love each other but," She shrugged, "Arguing is second nature. That's how they fell in love and that's how it's meant to be. If InuYasha wanted someone completely submissive, he would have definitely not chosen Kagome as she was before and definitely not now."

Shippo stopped in his tracks, blinking a couple of times before going into a fit of laughter. "You're right! Absolutely right. My adoptive mother was never easy to deal with; she always did have a temper. I guess that's why I'm thankful that you are much more even tempered –"

Noticing his slip up, Shippo full on blushed, causing Ai to smile. Shyly reaching out for his hand, blushing herself, she smiled, "Ying and yang."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Slowly making his way to the room where Maimi was staying in, Norio contemplated how to approach her. Obviously, their reunion had been an utter disaster and everyone deserved to be heard… right?

He thought back to when InuYasha and the Feudal Group re-entered her lives. How she had first tried to push them away and at the end of the day, they had very valid reasons for remaining apart from her.

Maybe, just maybe, he was being hopeful that would be the case with Maimi.

She was the love of his life. He had not once stopped loving her and didn't think he could but, he had pride and maybe, that would be his downfall.

When he finally arrived at her room, her door was open and she had her back to him. She was swiftly going to and from the closet gathering and packing her things. He was about to knock on the doorframe but, obviously knowing he was there, she stopped her packing, back still facing him, "I said I was leaving Norio. If you've come to insult me and call me any other names in the book, save it, I'm leaving. Please, let's not fight anymore."

Taking a deep breath, gathering courage, he asked a one word question, "Why?" He did not need to elaborate on it.

Whipping her head around, she searched his face, his mood. She wanted to cry but, refused. The string of tension finally snapped, "Why?! To protect you! My family has been at war with Zenaku for a long time! Trying to protect Aunt Kagome since she was born! Until the day she came through that well for the last time! My family left but Shippo and I stayed behind to keep an eye out on her and guess what! Zenaku tracked me!" Silently she added, "And you." Renewing her tirade, she stepped up to him, "I ran. Yes, I ran away from you to protect you! Yes! I lied about being half-demon since you, the love of my life's fucking family was murdered by youkai! I wanted to be with you and I was _afraid_ that you would never accept who and what I was!"

Lowering her head, tears fell freely from her eyes, "Dammit Norio, I loved you too much to risk you even if it meant losing you. I thought you would move on, I thought –"

Norio grasped her chin, making her look at him, "You thought wrong. Do you know how many nights I spent tormented without you by my side? What I turned into thinking Zenaku had ripped you out of my life?"

"How did you find out about Zenaku?" She whispered.

His gaze did not waver, "You left your journals and I needed answers."

Another sob mixed with a laugh ripped from her chest, "So I left to protect you and you chased the exact thing I was trying to keep you away from." It wasn't a question.

"Hai. I wanted revenge for taking the most precious thing in my life away from me."

Pulling back from him, she smiled despairingly at him while wiping at her tears, "Talk about messing up your own life royally."

Norio observed her completely for the first time, taking in her half demon features, her ears were much like her uncles, only black but her eyes very much like her fathers, fierce amber. He had never seen something so beautiful.

Taking steps towards her, he grabbed her face with both hands, "Everything in life can be resolved except for death." And with that said, he closed the distance between them, kissing her to make up for lost time.

Backing them towards the bed, Maimi placed both hands on his chest to stop him and he looked at her confused. "I'm sorry. I got carried away. I –"

Maimi smiled fully at him and shook her head, releasing a small laugh. Leaning forward she whispered, "I just got you back and I refuse to have my full demon father utilize his whips on you to make a point that his daughter will not 'engage in mating rituals' while he's around."

And as if to make a statement, a loud growl could be heard from down the hall and an even louder "Indeed!"

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

**+Next Chapter+**

**+TBD+**

**NOW, love me or hate me. Feedback, would be great!**

(^_^)


	25. All of My Love

**DISCLAIMER-**

Unfortunately, the characters herein pertain to Rumiko Takahasi…but couldn't I just wish? Eh.

Except for a select few... and the plot! Those are MINE! ALL MINE!!!!!!

**(Clears throat)**

This story is rated **M** for Maturity.

**Note:** Only those words that are not frequently used in fanfics will I put a translation to. I mean, come on… we know what a BAKA is…right? If not, Google it…I did =)

Also, any and all comments are accepted. Be it negative or positive. Constructive criticism only helps and positive feedback inspires.

To those that have commented, thank you.

**Shinyuu – **soul mate

Also, sorry for any grammatical foolishness. I'm tired and will re-read with a clearer head.

**+LEMON ENCLOSED+** YE HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_**And let us continue…**_

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

Chapter 25: **All of My Love**

Kagome paced up and down her and InuYasha's room. It had been nearly two weeks since she had been able to get to her club thanks to the strange snow storm that had hit in mid-November.

InuYasha looked up from his paperwork with an upraised brow, "Onna, keep walking up and down the room like that and you're going to cut into our floor."

Biting her bottom lip and twisted her hands, she turned to look at her hanyou. "InuYasha… it's been two weeks that the club's been closed. The roads are clear and the area has been open for business two days. I was wondering if –"

"No."

Placing her hands on her hips she huffed, "I haven't even finished asking my question! And what do you mean by no?"

Counting until ten, InuYasha placed down the papers he had been working on and crossed his ankles and crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't have to finish that question when I can _practically_ see the image in your head and to answer your question, **no**, usually means the opposite of yes, a negative response known to some people, especially myself as hells no."

Kagome stood with her mouth gaping. _'How dare he?'_ She mentally smirked. _'Time for some old tricks…'_ Sending her lip into a wobble and her eyes getting watery, she had to resist the urge to laugh at InuYasha's panic stricken face. He rushed off the bed and to her side immediately, "Oi, wench, I meant nothing by that! Don't you start sobbing on me now!"

Exaggerating a sniffle, she put her head on his shoulder, "I was going to say for all of us to go together. That place means a lot to me shinyuu."

InuYasha huffed and pulled on his bangs out of frustration. He was about to talk when Kagome interrupted his train of thought by placing a finger on his lips. "I know you've given up being at your company for me but, you have people to take care of that. That club… _my_ club… is run by Souta and I… I don't have that sort of backup like you do."

She could see he had given up the argument through his eyes but, being the typical Alpha male, he needed the last word. "Alright. We go _tonight_ but, as of right now, I'm making some calls to have someone run it until this is over. Souta or you can show him or her main ropes and I will make sure it's someone _completely_ trustworthy."

Getting on her tiptoes she chastely kissed him, giving him a smile. "Have I told you I love you today?"

"Keh…" He could not keep the smile off his face when he grabbed her by the waist and she wrapped her legs around him. "You have some making up to do wench."

She giggled as she was laid down on the bed and gave him a coy smile. "That I do… _that_, I most definitely do."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

InuYasha and all his male companions were all standing around impatiently waiting for their female counterparts to finish getting ready, which led to a room full of mumbling, grumbling men.

Kaede walked in with a smile on her face and a roll of her eye. "You all must calm down. Beauty takes time."

"Keh. They don't need to work much on the 'beauty' part so what the hells is taking them so long?!"

"Men. Ungrateful bastards."

At the sound of Rin's voice, they all whipped their sights to the top of the stares and multiple dry gulps could be heard and many smug look on the faces of the women.

Rin pranced down the stairs in a yellow, goddess cut dress that almost reached the floor. The others followed behind her. Kagome wore a tight corset red and black dress that reached her knees, with red and black pumps. Sango wore a deep purple strapless flowy mini dress with black pump heels. Chika followed with a black mini leather skirt and a black off the shoulder tunic, a yellow belt accessorizing, with knee high black leather boots. Ai wore a hunter green, halter dress that flowed to her knees with dark brown knee high suede boots and Maemi, was wearing a white, one shouldered simple dress that reached mid thigh, with silver strappy sandal heels.

When Rin reached the bottom of the stairs she twirled and smiled. "Sooooo? Whatcha think?!"

"This…um…I…"

Rin upturned a brow at her mate and smirked, "Ok Sesshy, now go for a complete sentence."

Miroku went up to his wife, "You all look delectable." When he saw her glare, he quickly added, "But my eye is only on you my beautiful, ageless, gorgeous –"

Sango turned her chin up at him and huffed, "You better."

Norio bowed, slightly at Maeme and took her hand, kissing it gently. Ignoring the slight growl he was receiving. "You look lovely this evening Maeme."

Her eye was currently twitching at her father, who was still growling, "Grow up you old dog. Seriously."

Ai and Shippo only grabbed hands and looked away from each other blushing.

Chika, walked up to Souta and planted a firm kiss at the flabbergasted man. "Close your mouth Souta… might catch flies."

But, the electricity in the room was from the look InuYasha and Kagome were planting one another. Snapping out of her semi-daze, she smiled slightly at InuYasha and blushed furiously at the hungry look in his eyes. Neither he nor Kagome said anything.

Rin stepped up to her brother in law, "So, InuYasha, what do you think?" She pointed her thumb in Kagome's direction and walked towards Kagome.

Kagome continued blushing and looked at Rin, snapping out of the connection with InuYasha momentarily. "Rin, this is seriously too dressy. I feel too…"

Sango stepped up, "Too what, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome huffed, "Girly. I feel too girly. I'm not used to this, I don't think it looks right…"

InuYasha stepped up to his mate, yanking her by the wrist before executing a slight, "Excuse me" and dragging her into the library.

She bit her bottom lip nervously, "Does it look that bad? Are you angry? If you are, I can change; I know I must look ridiculous. Just say the word and –"

InuYasha invaded her personal space until he was mere inches from her lips, "Do you ever shut up? Give me a moment here."

Holding her breath, Kagome waited, staring at her hanyou who currently had his eyes closed. She was about to reiterate what she had said before, when he opened his eyes and chuckled, a bit raspy.

"You have no idea… how much I am regretting ever agreeing to this tonight –"

Desperately looking at her mate, "It was Rin's idea. I knew it was a bad one but once she gets started there's no stopping her and –"

She stepped away from him, "I'll go change."

It has taken her one full step before she was pressed up against the wall and feeling two very powerful, and although concealed, clawed hands at her waist.

He leaned in and whispered, "I regret having promised to go out tonight because all I wanna do, is take you upstairs, strip you and claim you… over and over and over…"

"InuYasha?"

"Mhm?" He responded into her neck.

"So you do like how it looks?"

He leaned back slightly to stare at her incredulously. "Mate, you still have no idea how beautiful you are. Tonight though –" He eyed her up and down with nothing but lust, "You make my animal instinct want to take over."

Once again blushing, Kagome swallowed dryly, causing InuYasha to chuckle and backing off her. "You're safe for now Koishii, can't promise anything later."

Gaining some of her composure, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you Koi."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

_**Club Sanctuary.**_

It was apparent that the population had all been suffering from cabin fever. The club tonight was at its most packed than it had been in the past couple of months. InuYasha had come through on his word regarding the new person to be taking over. A very flamboyant man by the name of Haiku. Ironically, the man reminded Kagome and the feudal gang very much of Jakotsu from the Band of Seven but, less murderous.

Kagome had been teaching the ropes and tying up a few loose knots when she was yanked by the hand by Chika and Rin.

The girls danced in the middle of the floor while the men watched from the sidelines.

Norio stepped up to his 'father in law' and InuYasha, motioning for the other men to huddle around.

"InuYasha-sama, Sesshomaru-sama… I had word today regarding one of Zenaku's allies. We need to confirm but, I hope, for Kagome-sensei's sake its not true."

InuYasha growled, "What do you mean?"

Norio looked around and spotted the girls still dancing away on the dance floor. "One of my informants notified me that they saw someone fitting Lai's description in London. When they picked up the energy reading's, it was a confirmed youkai."

Miroku furrowed his brow, "But how is that possible? Kagome purified her."

An idea dawned on Shippo, "Yeah. That or she purified a puppet."

The Takahasi brothers growled in synchronization. "Fuck. This is a god damned repeat of Naraku 500 years ago." Tugging at his hair, he snarled, "Fuck, that bitch could still be out there. Kagome went through hell when she 'killed her'. What the fuck am I supposed to tell her? We need to figure something out! What the fu—"

"Calm down half-breed."

InuYasha turned an angered gaze at his brother, "Listen bastard. You don't under—"

In his always calm demeaner, Sesshomaru continued, "This Sesshomaru does in fact understand. His mate and well as his pup are in danger. We need to calmly sit, ponder and regroup ourselves and see what our next step is. We can not just continue to sit and await for something to happen."

Hating that his brother was right but in agreement, InuYasha nodded his head and sighed. "We need to travel abroad and find more information through the informants. Look over the case files we have." He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a humorless chuckle, "Good thing I am half-demon and don't need much sleep. Between the corporation and this mission, I need to be on my feet as much as possible."

Sesshomaru looked at his brother sadly, "This Sesshomaru apologizes that he can not hold off much longer the media regarding your illness. We can still say you are working from home recuperating. You will need a new guise or stay low on the radar for a while."

InuYasha only nodded slightly before turning to see his joyful looking mate on the dance floor. "Let's allow them tonight… tomorrow will be a new day."

At that moment, feeling their mens eyes on them, the women turned and smiled. Sango, motioned Miroku over.

Clapping Norio and InuYasha on the shoulder, Miroku smiled convincingly, "Well gentlemen, my beautiful wife beckons me."

InuYasha caught a glimpse of Kagome who was smiling at him carefree and he felt his heart break a little at knowing that smile would not last there much longer.

Making his way to his mate, he grabbed her hand and took her off the dance floor.

If this was going to be their last carefree night, so be it.

Rin turned around to look for Kagome who was no where in sight. She almost panicked when she felt arms around her and a warm whisper in her ear, "Let them be mate. Remember when you and I first mated?"

Rin turned to look at her beautiful mate and husband with a smug smile, "We put bunnies to shame."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Indeed."

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

InuYasha carried his mate upstairs following her scent to her office. Once inside, he slammed the door with his foot.

He stood her on her own two feet and cradled her face in his hands and his lips were centimeters away from her own. Breathlessly he whispered, "Koishii…"

She looked into his eyes and rubbed her lips against his, "Yes Koibito…"

He closed his eyes for a moment, controlling his boiling demon blood. He would not ruin this moment by being too aggressive at first. He wanted to love her slowly and surely and damn it, memorably.

"InuYasha…?"

He opened his eyes and saw a look of concern in her grey-blue orbs, "Yes Koi?"

She bit her bottom lip, "Would you...um… that is… could you please remove your concealment spell?"

He smiled. She never did want to change him. After such a long time, it still filled his heart with utter happiness.

"Anything for you." With that said, he removed a ring from his left ring finger. His black hair turned silver and long, his ears readjusted to the top of his head and violet turned into beautiful amber.

Kagome stepped up to him and brushed his bangs out of his eyes, trying to hold in all the emotions that had been turmoil as of late. She looked directly at him, "Do you know how many nights I dreamed of having you with me, in my arms again? This still seems like a dream…"

He kissed her forehead, her eyes, her nose and her lips, "I have an idea Koishii."

Taking a few steps back she sat on her desk and wrung her arms together while looking into her lap. At that moment InuYasha saw the Kagome he knew so well, it warmed his heart and brought hope that she could return to being her old self… at least emotionally.

In a second, he was against her, nuzzling her neck, taking in all he could. He shivered, "Mine. Touched only by me. MINE."

She looked at him, "Yes my love, all yours."

She started attacking his clothes and mouth at the same time. He attacked hers as well, trying not to rip the dress apart; she did need something to wear out of the club.

In a flash, they had removed each others clothing and stood naked. Well InuYasha was naked; Kagome wore her bra and panties.

She looked at him and smirked, "Commando eh?"

"Keh. Those other things confine too much but, I definitely don't mind seeing you confined." Now, living in this era, he appreciated those bras and panties she wore… especially the ones present now. They were black with red trimmed lace.

Stepping away from her desk, she quickly had him pinned to the desk and was straddling him.

"Oi! How did you do that?!"

She giggled. "I've gotten a lot quicker…"

Ha gave her a cocky grin, "This fighting for dominance might be fun my little feisty bitch…"

"Damn straight." She stood above him, one leg on each side of him, on her desk, while he was looking up at her with a hungry gaze.

She looked down at him coyly and started removing her panties. InuYasha was struck speechless. Who was this vixen and where was his shy school girl?

Not that it mattered.

She dropped back on him and started slowly and tortuously grinding him with her heat and kissing him slowly and sensuously. He groaned and tangled a hand in her hair.

When she stopped and sat up abruptly, he opened his eyes and leaned on his elbows to look at her.

She had her eyes closed and was breathing as though she were trying to relax. "Koi?"

She opened her eyes and he was surprised to find silver once again, she smiled, "I'm sorry, give me a moment, I need to get my spare cuffs to control my power surges. I don't want to accidentally purify anything. Could you reach into that top drawer and get the box that's there?"

He did as she asked and from the box she retrieved replicas of the same exact cuffs she had worn before. She placed one on each wrist, closed her eyes, exhaled in and out, the cuffs glowed for a moment. When she opened her eyes again, they were back to normal.

Giving him a shy smile she leaned over and gave him another gut-dropping kiss. She gave him open mouthed kisses on his jaw, collarbone and moved to her favorite… his ears.

Raising herself in order to reach, she let out a moan. InuYasha was licking and nibbling right through her bra and it was scrambling all thoughts in her brain. She cradled his head into her chest. He looked up at her, "You better take this off or it's going to become trash…"

She sprung up on his lap which caused unknown sensations to shoot up his body. When he opened his eyes, the offending bra was no where in sight. InuYasha sat up with her still straddling his lap and started suckling on her like a hungry pup.

"Ohhh…Inu…" Kagome moaned out, she had her hands on his shoulders and her head tilt back from pleasure.

"Did you want this Kagome? Did you want me?" He said with one of her nipples clamped between his teeth, not once abandoning the task at hand.

"Yes… yes… I want all of you…"

Lifting her up, he slammed her down on his hardened shaft. "AHHHHH!" She dug her nails into his shoulder.

He licked her collarbone, her neck until he reached her mouth. "You said all of me…"

She was biting her bottom lip and whimpering. 'Has he gotten bigger?'

Lifting her up slightly, he started moving her up and down.

He nibbled on her jaw, "Tell me what you want koi."

She didn't care about pride at that moment, she begged, brokenly. "Fas-ter. Har-der. Please."

He needed more. He moved to the edge of the desk, his feet on the floor. Kagome wrapped her legs around him. "That's right my beautiful bitch, I want you all around me..." He started thrusting into her at demon speed. She kept up.

She pushed him back on the desk and using his thighs to hold herself, she started riding him into orgasm.

"Oh – fuck –Kag—"He sprung up and laid her on the desk. He grabbed onto her breasts and she raised her arms above her head and grabbed on to the edge of her desk. He was thrusting into her at inhuman speed. He started lapping at her neck and leaned his head next to her so she could do the same. The coil was there waiting to be released.

They both reached their climax at the same time and Kagome giggled and laughed from the release, spreading her arms and letting out a satisfied, if not husky sigh.

He chuckled at her kid-like behavior and suddenly remembered something and stood up so fast Kagome fell on her rear.

"OWWW!" She glared up at her mate while rubbing the offended body part, "That hurt _**you**_ jerk!"

He wasn't paying attention to her while he was searching through his clothes. "I'm talking to you ya know!"

Apparently pleased that he found what he was looking for, he looked down to see his mate on the floor. "What the hell you doing on the floor wench?"

Flapping her mouth, open and close, she pointed an outraged finger at him, "You knocked me on my ass!"

He flushed, but rushed to her side, "I'm sorry koishii."

Pouting, she mumbled, "It hurt…"

He gave her a toothy smirk, "Want me to kiss it?"

She slapped his arm giggling, "No. What was so important that you _**had**_ to knock me on my ass for?"

Smiling his million dollar smile he held out a red velvet box in front of her. She jumped back a little as if the box was going to bite her. Lifting an eyebrow at her little jump, "Well, open it wench."

With shaky hands she grabbed for the box. She looked up at him confused. He rolled his eyes at her, "It's your birthday present baka. Open it."

"But my birthday was two months ago…"

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Keh. We didn't get to really celebrate much. Open it!"

Smiling carefully, she did and gasped, opening her eyes as wide as saucers. Sitting in the box was one of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry she had seen.

It was a platinum ring, with a pink princess-cut diamond sitting in between 2 square-cut rubies, the actual band had diamonds on the top, bottom and side of the band, except the for the actual inner band. "Oh my…"

She was struck speechless and she looked up at him with obvious questions lingering in her gaze. He was just admiring her beauty and reaction.

She looked back down at the ring, "InuYasha…is this…this is… it's beautiful. The most beautiful ring I've seen. This is too much…." She stared at it as though it would jump up and bite her at any moment.

He laid his head on her lap and looked up at her, grabbed the ring out of her hand; her line of vision never off the ring, while InuYasha slipped it on her left ring finger. The perfect fit.

Realizing the finger he put it on, she looked down into his eyes.

She wanted an answer but did not want to feel like a fool for asking so bluntly. "Um, that's a pretty big birthday present…."

"Keh. Haven't given you one in over 500 years…"

'_Kami damn it. That's not what I am looking for here!"_

"Still… you didn't have to spend so much on a present that I would wear once in a while…"

He sprung up and looked at her like she was nuts. "WHAT?"

'_Hah, got your attention there Inubaka!'_

"Ofcourse sweetheart, I can't possibly wear a cocktail ring every—"

She stopped when she saw his eyes, flashing from amber to red.

'_Oh crap. He's mad.'_

"A cocktail ring?" He said through clenched teeth.

She got on all fours and right in his face, "Yeah. A. Cocktail. Ring. Unless you want it to be something other than that… you're gonna have to ask." Her eyes were flashing silver, even with her wrist cuffs.

When he saw how she was positioned at the moment, his ring on her finger and the flare of her aura and the power it held…he shivered. All he heard throughout that whole sentence was 'cock' and 'ring' but, he could tell from her expression, she'd said more. Mustering up his brain-cells, he intelligently replied, "What?"

She sweat dropped. She was so furious he could see not only her eyes were silver but her aura was whipping in whites, silvers and pinks. She looked damn sexy.

Releasing some of his youki, he wrapped it around her reiki. He saw her visibly relax.

She kneeled and put her head in her hands. "I need to learn to control my powers and temper."

Dragging her into his lap, he rubbed circles on her bare back. "You will Kagome, that's a lot of power to control."

She nodded her head and uplifted her head to kiss his cheek, "I'm sorry for getting angry at you and causing you to get angry. I should have just come out and asked what I wanted to know."

He chuckled. "We're still the same after so long. You don't need to apologize Kagome, if I would have just asked from the get-go, instead of riling you up, this wouldn't have happened."

She giggled. "Hmm… we'll never learn, ne?"

"Ile." He smiled. "So how about we make it official in human terms?"

She put the hand with the ring up to her chin, "Hm… I don't know… I still think it's a nice cocktail ring…"

He growled playfully, "Wench…" He started tickling her.

"Oh...(laughs) stop…(laughs) OK! OK! I give!"

He paused but didn't move from his tickle position, "Is that a yes?"

"YES YES YES! Don't tickle me baka! Of course I'll marry you." She stifled a laugh but got serious. "I want to kill Zenaku first though koibito."

He nodded. "Keh. Yeah, we're joined how it matters so… besides… I don't want anything to ruin that for you…"

Clearing his throat, he looked at her with a saddened expression. "I promised Mama Higurashi I would make you an honest woman in both traditions."

Her eyes teared up. InuYasha had promised her mother over 500 years ago to marry her in human terms and he still planned on keeping his promise? She kissed him while smiling.

"Aishiteru, InuYasha… I always will…with everything that I am…"

"Aishiteru, koi. I always did, always will. Nothing will keep us apart ever again."

She wobbled a smile at him, "I'll never get tired of hearing that…"

He knew what she meant. "Hai… I regretted not being able to say it everyday for 500 years…"

She gave him a playful glare, "505 years thank you very much…"

"Keh."

"We need to get dressed, they must be waiting for us –"

Kagome was cut off by a loud bang, followed by screaming. She looked at InuYasha panicked and got up and ran to a closet she had in her office and rushed to dress in comfortable clothes. There was no time for her leathers. InuYasha worked on getting his clothes on. She went to the opposite wall and took out a gun and dual katanas.

InuYasha looked on with interest, "Do you have two of everything?"

She nodded quickly. "In case of emergency"

She took her ring off and put it on the chain with the sacred jewel.

"Let's go" They ran out of the office.

**--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--**

**+Next Chapter+**

**+Meeting Zenaku+**

**NOW, love me or hate me. Feedback, would be great!**

(^_^)


	26. Meeting Zenaku

**DISCLAIMER-**

Unfortunately, the characters herein pertain to Rumiko Takahasi…but couldn't I just wish? Eh.

Except for a select few... and the plot! Those are MINE! ALL MINE!!!!!!

**(Clears throat)**

This story is rated **M** for Maturity.

**Note:** Only those words that are not frequently used in fanfics will I put a translation to. I mean, come on… we know what a BAKA is…right? If not, Google it…I did =)

Also, any and all comments are accepted. Be it negative or positive. Constructive criticism only helps and positive feedback inspires.

To those that have commented, thank you.

Also, sorry for any grammatical foolishness. I'm tired and will re-read with a clearer head.

_**And let us continue…**_

* * *

Chapter 26: **Meeting Zenaku**

Kagome and InuYasha ran downstairs quickly and what they saw shocked them.

Kagome spat out, "Zenaku."

The patrons of the club were running out tripping over one another, screaming in fear sans their family.

InuYasha stood stock still. His nose going into a craze. He definitely looked like Naraku but there was a familiar underlying scent he could not place his finger on…

Zenaku turned his head and offered Kagome an evil smirk and chuckle full of malice.

"Hello my beautiful miko. It has been too long… so sorry I could not attend your family's funeral services… my hands were a little tied…"

InuYasha snarled, "YOU SON OF A –"

Kagome's aura flashed menacingly, she started stalking towards Zenaku ignoring InuYasha's bellowing of her name.

InuYasha hurdled forward to grab Kagome's shoulder when he was launched back about 50 feet, landing straight into the bar.

He looked on disbelievingly. Had she even noticed his attempt at stopping her? What the hell was she thinking?

Ai, Sango and Miroku approached Kagome's slow predatory, unblinking, stomping figure. Sango, being the strongest, stood before her sister and friend. "Kagome-chan stop!"

Not averting her gaze but listening to the yelled plead, she did. She kept her eyes focused on her target.

Zenaku once more laughed darkly and licked his lips as he looked at Kagome. "Poor, poor Kagome. Once more, I must apologize for not being able to attend your family's funeral ceremonies. I heard it was quite empty, like your life." Switching from amused looking to sinister, he asked, "So my dear, how about we stop this charade and you hand over the jewel, hn?"

Kagome started shaking and threw her head back and laughed. Really laughed which caused worried glances from her family and an annoyed, pissed off one from Zenaku. "What are you laughing at wench?! Do you take this as a joke? Do you want to see the remainder of your family done for?"

The miko stopped laughing and once she opened her eyes, they were struck silver. "You fucking fool, what do you take me for? Do you think I would just shrug and hand over the jewel? Did you really think that I would hand over the one thing you want most in this world after taking away what I wanted most?" She chuckled and added, "You're pretty fucking stupid if that's what you think. Oh? And for the record, you're just trying to overcompensate for being a fake half demon. You never amounted to being a man and you're still trying to be a demon and a lousy one at that you _freak_." She spat the last word.

Then, in the blink of an eye, Kagome was across the club and attempted to sever Zenaku's head. Her aura was flashing in pinks, whites and silvers. An invisible wind surrounded her. "FUCK! Where did he fucking go?!"

She spun around to face everyone and no one dared approach her at the moment. Save Souta.

"Onee-san…?" He started approaching her slowly with his hands in front of him. "Kagome…"

Zenaku's dark chuckle resounded in the room, "Ku, Ku, Ku, you little bitch… maybe this _half_ demon needs to remind you of what he is capable of…"

The whole gang tried detecting where Zenaku could be since he was no longer there physically, when all of a sudden hordes of demons appeared inside the club lead by a woman with long red hair and crystal blue eyes.

She laughed and smile, speaking in a sickening sweet voice, "Why hello there. Are you the little miko that my master is going through all this trouble for?" Cocking her head to one side, she added, "Hm… well how rude of me. My name is Hatsu…"

Kagome smirked at her, "First born, first dead."

Hatsu laughed a mad laugh, "First dead? No sweetheart that was your family."

"YOU BITCH!" Souta charged towards Hatsu only to be pulled by Norio. He looked onto the group.

"We need to observe first and then it is Kagome-sensei's decision as to –"

"THE FUCK IT IS!" InuYasha screamed into Norio's face.

Hatsu twirled her hair around her fingers, feigning boredom with a yawn, "Are we quite ready for some action yet? I'm quite bored."

Kagome had her head bent and her two katanas at her side, her eyes hid behind her bangs, "You want action bitch?" Her laugh was foreign to her ears as well as the others. "Put this in your juice box and suck it." She lifted her head and stared into Hatsu's eyes. "Purity."

With that word said, both of Kagome's power restraint cuffs landed with a clang on the floor. When she lifted her head, her eyes were not only glowing silver but, the other colors that had swirled earlier into her aura.

Souta stood stuttering next to InuYasha who looked overly concerned. "I- um – suggest we step back about 30 to 40 feet…"

InuYasha turned to glare at Souta, "WHAT? I'm not leaving my mate here alone!"

Souta turned angrily at InuYasha and shoved him, "You won't be much fucking help if you and the youkai in your pack get purified! MOVE or I will move you myself! Now get to killing the other hundreds of demons asswipe!"

Miroku stepped forward placing a hand on Souta's shoulder, "Would a barrier help keep out her powers?"

Souta looked down in contemplation, "Honestly, I don't know Miroku… I don't think I want to risk finding out right now though…"

Sesshomaru joined in, "Brother, I think under the circumstances, this Sesshomaru agrees. This is hardly the time or place to guess what may happen to us with your mikos powers."

Hesitantly InuYasha started backing away. "I hate being fucking useless! I need to do something! I need to help my mate!" He looked back at his mate with anguish in his eyes.

She seemed to be engulfing herself in immense power and looked deadly.

'**Mate in danger….(snarls)'**

'Yeah but I can't do shit right now when she turns on the anti-demon!'

'_I agree, this waiting out blows…'_

'_Why does she get all the fun lately?'_

'**(Growl)'** 'Keh'

Removing his concealment ring, InuYasha flexed his clawed hands and smirked at the group and then at the horde of demons, "Well, you can all stand around but, I'm going to kill me some demons!" With that he sprang forward, claws outstretched, _"__Hijinkessou!"_

* * *

Hatsu clapped her hands together, "How pretty! Look at the colors around you! Fascinating! Quite the lightshow!"

Kagome twirled her katanas in circles and crossed them over head, and in a sharp slashing motion she thrust purification energy at Hatsu which had managed to dodge it, barely. She yelled out in pain, "YOU LITTLE BITCH! My perfect, beautiful skin! You scarred me and that hurt!"

The miko looked at her with a fake exaggerated look of pity, "Awww, really? I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Hatsu looked a bit taken back and said cheerily, "Really?"

Kagome snorted, "No, I meant to kill you… guess I missed…" She muttered, "Ditz."

Snorting indignantly, Hatsu huffed, "Bitch. I guess it's time to stop playing, ne?"

Nodding Kagome responded, "Hai. Fight."

Zenaku's incarnation removed two chopsticks from her hair and tapped them together. They turned into long sword-tipped spears. She smiled, "I'm going to rip that pretty face of yours piece by piece."

Kagome rolled her eyes out of boredom, "Yeah yeah… planning on talking me to death?"

Hatsu stomped her foot and a second later had a very intense miko in her face, "Boo."

Kagome round-housed her square in the stomach and Hatsu bent over in pain. Letting out a screech she charged towards Kagome with her spears in hand.

Predicting her move, Kagome ran towards the nearest wall at full speed and used it to avoid her attack.

Unlike Kagome, Hatsu had not predicted her move and was met with a palm to the nose.

"You evil little BITCH! You broke my nose!"

Kagome 'tsked', "Red from a bottle, zip. Miko, three. Weren't you going to rip my face piece by piece? All that bark and no bite…"

Souta, who was busy defeating the lower level demons, groaned in the background and addressed Kagome, "Can you not toy with the psycho?!"

Kagome pouted and stomped her foot, "Kami you're no fun."

Dropping her katanas, she kicked the legs from under Hatsu and sent her sprawling on her back. She gathered her hands and created and energy ball unlike any other seen before by the group. Tilting her head to the side, she smiled, "Bye bye."

She blasted the ball of energy right into the incarnation's chest.

Dusting herself off, she looked at the demons that were fighting against her family and whistled, gaining their attention. With hands on hips, she narrowed her gaze at them and nodded her head towards the dead Hatsu. "Well, anyone else want a piece of me?"

The demons vanished.

She turned towards the group, who were now all rumpled and full of demon gore. She then turned to assess the damage of her club.

What was left of it anyhow.

She looked at it wordlessly and felt a heaviness within her chest. She walked up to the bar where one glass remained unscathed and picked it up staring for it one moment. Her family stood there surveying her from afar because she still had faint traces of overpowered aura that could strike. In the next moment, Kagome pitched the remaining glass into the wall and let out a screech that caused the youkai in the room to cover their ears in pain. Kagome dropped against the bar and started punching it as hard as she could, allowing all emotion rip from her chest.

She was tired of this.

Tired of fighting just to lose everything that mattered. What would be next? Her mate? Her adoptive son? The rest of her family?

"Sis…"

Kagome whipped her head up to meet the rest of her family's eyes. She shook her head a little and offered a small wry, absolutely fake smile. "I'm alright. It's okay." She then looked over to her mate and noticed him clutching his right hand. "What happened to you?"

He looked at her for a moment, "Keh. No big deal, it'll –"

But before he could finish, Kagome held his hand and examined it, her face horror stricken, "It's human. Your hand's human…" She looked up at him, his amber eyes gentle and it just caused her to get angered at herself.

She had hurt him without noticing… how could he be so kind towards her at that moment?

"Koi… really it's ok."

She shook her head reverently. "No InuYasha, this, " She held his hand up. "Is not okay. I don't even remember doing this… what if I would've completely purified you? What if –"

"Ku, did you all forget about me? I'm hurt."

Everyone whipped around to face Zenaku, who had a little boy standing next to him.

The boy couldn't be any older than five.

Kagome looked at the little boy… who had some demon heritage… she could tell from his aura…and who looked upon the group with a blank stare.

Zenaku's laugh snapped Kagome out of her reverie and the confusion was clearly on her face.

Zenaku grabbed the child who remained motionless by his hair and lifted him, "Tell me InuYasha… do you not recognize the scent of this mongrel?"

InuYasha growled his displeasure at the treatment towards the child. "Stop playing games you stupid fucker. Who's the kid and what does he have to do with any of this?"

Mumbling a chant, the child's black hair turned silver, ears appearing on the top of his small head and eyes… almost silver in color.

Smiling cynically at the still confused group, Zenaku spoke, "This brat here, is my…_adoptive_… son…Yoshiro." Turning to Kagome, the smile only grew, "You are a terrible mother to not know your own child miko."

Kagome fell to her knees, eyes widened. "H-how?" Then glaring at the half demon that had destroyed her life, she yelled, "You are lying! My son died! You KILLED him!"

With one last loathing gaze, full of hatred, "I absorbed him and incubated him until he was born and he will be the one to kill you and take the jewel. Your own son will bring me the jewel!" In a cloud of miasma, he disappeared.

Letting out a cry of rage, Kagome started punching the floor; to the point her knuckles began bleeding. The women of the group were all sobbing and holding on to their significant others…and InuYasha, stood stunned.

His son.

_Their_ son.

He was alive and in the clutches of Zenaku.

"Brother… you must remain strong… help your mate… her mind and soul are nearly broken."

InuYasha looked at his brother, who surprisingly looked sympathetic. They stared at one another for a moment, communicating silently when InuYasha heard his mates next words, "Why couldn't I just have died? Why everyone I love? Why my son?"

Dragging herself to her feet, she stood still sobbing and spreading her arms out, "COME GET ME YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU WIN!"

Needing to take immediate action, InuYasha grabbed her by the scruff of her neck none too gently and somehow, instinctively, she knew he was not happy with her at the moment. She could hear Maemi and Rin's gasp. Not releasing her, he walked her back up towards her office, while excusing himself from the others for a moment.

* * *

Once they reached Kagome's office, he released her roughly.

Kagome's eyes were tear-filled as she rubbed the back of her neck, for once in a very long time terrified. No matter how abrasive or rude he had been, he had never ever, hurt her physically and for once, she hated not knowing what discipline a dog demons mate faced. She felt as she deserved it though. One time too many she had been an utter disappointment to him. She constantly disobeyed him and she tested his Alpha male status.

And she had gotten their son into the clutches of that monster.

Lowering her head and forgetting how to breathe, she prepared for the worst. When she waited a couple of moments and nothing happened, she carefully lifted her head and found a stricken looking InuYasha staring at her. She tried to say something but, no words were able to leave her mouth.

InuYasha stepped forward and grabbed the miko into a tight embrace, feeling his body tremble and his voice choked. "Why did I just smell fear off of you? You can face the worst of demons and not one ounce of fear yet, I had to get you to shut up somehow and I can smell your fear, see you tremble and hear you stop breathing."

Kagome let out a sob into his chest and shook her head. "It's not you I'm scared of. I fear that you'll be too disappointed in me and that'll cause you to discipline me which in turn might cause you to hate me. I fear that, not you, not physical pain. I've left you in the sidelines and you are my mate, my soon to be husband and my alpha..." She hiccupped, "Our son! I ignore all those things and my biggest fear is you won't tolerate it for much longer! Not only that, I hurt you physically InuYasha!" She pushed back slightly and looked into his hurt eyes, "I physically hurt you and I can't remember doing it! It scares the hells out of me to think I could kill you accidentally!"

She dropped to the floor by his feet drained both physically and emotionally and whispered, "I don't deserve you… I don't deserve to live…"

InuYasha dropped right in front of her, picking her up and setting her on his lap, setting his head on hers. "Wench, if you were able to put up with me being an asshole for four years, I can put up with you being a bitch for some time. I understand your fears as they were mine too but, koi, you have to learn to trust me fully. Didn't we already have this talk?"

He felt her nod her head and sniffle, "Yeah but when you lose everything it's so hard…"

He then grabbed her chin to make her look him in the eyes, "And what is all this talk about dying? Kagome, don't you know I couldn't survive without you?"

He took a deep breath, trying to remain patient for his beloved mate. "I'm sorry about scruffing you. It's just hard to get ya to shut up and my animal instinct took over. I'm sorry. I would never hurt you physically Kagome, you know that right?"

She nodded quietly and sighed. "Our son koibito… I lost our son… he's alive…"

He wanted the right thing to say without making it seem like he was being an insensitive bastard. "I know koishii… we'll get him back…"

Turning herself on his lap until she was facing him completely, she shook her head, "Was his scent like yours and your brothers?"

InuYasha had recognized a familiar smell but, he couldn't confirm nor dent because it was so heavily ingrained with Zenaku's, "It smelled familiar but, couldn't tell you if it is or isn't sweetheart…"

Rubbing her face with her hands, more tears spilled over. How much more could her heart take?

Placing his forehead against hers, he kissed the tip of her nose, "Kagome… please do not give up on me koi… please don't ever say you want to die… those words kill me to even think about…"

She just closed her eyes and heaved a sigh and he grabbed her chin and held it, "Open your eyes and look at me Kagome."

She did as he asked and the heartbreak in those depths was almost intolerable. Placing her hand over his heart, he looked at her, eyes full of promise. "Whatever happens… it will always be you and me wench."

Nodding once again with tears in her eyes, she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, whispering one word full of promise.

"Forever."

* * *

**+Next Chapter+**

**+TBD+**

**NOW, love me or hate me. Feedback, would be great!**

(^_^)


End file.
